Harry Potter e a Galáxia Policial
by Samwise Weasley
Summary: Quando Lord Voldemort desperta um suposto demônio, Harry e seus amigos acabam se envolvendo em muito mais do que imaginam. E das galáxias, um poder aparecerá em um "trouxa" que deverá ajudar Harry Potter. NA: Cross-over de Harry Potter e Tenchi Muyo
1. O Poder Infernal

**Capítulo 1: O Poder Infernal (ou Sem Necessidade de maldade)**

* * *

- É aqui, Rabicho? - disse a voz sibilante, diante da caverna no interior do Japão. 

- Sim, _milord_! - disse o homem com cara de rato, olhando o seu mestre. - Aqui está oculto o Grande Poder!

O homem observava o local. Seu rosto era bonito, com olhos verdes e cabelos lisos e negros. Ou assim parecia:

- Ótimo! Vamos entrar! Rabicho, feche o Feitiço de Proteção Anti-trouxas por trás de nós. Estou cansado desse disfarce trouxa, embora realmente você tenha demonstrado cérebro ao decidir tomar esse caminho. O Xogunato da Magia Japonês é muito rígido quanto a bruxos estrangeiros em seu território, e duvido muito que mesmo o mais fraco de meus Comensais pudesse caminhar aqui sem ser discreto...

O homem com cara de rato parou e apontou a varinha para o chão e disse:

- _Plebo Interdita_! - usando o Feitiço de Impedimento de Trouxas.

Uma luz de cor dourada acertou o chão, formando um arco na mesma cor no chão, que rapidamente desapareceu:

- Ótimo! Acho que agora posso desfazer-me desse disfarce! – disse o homem.

O rosto do homem voltou a sua horrenda forma original. Para começar, o rosto não era totalmente humano, mas sim verde e com narinas afundadas e fendidas, como as de uma serpente. Os olhos, vermelhos e fendidos, eram diabólicos. Nenhum traço de sua feição era humano: o mais próximo que alguém era capaz de definir sua forma era dizendo que ele era alienígena, o que de forma alguma condizia com a verdade.

- Lorde Voldemort, você não me contou nada sobre o que pretende encontrar aí. - disse Rabicho - O que é?

- Dizem as lendas dos trouxas que um Grande Poder Infernal está aprisionado dentro dessa caverna. Bem, pesquisei e realmente aparenta existir alguma coisa aqui... Vamos seguir em frente! Espero que seja um bruxo competente o bastante para fazer um simples Feitiço da Luz.

- S-s-sim, milord? _Lumos_! - disse Rabicho, fazendo a ponta de sua varinha acender como uma lanterna.

Os dois seguiram em frente por alguns metros: Rabicho tinha medo de tudo, enquanto Voldemort transpirava expectativa. Foi quando eles chegaram perto de uma grota, aonde entraram.

- É aqui! - disse Voldemort.

Um cristal estava suspenso a uns seis metros de altura, dentro de um pentagrama que luzia uma luz azul clara. Exatamente embaixo do cristal, dois cajados perfilados como se fossem um armorial guardavam um pequenino bastão de uma madeira estranha, com cristais presos à ela. Esse bastão não era uma varinha, pois seu formato era diferenciado. De certa forma, lembrava o cabo de uma espada. Uma voz surgiu do cristal:

- Você veio me libertar?

- Sim! - disse Voldemort - Eis Lorde Voldemort! Sou o futuro Soberano do Mundo, tanto dos bruxos quanto dos trouxas!

- Sim, compreendo! - disse a voz - Mas o que me exige em troca de minha liberdade?

- Lealdade total à mim, e todo o poder que tiver!

- E o que me dá em troca, além da liberdade?

- Tudo o que desejar, que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Aceito a proposta. Mas preciso da força vital! - disse a voz.

- Rabicho, venha cá! - disse Voldemort, suave.

- N-n-não, m-m-mestre! Vo-vo-você sa-sa-sabe que eu so-so-sou leal a vo-vo-você! - disse o homem com cara de rato, em pânico.

- Não me obrigue, Rabicho, a forçá-lo! - disse Voldemort.

- Por favor, mestre! Não!

- Rabicho, você precisa entender que meu desejo de lealdade não deve ser questionado! _Crucio_! - gritou Voldemort, apontando a varinha para Rabicho, que gritou de pura dor e desespero quando foi atingido pelo raio que saiu da varinha de Voldemort. Rabicho caiu no chão e foi arrastando-se na direção de Voldemort.

- Não precisa se preocupar! - disse Voldemort - Você já passou por coisas piores antes!

Voldemort sacou de suas vestes sua faca cerimonial, negra como carvão e cravejada de esmeraldas. Pegou o antebraço de Rabicho e o cortou na altura do local aonde via-se um crânio com uma cobra perfazendo de língua, a Marca Negra dos Comensais da Morte, os homens de Voldemort. O grito lancinante ecoou por todas as proximidades, e logo em seguida uma risada doce e diabólica, como o de um pequeno pestinha que queria matar alguém.

E alguém notou isso, a milhares de anos-luz da região.

* * *

- Capitão! Capitão! - gritou o jovem oficial, olhando sua aparelhagem de sensoriamento espacial. - Distúrbio no sinal do quadrante do Sistema Solar! 

- Que tipo? - disse o capitão, devidamente fardado, que observava a todo aquele plantão dos agentes da Galáxia Policial.

- Parece uma quebra de prisão. Estou fechando o sinal para melhor rastreamento! - disse o oficial.

- Qual o seu nome, oficial? - perguntou o Capitão.

- Oficial Kura, senhor! - disse o oficial, de cabelos azuis e olhos verdes. - Sou treinado em comunicações e rastreamentos.

- Ótimo! - disse o Capitão - Alguma coisa...

- Fechei o sinal. Origem: Quadrante do Sistema Solar, Planeta Terra, local conhecido entre os nativos como Japão... Sim, é uma quebra de prisão! Prisioneiro: Surien. Condenado a prisão perpétua na cápsula de prisão por genocídio em mais de 50 sistemas planetários do Setor Jurai principal, danos à propriedade, furto...

- Chega! Basta! - disse o Capitão, de forma branda - Já ouvi falar nesse Surien: dizem que tem a mente de um psicopata e a alma de uma criança. Bem, seja como for, precisamos mandar homens para lá...

- Quer que eu peça uma tropa? - disse Kura.

- Não. Iremos utilizar nossos operativos na região, mandando reforços em caso de necessidade...

- Desculpe, Capitão, mas você acha que devemos confiar naquelas duas? Não estou questionando o talento e habilidade de Kyone, mas quanto a Myoshi...

- Entendo sua preocupação, oficial, mas devemos fazer as coisas da forma mais simples. Acredito que Jurai não vai achar nada divertido saber que um de seus maiores inimigos está à solta. E você sabe como é difícil lidar com os comandantes do Conselho do Império Jurai.

- Sim, Capitão!

- Bem, prepare os documentos e a ordem de prisão para transmissão hiperespacial para a Yagami. Prioridade Alfa. Coloque nas ordens para que Surien seja capturado vivo e de forma discreta.

- Sim, Capitão! - disse o oficial, enquanto começava a preparar os documentos para transmissão aos oficiais da Galáxia Policial no planeta Terra.

O Capitão observou o planeta logo abaixo, pela janela da sala de operações da base central da Galáxia Policial:

- Jurai...

O Império Jurai, o maior Império Galáctico, detentor de provavelmente metade do Universo Conhecido, era o maior financiador da Galáxia Policial entre todas as organizações que compunham a Federação Intergaláctica. A Galáxia Policial era a força de elite entre todas as tropas de manutenção da paz e da ordem no Universo. Seu agentes graduados eram os melhores em suas áreas:

- Entretanto, fico imaginando se não foi um erro colocar Myoshi na Galáxia Policial...

O Capitão guardou para si próprio o comentário e foi buscar uma xícara de café na cafeteira...

* * *

- GGGGRRRR! Ryoko! Agora você me paga, sua desgraçada! - disse a jovem vestida com um belíssimo, mas com desenhos exóticos, _kimono_. 

- Ora, ora! - disse a mulher com roupas (e seios!) diretamente vindos de algum filme pornográfico - A princesinha está nervosa!

- Ora, sua... - disse a jovem.

- Parem vocês duas! - disse o jovem que estava com seus livros escolares abertos, com cabelos curtos negros e olhos também escuros - Desse jeito, nunca vou passar no teste para a Universidade de Tsukuba! Aeka, Ryoko, por favor!

- Ela vai me pagar, Tenchi! - disse a jovem de nome Aeka – Asaka! Kamizake!

- Sim, Lady Aeka! - disseram os dois postes de madeira flutuante que se aproximaram, vindos do nada.

- Ei, em grupo não vale, Aeka! - disse Ryoko.

- Ataquem! - disse Aeka, completando a ordem aos postes de madeira.

Os dois postes abriram-se para revelarem pequenos canhões _laser_ que disparavam tiros em altíssima velocidade. Tanta que Ryoko quase não escapava. E não escaparia, se ela não tivesse as habilidades de se tornar imaterial, e com isso atravessar objetos sólidos, e de voar.

No meio do fogo cruzado entre os dois postes protetores de Aeka e a exuberante Ryoko, quem acabara se dando mal foi o jovem Tenchi, que teve o livro de preparação para Tsukuba incinerado (novamente!):

- Mais que droga, vocês duas! - disse Tenchi - É o quarto só esse mês!

- Ei, gente! - disse uma garotinha pondo o pé para fora da cozinha e vendo a briga entre as duas.

- Puxa vida! Aeka, Ryoko, vamos parar de confusão? Tá na hora do jantar! - disse a jovem.

- Não se meta nisso, Sassami! - disse Aeka - Agora vou mostrar para Ryoko o que acontece com quem se mete com a Princesa Aeka de Jurai!

Sassami fez uma cara meio de "então se matem, suas loucas" e voltou para cozinha.

- Pelo amor de Deus, parem essa briga, por favor! - disse Tenchi, atirado de baixo da mesa da sala.

- As probabilidades de um dia Aeka e Ryoko se tornarem amigas equivalem a algo na casa de 1.647.234.542.755 por 1. - disse uma voz mais de experiência - Ainda não entendo como você não desiste de apaziguar essas duas!

- Pequena Washu! - disse Tenchi - Dê um jeito de parar essas duas malucas! Senão elas vão colocar a casa abaixo!

No exato momento em que Tenchi disse isso, a antena de TV despencou do teto, depois que Ryoko subiu e colocou-se próximo ao teto, quando Asaka atirou.

- Está vendo o que eu quero dizer? - disse Tenchi, desesperado.

- Pega leve, Tenchi! - disse Washu, sorrindo - Elas só estão estressadas demais... Precisam relaxar um pouco. Que nem você.

- Então que vão relaxar escrevendo _haiku_ou praticando _ikebana_, não destruindo minha casa pela terceira vez esse ano! - disse Tenchi, desesperado.

- Calma... - disse Washu - Existe 99,998 de chance de a qualquer momento chegar alguém para acalmar os ânimos, muito embora o Princípio da Incerteza de Heisenberg diga que...

- Eu não estou nem aí para Heisenberg, pequena Washu!

No meio de toda essa briga (com tiros e explosões suficientes para fazer filme de Rambo nenhum botar defeito), ninguém sabe como, mas Sassami ouviu uma campainha tocar. Então ela gritou da cozinha:

- Eu atendo!

Ryoko continuava a esquivar-se dos ataques de Asaka e Kamizake, quando de repente:

- Mas que diabos! - disse uma voz bem séria - Não tem uma única vez que não vemos vocês duas brigando!

- Oi, gente! - disse uma outra, alegre, quase infantil.

Os contendores pararam de uma hora para outra, ao olharem para a porta. Viram então uma garota de cabelos negro-azulados grandes, com uma mecha cobrindo-lhe o olho da direita e um rosto transpirando competência, e outra garota, essa com cabelos loiros e olhos grandes e azuis e uma cara que para quem fosse sarrista seria certamente a de uma débil mental. Claramente que as duas vinham do serviço, pois usavam calças e botas brancas, com jaquetas azul-ciano com detalhes vermelhos e carregavam duas armas em coldres presos às cinturas.

- Kyone, Myoshi! - disse Tenchi - Que surpresa! Mas chegaram em uma ótima hora!

- Olá, senhoritas! - disse Aeka, sempre formalmente cortês.

- Chegaram bem na hora! - disse a jovem Sassami, que carregava com ela um bichinho que era a mistura de um coelho com um gato. - Acabei de fazer o jantar.

Sassami pos a mesa com a ajuda de Tenchi e Kyone, quando todos sentaram-se para comer. Conversavam enquanto comiam e, no caso de Ryoko, bebiam (provavelmente mais do que comia):

- Estávamos sentindo saudades! - disse Tenchi.

- Vocês sumiram daqui por semanas! - disse Ryoko, enchendo o cálice com saquê.

- É verdade! Tivemos um período complicado, mas agora estamos em uma missão direta da Central!

- Direto da Central? - perguntou Aeka. - O que será?

- Deve ser algo realmente importante para mandarem a ordem diretamente a vocês duas... - disse Washu, pensativa.

- Aqui! - disse Kyone, entregando uma espécie de disco para Aeka - Esse é o Holodisco da nossa missão.

- Ah, jovens Kyone e Myoshi, a quanto tempo! - disse um senhor, com uma aparência realmente velha, mas demonstrando gozar de boa saúde. Tinha um físico que apenas aparentava ser frágil. Isso Tenchi Masaki sabia muito bem.

- Oi, vovô! Como está o templo? - disse Tenchi.

- Senhor Katsuhito, a quanto tempo o senhor não desce do templo! - disse educadamente Aeka.

- E então Katsu... Que tal um saquê para dar uma animada no ambiente? - disse Ryoko, segurando uma garrafa de cerâmica.

- Ryoko, sua pervertida! - disse Aeka brava.

- Calma, vocês duas! - disse o senhor Katsuhito Masaki, com um sorriso fácil nos lábios. - Mas, se me lembro bem, a senhorita Kyone estava falando de uma missão que receberam da Galáxia Policial.

- Isso mesmo. - disse Myoshi, toda empolgada - Missão da Central, vê se pode!

- Até que enfim... - disse Kyone, como se fosse uma coisa que por muitos anos ela não teve porque alguém estorvava ela.

- Deixe-me ver. - disse Aeka, enquanto entregava o holodisco a Washu - Pequena Washu, pode nos emprestar o computador?

- Vou fazer melhor! - disse Washu - Conectei a TV dessa casa ao computador.

Quando dizia isso, Washu, que tinha o tamanho de uma garota de 12 anos de idade, deitou o aparelho de TV no chão.

- Mas o que está fazendo, Washu?

- Você verá, Tenchi! - disse Washu, com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Essa era a senha de Tenchi para "encrenca".

Mas nada de errado aconteceu: Washu inseriu o holodisco no computador e rodou-o. A tela da TV passou a projetar as informações holográficas do holodisco.

- Apesar da tecnologia absurdamente obsoleta, eu consegui fazer alguns ajustes e tornar o tubo dessa TV um projetor holográfico. Vejamos então...

- A nossa missão - disse Kyone - é prender o conhecido criminoso Surien, que se encontrava preso até 24 horas atrás em algum local do Japão, mas que foi solto por alguma entidade desconhecida. Apenas sabe-se que o padrão energético desse ser que libertou Surien é bastante estranho. Vim aqui porque eu gostaria de saber se a pequena Washu sabe algo sobre esse padrão. - completou Kyone, tocando uma parte dos hologramas, que automaticamente se expandiu, mostrando algo como um eletrocardiograma.

- Hummm... - disse Washu - Basicamente é um padrão humano, e terrestre, mas possui algum tipo de energia mais poderosa...

- Alguém com Poder Jurai, como o Tenchi? - disse Aeka.

- Não... - disse Katsuhito.

- Vovô? - disse Tenchi.

- Todos vocês sabem que eu sou na verdade Yosho, o Herdeiro do Trono de Jurai, mas que a muitos anos atrás vim para a Terra, fugindo da luta entre castas e famílias de Jurai. Ao chegar na Terra, descobri que os terráqueos possuíam seus próprios poderes. Ou pelo menos alguns deles.

- Como assim, vovô?

- Tenchi, eu reconheço esse padrão. Ele é um padrão de um bruxo.

- Bruxo? - perguntou Kyone.

- Alguém capaz de usar magia ancestral, algo semelhante ao Poder Jurai... - disse Katsuhito - Um deles, chamado Grindelwald, tentou roubar-me a Espada Jurai, mas foi rechaçado por mim, quando contei com a ajuda de um outro bruxo, chamado Alvo Dumbledore. Não o vejo a anos, mas sei que ele é Diretor de uma Escola de Magia e Bruxaria... Se reconheço os detalhes desse padrão energético, aqui é o poder destrutivo. - completou Katsuhito, apontando uma parte do holograma.

- Sim! - disse Washu - Segundo meus cálculos, esse poder de...

- Bruxaria!

- Bruxaria... Rivaliza com o Poder Jurai em proporção: o Poder Jurai só é mais forte pois o próprio povo de Jurai e seus descendentes são mais preparados para lidarem com energias primevas do cosmo que os seres humanos da Terra.

- Mas quem poderia querer libertar Surien... - disse Tenchi.

- Lembre-se Tenchi: muitas coisas que os humanos daqui imaginam serem lendas, na verdade são forças e poderes vindos de Jurai e do Império...

- Como a Pequena Washu? - disse Tenchi - Todos diziam que era um demônio entocado por Deus desde muito antes do surgimento do ser humano na Terra.

- Isso! - disse Katsuhito - Acredito que algum bruxo maligno possa ter lido alguma lenda envolvendo Surien e imaginado que libertando-o ganharia poder.

- Nesse caso, temos que nos inflitrar entre esses... bruxos... e capturar Surien. - disse Myoshi.

- Myoshi, Kyone, vocês não disseram ainda se esse Surien é forte. - disse Ryoko, esparramada no sofá e tomando saquê tranqüilamente pelo gargalo, para desprezo de Aeka.

- Bem, Ryoko, esse é o padrão de Surien... - disse Kyone, apontando uma parte da imagem.

Ryoko viu o padrão e engasgou com o saquê, cuspindo-o logo em seguida:

- QUE? ESSE É O PADRÃO DE SURIEN? - disse Ryoko.

- Ele é pelo menos dez vezes mais poderoso que você... - disse calmamente Washu, analisando o gráfico de padrão de Surien.

- Não é à toa que o chamavam em Jurai de "O Demônio Surien". – disse Sassami.

- Mas como é a aparência desse tal Surien? - perguntou Tenchi.

- A verdade é... Ninguém sabe. Tenchi, Surien não é humano, nem da Terra, nem de Jurai. Ele é uma forma do mal. Sabe-se apenas que deseja destruição sem motivo. Ele fica com alguém apenas enquanto esse alguém impor destruição suficiente. - disse Kyone.

- Bem, senhorita Kyone, - disse Katsuhito - agora, se me dão licença, tenho que tomar algumas providências para ajudá-las a cumprir sua missão.

Katsuhito saiu da casa sem jantar, enquanto os demais conversavam. Nesse meio tempo, Sassami se aproximou de Tenchi e disse:

- Por que a Aeka e a Ryoko estavam brigando?

- Parece que a Ryoko tirou uma nota melhor que a da Aeka no Videokê... - disse cabisbaixo Tenchi.

E todos passaram a divertir-se, e nem repararam na coruja que passou voando perto da janela, indo em direção de um mundo novo para eles, que já tinham cruzado mais da metade do Universo e até mesmo visitado o Planeta Jurai.

E esse mundo ficava no próprio Planeta Terra...


	2. Sonho na Toca

**Capítulo 2: Sonho na Toca (ou Sem Necessidade de uma cicatriz)**

_

* * *

"- Não... Por favor... não me mate! - disse o estranho._

_- Ora, seu trouxa... Fique feliz! Ao menos, você auxiliou o caminho do novo Lorde desse mundo! _Avada Kedavra!

_O trouxa caiu no chão... Uma risada ecoava no ar, junto com o barulho semelhante ao de um dementador sugando a alma do trouxa... Mas não era um dementador. Era uma forma disforme, que de certa forma lembrava Pirraça, mas ainda mais assustador. Foi a vez dessa forma rir, uma risada insana, infantil e infernal. As duas risadas ecoavam no ar, enquanto o trouxa estava caído no chão..."_

... da mesma forma que Harry estava, com sua cicatriz em chama.

Harry Potter não sabia como chegara vivo e são (ou tão são quanto um bruxo pode ser) aos 15 anos de idade, se contasse todas as coisas que lhe aconteceram na vida. Já perdera ossos, fora mordido por cobras venenosas, e até mesmo sobrevivera ao mais mortal e maligno feitiço conhecido, a _Avada Kedavra_.

- Harry, teve mais um daqueles sonhos? - disse uma voz.

- Sim, Rony... Mas já passou. Pode ir dormir. - disse Harry.

- Nada feito! - disse a voz, virando sua cabeça e mostrando um rosto ruivo e sardento - A não ser que você me conte esse sonho, não vou dormir.

Rony Weasley era o melhor amigo de Harry, desde que, junto com o mesmo Harry, embarcou quase cinco anos antes no Expresso de Hogwarts, que levava os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts para passarem o ano no Castelo da Escola. Ruivo, como todos os Weasley, e bruxo de sangue puro, Rony gostava de comer e jogar xadrez bruxo (igual ao xadrez trouxa, mas no qual as peças se mexiam, falavam e davam palpites no jogo), coisa a qual sabia fazer como poucos. Fã dos Chudley Cannons (_"Vamos fazer figa e torcer pelo melhor!"_ era o seu lema), quadribol era um assunto o qual lhe fascinava, e a paixão por tal esporte de Rony só não era maior que a de Harry. Era alto e tinha um físico magro, igual ao de seu irmão Percy e diferente dos seus irmãos gêmeos Fred e Jorge (que tinham físicos bem fortes, mas eram mais baixos que o normal), e tinha cabelos bem arrumados (meio a contragosto, mas...).

Já Harry não parecia em nada com Rony. Ele era mais baixo e mais magro que Rony, tinha cabelos morenos e rebeldes e usava óculos que ocultavam dois olhos verde-vivos. Seus óculos sempre eram presos com fita adesiva, devido às inúmeras vezes em que seu primo, Duda, quebrara-os socando o rosto por trás dos mesmos. Harry, quando não estava em Hogwarts, morava com os seus tios, os Dursley, que só possuíam uma definição para Harry: _"se precisassem de trouxas, os Dursley não serviam, pois eles são MUITO trouxas!"_. As únicas coisas que gostava em si próprio eram os olhos verdes vivos (como os da mãe, todos lhe diziam), e a cicatriz em forma de raio que tinha na testa. Aquela cicatriz, de certa forma, era a coisa mais bonita em Harry, que sempre foi raquítico e esquálido demais para ser bonito.

Se Harry tinha uma família, em seu coração ela era os Weasley: nunca tinham muito dinheiro para quase nada, mas mesmo assim davam um duro danado para colocarem seus filhos na melhor Escola de Bruxaria do mundo e ainda conseguiam encontrar espaço para dar carinho e amor a um bruxo órfão como ele. Os três irmãos mais velhos, Guilherme (o Gui), Carlos (o Carlinhos) e Percival (o Percy) já tinham terminado Hogwarts, todos pela mesma casa dos demais Weasley e de Harry, a Grifinória, e ajudavam a família no que podiam. O mais velho, Gui, trabalhava em uma filial do Gringotes no Egito, como desfazedor de feitiços. Carlinhos era um magizoólogo, e estudava dragões na Romênia. Já Percy galgava posições dentro do Ministério da Magia, sendo atualmente o coordenador geral do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional da Magia.

Os outros Weasley eram: o Pai, Arthur, um senhor alto e parcialmente careca, que tinha como _hobby_ colecionar coisas dos trouxas, como tomadas e baterias de carro, e que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, no Setor de Mal-Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas; a Mãe, Molly, uma senhora baixa e roliça, que era apenas uma típica bruxa-do-lar, embora isso fosse mais do que o suficiente para Harry amá-la como a mãe que nunca teve; e os demais irmãos de Rony, que ainda eram estudantes de Hogwarts: os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, que iam para o último ano, e Gina, que ia para o quarto. Fred e Jorge eram do último ano de Hogwarts: no final daquele período letivo, estariam livres para fazerem todas as "gemialidades" que quisessem. Já seriam bruxos maiores de idade, o que os daria liberdade para fazerem o que sabiam fazer de melhor, que era divertir os outros (e se divertir no processo).

Gina, ao contrário, tinha um longo caminho a percorrer, da mesma forma que seu irmão Rony. Ainda no quarto ano de Grifinória, ela ainda tinha muito o que aprender para se tornar uma bruxa capaz de usar seus poderes com sabedoria, como sua mãe. Sabedoria essa que lhe faltou no seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts, quando ajudou a libertar a "sombra passada" do grande bruxo do mal Voldemort. Apenas Harry salvara Gina, usando da principal arma que tinha: a coragem.

Essa coragem era a única coisa que podia esclarecer a Harry como ele tinha sobrevivido a tudo o que sobreviveu em Hogwarts. Mas os pesadelos constantes eram algo que o atormentava: quando não sonhava com a cena da morte de seus pais, via Voldemort tendo planos para dizimar todos aqueles a quem ele considerava "inferiores".

Mas o mais estranho nesse sonho, Harry pensou, é que ele ouviu uma outra risada. E não era uma risada bruxa, mas sim a de uma criança.

Uma criança sedenta de sangue.

E então decidiu contar a Rony tudo o que vira e ouvira em seu sonho. Mas quando reparou, não era apenas a Rony que contava tudo, mas a todos os Weasley, que acabaram caindo da cama junto com ele:

- ... e foi isso! - disse Harry, enquanto tomava seu chocolate quente Weasley, receita de família que Molly preparava com facilidade e cheia de sabor e magia.

- Estranho... - disse Arthur - Não temos tido relatórios de atividade de Vocês-Sabem-Quem ou dos Comensais a mais ou menos dois meses...

- Será que não é aquele palerma do Cornélio Fudge que está barrando as coisas tentando impedir que o _Profeta Diário_ divulgue o retorno do Vocês-Sabem-Quem? - disse Fred, que fingia ler uma cópia surrada de _"O Guia do Batedor"_, de Bruto Scumedgeon.

- Fudge não é um palerma, Fred! - defendeu Percy - Ele apenas está tentando proteger a população, não gerando pânico...

- Você é tão palerma quanto o Fudge, Percy! - disse furioso Jorge, arremessando longe o mais recente exemplar de _"Qual Vassoura?"_ – Você não ouviu o que o Dumbledore disse: Fudge apenas deseja que as pessoas não saibam que ele é incompetente demais para enxergar que o Vocês-Sabem-Quem voltou! Ele já tava queimado por causa da fuga do Sirius de Askaban... Mais uma dessa, e o povo ia querer a cabeça dele em uma bandeja de prata!

- Vocês por acaso pensam que administrar um país bruxo é a mesma coisa que rebater balaços? - disse Percy, encarando os gêmeos, olho no olho.

- Talvez algumas pessoas devessem encarar bolas pretas, velozes, pesadas e com instinto homicida para aprenderem o que é coragem DE VERDADE. – disse Fred, cheio de ironia.

- O Fred tem razão! - disse Jorge - Você só é o "Percy Perfeito" porque foi o único de nós que não entrou no quadribol...

- Eu também não entrei! - disse Rony.

- Você tem chance! - disse Fred.

- E potencial, diferentemente de alguns aqui... - disse Jorge, numa ÓBVIA referência a Percy.

- Chega de briga, vocês três! - disse Arthur - Já temos problemas demais com o Vocês-Sabem-Quem lá fora esperando para matar a todos nós! Percy, Fred e Jorge estão certos. Por mais que trabalhe para Fudge, não posso dizer que ele seja um poço de coragem, e muito menos de sabedoria: Dumbledore disse-lhe que a melhor coisa a fazer era contar à população que Voldemort estava de volta, previnindo-a. Atualmente, sabe Deus quantos estão passando para o lado Dele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado... Ou antes, quantos não estão sendo torturados pelos homens Dele!

- Vocês tem lido o _Profeta Diário_... - disse Molly - Não demorará muito mais e repórteres como a Rita Skeeter vão mostrar a verdade...

- A Rita Skeeter é uma farsa! - disse Rony - Você viu as milhares de asneiras que ela escreveu sobre Harry e Hermione, mamãe... Rita Skeeter venderia até a mãe para o Vocês-Sabem-Quem se isso lhe desse uma chance de falar mal de Fudge.

- A grande verdade - disse Fred - é que o Fudge é um banana!

- Escuta aqui, Fred... - ia dizendo Percy.

- Pessoal. - todos ouviram alguém escutar.

Uma cabeça ruiva, tostada de sol e de queimaduras e com marcas de garras no rosto apareceu pela lareira.

- Carlinhos? - perguntou Gina, cheia de surpresa.

- Temos problemas... - disse ele.

- O que foi? - disse Rony

- Os Comensais... Atacaram a reserva... Muitos dos outros pesquisados foram mortos e os dragões foram seqüestrados... - disse Carlinhos, ofegante.

- Droga! - disse Harry.

- Tem mais... Houve mais assassinatos de trouxas aqui na região. Acho que foram uns 12 mortos em duas semanas...

- Você está bem, querido? - disse Molly, com a preocupação típica de mãe.

- Estou legal! - disse Carlinhos - Só algumas queimaduras ácidas de um dragão do brejo brasileiro, mas nada que algumas poções corretas não curem... Estou indo para aí.

Em minutos, Carlinhos passou pelas chamas e chegou até "A Toca". Depois de contar tudo aos demais (enquanto aproveitavam e tomavam café), disse:

- Eu pedi para os bananas dos Ministérios da Magia dos países que tinham pesquisadores lá mandarem Aurores e investigadores para a região, mas eles nos deram as costas. Leiam só o que eu recebi do banana do Fudge:

_"Caro Sr. Weasley:_

_Estou realmente muito feliz em saber que seu trabalho de pesquisa sobre o comportamento das comunidades multi-raciais de dragões venha progredindo._

_Quanto à sua solicitação, devo admitir que tal ato feriria a soberania de outro estado, atitude essa que eu condeno até o fim dos meus dias._

_Sendo assim, sou obrigado a rejeitar seu pedido._

_Mesmo assim, desejo todo o sucesso do mundo em suas pesquisas._

_Com meus sinceros cumprimentos,_

**_Cornélio Fudge_**

**_Ministro da Magia Inglês."_**

- Só mesmo o Fudge para ser tão banana assim! - disse Rony.

- O Fudge não é um banana! - disse Percy.

- Eles estão certos, Percy... - disse Harry.

- Harry?

- Percy, eu VI o que me aconteceu na final do Tribruxo! O Bartô Crouch Jr. matou o próprio pai, e conseguiu trazer Vold... Quero dizer, Vocês-Sabem-Quem, de volta à vida! Eu vi o maldito Rabicho matando o Cedric Diggory... Eu vi os Comensais! Eu NÃO ESTOU LOUCO! Aquele Fudge é mais que um banana: ele é um maldito inescrupuloso que venderia até a mãe para galgar posições e adquirir poder!

Percy ficou desconcertado com o rosto de Harry. Harry tinha um ódio faiscante nos olhos que fez Percy tremer. Arthur percebeu que os ânimos estavam se exaltando demais e disse:

- Bem, Carlinhos, o importante é que você está bem... Têm mais alguém vivo?

- Sim, mas não têm para onde ir...

- Traga-os para cá! - disse então Arthur, aproveitando a deixa para esfriar os ânimos - Eu darei uma torcida no Fudge para ele nos ajudar nessa empreitada... Harry, o melhor que você pode fazer é escrever para Dumbledore e dizer para ele sobre o sonho que você teve. Conte o máximo de detalhes que puder... Algo me diz que esse sonho pode ajudar-nos.

Mal sabia Arthur Weasley o quão certo ele tava...

* * *

Dumbledore terminou de ler a correspondência de Harry. Edwiges tinha sido bastante rápida no trajeto entre Ottery St. Catchpole e Hogwarts. Dumbledore sabia que ela tinha feito de tudo para chegar a tempo e pediu que Hagrid cuidasse bem da coruja de Harry. Ao terminar a leitura, ficou pensando no que estava acontecendo e pediu para a professora McGonagall ir até sua sala. 

- Desculpe a demora, professor Dumbledore, mas tinha alguns livros novos sobre Transfiguração que eu precisava catalogar...

- Tudo bem. - disse Dumbledore, com seu sorriso fácil – Compreendo que tem mais tarefas além de ouvir um "velho biruta e pateta", como alguns trouxas me chamam por aí.

- Bem, deixando de lado a piada... - disse Dumbledore, agora com um rosto sério, que exalava poder e autoridade por cada poro. Os fios de cabelo, barbas e sobrancelhas brancas, cada um deles, pareciam pequenos raios prontos a explodirem. Os olhos azuis faiscavam, como se estivessem prontos para atingir os inimigos à distância.

- O que o senhor deseja? - disse McGonagall.

- O que a senhora sabe sobre o Mito de Surien? - disse Dumbledore.

McGonagall respirou fundo. Ela era da mesma opinião de Binns, o fantasma que dava aulas de História da Magia: fatos eram fatos, lendas eram lendas, e ela trabalhava com fatos.

- Pelo que sei, - disse McGonagall, parcialmente a contra-gosto - menciona a existência de um demônio antigo preso em algum lugar do Japão... Até aí, nada que não seja uma das milhares de "lendas" dos trouxas.

- E se eu lhe dissesse que isso é verdade? - disse Dumbledore, em um tom sério

- Como? - disse McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore...

- Você deve imaginar que vi e ouvi muitas coisas antes de assumir a responsabilidade de Diretor de Hogwarts. E que entre essas coisas estava a queda do antigo Grindelwald, o Corruptor.

- Sim... Me lembro que era ainda uma garotinha quando aquilo aconteceu. Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe. Primeira página do _Profeta Diário _de 22 de janeiro de 1946.

- Sim. Mas o mais importante é que eu visitei o Japão, ou como os bruxos de lá chamam, _Nihon_, enquanto perseguia Grindelwald e seus comandados, entre eles Tom Servoleo Riddle...

- O Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Por favor, professora McGonagall... Já cansei de pedir que não faça essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem. Você é uma bruxa muito mais esclarecida e sabe que Tom Servoleo Riddle virou Voldemort.

- Sim... Sim... Continue.

- Bem, durante a perseguição, encontrei um trouxa, ou ao menos assim eu pensava, que se apresentou a mim como Katsuhito Masaki, que estava perseguindo também Grindelwald, que lhe roubara um item muito especial. Aceitei sua companhia em batalha, quando me veio a surpresa: o trouxa, ou assim eu imaginava, tinha poderes especiais. Não era bruxaria, disso pode ter certeza. De qualquer forma, ele me auxiliou a lutar contra Grindelwald no Japão. Quando encontramos Grindelwald, Katsuhito já tinha obtido de volta seu item, algo semelhante ao cabo de uma espada.

- Foi quando ele revelou-se como um ser humano extraterreno...

- O que... Ele era de fora da Terra?

- Sim, e de um planeta muito longínquo chamado Jurai. A Terra faz parte de seu Império, mas é ignorada pelo Império Jurai. Isso levou Katsuhito, ou Yosho, como era o nome verdadeiro dele, a vir para Terra ocultar-se.

- O item que ele carregava - continuou Dumbledore - era conhecido como Espada Jurai, que apenas pessoas portadoras de um poder especial chamado Poder Jurai podem utilizar-se.

- Bem, por ser alienígena, Katsuhito sabia muita coisa sobre o espaço, inclusive sobre uma organização conhecida como _Galáxia Policial_...

- Galáxia Policial? - disse a professora McGonagall.

- A Galáxia Policial, ou GP, é uma espécie de "Aurores Intergalácticos". São tropas de elite que perseguem criminosos espaciais por todo o Cosmo. Alguns deles, depois de capturados e condenados, são presos em Cápsulas de Detenção e arremessados ao Cosmo. Alguns, ocasionalmente, caem em planetas. Como foi o caso da de Surien.

- Surien é uma força alienígena? - perguntou McGonagall.

- Sim. E segundo Katsuhito, duas agentes da GP foram indicadas para investigarem e recapturarem Surien. Mas se eu estou certo, e particularmente espero não estar, Surien está aliado a Voldemort...

- Como?

- Voldemort, intrigado e tentado com a possibilidade de obter ainda mais poder, decidiu despertar Surien... Isso bateria certinho com o relatório que Snape nos mandou, dizendo que Voldemort viajou para o Japão.

- Mas se isso for verdade, como faremos para colocarmos esse Katsuhito em Hogwarts? Ele tecnicamente é trouxa, por mais que esse tal Poder Jurai possa semelhar-se à magia! Fudge iria fazer o senhor em _sushi_ de tiras MUITO finas!

- Fudge desconhece muitas coisas que eu já vi... Para ele, Katsuhito e seus amigos poderiam se passar como bruxos normalmente. E acredito que tudo seria uma questão deles pegarem varinhas e automaticamente seriam capazes de usar magia... De certa forma, parece que o Poder Jurai é muitíssimo assemelhado à bruxaria real.

- Bem... Mas e o que você pretende fazer? - disse McGonagall.

- Tenho meus planos... Mas agora, preciso pensar nos detalhes, e nisso é que eu queria sua ajuda...

E foi explicando o plano para McGonagall, que olhava desconcertada e maravilhada ao plano...


	3. A Convocação por Carta

**Capítulo 3: A Convocação por carta (ou Sem Necessidade de uma viagem) **

* * *

A coruja que Katsuhito mandou por carta viajou rapidamente de volta ao Japão, carregando consigo os detalhes do plano elaborado por Dumbledore: 

- O QUE? - disse Tenchi.

- Isso mesmo, Tenchi: eu, você, Aeka e Sassami teremos que nos passar por bruxos... - disse Katsuhito.

- Mas como isso?

- Segundo o que diz aqui, Dumbledore já abriu exceções diversas para nós. Tenchi, você terá que viajar mais cedo para a Inglaterra, pois lhe serão ensinadas algumas magias e poções básicas. Quanto a eu e Aeka, iremos como professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Etiqueta Mágica. Sassami irá como aluna novata.

- E nós? - perguntou Myoshi.

- A missão é nossa! Vocês podem correr perigo! - disse Kyone.

- Não se preocupem... - disse Katsuhito, enquanto sorvia um pouco do delicioso chá verde que Sassami preparara. - Kyone, você, Washu e Myoshi poderão ir com a Yagami seguindo o trem do Expresso de Hogwarts.

- E eu? - disse Ryoko, abraçando Tenchi - Vocês não vão me deixar para trás, não é, Tenchi?

- Você pode nos seguir com a Ryo Oh-Ki! - disse Tenchi - Basta seguir Yagami!

- Certo... Estamos entendido? - disse Katsuhito. - Tenchi, você vai para Londres amanhã de manhã. O tempo urge: ao chegar no aeroporto, deverá procurar um jovem de nome Harry Potter. Ele irá lhe conduzir por todos os lugares em que deverá passar para comprar seu material. Quanto a mim, providenciarei a você Galeões através de Gringotes...

- Galeões? Gringotes?

- Galeões é o nome da moeda bruxa de mais valor. As outras são os Sicles e os Nuques. Já Gringotes é o banco dos bruxos. Tudo isso poderá lhe ser explicado melhor por Harry Potter quando chegar a Londres.

- Entendi, vovô. Mas como vou saber magia o suficiente para me passar por aluno de Hogwarts?

- Não se preocupe. Meu amigo Alvo Dumbledore já preparou tudo para que você consiga passar-se por bruxo.

- Quanto a nós, - disse Washu - permaneceremos no espaço sobre Hogwarts, ou nos ocultaremos em algum lugar. Para lhe localizar, criei isso aqui.

Washu passou um pequeno bracelete de cor azul-marinho e detalhes dourados:

- Esse é um comunicador portátil semelhante ao possuído pelos integrantes da Galáxia Policial, mas também tem acoplado a ele um pequeno localizador baseado em sinal hiperespacial, que vence qualquer barreira imposta por qualquer tipo de energia conhecida pelo ser humano.

- Entendi... - disse Tenchi - Espero que funcione.

Tenchi sabia que as coisas poderiam falhar, mas preferia não pensar nisso. "Não quero mal agouro na minha vida!", pensou Tenchi.

* * *

A correspondência de Dumbledore chegou rapidamente na "Toca", através de Edwiges, a coruja de Harry. Os detalhes do plano eram de certa forma malucos (o que condizia com a personalidade geral de Dumbledore), mas o plano como um todo fazia sentido para todos, exceto para "Percy Perfeito": 

- Vocês enlouqueceram? - explodiu Percy como um berrador - Isso é uma violação cabal às normas do Estatuto do Sigilo da Magia! Se Fudge pegar Dumbledore...

- Fudge não vai aprontar para Dumbledore. - disse Fred - Ele não tem fibra para isso!

- Fred está certo! - disse Jorge - Fudge é um banana palerma mais lento que uma múmia de lesmalenta paralítica! Quando Fudge perceber, Dumbledore estará com Surien recapturado e teremos vencido Vocês-Sabem-Quem!

- Dumbledore não pode passar por cima das leis! - rosnou Percy – Ele pode ser Ordem de Merlin da Primeira Classe, mas também tem que se sujeitar às leis, como qualquer um!

- E ele está se sujeitando! - disse Rony - Você não leu direito? Dumbledore disse que esse tal "Poder Jurai" pode ser usado como bruxaria. E a coisa toda é muito simples: se o tal Tenchi puder segurar uma varinha e soltar magias com ela, ele é bruxo. Senão, ele é trouxa.

- Mas ele não pode usar uma varinha se ele é trouxa! - disse Percy.

- E o Hagrid? - disse Fred - Todo mundo sabe que a mãe dele é a giganta Fridwulfa!

- Isso é verdade! - disse Jorge - Nenhum bruxo daria uma varinha a um gigante, mas mesmo assim, o Hagrid possui alguma herança mágica.

- OK! Se vocês querem seguir com esse plano estúpido, vão em frente! Mas não contem com a minha colaboração! Francamente, vocês vêm Dumbledore como um grande bruxo. E ele o é, mas Fudge é o melhor Ministro da Magia desde Gorgon Strump! E na minha opinião, eu mandaria uma correspondência agora mesmo para o Ministério da Magia...

- ... e destruiria a vida do único homem que está fazendo algo contra o Vocês-Sabem-Quem, Percival Weasley! - disse Arthur - Não é muito mais fácil se apresentar ao próprio Você-Sabe-Quem e pedir para passar para o seu lado? Dumbledore é o único homem que tem fibra para lutar contra Voldemort atualmente. Se o perdermos, não teremos nenhuma opção. Ou você imagina que Fudge irá esconder para sempre esse fato, e que isso irá fazer o Vocês-Sabem-Quem sumir, como se fosse fumaça? Acorde, Percy!

Percy ficou visivelmente bravo, mas respeitou a decisão do pai, mesmo a contragosto:

- Vão em frente! Mas saibam que isso pode acabar muito mal.

Harry ficou apenas assistindo a discussão. Claro que concordava com Percy em certos pontos, mas se Dumbledore disse que conseguiria fazer o tal Tenchi se passar por bruxo, Harry acreditava 100.

- Harry, então você irá ao aeroporto de Londres e encontrará o tal Tenchi Masaki?

- Sim. Confio em Dumbledore. Acredito que ele deva saber mais sobre essas situações do que nós.

Harry porém, não sabia se Dumbledore tinha alguma idéia de se Voldemort tentaria atacar...

* * *

Tenchi estava no final do vôo entre Tóquio e Londres. Sabia que estava sendo seguido a grande altitude pela nave de Ryoko, a Ryo Oh-Ki. Sabia também que Yagami estava além da órbita terrestre, mantendo-se atenta a qualquer coisa estranha envolvendo Tenchi ou a nave Ryo Oh-Ki (mais exatamente, quanto à segunda. Querendo ou não, redimida ou não, Ryoko ainda era uma pirata espacial procurada em mais de 72 sistemas planetários diferentes por roubo, seqüestro, contrabando e assassinato). Eram mais ou menos 10 da manhã, horário local, quando o alto-falante do sistema disse: 

_"Senhores passageiros, favor voltarem aos seus assentos e preparar-se para a aterrisagem. Começaremos o procedimento de aterrisagem em cinco minutos. Faz sol em Londres e a temperatura é de 21 graus..."_

Tenchi estava apreensivo: como iria aprender em poucos dias magia o suficiente para simular-se como um bruxo de nível alto, como o tal Harry Potter? Ainda mais que, segundo lera na estranha carta verde que ele recebera, as aulas em Hogwarts começariam em 1° de Setembro, tendo pouco mais de um mês para aprender tudo. Tenchi sentia-se com o estômago vazio.

- Deus, espero que tudo dê certo... - disse para si mesmo Tenchi.

* * *

Hermione Granger aproveitava as férias da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts na casa dos pais. Os dois eram trouxas e dentistas, e ficaram um tanto chateados ao descobrir que os dentes de Hermione, que antes eram dentes de coelho, ficaram do tamanho e nos locais corretos através de magia. Depois que Hermione explicou o que aconteceu é que eles entenderam que aquilo foi necessário. 

Ela fazia a coisa que ela mais gostava na vida: ler livros grossos e pesados. Atualmente lia um chamado _Lendas Fantásticas de Todo o Mundo: Uma Compilação_ de Icarus Himaienko. Era um livro muito interessante, que lhe fora mandado pelo professor Alvo Dumbledore. Ela tinha uma missão praticamente impossível: tornar um cara que nunca pegou uma varinha antes um bruxo razoavelmente competente. Tudo por causa da lenda de Surien.

_"Essa história toda parece maluca demais, até para os padrões dos bruxos!_", pensou consigo mesma Hermione. Claro que ela não se incomodava. Ela aproveitaria e começaria a repassar o conteúdo para os N.O.M.s que estavam vindo. O plano como um todo era maluco, mas Hermione sabia que se Dumbledore tinha o feito, tinha uma grande chance dele funcionar.

Hermione fora escolhida, e não à toa: apesar de ser uma bruxa de sangue comum (ou sangue ruim, como bruxos tradicionalistas como os Malfoy gostavam de chamar), não havia poção, feitiço ou transformação ensinada até o quarto ano de Hogwarts que a jovem bruxa não fosse capaz de executar.

Hermione ouviu seu relógio de pulso digital disparar: fora de Hogwarts ela usava todo tipo de coisa dos trouxas, inclusive aquelas que normalmente não funcionam em Hogwarts, como telefone celular e relógios digitais. O relógio disparou indicando que estava na hora de Hermione ir: tinha combinado encontrar-se com Rony e Harry no Caldeirão Furado, já que eles precisavam fazer as compras para ele no Beco Diagonal. O cara, um tal Tenchi Masaki, tinha algum tipo de missão em Hogwarts.

Ela pegou uma mochila e colocou sua varinha e alguns livros dentro. Depois pegou seu malão. Seus pais já sabiam que ela ia mais cedo para a casa dos Weasley, colegas de Hogwarts e uma família de bruxos de sangue puro, ou seja, toda a família era de bruxos. Ela sabia também que Harry e Rony estavam indo para o Aeroporto Internacional de Londres receber o tal Tenchi Masaki:

- Espero que o Rony não se empolgue com as coisas dos trouxas. – disse Hermione para si mesma, enquanto saída de casa, o táxi a esperando – Francamente, se alguém precisa fazer Estudo dos Trouxas é ele!

O táxi saiu em disparada logo depois, com Hermione embarcada no carro.

* * *

Rony entrou pelo saguão do Aeroporto, totalmente embasbacado. Harry estava até impressionado, pois nunca fora ao Aeroporto Internacional de Londres antes, mas Rony estava ainda mais impressionado: 

- UAU! É muito maior que cem estádios de quadri...

- Cala a boca, Rony! - disse Harry, baixinho - Você esqueceu que tem um montão de trouxas por aqui?!

- Desculpe, mas é que isso aqui é quase tão grande quanto Hogwarts!

- Sei... Agora procure se controlar: não podemos dar na vista que você é bruxo! OK: então ele vai vir no vôo Tóquio-Londres às 10:30. Vamos até a área de desembarque.

Harry e Rony foram até a área de desembarque, de onde Rony pode ver os aviões:

- É nisso aí que os trouxas voam? - perguntou-se Rony - Que desperdício!

- Rony, em um avião desses aí cabe de 100 a mais de 400 pessoas. - disse Harry, que sabia um pouco sobre aviões pelo que Duda comentara a ele.

- Dá para colocar a Grifinória inteira num desses?

- Dá, e até mais... Num desses: existem aviões menores, para menos pessoas. Alguns deles conseguem, inclusive, serem mais rápidos que uma Firebolt.

- Não acredito! - disse Rony, apalermado - Mais rápidos que uma Firebolt?! Realmente papai tem razão: os trouxas sabem como fazer as coisas.

- Nem sempre, Rony! Algumas coisas os bruxos fazem melhor.

Harry e Rony foram até o guichê de uma empresa aérea:

- Moça, - disse Harry - queria saber se o vôo Tóquio-Londres já chegou?

- Não, ainda não... Mas já vai chegar. Olha! - disse a atendente mostrando um grande painel em frente do guichê.

À frente de um dos vários números dos portões de desembarque, uma plaquinha indicava um vôo que saíra de Tóquio e ia para Londres. Uma plaquinha à frente girou para "Desembarque".

- Portão 3... - disse a moça.

- Obrigado.

- Disponha.

Harry e Rony correram para o portão de desembarque número três.

* * *

Tenchi desceu do avião. Não podia dizer que estava cansado, pois dormira bem no avião, mas estava um pouco estranho. Acreditava que era por causa da _Jet Lag_, a Doença do Fuso Horário. Mesmo assim, manteve-se acordado, pois precisava encontrar o tal Harry Potter. 

A descrição dele era estranha para Tenchi: baixo, magricela, de olhos verdes, cabelos pretos e rebeldes e com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Claro que Tenchi não sabia se encontraria com facilidade o tal Harry Potter, mas mesmo assim valia a pena arriscar: para ajudar Kyone e Myoshi topava qualquer parada.

Uma coisa balançou em seu pulso: era o seu comunicador construído por Washu. Tenchi saiu um pouco da fila da imigração e apertou uma peça em formato de pérola:

- Fala, Yagami! - disse Tenchi

- Tenchi, como foi a viagem? - disse uma voz pela pulseira: era Kyone.

- Tranqüila, mas ainda não passei a Aduana. Depois falo com vocês com mais calma.

Tenchi apertou novamente a peça e desligou o comunicador.

Passou a Aduana normalmente: todos os seus documentos estavam corretos. Foi quando, logo à frente da Aduana, ele viu um garoto que batia exatinho com a descrição passada por Dumbledore pela correspondência enviada na coruja.

Tenchi Masaki acabara de encontrar Harry Potter.

* * *

Voldemort estava meditando, fomentando nessa meditação negra e profana o ódio que sentia pelos trouxas e pelos bruxos fracos que não entendiam que ele possuía um poder divino, acima do bem e do mal, capaz de fazer o bem e o mal quando ele, e APENAS ele, desejar. Rabicho estava guardando o seu mestre: mesmo que ele temesse seu mestre, ele também cuidava dele com total devoção. Nagini, a cobra de estimação de Voldemort, ficava a um canto, descansando do último corpo que Voldemort deixara para ela se alimentar. Já Surien estava desperto, um brilho frio em seu olhar, e um sorriso insano em seus lábios: 

- Ele veio...

- Quem veio? - disse Voldemort, em uma voz tranqüila.

- O Sucessor de Yosho. Ele veio... Ele vem...

- Ele é perigoso? - disse Voldemort.

- Não... Mas domina poderes exóticos... Poderes estranhos para vocês, bruxos!

- Muito interessante... Vou ver se posso roubar esses poderes. E então, não haverá bruxo que poderá me desafiar...

Uma risada fria e maligna ecoou pela noite, o que fez o mundo temer.

* * *

Yagami se encontrava a vários quilômetros de altitude. Kyone estava superconcentrada no serviço, competência saindo pelos poros: 

- Café, Kyone? - disse Myoshi, oferecendo a xícara a Kyone.

- Obrigada. - disse Kyone, bebendo o café. Realmente Myoshi acertara dessa vez: o café estava muito bom.

- Kyone, e quanto a Surien?

- Parece que se tornou irrastreável pelos sensores da Yagami, mas como eu não sei...

- Tenho uma suspeita. - disse Ryoko, acompanhada de Ryo Oh-Ki ao ombro, em sua forma de animal - Pode ser que Surien seja capaz de alterar seu próprio padrão.

- Na verdade, Ryoko, - disse Washu, entrando logo em seguida – existe apenas 0,005 de chance de um desvio significativo não ser sentido pelos sensores da Yagami, sem considerarmos ai os equipamentos que possam estar danificados, ou coisa parecida.

- Pequena Washu, - disse Myoshi - será que você consegue amplificar os medidores da Yagami.

- Vou ver o que consigo. - disse Washu.

E ela voltou a trabalhar.

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Myoshi. - disse Kyone, quando escutaram um barulho de explosão.

- Droga! O que...

- Veio da sala das máquinas! - disse Myoshi.

- Ai, que ótimo! - disse Kyone, acionando teclas no painel - A Washu fez o favor de mandar embora nossos propulsores! Estamos geoestacionadas!

- Quer dizer que... VAMOS FICAR PRESOS AQUI EM CIMA?! - gritou Myoshi, caindo no choro.

- Pega leve... - disse Washu, entrando. - Nada que alguns ajustes...

- VOCÊ EXPLODIU OS NOSSOS REATORES PRINCIPAIS _E_ OS RESERVAS TAMBÉM!!! – explodiu Kyone - ESTAMOS GEOESTACIONADAS A PELO MENOS CENTO E CINQÜENTA QUILÔMETROS DE ONDE O TENCHI ESTÁ!! COMO VOCÊ QUERIA QUE ESTIVÉSSEMOS?

- Ao menos, o sistema de suporte de vida não explodiu também... - disse Myoshi.

Outra explosão foi ouvida. Ryoko correu para o computador:

- Que boca maldita, heim, Myoshi? - disse Ryoko - O sistema de suporte de vida também foi embora. Temos 30 minutos de ar antes de sufocarmos.

- Bem, já vou ajeitar as coisas! - disse Washu - E já aproveito e faço uns aprimoramentos...

- SE VOCÊ FIZER ALGUM APRIMORAMENTO, EU TE COLOCO EM UMA CÁPSULA DE CONTENÇÃO E TE SOLTO NO COSMOS! - disse Kyone.

- Calma... - disse Washu, sorrindo - Vai ser moleza.

Washu saiu correndo.

- Vocês não têm medo quando ela faz essa cara? - disse Ryoko.


	4. Compras no Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 4: Compras no Beco Diagonal (ou: Sem Necessidade de uma varinha)**

* * *

Tenchi apresentou-se rapidamente a Harry e Rony, e foram para o Caldeirão Furado: 

- É um lugar bem bacana! - disse Rony, enquanto abria a porta do Caldeirão Furado - Quase todo mundo que é bruxo conhece ele...

Tenchi não sabia o porque, mas tinha a séria impressão de que apenas Harry, Rony e ele próprio estava vendo o tal Caldeirão Furado. Foi quando entraram.

Era um _pub_ mal-iluminado e estranho, com pessoas muito estranhas: umas três velhas com chapéus pontudos conversavam em um canto, tomando xerez. Um velho de nariz adunco e barba enroscada lia alguma coisa que Tenchi pode ver tratar-se de um jornal, aonde as fotos se mexiam. Dois bruxos de cartola e capa estavam sentado jogando um estranho tipo de xadrez aonde as peças se mexiam conforme a vontade do dono. Dois bruxos mais jovens, usando grandes chapéus de mosqueteiro, liam uma revista chamada "_Qual Vassoura?_". Um velho atendente, aparentemente desdentado, se aproximou deles:

- Ah, senhor Potter, é um prazer vê-lo novamente. E vejo que o jovem Weasley também está com você.

- Sim, Tom... - disse Harry - A minha amiga Hermione apareceu aqui?

- Sim, a jovem senhorita Granger passou aqui. - disse Tom - Como não os encontrou, foi embora, dizendo que ia ao Gringotes.

- Certo... Também precisamos ir ao Beco Diagonal. - disse Rony.

Os três saíram pela porta dos fundos, aonde tinha apenas mato e um grande cesto de lixo:

- Harry, aonde está o tal Beco Diagonal? - perguntou Tenchi.

- Deixa comigo! - disse Rony - Três para cima e dois para o lado.

Rony puxou sua varinha e tocou três vezes no tijolo certo, fazendo a passagem para o Beco Diagonal aparecer na frente de um impressionado Tenchi.

- Nossa! - disse Tenchi, abobado - Realmente impressionante.

- Vamos então, Tenchi. - disse Harry.

Tenchi viu a maior multidão de gente estranha que jamais vira, mesmo quando atravessou metade do Império Jurai a bordo de Ryo Oh-Ki e da Yagami: gente com capas, cartolas, vestes coloridas.... Passou pela Botica, de onde ouviu um senhor reclamando:

- Chifre de Unicórnio a 30 Galeões cada! Aonde esse mundo vai parar?

Ao passar pela Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, Tenchi ouviu uma garotinha:

- Mamãe, mamãe, é a _Borealis_, a vassoura projetada para e por Victor Krum! Veja só o _design_! Mamãe, compra pra mim?

Tenchi estranhou que as pessoas dessem tanta importância para uma vassoura. Foi quando eles viram um grande prédio de mármore branco. Tenchi nunca tinha visto nada tão impressionante, talvez à exceção dos grandes prédios construídos em árvores de Jurai. Foi quando Harry disse:

- Aqui... Gringotes. Espero que você tenha a chave do seu cofre.

- Como isso? - disse Tenchi, ao mesmo tempo que uma coruja pousou sobre o ombro dele e começou a mordiscar-lhe o nó da orelha - Qual é a desse bicho?

- Tem alguma coisa no pé dele: um envelope! - disse Rony - Abra: alguém mandou uma coruja para você!

- Como?

- É que nós bruxos usamos corujas para nos comunicar. - disse Harry.

Tenchi retirou do pé da coruja um envelope. Dentro dele, uma carta, alguns papéis e uma chave de ouro. A carta era do avô de Tenchi, que dizia:

_Caro Tenchi:_

_Espero que esteja tudo indo bem até aqui._

_Depositei uns 650 Galeões. Isso deve bastar para comprar seus materiais e sua varinha, e até mesmo alguns livros sobre os bruxos e uma vassoura (você poderá precisar disso para jogar quadribol, o popular jogo dos bruxos). Não se preocupe: encontrei meios de obter esse dinheiro para você._

_Espero que as outras estejam bem._

_Eu, Aeka e Sassami estaremos embarcando daqui a alguns dias para Hogwarts._

_Nos encontramos no dia 1° de Setembro._

_Abraços_

_Katsuhito Masaki_

_**P.S.:** Esse é Musashi, uma coruja macho que eu comprei para você. Utilize-a para se corresponder com quem você quiser. Acredito que fará bom uso dela._

- Bem, acho que agora posso pegar esses Galeões. - disse Tenchi, mostrando uma chavinha dourada.

Tenchi entrou em Gringotes, e após 30 segundos de checagem da chave e 30 minutos de viagem pelos carrinhos do Gringotes, Tenchi estava em frente ao cofre 1067. O duende, chamado Chama, abriu o cofre e deixou Tenchi entrar. Uma pequena fortuna de moedas douradas esperavam por Tenchi:

- Seu avô deixou ordens para explicar como é o sistema monetário nosso. Essas moedas douradas são Galeões. Uma delas pode ser trocadas por 17 Sicles, que são moedas de prata como essa aqui. - disse Chama, erguendo um Sicle - Estas, por sua vez, podem ser trocadas cada uma por 29 Nuques de bronze, que são essas moedas aqui. - disse Chama, erguendo então uma moedinha de bronze - Os Nuques são as moedas de mais baixo valor. Isso deve bastar por agora. Pode pegar o quanto desejar. - disse Chama, entregando uma pequena bolsa de veludo encarnado.

Tenchi pegou dois ou três punhados daquelas moedinhas douradas e subiu novamente no carrinho. Harry e Rony já tinham feito seus saques no banco. Foi quando eles saíram e viram uma jovem garota com cabelos um tanto cheios e de cor castanha:

- Harry, Rony! Até que enfim! - disse Hermione - Francamente, fiquei pensando que Rony tivesse se perdido no metrô.

- Hermione, você sabe que eu sei tudo sobre o _tremô_! – disse Rony.

"_Será que esse cara sabe pelo menos como se diz _metrô_?"_ , pensou Tenchi, quando a garota chamada Hermione começou a o observar:

- Então você é Tenchi Masaki? - disse Hermione - Parece que Dumbledore realmente estava certo sobre você. Eu sou Hermione Granger.

- Então você que é a Hermione Granger que Dumbledore disse que ia me ensinar a usar magia?

- Sim. Mas antes quero ver se você realmente pode se passar por bruxo. - disse ela bem baixinho. Hermione sabia que, se Tenchi fosse trouxa, todos os três estavam violando pelo menos dois terços do Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo da Magia. Por isso mesmo, antes mesmo que Tenchi fizesse alguma outra compra, Hermione achou mais prudente irem direto na Olivaras.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Tenchi foram até a Olivaras. Tenchi viu uma única varinha, aparentemente de salgueiro, com uns 26 centímetros. Ao entrar, Tenchi viu um senhor estranho, baixinho, com uns olhinhos bem brilhantes apesar da velhice. Ele virou-se a Tenchi e disse:

- Esperava vê-lo, senhor Masaki! - disse Olivaras - O professor Dumbledore me disse sobre sua... "circunstância especial"... Bem, esperamos conseguir dar um jeito nisso, não? Vejamos então: qual o seu braço da varinha?

- Como é que é? - disse Tenchi.

- Com que braço você escreve, Tenchi? - disse Hermione.

- Ah, sou destro.

- Bom, deixe-me ver... - disse Olivaras, tirando uma fita métrica. O mais estranho para Tenchi, em seu primeiro contato com o mundo da magia, era descobrir uma lei fundamental da magia: "Nem tudo é aquilo que aparenta ser." Uma fita métrica normalmente não é uma coisa muito viva. Mas no mundo da magia as coisas eram realmente estranhas, pensou Tenchi. Muito mais estranhas do que se tivesse visto todos os mais de 2500 sistemas planetários que compunham o Império Jurai. Pois aquela fita métrica media Tenchi ela própria. Foi quando ele ouviu Olivaras dizer:

- OK! Já chega! - e a fita parou de medir e se enrolou no chão, como uma marionete que perde seu titeriteiro. Olivaras escolhera algumas caixas:

- Acho que essas devem servir... Normalmente temos varinhas para todos os bruxos, pois não podemos deixar nenhum tipo de fora... Afinal de contas, a varinha escolhe o bruxo.

- Como?

- É que cada varinha Olivaras é feita com materiais mágicos especiais. E como não existem materiais mágicos iguais, cada varinha é diferente, preparada para um tipo de bruxo. Você nunca obterá bons resultados usando a varinha de outro bruxo. Bem, vejamos agora... Tente essa. - disse Olivaras, puxando uma bonita varinha de dentro de uma caixinha. - 28 centímetros, álamo, crina de cavalo voador no cerne. Boa e flexível.

Tenchi segurou a varinha e (sentindo-se um completo débil mental) agitou a varinha como se tentasse executar alguma magia. Mas não conseguiu nada. Em seguida, Olivaras tomou-lhe a varinha:

- Não, não... Não tá certo... Parece que... Sim... Por que não? Uma combinação muito rara, muito exótica, mas pode funcionar! - disse Olivaras, apanhando uma caixa no final da pilha que separara:

- Tente... 30 centímetros, Cerejeira, escamas de _kappa_ no cerne. Rígida e poderosa, para um guerreiro indomável.

Tenchi apanhou a varinha. Foi quando uma sensação esquisita tomou conta do seu corpo. Era muito diferente que o Poder Jurai, era muito diferente que segurar a Espada Jurai. Seus pelos foram eriçando-se, um a um, enquanto Tenchi era tomado por uma tensão incontrolável. Quando Tenchi começou a se dar conta, sua mão já estava erguida sobre sua cabeça. Rapidamente, ele abaixou a mão e um turbilhão de vento saiu da varinha.

- Puxa! - disse Tenchi.

- Então, é verdade: o Poder Jurai realmente permite que uma pessoa possa passar-se por bruxo. Na verdade, diria que alguém com o Poder Jurai é um bruxo, apenas com um nome diferente. Bem, podem ter certeza todos vocês, e principalmente você, Tenchi Masaki, que seu segredo estará bem seguro comigo.

Tenchi pagou os 8 Galeões por sua varinha, e ficou imaginando em como sua vida estava mudando a partir daquele momento.

* * *

Aeka, Katsuhito e Sassami foram até o _magiohabara_, o centro do comércio bruxo do Japão. Já compraram as varinhas e tudo o mais, e estavam voltando para o Templo Masaki, quando Aeka perguntou: 

- Senhor Katsuhito... Como será que Tenchi está? Não temos nenhuma notícia dele nem daquelas malucas da Washu, Ryoko e Myoshi, e nem da senhorita Kyone.

- Tenchi está bem. - disse Katsuhito, enquanto saboreava uma lata de saquê que comprara na estação de trem. - Tenho total certeza disso.

- Espero que sim. - disse Aeka - Se aquela maluca da Ryoko tentar qualquer gracinha com o Tenchi, eu...

- Calma, senhorita Aeka. - disse Tenchi - Acredito que Ryoko saiba da seriedade da situação e que não há momento propício para assuntos de menor importância...

- O CORAÇÃO DO TENCHI NÃO É UM ASSUNTO DE MENOR IMPORTÂNCIA! – disse Aeka, gritando. Quando todo o vagão do trem olhou para Aeka, ela se envergonhou, sentou-se e disse baixinho - Ao menos, não para mim, a herdeira do trono de Jurai.

- Aeka! - disse Sassami - Esqueça um pouco essa história do trono de Jurai! Relaxa um pouco! E Tenchi está bem: a Ryoko está com a Ryo Oh-Ki, que por sua vez está muito bem.

- Espero que sim. - disse Aeka, enquanto o trem-bala levava-os de volta para o Templo Masaki.

* * *

Kyone e Myoshi estavam mais tranqüilas. A verdade é que Washu era realmente uma grande cientista: um tanto descuidada e temerária, mas ainda assim uma grande cientista. Ela tinha concertado todos os motores da Yagami e melhorado o sistema de suporte de vida, além de ter instalados sensores de hiper-espaço de alta eficiência: 

- Uuuuaaaahhh! - disse Myoshi - Acho que vou dormir! Não agüento mais o sono!

- Pode deixar que eu tou dentro! - disse Ryoko.

Ryoko sentou na cadeira deixada por Myoshi na ponte de comando da Yagami, atirando as pernas sobre o painel.

- É bom você se manter na linha, Ryoko. Ainda não esqueci que você não foi presa apenas porque conseguiu um atenuante do Império Jurai por ter auxiliado a derrubar Kagatto. Se você vacilar um quinquinho, eu mando você em uma viagem só de ida para a Prisão Intergaláctica! - disse Kyone, com determinação.

- Ah, relaxa, Kyone! Quanto tempo vou precisar para provar que me recuperei?

- Para mim, você não se recuperou totalmente, ainda é a mesma criminosa de sempre.

- Esse é o grande problema com vocês... Uma vez criminoso, sempre criminoso! Ah, qual é? Será que uma pirata espacial não pode querer mudar de vida?

Kyone pensou muito nisso:

- É difícil para nós, da GP, lidarmos com essas mudanças de comportamento súbitas, principalmente de criminosos conhecidos, ainda mais quando se trata da famosa Pirata Espacial Ryoko.

- É chato ser gostosa... Brincadeirinha... - disse Ryoko, reparando que a piada que fizera não agradara NEM UM PINGO Kyone - Na verdade, penso que o mesmo vale para nós, ladrões espaciais. É difícil imaginar a GP como outra coisa além de um bando de chatos-de-galocha que só sabem se meter aonde não é chamado.

- Bem... - disse Kyone, espregiçando-se - Vamos deixar as desavenças de lado. Temos negócios mais importantes para fazer: descobrimos que Surien está envolvido com um tal de Voldemort. Ele é o bruxo cujo padrão foi enviado pela GP.

- Então, esse é o nome da fera? - disse Ryoko, num misto de ironia e satisfacão.

- Mas não é só...

- O que?

- A GP descobriu que Voldemort mantem uma série de bruxos chamados _Comensais da Morte_. São uma espécie de grupo criminoso, que visa destruir todos aqueles que acham fracos. Tenho algumas informações e nomes, mas nada confirmado, então não podemos confiar em 100 nessas informações. Algumas tem inclusive padrões de energia, mas mesmo assim não podemos confirmar a informação.

- Bem, e que diferença faz?

- Se precisamos pegar Surien, provavelmente iremos passar por cima do tal Voldemort. E se estou certa, para passarmos por cima de Voldemort, vamos ter que passar por cima dos Comensais. Isso tudo só visa aumentar a necessidade que teremos de Tenchi nesse plano.

- Certinho. - disse Ryoko - Kyone, você não dorme?

- E deixar Yagami na mão de uma Pirata Espacial? Nem em sonho! – disse Kyone rindo.

As duas riam, enquanto tomavam café (Yagami não tinha nenhuma bebida com álcool em seus estoques.)


	5. Indo a Hogwarts

Hermione, Rony, Harry e Tenchi fizeram o resto de suas compras para Hogwarts (e mais uma porrada de livros como _Quadribol Através dos Tempos_ e _Hogwarts: Uma História_)e foram para a casa de Rony via Pó de Flu: Tenchi não achou muito boa a sensação de estar dentro de um caleidoscópio composto por lareiras e mais lareiras. Por isso mesmo ficou muito contente quando chegou na Toca, com seu malão e sua coruja, sua varinha e sua nova _Starlight MX_, que não era uma vassoura tão boa quanto a _Borealis_, mas quase tão boa quanto a _Firebolt _de Harry e muito melhor que a _Shooting Star_ de Rony. 

Hermione passou as 6 semanas seguintes ensinando a Tenchi o máximo que podia de Feitiços, Transformações e Poções, e mais alguma coisinha sobre Adivinhação e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, matérias pelas quais Tenchi optou. Claro que não foi fácil para Tenchi estudar tanto sem pirar, e as aulas de Vôo em Vassoura, que contavam com a ajuda dos irmãos gêmeos de Rony, Fred e Jorge, e que envolviam um pouco de quadribol, o popular esporte bruxo, com seus balaços, goles e pomo (Tenchi descobriu ser um grande goleiro, ou seja, o jogador que tinha como função defender os aros do seu time, impedindo o time adversário de marcar gols, atravessando a goles pelos aros), foram uma forma boa de relaxar (Tenchi pegou um grande gosto por voar em vassouras, principalmente em sua _Starlight MX_, que não era excessivamente rápida ou lenta, mas tinha uma manobrabilidade que não deixava nada a perder para a _Firebolt_).

Tenchi já podia dizer-se um bruxo razoavelmente gabaritado: pegou rapidamente tudo que Hermione pode lhe ensinar nas seis semanas em que estiveram juntos, dominando uma coleção de feitiços, poções e transformações básicas que caiam em provas de Hogwarts. Claramente, Tenchi ainda tinha muito o que aprender, mas mesmo assim só ter pego os conceitos básicos em tão pouco tempo foi um feito admirável, que surpreendeu até Hermione:

- Realmente, Dumbledore estava com a razão: você pode realmente passar-se por bruxo! - disse ela.

- Obrigado! - disse Tenchi, tímido.

Um apito tocou da pulseira perolada que Tenchi usava:

- Tenchi, Tenchi, aqui é a Yagami! - disse Kyone.

- Tenchi, o que está acontecendo? - disse Rony.

- Droga, depois eu explico! - disse Tenchi, constrangido. Tenchi acionou o comando para ativar a comunicação e disse - Droga, Kyone, você não tinha...

- Não sou eu! - disse Kyone - É a Pequena Washu que me pediu para saber se podia comunicar-se com você.

- Eu tou ouvindo, Kyone, mas agora dá um tempo! Eu preciso continuar estudando bruxaria aqui embaixo!

- Certinho, Tenchi! - disse Kyone - Câmbio e desligo!

Nessa hora, todos olhavam para Tenchi, inclusive toda a família Weasley:

- Calma, posso explicar tudo... - disse Tenchi.

- Pode ter certeza disso. - disse Percy.

Foi quando Tenchi explicou todo o plano elaborado por Katsuhito e Dumbledore, e como aquela pulseira perolada era importante, pois através dela Tenchi podia ser rastreado:

- Definitivamente, isso é loucura! - gritou Percy - Se essa tal nave puder mapear Hogwarts, quer dizer que os Feitiços Anti-Trouxa estão caindo!

- Percy, você não ouviu? - disse Hermione - A tecnologia que essa tal Galáxia Policial e o tal do Império Jurai possuem estão a milhões de anos luz do que os trouxas possuem. Nunca poderiam pegar um local bruxo com seus GPS e coisas do gênero.

- Além do mais, - disse Arthur Weasley - a maior dos do nosso povo são totalmente descrentes quanto à possibilidade de haverem poderes maiores que a magia. Eles não imaginam como os trouxas vêm desenvolvendo tecnologias poderosíssimas capazes de substituir até o mais potente Feitiço conhecido. Além disso, eles não acreditam na existência de vida fora do nosso planeta, mas como o garoto demonstrou, ela existe.

- Percy... Percy... - disse Fred, zombeteiro - Você tem que relaxar, ficar calmo, zen...

- Portanto não estresse com as violações às Leis da Magia que Dumbledore está fazendo, pois elas se provarão necessárias. - disse Jorge.

- Espero que vocês estejam certos... - disse Percy, preocupado.

* * *

E o dia 1° de Setembro chegou, quando o senhor Weasley conseguiu alguns carros do Ministério emprestados. Ao descerem em King's Cross foi que Tenchi reparou em uma coisa estranha no bilhete de trem que carregava: 

- Plataforma 9 e ½? Isso é uma piração! - disse Tenchi - Desde quando existe uma plataforma 9 e ½?

- Venha conosco! - disse Hermione - Você vai descobrir logo!

Hermione se aproximou de um coletor de passagens, pegou seu carrinho e correu em disparada contra ele. Foi quando então ela simplesmente sumiu, para espanto de Tenchi.

- Vai lá, Tenchi! - disse Harry - É só correr em direção ao coletor. Não pare e não tenha medo.

- T-tá bem! - disse Tenchi, com um certo temor.

Começou a correr, enquanto a sensação de temor aumentou. Mas isso apenas o fez correr mais rápido, o que fez com que ele sentisse ainda mais temor, o que o obrigou a correr mais rápido... Parecia que algo nele estava o içando em direção do coletor, como se um anzol invisível o tivesse fisgado pela camiseta simples que vestia e o arrastado. Rapidamente, Tenchi fechou os olhos, preparando-se para a colisão eminente contra a parede do coletor de bilhetes...

Mas não sentiu nada.

Quando Tenchi criou coragem para abrir o olho, viu que estava em uma plataforma identificada como "Plataforma 9 e ½" e logo acima estava escrito em uma tabuleta: "Expresso de Hogwarts - 11:00". O imponente Expresso de Hogwarts aguardava diante deles, com a simples função de levar os bruxos estudantes para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria para Hogwarts. Tenchi ficou espantado, mas lembrou que tinha algo para fazer. Foi para um lado e acionou um botão:

- Yagami... Yagami... - disse Tenchi bem baixinho.

- Oi, Tenchi!!! - Tenchi ouviu alguém berrar do outro lado.

- Oi, Myoshi, mas dá para gritar mais baixo? - perguntou Tenchi.

- Oi, Tenchi! - disse Ryoko e Washu logo em seguida.

- Tudo bem, Tenchi? - perguntou Kyone.

- Sim... Vocês estão me enxergando aí de cima?

- Claro! - disse Washu, com aquele tom de confiante arrogância – Só mesmo o maior gênio científico do Universo conseguiria construir um Comunicador Hiper-espacial tão preciso. Vai ser moleza encontrar Hogwarts. Logo em seguida, encontraremos um lugar para ocultar a Yagami.

- Ótimo! - disse Tenchi, enquanto via os outros Weasley passando pela barreira da Plataforma 9 e ½ - Depois eu continuo com o papo, mas agora tenho que ir. O trem vai sair daqui a pouco...

- Encontrou Aeka, Sassami e o senhor Katsuhito aí?

- Ainda não... - disse Tenchi - Seja como for, aqui vou eu... Câmbio e desligo.

Tenchi desligou o comunicador e voltou para junto dos Weasley.

* * *

Aeka, Sassami e Katsuhito Masaki se aproximaram da barreira: 

- Então é aqui? - perguntou Aeka.

- Sim, senhorita Aeka... Agora, caso seja necessário, lembrem-se que somos avô e netas. Além disso, Aeka, sempre dê o nome de Aeka Masaki. Sassami, o mesmo vale para você.

- Tudo bem, senhor... quero dizer, vovô! - disse Sassami sorrindo, apesar de saber que o que acabara de dizer era uma MONSTRUOSA mentira.

- Certo, então! - disse Katsuhito. - Eu irei primeiro... Se nada der errado comigo, venham em seguida.

Katsuhito correu na direção da parede e sumiu. Aeka e Sassami ficaram preocupadas e disseram:

- Senhor Masaki... aonde você está?

Então Katsuhito gritou de algum lugar atrás do muro:

- Podem vir, é seguro.

Foi então a vez de Aeka e Sassami correrem. As duas passaram a passagem e logo estavam na Plataforma 9 e ½.

- Então é aqui... - disse Aeka, sem demonstrar que estava impressionada - Realmente, os terráqueos são impressionantes: que tipo de poder poderia ocultar aquela passagem eu não sei, mas realmente me impressionou.

Foi quando os três viram Tenchi, acompanhados de uma família de ruivos, uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cheios e um garoto pequeno de cabelos negro e rebeldes.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, os Weasley e Tenchi viram a chegada de Aeka, Sassami e Katsuhito: 

- Vovô...

- Ah, Tenchi, que surpresa agradável... Espero que tudo tenha corrido bem. - disse Katsuhito, quando viu a jovem de cabelos cheios - E você, se meu amigo Dumbledore está certo, é Hermione Granger.

- Sim, sou eu. Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Masaki.

- E estas - disse Tenchi - São Aeka e Sassami, e ela são minhas primas.

- Olá! - disse Aeka, sempre formal e requintada - Sou Aeka Masaki, muito prazer!

- Oi! E eu sou Sassami Masaki!

As duas se apresentaram e todos subiram no trem em um compartimento só para eles. Foi quando os Weasley perguntaram ao senhor Katsuhito qual era seu objetivo e o de Aeka, se eles eram já maiores:

- Bem, - disse Katsuhito - eu fui contratado como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Aeka como professora de Etiqueta Mágica.

- Interessante, - disse Hermione - espero que tudo dê certo.

Todos ficaram conversando, enquanto comiam doces e tudo o mais (os sustos de Tenchi e Sassami eram esperados, da mesma forma que a aparente tranqüilidade de Aeka e Katsuhito, quando o assunto era os sapinhos de chocolate e as fotos que se mexiam).

Mas algum destino cósmico dizia que não podia haver uma viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts na qual Harry não encontrasse a pessoa mais chata, besta, quadrada, trouxa (no sentido de idiota), idiota, boçal, bolha, bobo, babaca, banana, palerma, imbecil, estúpido, retardado, ignorante, anormal, sem noção, intragável, cabeçudo, cérebro de trasgo, e acima de tudo insuportável ser de Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy.

Ele apareceu, como de costume, acompanhado devidamente pelos armários Vicente Crabble e Gregório Goyle:

- Então, Potter, pronto para o seu último ano em Hogwarts?

- Parece que você está arrogante demais, Malfoy, para alguém que não sabe o que fala. - disse Harry. Crabble e Goyle estralavam os dedos, como se tivessem anunciando uma briga.

- Potter, vou lhe dizer novamente: a época dos trouxas acabou. Logo Hogwarts e todo o mundo vai ser limpo dessa escória que são os sangue-ruins, trouxas, abortos e outras aberrações. Você pensa que quem nasce com bruxaria é tudo igual? Não, Potter: existe uma elite, da qual, nós Malfoy fazemos parte; e uma ralé, da qual você, Granger e os Weasley fazem parte. E vejo que realmente é verdade: veio um japonês para estudar em Hogwarts... – disse Malfoy, medindo Tenchi de cima até em baixo.

Tenchi odiava aquele olhar: ele fazia lembrar Kagatto, o Usurpador do Trono de Jurai que alegava ser Yosho, quando na verdade, Yosho era seu avô. Não gostou nem um pouco de ser medido como se fosse uma peça de roupa em liquidação.

- Não sei qual sangue é o teu, portanto vou te dar um pequeno conselho. - disse Draco - Existem bruxos e bruxos. Existe a ralé dos Weasley e do Potter, enquanto existe uma elite realmente boa. Você não vai querer ficar do lado errado da moeda, vai? E não se preocupe, que eu lhe oriento sobre qual é o melhor lugar para você. - disse Draco, mostrando a mão.

Tenchi não cumprimentou:

- Acho que consigo definir isso por mim mesmo, não se preocupe. - disse Tenchi.

Um pequeno meio-sorriso abriu-se do rosto de Draco:

- Acho que você não entendeu... Existem pessoas que são fracas, que têm medo de usar o poder que possuem para alcançarem seus objetivos... O que é estranho pois o que é o poder, senão uma ferramenta para alcançar-se um objetivo? Bem, voltando ao assunto principal: essas pessoas fracas tem medo das fortes, e ficam usando-se de argumentos como compaixão, lealdade para iludir os que tem força. E você tem... Posso ver bem dentro dos seus olhos... - percebendo que Draco apenas não sabia seu nome.

- Masaki. Tenchi Masaki.

- Isso mesmo, Masaki. Posso ver em seus olhos: nós Malfoy temos um tino, digamos assim, para saber quando alguém realmente merece uma chance. E você merece isso. E é fácil: basta entrar para a Sonserina hoje que tudo se resolve.

- Pirou? - gritou Rony - Tomou água de privada? Sonserina é o lugar com o maior número de crápulas sujos que existem na face da Terra! Não existe um ÚNICO bruxo que não tenha ficado mal e que não tenha vindo da Sonserina! Tenchi, não acredite nesse panaca...

- Cale a boca, Weasley! - disse Malfoy, cheio de desdém. - Um protótipo de bruxo como você devia ao menos saber quando ficar calado.

- Ora, seu... - ia avançando Rony.

- Deixa que eu cuido do loirinho! - disse Tenchi - OK, Malfoy, você disse tudo isso, mas acho que você precisa saber que nós, Masaki, também temos tino para perceber quando alguém não é, digamos assim, "legal". E você realmente não é do tipo "legal": posso ver em seus olhos.

- Bem, Masaki, - disse Draco, suspirando - depois não diga que não foi avisado...

- Senhor Malfoy, queria apenas deixar claro - disse Katsuhito – que este é Tenchi Masaki, meu neto...

- E... - disse Draco, desdenhoso.

- E acho que Dumbledore não vai gostar nada de saber que um aluno de uma das famílias mais importantes de todo o mundo bruxo andou irritando seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e que o mesmo teve que o transformar em um hamster para ver se o aluno se comportava.

Katsuhito tinha uma pose bastante formal, com sua varinha à mostra, deixando Draco temeroso:

- Tudo bem... Vamos embora, rapazes! - disse Draco, antes de ir embora - Apenas pense no que eu lhe disse, Masaki...

- Maldito imbecil, filho de uma $#, cabeça de #$ e bafo de $#! - disse Rony.

- Aeka, - disse Sassami - o que você achou daquele garoto? Ele me deu calafrios...

- Tenho que admitir, Sassami: também não gostei nadinha de nada dele. - disse Aeka.

Todos então decidiram que iram descansar um pouco, enquanto o trem não chegava até Hogwarts...


	6. Tenchi é Selecionado

Tenchi foi sacudido por alguém:

- Anda Tenchi... - dizia Sassami - Acorda, estamos chegando.

Foi quando Tenchi levantou assustado:

- Ah, Droga! Estamos chegando?

- Sim, Tenchi! - disse Aeka, já em uma bela veste de bruxa rosa. Já Katsuhito tinha adquirido uma roupa de bruxo preta sóbria, conforme sua preferência. Sassami já estava vestida nas vestes negras de Hogwarts.

- Ah, droga, droga, droga! - disse Tenchi. - Quanto tempo até chegarmos em Hogwarts?

- Cinco minutos! - disse Rony. Apenas Tenchi ainda estava vestindo roupas trouxas: todos os demais estavam já em suas vestes de bruxos.

- Ah, droga! - disse Tenchi - Cadê minhas vestes?

- Aqui, seu bobo! - disse Sassami, arremessando as vestes para Tenchi.

Tenchi saiu e trocou suas roupas de trouxa pelas vestes negras de estudante de Hogwarts. Em seguida voltou para dentro:

- Está tudo bem? - disse Tenchi.

- Perfeito! - disse Rony - Ninguém vai notar nada estranho.

- Tudo bem! - disse Aeka - Mas e depois?

- Sassami e Tenchi vão ter que encontrar-se com Hagrid, com quem irão atravessar o lago de Hogwarts para serem selecionados. Já nós deveremos ir nas carruagens. Provavelmente o Professor Dumbledore tenha algo a conversar com o senhor, senhor Masaki, e com sua neta Aeka. - disse Rony.

- Certo, Ronald...

- Pode me chamar apenas de Rony. Todo mundo me chama assim.

- Certo, Rony. Eu já esperava que Dumbledore quisesse realmente conversar comigo antes de tudo começar.

- OK...

- Bem, Tenchi, Sassami, acho que vocês sabem o que fazer. – disse Katsuhito.

- Sim, vovô! - disse Tenchi.

- Bem, então vamos...

Tenchi rezou rapidamente para que tudo desse certo, enquanto o Expresso de Hogwarts parava.

* * *

A mais de 30 mil quilômetros acima dali, Ryoko e Kyone começavam mais um plantão: 

- Espero que isso acabe logo! - disse Kyone.

- Relaxa... Espera! Está parando! - disse Ryoko.

- Onde?

- Quadrante K77Y, setor 19! - disse Ryoko - Mas esse lugar não aparece nos mapas normais.

- Vou esquadrinhar com o rastreador da Yagami. - disse Kyone.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Logo Kyone tinha uma resposta.

- Os mapas normais dos terráqueos estão errados: lá EXISTE alguma coisa sim... Uma espécie de aldeia ou algo do gênero, e montanhas suficientemente grandes aonde podemos ocultar a Yagami. E tem um castelo na área R5 de lá que eu acredito seja o tal do Castelo de Hogwarts.

- Beleza! - disse Ryoko - Tanto melhor: se pudermos entrar ali sem sermos percebidos, beleza.

- Agora só falta planejarmos como iremos ocultar a Yagami... Bem... Essa montanha aqui parece ser a melhor opção: tem água por perto e é grande o suficiente para ocultar a Yagami. Podemos entrar lá durante a madrugada e os habitantes da aldeia não perceberão que algo estranho está acontecendo.

- Por mim tudo bem... A Ryo Oh-Ki vai gostar de andar um pouco em uma floresta.

- Será que não haverá problemas? Lembre-se que nunca vimos uma criatura como Ryo Oh-Ki na Terra. Mesmo quando viajamos pelo espaço do Império Jurai, a única criatura semelhante a Ryo Oh-Ki foi o Ken Oh-Ki de Nagi...

- Nem me fale no nome dessa pirada... Ela me perseguiu por metade do Universo.

- Preocupada?

- Que nada... Eu sou boa demais para Nagi me pegar... Além do mais, agora estou com a ficha limpa, não? Ela não pode me fazer mal nenhum!

Kyone ficou preocupada, mas mesmo assim esquadrinhou a área, alimentando os computadores da Yagami com toda informação possível sobre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade.

* * *

Tenchi saiu do Expresso de Hogwarts e viu talvez a visão mais impressionante de toda a sua vida: um homem, mas pelo menos duas vezes maior e cinco vezes mais largo que um ser humano comum, e extremamente _selvagem_: cabelos e barbas negras e grossas ficavam enroscando uns nos cachos dos outros. Claro que Tenchi ficou um pouco temeroso, mas foi quando Rony se aproximou e disse: 

- Não esquenta, é só o Hagrid! - disse Rony.

- Hagrid?

- O guarda-caças de Hogwarts, e também professor - disse Hermione.

- O que ele ensina?

- Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. - disse Harry.

- Portanto prepare-se para tudo em uma aula dele. - disse Rony

- Alunos do primeiro-ano... Você é Tenchi Masaki?

- Sou... - disse Tenchi.

- Sei, e os senhores Katsuhito e Aeka Masaki.

- Somos nós. Muito prazer, senhor Hagrid. - disse Katsuhito apertando as grandes mãos de Hagrid.

- Bem, Dumbledore me disse para colocá-los em uma das carruagens. Então, podem seguir Harry e seus amigos que eles os conduzirão até suas carruagens. Quanto a vocês, Tenchi e...

- Sassami! Sassami Masaki! - disse Sassami.

- Bem, Sassami, vocês podem me seguir junto com os primeiro-anistas.

Aeka, Katsuhito, Sassami e Tenchi se separaram naquele momento. Tenchi desceu o pequeno bosque até o lago de Hogwarts. Ao sair do bosque, tanto Tenchi quanto Sassami viram a visão mais impressionante de toda a sua vida: um castelo enorme, escuro, apenas apresentando as velas que o iluminavam em suas torres e torrinhas. A lua contrastava o castelo, meio que contornando-o, meio que realçando-o. Era como se o castelo estivesse ali, mas o castelo não estivesse ali. Era uma sensação mágica, no que há de mais puro desse sentimento.

Hagrid então falou:

- Quatro por barco. Apenas quatro por barco, por favor.

Tenchi e Sassami entraram no seu barco. Logo em seguida entraram duas garotinhas:

- Oi! - disse uma delas. Era baixa, morena e sardenta, com um nariz pequeno e uns olhinhos redondos e brilhantes. - Meu nome é Tiffany Hemingway.

- Olá! - disse a outra. Essa já era mais alta, tinha cabelos acaju e olhos mais expressivos. - Eu sou Tammy Goldstein.

- Oi! Eu sou Sassami Masaki! E esse é meu primo, Tenchi! - disse Sassami.

- E então, vocês são meio-a-meio ou os pais são os dois bruxos ou trouxas? - disse Tammy.

- Acho que somos os dois de sangue trouxa mesmo. - disse Tenchi, um pouco na dúvida.

- Bem, eu sou de sangue puro. Papai trabalha no Ministério da Magia, Setor de Cooperação da Magia. Já mamãe é repórter do _Profeta Diário_. - disse Tammy, orgulhosa.

- Já eu não! Sou meio a meio: papai é bruxo, mamãe é totalmente trouxa! Ela quase teve um treco quando descobriu a varinha do papai escondida em um armário. Pior foi ela saber que papai colocava poções em meus vidros de remédio para eu me curar mais rápido de doenças. Mas quando ela achou os livros de feitiços... - disse Tiffany rindo - Nossa, ela quase teve um ataque! Ela ficou MUITO assustada! Ainda mais quando eu recebi a coruja de Hogwarts. Mas é claro que ela ficou contente também: ela ficou assustada, mas ela sabe que é bom para mim estudar em Hogwarts.

- Sei... - disse Tenchi. Foi quando ele raciocinou que seu avô estaria em Hogwarts e disse - Na verdade, nosso avô é bruxo sim.

- Então quer dizer que o seu pai é um aborto? - disse Tammy.

- Um o quê? - disse Sassami.

- Nossa, vocês são desinformados, hein?! - disse Tiffany – Aborto é como chamamos aqueles que nascem de pais bruxos mas são trouxas, ou seja não conseguem usar magia, entendeu?

- Ah... - disse Tenchi. Ele esquecera quase tudo do que lhe fora explicado na "Toca" sobre os termos dos bruxos.

- Vocês aí... - disse Hagrid, virando para o barco de Tenchi – Por favor, façam silêncio! Estamos chegando.

Todos abaixaram suas cabeças e passaram por um corredor, que os deixou em um pequeno porto. Este, por sua vez, levava-os para uma escada, que por sua vez os levava até um grande portão, aonde aguardava uma bruxa toda vestida em verde-esmeralda, com um grande chapéu de bruxo na cabeça. Ela se apresentou aos novos alunos como a professora Minerva McGonagall e explicou-lhe sobre as Casas e a Seleção. Foi quando, pouco depois dela sair:

- Canso de lhes dizer: Pirraça é uma abominação do _Homo Sapiens Mortus_! De nós, os fantasmas! - disse uma voz, que Tenchi logo viu sair de um fantasma com cara de durão e a roupa toda cheia de um sangue prateado espectral. Sassami ao olhar nele gritou, agarrando-se às vestes de Tenchi:

- Tenchi! Um fantasma!

- E o que esperava? Um trasgo? - disse o fantasma, de forma ríspida.

- Acalme-se, caro Barão Sangrento. - disse um fantasma barrigudo, com cara de frei franciscano - A garota não fez intencionalmente. Está apenas mal acostumada. Eu sou o Frei Gorducho, fantasma residente da Lufa-Lufa. - disse o fantasma barrigudo para Sassami. Depois ele se aproximou e passou a mão na cabeça dela, como quem quer sacudir os cabelos de alguém, o que causou em Sassami a mesma sensação de como se ela tivesse caído em água gelada. Ele se aproximou do ouvido de Sassami e disse entre risinhos - Não se preocupe com o Barão Sangrento: ele late alto mas não morde!

- Já chega vocês! - disse a Professora McGonagall, que voltou do Salão Principal - Vão para os seus lugares, que a Cerimônia da Seleção logo irá começar.

Os fantasmas todos (eram uns 20 a 25 fantasmas) voltaram-se para a parede aonde ficava a porta do Salão Principal e atravessaram-a.

- Muito bem, espero que todos estejam asseados e prontos para entrarem.

As portas se abriram diante deles. Tenchi e Sassami viram as milhares de velas dispostas sobre as quatro grandes mesas. Numa delas, mais à extrema esquerda, Tenchi viu Harry e seus amigos. Foi nessa hora que Tenchi percebeu que era o centro das atenções. Ouviu alguns comentários como: "Ele é um novato?", "Está muito grande para começar a aprender magia." e outros tantos comentários no meio do burburinho geral provocado pela garotada de Hogwarts.

Tenchi então chegou de frente à grande mesa dos professores. Reconheceu de cara Dumbledore: nos sapos de chocolate que comera, retirara um cartão do mesmo. Ao vivo, ele parecia mais velho, mas mais impressionante: grandes bochecas rosadas, barba prateada e longa, cabelos também prateados e longos, um rosto jovial, mas com as rugas que comprovavam a experiência, e óculos de meia-lua escondendo os olhos, vivos e expressivos dele. Logo ao lado de Dumbledore, ele viu seu avô. Ele não parecia tão impressionante em suas vestes como os demais professores, mas suas vestimentas eram sóbrias e demonstravam bom gosto, Tenchi sabia disso. Ao lado dele, Aeka vestia uma veste rosa discreta, sem muitos enfeites.

A professora McGonagall então pegou uma cadeira e colocou-a perto da mesa dos professores. Em seguida, colocou um chapéu extremamente velho e surrado, com muitos lugares sujos e amarrotados e um sem-número de costuras espalhados por ele. Tenchi pensou: "meu Deus, que coisa mais velha". Nesse momento, o Chapéu abriu um rasgo em forma de boca e cantou:

_"De perto e de longe vocês vieram_

_E creio que por começarem a estudar magia vocês esperam,_

_Mas só poderão começar a suas varinhas girar_

_Depois de eu os selecionar._

_Não se preocupem com segredos e mistérios,_

_Seja fruta roubada ou invasão de cemitério,_

_Pois dedurá-los não é meu dever:_

_Apenas selecioná-los já me dá prazer._

_Pois com uma missão eu fui criado_

_Por Quatro Grandes Bruxos Iluminados_

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin,_

_Esses eram os nomes dos amos requintados._

_Gryffindor, homem de coragem e honra_

_Forte e bravio leão das Highlands_

_Criou a Grifinória e tornou-a_

_Força de grande altivez._

_Hufflepuff, doce e meiga_

_Brincalhona e Faceira como o Texugo_

_Colocou seu coração na Lufa-Lufa_

_Tornando-a um lugar de amizade e júbilo._

_Ravenclaw, sábia e observadora_

_Via a todos com os mesmos olhos do Corvo._

_Corvinal então foi criada por ela_

_Como lugar de perseverança e espírito novo._

_Slytherin, homem de grande ambição_

_Paciente e sorrateiro como a Cobra_

_Escolheu aos poucos os de Sonserina irmãos_

_Para dar vazão às suas idéias mais escabrosas._

_Por isso, agora eu irei lhes dizer_

_Para onde vocês devem ir._

_Não precisam me temer_

_De seus corações o lugar não irá divergir._

_Não se preocupem com nada_

_Pois eu, o Chapéu Seletor, jamais errei!_

_Pois fui criado com esse intento._

_E dele jamais me desviarei!"_

Tenchi aplaudiu muito. Estava assustado e impressionado: trens, fotos que se mexiam, doces que andavam e pulavam, velas que permaneciam penduradas no ar, fantasmas e agora um chapéu falante... Tenchi ainda teria que aprender MUITO sobre a magia.

Foi quando a Professora McGonagall se aproximou com uma lista e disse:

- Temos um aluno que irá, por motivos que não serão explicados aqui, começar em uma série mais avançada, mas que deverá ser selecionado também. Tenchi Masaki, por favor venha até aqui, sente-se no banquinho para que possamos lhe colocar o Chapéu Seletor

Tenchi sentiu o peso todo dele cair para as pernas enquanto ia para a pequena cadeira. Ao chegar nela, sentou-se e sentiu uma coisa praticamente engolindo sua cabeça, até que ela cobrisse sua visão:

- Hummmm... Vejamos... É um caso muito exótico... Mas quanto à série não há dúvida. Quanto à Casa porém, vejo coragem, dedicação aos amigos, honra e lealdade... Uma fortaleza interior, mas desapegada de qualquer regra, e um desejo intenso de mostrar qual a sua força. E onde podemos colocá-lo...

- Não em Sonserina, pelo amor de Deus! - disse Tenchi. Rony o avisara antes mesmo do encontro com Draco Malfoy: _"Tenchi, se existe uma Casa em Hogwarts aonde não exista ninguém que presta, ela recebe o nome de Sonserina! Não se pode confiar em um único bruxo da Casa da Cobra, pois eles são capazes de vender a própria mãe por uma vantagem qualquer!"_

- Por que não em Sonserina: não precisaria se preocupar com as regras e poderia mostrar toda a sua força.

- Esquece: para Sonserina eu não vou de jeito nenhum.

- Bem, acho que você está realmente decidido, não?! Pois bem, então você irá para o **_5° Ano de Grifinória_**!

Harry e seus amigos explodiram em alegria: se o Chapéu tinha sido "enganado" a achar que Tenchi era um bruxo legítimo, nada poderia impedir que eles alcançassem seus objetivos.

Então foi que Tenchi, logo de cara, sentiu a pressão de ver um parente ser selecionado...

* * *

Sassami começou a ouvir a professora McGonagall chamar um aluno após o outro. Eles iam indo um para cada mesa. Foi quando chegou a vez de Tammy Goldstein... Depois de muito tempo, quase uns dois minutos, Sassami escutou o Chapéu bradar "**_Grifinória_**!". Logo em seguida foi a vez de Tiffany Hemingway. Ela também passou vários minutos debaixo do Chapéu e ela também ouviu o Chapéu gritar "**_Grifinória_**!". Mais dois ou três alunos passaram e a professora McGonagall então disse: 

- Sassami Masaki!

Sassami rapidamente foi para o Chapéu, cheia de excitação e nervosismo. Logo seus olhos foram escondidos do resto dos alunos de Hogwarts, e foi quando ela ouviu:

- Sassami... Você não é realmente parente de Tenchi Masaki, mas não se preocupe que o seu segredo ficará guardado comigo. Agora, quanto à sua Casa, vejo em você garra, atitude, alegria e paciência, mas vejo um companheirismo inigualável e um senso de justiça inabalável. Você poderia muito bem ir para a Lufa-Lufa, sabia?

- Nada feito! - disse Sassami, resoluta - Eu vou para aonde o Tenchi vai!

- Tem certeza? Grifinória certamente é uma boa opção para você, mas não é melhor que a Lufa-Lufa!

- Dá para eu ir para a Grifinória?

- Claro que dá, mas...

- Então me manda para a Grifinória!

- Tudo bem, princesa Sassami de Jurai... Opa, desculpe, mas esse é outro segredinho que fica entre nós. Quanto à sua casa, vou deixá-la junto de Tenchi. Portanto você vai para a **_Grifinória_**!

* * *

Tenchi aplaudiu de pé quando o Chapéu Seletor anunciou Sassami como uma das novas Grifinórias. Tenchi sabia que iria ser mais fácil agora que os dois estavam na mesma casa enfrentar Surien caso ele atacasse. 

O resto da Seleção foi rápida e rasteira. Tudo que Tenchi queria era um bom jantar e cama. Foi quando Dumbledore se levantou e disse:

- Bem, gostaria de anunciar que esse ano teremos mais uma matéria optativa, que é Etiqueta Mágica, que será dada pela Srta. Aeka Masaki. E, como já está se tornando tradição em Hogwarts, teremos um novo professor de DCAT esse ano, que é o Sr. Katsuhito Masaki.

Tanto Katsuhito quanto Aeka se levantaram para ouvirem os aplausos, e foi quando Dumbledore disse:

- Bom apetite!

E todos os pratos se encheram de comida de todos os tipos.

Sassami não acreditava que aquela comida que ela não fez conseguia ser tão gostosa: se havia uma coisa da qual Sassami se orgulhava, era de ser uma boa cozinheira. Já Tenchi também adorou, comendo de tudo que pode um pouco.

Logo depois, veio a sobremesa: pilhas de bombas de chocolate, doces de abóbora, tijolos e mais tijolos de sorvetes que só podiam ser comparados aos da Häagen-Dazs, pudins de leite com caramelo, tortas com calda de vinho, musses de chocolate e limão e maracujá e mais todo o tipo de doce que eles pudessem agüentar comer.

A barriga cheia de comida e a cabeça vazia de tudo, Tenchi não soube explicar como chegou à Torre da Grifinória: só soube que conseguiu se lembrar da senha - "Universo Infinito" - e que viu as seis camas do dormitório dos quintanistas. Seus companheiros de quarto logo lhe foram apresentados: além de Harry e Rony, o desastrado Neville Longbottom, o irlandês Simas Finnigan e o fã de futebol da Segunda Divisão Dino Tomas.

Dando apenas um cumprimento formal para cada um, Tenchi se acabou na cama, caindo em um sono muito pesado.

Tão pesado que ele não ouviu o comunicador que Washu lhe dera tocar...


	7. Escondendo a Espaçonave

Katsuhito e Aeka se aproximaram de Dumbledore. Katsuhito então disse:

- Professor, sobre aquelas nossas amigas, temos que comunicar-lhes nossa chegada.

- Tudo bem, professor Masaki. Fique à vontade. Minha sala é aqui perto.

Os três foram até a sala de Dumbledore. Ao chegar em uma gárgula, Dumbledore disse:

- Trufa de limão!

A gárgula então abriu-se e deslocou-se para o lado. Ao chegar no alto da torre aonde entraram, Aeka viu uma ave maravilhosa, semelhante a um pavão, vermelha e de chamas incandescentes:

- É linda... - disse Aeka, observando a ave e a acariciando. A ave parecia se deliciar com o toque macio da mão de Aeka.

- Essa é uma fênix. No caso é a minha Fawkes. Mas podem ficar a vontade.

Katsuhito puxou a veste de bruxo e acionou a pérola no bracelete azul-turquesa que carregava no braço:

- Yagami... Aqui é Katsuhito! Estão me ouvindo?

* * *

Ryoko, Washu, Kyone e Myoshi estavam esperando apenas uma comunicação de que tudo dera certo para se ocultarem. Foi quando: 

- Yagami... Aqui é Katsuhito! Estão me ouvindo?

- E aí, Katsu? - disse Ryoko - Pensei que não ia mais dar notícias!

- Cala a boca, Ryoko! - disse Kyone - Senhor Masaki, aqui é a Kyone! Tudo certo?

- Chegamos sem problemas, e Tenchi e Sassami já foram aos seus dormitórios.

- Ótimo! - disse Washu - Vamos utilizar um penetrador deslocador fásico para nos colocarmos em uma montanha no setor W3. É a um ou dois quilômetros de uma aldeia próxima.

- Tudo bem! - disse Katsuhito. - Se precisar de nós sabe aonde nos encontrar e como.

- Certo! - disse Myoshi - Tchau!

Katsuhito desligou:

- OK! Vamos começar! - disse Kyone. - Ryoko, você já sabe o que fazer, não.

- Deixa comigo! - disse Ryoko - Só abre o compartimento de carga para mim.

- Certo.

Ryoko correu para o fundo da Yagami e pulou pelo compartimento de carga. A queda era de uns 600 metros, mas chegou no final da queda e começou a descer lentamente, colocando o pé no chão.

Ryoko olhou para os lados, para dentro da caverna. Tudo normal:

- OK! Podem mandar ver.

A Yagami começou a ficar aparentemente menos sólida, enquanto descia e entrava lentamente no chão.

Dentro da Yagami, Washu coordenava o processo:

- Perfeito! Deslocando as moléculas de terra umas para dentro das outras podemos nos deslocar por dentro das moléculas de terra e trazer a Yagami para dentro da montanha sem precisarmos nos preocupar com explosões ou ruídos de escavações.

- Ótimo! - disse Kyone, sentindo os tremores que a Yagami produzia, ao vibrar de forma extremamente rápida, enquanto ficava menos sólida - Mas conseguiremos sair daqui de dentro?

- Sim, mas teremos que utilizar o penetrador deslocador fásico ou então arrebentar a montanha.

- Certo... - disse Kyone.

Foi quando, ao chegar no ponto certo, a Yagami parou e alguns segundos depois Washu disse:

- OK, Kyone! Pode desligar o deslocador.

Yagami voltou ao normal, sem aquela desagradável sensação de estar em uma máquina de lavar. Em seguida Ryoko apareceu:

- Estamos a quantos metros da entrada da montanha?

- Uns 30, mas tem uma caverna natural que liga diretamente na porta de embarque da Yagami. - disse Washu. - Só um gênio científico como eu poderia pensar em algo assim! - completou Washu, toda sorrisos.

- Beleza, então. - disse Ryoko.

As quatro foram descansar. Mal sabiam elas que teriam uma visita durante a noite.

* * *

O cachorro negro deslocava-se pelas colinas e montanhas em rápida velocidade, até que foi alcançado pelo hipogrifo. 

_"Só mais um pouco."_, pensava (?!) o cachorro. Ele então encontrou uma caverna e nela entrou. O hipogrifo o seguia.

_"Calma, estou quase lá!"_, pensou (?!?!) o cachorro. Chegou no fundo da caverna. O hipogrifo parou bem à frente do cão negro.

_"Chegamos!"_, novamente pensou (?!?!?!) o cachorro. O cachorro começou a se contorcer e a crescer. Seu corpo foi assumindo uma postura ereta, seu focinho foi desaparecendo. A pata almofadada foi dando lugar a uma mão com dedos humanos. O corpo perdeu rapidamente pelos e voltou a sua forma humana original, com cabelos negros e um tanto macilento. Ele fez uma reverência ao hipogrifo, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos sem piscar. O hipogrifo respondeu curvando-se lenta e majestosamente em suas patas dianteiras:

- Chegamos de novo, Bicuço! - disse o homem.

O hipogrifo deu um pio prolongado, concordando com o homem. Foi quando ele tentou se aproximar do hipogrifo e ele virou sua cabeça para o lado:

- Desculpe, Bicuço, mas você sabe dos termos: não posso tomar banho sempre... Vamos dormir então! - disse o homem.

Ele se sentia confiante ali... Afinal de contas, o famoso assassino Sirius Black estava lá escondido desde que fugira de Askaban. Ninguém sabia que ele não havia cometido o crime que lhe foi imputado, mas aparentemente ninguém se importava, desde que sua cabeça rolasse.

Mas não com ele. Ele era esperto demais: ninguém imaginaria que o famoso assassino Sirius Black, o assassino que nunca assassinou ninguém, estava escondido tão perto de Hogwarts. O hipogrifo deitou-se e ele, como habitual, aproveitou-se do dorso de penas para usar como travesseiro.

E assim, Sirius Black dormiu.

Mal sabia o homem que ele teria uma surpresa...

* * *

Os alarmes da Yagami dispararam de uma hora para a outra: 

- Aahn... O que tá acontecendo? - perguntou Washu.

- Tivemos uma invasão de perímetro! - gritou Kyone, eficiente como sempre.

- Ah, não! Logo agora que eu tava num soninho tão bom... - disse Myoshi.

- Anda, Myoshi! Não é hora de bancar a criancinha mimada! – disse Kyone.

Quando Ryoko se aproximou das demais, ela já tinha seu sabre de energia armado:

- O que está acontecendo? - disse Ryoko.

- Invasão de perímetro! Alguém está perto demais da Yagami! – disse Kyone.

- Surien?

- Não sei...

- Espera! - disse Washu, sacando um pequeno aparelho do tamanho de uma calculadora - Não... É um padrão bruxo!

- Um bruxo? - disse Myoshi.

- Pode ser o tal Voldemort! - disse Ryoko.

- Vamos ver! - disse Kyone, sacando sua arma _laser_ do coldre.

Kyone fez sinal para Myoshi e Ryoko se esconderem do outro lado da abertura da porta de embarque da Yagami. Ela então acionou o botão de abertura da porta. Logo em seguida, livrou-se, arma em posição para atirar... para não ver ninguém:

- Myoshi, você não andou ajustando novamente os sensores de perímetro com demasiada potência! - disse Kyone.

- Kyone... Eu não me lembrava como era, então passei para a Ryoko!

- Ryoko...

- Nem vem! Nunca pilotei uma nave como a Yagami, então resolvi passar a coisa para a Washu!

- Washu...

- Não fiz nada... Nem valia a pena: os sensores de perímetro da Yagami usam tecnologia ultrapassada. Não poderia fazer nada, mesmo que quisesse. Apenas fiz o ajuste do perímetro, para vinte metros, como foi pedido.

- Vamos então! - disse Kyone, fazendo sinal com o braço e pegando uma pequena lanterna - Washu, você fica com a lanterna. Myoshi, arma em punho.

Myoshi sacou sua arma _laser_. As quatro foram se aproximando de uma grande pedra. Foi quando Washu, ao apontar para a grande pedra, soltou uma exclamação:

- UAU! Que... mágico!

Washu, mesmo tendo mais de 2000 anos de vida nas costas, nunca viu nada como aquilo: um grande ser, do tamanho e porte de um cavalo, com as características físicas de um cavalo no dorso, mas com patas, asas e cabeça de águia. Uma criatura como aquela nunca foi vista pelo maior gênio científico do Universo, nem mesmo em suas viagens por todos os sistemas planetários que fazem (e fizeram!) parte do Império Jurai.

Mas, com a cabeça encostada no dorso, um bruxo de uma certa idade e aparência de fugitivo, começava a despertar. Quando ele abriu o olho, ele correu a mão para a varinha:

- Galáxia Policial! Não se mexa ou vamos abrir fogo! - gritou Kyone.

* * *

Sirius foi acordado por uma exclamação: 

- UAU! Que... mágico!

Foi quando, ao abrir os olhos, reparou que tinha um facho de luz apontado em sua direção e algumas sombras por trás do facho de luz. Ele foi correr a mão para pegar sua varinha. Foi quando uma voz gritou:

- Galáxia Policial! Não se mexa ou vamos abrir fogo!

Sirius parou a mão na altura do cabo da varinha e ergue-as.

_"Estou lascado! Me pegaram!"_ - pensou Sirius, quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade e ele viu quatro mulheres, ou melhor, três mulheres e uma nanica. Foi quando uma delas disse:

- Ei, cara, porque você entrou nessa caverna? - perguntou a mulher de peitos muito (na verdade, EXTREMAMENTE) voluptuosos.

- Acho que sou eu quem tenho o direito de fazer as perguntas aqui, já que eu me escondo aqui... - disse Sirius, sardônico.

- Nada feito! - disse uma outra garota, de cabelos negro-azulados grandes. - Sou a Agente Kyone, da Galáxia Policial, e estou lhe colocando sob minha custódia até segunda ordem!

- Calma... - disse Sirius - Não precisa estressar!

Kyone foi fraquejando. Em um saque rápido, Sirius puxou a varinha e disse:

- _Expelliarmus_!

As armas _laser_ de Kyone e Myoshi e a espada de energia de Ryoko saíram de suas mãos. Foi a vez de Sirius manter as quatro sobre sua mira:

- Agora EU é que quero algumas respostas! Andem, porque estão aqui? - disse Sirius.

- Agora você vai ver... - disse Ryoko. Antes de Sirius pudesse reagir, Ryoko já o tinha o agarrado pelas costas:

- Agora você vem conosco! - disse Kyone, tentando algemar Sirius. Foi quando Bicuço atacou Kyone, que se esquivou por pouco.

- PAREM VOCÊS TODOS! - disse uma voz na entrada da caverna.

Um segundo bruxo apareceu na entrada da caverna: vestia roupas totalmente rasgadas e cerzidas, e embora aparentasse ser bem jovem (uns 28, 30 anos), tinha cabelos brancos salpicados por todo o seu cabelo castanho.

- Quem é você? - disse Kyone, correndo para apanhar sua arma _laser_.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Kyone!

- Remo, você conhece essas garotas? - disse Sirius.

- Não, Sirius, mas sei quem são...

- Mas NÓS não sabemos quem você é! - disse Ryoko, recuperando sua espada de energia.

- Bem, posso explicar a vocês, mas vai depender apenas de vocês! - disse Lupin, baixando a varinha.

Kyone instintivamente tomou-lhe a varinha:

- E quem é você?

- Meu nome é Remo Lupin, e esse aí é meu amigo, Sirius Black... Nossa história é longa e complicada, mas acho que podemos explicar após uma boa noite de sono...

- Tudo bem! - disse Kyone - Vamos ter que abrigá-los nas celas... Não são aquela maravilha, mas são secas e quentes...

- Por mim tudo bem! - disse Remo.

- E quanto ao Bicuço! - disse Sirius, apontando o hipogrifo.

- Ele vem conosco! - disse Washu.

- Tudo bem.

Os seis entraram na Yagami novamente...

E uma nova aliança estava sendo feita.


	8. O primeiro dia de aulas

Tenchi acordou com os primeiros raios do sol, e foi então que ele reparou na grandiosidade do Castelo de Hogwarts: ao olhar pela janela, viu ao longe a Floresta Proibida de um lado, e do outro o Lago por onde havia passado para chegar até o Castelo de Hogwarts. Ele levantou-se e, ao pegar suas vestes, reparou que suas gravatas já carregavam as cores vermelha e dourada e que em suas vestes já estava marcado o brasão da Grifinória.

Harry e Rony acordaram logo em seguida:

- Bom dia, Tenchi! - disse Harry.

- Bom dia, Harry, Rony!

- Bom dia! - disse Rony - Nossa, estou morrendo de fome! E então, vamos tomar café?

Tenchi e Harry decidiram, junto com Rony, que era melhor não arrancar Neville, Simas ou Dino da cama. Enquanto desciam, Rony disse.

- É melhor irmos logo, antes que a louca da Hermione comece com aquela história do "_fale" _outra vez.

- Fale? - perguntou Tenchi.

- Não é fale! É F.A.L.E.!_ Frente de Apoio para a Libertação dos Elfos_! - disse Hermione, bem atrás de Harry e Tenchi.

- Ah, não, Mione! Você não vai voltar com essa piração de novo, vai? Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer:** ELFOS - GOSTAM - DE - SEREM – ESCRAVOS!! **ENTENDEU?

Hermione nem deu bola, e desceu as escadarias de Hogwarts, deixando Rony com aquela cara de _meu-Deus-que-é-isso_.

Para Tenchi, foi um pouco difícil, mas ele chegou logo ao Salão Principal, que já estava razoavelmente movimentado. Harry e Rony encontraram Mione lendo o _Profeta Diário_ enquanto mastigava algumas bolachas de aveia e mel:

- Procurando a Skeeter, Mione? - disse Rony.

- Nah... Ela sabe que não deve se meter à besta comigo. Ela não vai voltar a por gente no fogo por um bom tempo!

Tenchi então passou a se servir de sanduíches e chá preto, o que era totalmente exótico para alguém que normalmente comia arroz como café da manhã. Mesmo assim, morto de fome, Tenchi foi comendo tudo o que podia. Logo em seguida, Sassami entrou com suas novas amigas, Tammy e Tiffany.

- Oi, Tenchi! - disse Sassami.

- Que bom ver você, Sassami! - respondeu Tenchi - E então, como está!

- Ótima!

No momento em que Sassami disse isso e se sentava para tomar café, começou a tradicional revoada das corujas procurando seus donos. Edwiges e Pichi desceram, com Pichi tentando esnobar Edwiges e dando um rasante sobre a cabeça de todos até chegar em Rony:

- Pássaro estúpido! - disse Rony, pegando (para falar a verdade, quase enforcando) Pichi - Eu já te falei zilhões de vezes: não fica se exibindo!

- Algo para você, Rony? - disse Harry.

- Não... A não ser que esse penoso babaca tenha deixado cair por aí! - disse Rony, revistando Pichi, que fez uma cara de ofendido quando Rony mencionou isso.

Edwiges também não tinha nada para Harry, e o mesmo valia para Musashi com Tenchi e para Aoi com Sassami. Mas um grupo de corujonas de igreja carregavam um grande volume:

- Não acredito! De novo? - disse Rony.

- O que tá acontecendo? Quem precisa de tudo aquilo? - disse Sassami.

A resposta veio quando Neville se aproximou da mesa de Hogwarts, com seu rosto redondo e rosado. O pacote despencou com tudo, quando as corujonas já arriavam no peso. Foi quando, de dentro do pacote, um sapo saiu, quase matando Sassami de susto:

- Trevo! - gritou Neville de alegria, quando viu o seu sapo em meio às suas coisas - Pensei que você tivesse fugido de mim pra sempre!

- Mas vejam só que panaca! E dizem que isso é um bruxo! - disse uma voz desdenhosa.

Tenchi observou novamente Draco Malfoy, que parecia ainda mais corajoso, resguardado pelo brasão verde e prata da Sonserina e por seus guarda-costas.

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy: ou você some daqui, ou eu te arrebento! – gritou Rony.

- Weasley, se eu fosse você, ficava no seu lugar! - disse Draco.

- Malfoy, a não ser que você queira ver essa sua cara amassada, é bom você sair de perto! - disse Harry - Neville sozinho vale mais que a Sonserina inteira!

- Que... um panaca com o Longbottom? Não me faça rir! - disse Draco.

- Senhor Malfoy, a que devo a honra de você visitar a mesa da Grifinória? - disse uma voz.

Katsuhito se aproximava da mesa da Grifinória, junto com a Profª McGonagall:

- Acho que lhe fiz uma pergunta, senhor Malfoy! Gostaria de uma resposta! - disse Katsuhito, com sua voz obviamente tranqüila.

- Isso só diz respeito a mim, velho! - disse Malfoy.

- Bem, senhor Malfoy, não sei o que o senhor imagina que eu sou - disse Katsuhito, com o tom de voz um pouco mais elevado - mas não vou admitir desrespeito de aluno nenhum, mesmo que seja um Malfoy. E acho que 15 pontos a menos para a Sonserina e uma detenção por agressão verbal a um professor vai ensinar-lhe isso!

Malfoy não sabia o que dizer, e seus "guarda-costas" também não. Simplesmente se retiraram, enquanto McGonagall continuava a entregar seus horários de aula:

- Beleza! Manhã toda lá fora: Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa e... é, parece que vamos ter esse carma... Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com a Sonserina! - disse Rony - Depois almoço e... **DUPLA DE POÇÕES COM A SONSERINA**! - estupefez Rony - Não acredito! Logo no primeiro dia vamos ter que ver o maldito Snape?

Tenchi viu quem era Severo Snape: de olhar esguio, pele macilenta, nariz de gancho e cabelos sebosos, era o tipo de cara que Tenchi tinha certeza ia ODIAR:

- Eu trocaria o Snape por duplas com a Trelawney, se pudesse! – disse Harry, amuado. - Ela pelo menos podemos ignorar...

- Bem, não podemos fazer nada! - disse Hermione, consultando seu relógio - Vamos nessa, temos 10 minutos para pegarmos nossos materiais e descermos para as aulas da manhã.

Tenchi acompanhou os demais e foi até a Torre da Grifinória, colocou todas os materiais em sua mochila e foi até a Estufa Três, aonde os aguardavam os alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

A professora Sprout, Tenchi reconheceu, era uma bruxa que sabia dar uma aula descente: baixinha e gordinha, era muito querida por todos os alunos, mesmos aqueles que não eram da casa da Lufa-Lufa, da qual era diretora. A primeira coisa que ela apresentou foi uma série de plantas na mesa grande:

- Bem, garotos, temos uma flor perigosa para trabalhar hoje, alguém sabe qual é ela? - disse Sprout, segurando um vaso com uma flor de cor roxa tendendo ao preto.

- Lótus Negra, professora. - disse Neville, na única aula na qual ele sabia alguma coisa.

- Exatamente. Agora, para que a utilizamos?

- A Lótus Negra é ingrediente imprencidível em quase todos os antídotos mais poderosos conhecidos. Ela também é um planta muito perigosa: pode induzir ao coma e até mesmo matar, caso se inale por muito tempo o pólen da mesma. - disse Hermione, como se tivesse socado o seu exemplar de "_1000 Ervas e Fungos Mágicos_" em sua cabeça.

- Isso mesmo, senhorita Granger. - disse a Professora - Agora, aconselho a manterem o nariz o mais longe possível das plantas. Mesmo uma rápida inalação pode provocar um poderoso mal-estar, e acredito que vocês não desejam perder suas aulas de hoje, não? Bem, vamos começar com o despetalar da Lótus Negra: as pétalas também liberam um veneno de contato perigoso, por isso usem suas luvas de couro de dragão. Nós vamos secá-las ao sol, para usá-las em Poções de Esquecimento. Fiquem seis por tabuleiro: temos bastante Lótus Negra aqui, e lembrem-se de jogar nos vasos ao lado as flores despetaladas, pois iremos trabalhar elas depois.

Harry, Rony, Mione e Tenchi dividiram a bancada com Justino Finch-Fletchley e Ernie McMillian. Enquanto despetalavam as flores, Ernie disse:

- Bem, Potter, sobre o que aconteceu no final do ano passado... Bem, queria dizer que não acredito que você tenha matado Diggory. Acho que você não queria tanto assim esse prêmio.

- Como assim, o que aconteceu no ano passado?

Rony e Ernie McMillian explicaram a Tenchi sobre como Harry "entrou de gaiato" no Torneio Tribruxo, e como, no final do mesmo, Voldemort acabou por matar Cedrico Diggory para ficar apenas com Harry.

- E foi um choque para nós da Lufa-Lufa... Mas, pelo menos ele morreu feliz, quando tinha conseguido se superar, mais do que superar a outros. - terminou Ernie.

Tenchi continuou despetalando suas flores, mas não sem deixar de sentir certa piedade por causa de todos da Lufa-Lufa, pois sabia que a Lufa-Lufa era uma casa que nunca teve grandes glórias em nada, e que Diggory era um herói para eles, pois ele era o supra-sumo: tudo que um aluno da Lufa-Lufa poderia ser, Diggory era.

A aula terminou e para Tenchi, tudo estava indo muito bem para ele até ali. Isso até que foram para a Cabana de Hagrid, o meio-gigante, para terem sua primeira aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Até encontrarem-se com Draco Malfoy.

- E então, Potter, será que o seu homem-elefante vai ter coragem de mostrar aquela carona?

- Malfoy, vai ver se eu tou na esquina! - respondeu Harry.

Draco fez que ia sacar sua varinha, quando com extrema velocidade Tenchi sacou a sua do coldre e disse:

- _Expelliarmus_! - fazendo a varinha de Draco voar longe.

Crabble e Goyle já estavam afim de avançar sobre Tenchi, mas foi quando Hagrid chegou:

- Ei, ei! O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Foi o japonês aí que começou! - disse Goyle, com sua voz gutural.

- Mentira! - gritou Rony - Malfoy ia sacar sua varinha, quando Tenchi o desarmou!

Crabble e Goyle começaram a estralar os dedos de sua forma tradicionalmente ameaçadora:

- Não quero saber de brigas, vocês! - disse Hagrid - Andem, andem, temos muito sobre o que aprender e pouco tempo para aprendermos!

Hagrid levou-os para o picadeiro, aonde Tenchi teve uma surpresa:

- Ryo Oh-Ki!? - disse Tenchi, ao ver um bichinho com corpo de gato mas pernas e "bigodes" de um coelho.

- Não sabia que conhecia os _cabbits_, Masaki! - disse Hagrid, admirado.

- Bem, como já disse, esses são os _cabbits_, ou gatelhos, como iremos chamar a partir de agora. Os gatelhos são animais mágicos criados por bruxos antigos, mais ou menos como os crupes. Eles foram criados com o propósito de serem animais de estimação, como os crupes, pufosos e amassos. Agora, vejamos, vamos começar a cuidar deles com uma boa alimentação.

Tenchi viu de tudo na mesa de comida às quais Hagrid para poder dar de comida aos gatelhos, mas Tenchi, já bem experenciado com Ryo Oh-Ki, sabia exatamente o que dar ao gatelho:

- Tó, garotão! - disse Tenchi, pegando um grande maço de cenouras e o entregando ao seu gatelho - Come tudo!

O gatelho ficou todo emocionado e começou a atacar as cenouras em grande velocidade. Todos observaram Tenchi. Rony foi o primeiro a pegar mais um maço de cenouras e entregar ao seu gatelho, que como os demais tinha cor marrom-terra.

- Como você sabe sobre os gatelhos, Masaki? - perguntou Hagrid. Malfoy observou Tenchi atentamente, interessado, com um olhar de esgelha bastante maligno que não agradava Masaki.

- Bem... eu... é que meu avô costumava cuidar de gatelhos na propriedade do _daimyo_ de nossa região...

Todos pareceram aceitar essa explicação, menos Harry, Rony, Mione e Draco.

Para sorte de Tenchi (ou não), a aula de Hagrid foi bastante rápida e divertida, o que afastou de todos o seu conhecimento excessivo sobre gatelhos. Foi quando o sinal tocou e todos voltaram para as torres para, após lavarem-se rapidamente, irem almoçar. E depois do almoço, Poções.

Novamente com a Sonserina e, o que é pior, com Severo Snape, diretor de Sonserina.

Tenchi viu pela primeira vez a sala de aula de poções: fria, mal iluminada, com grandes potes contendo coisas nojentas imersas em líquidos nojentos, não era o tipo de coisa que ele gostasse de ver.

Snape chegou com seu estilo tradicional "calem a boca, seus débeis mentais". Em seguida fez a chamada e, ao chegar no nome de Tenchi, o observou, com uma cara horrenda:

- Senhor Masaki... Veio transferido, suponho eu! Acho que Dumbledore permitiu essa... "circunstância especial"... por seu avô ser o novo professor de DCAT. - disse esse último com uma cara de nojo - Bem, devo salientar-lhe que não vou pegar leve com o senhor, pois tenho mais o que fazer do que auxiliar pessoas que não se interessam por minha aula, ainda mais esse ano que tenho que preparar... certos... alunos... - disse isso mirando tanto Harry quanto Neville - para suas provas dos N.O.M.s, mesmo sendo pessoas totalmente incapazes de fazer uma mistura de água com açúcar em um copo.

Os sonserinos riam com prazer: Tenchi viu Draco conversando aos sussurros com Pansy Parkinson, uma garota que mais parecia um buldogue, e com seus armários, Crabble e Goyle. Tenchi nem se importou, pois Snape começou a ditar os ingredientes de mais uma de suas várias poções, uma poção de Agilidade Mental (algo que, definitivamente, Crabble e Goyle precisava urgentemente, pensou Tenchi com seus botões).

A poção não parecia muito mais complexa do que as que Hermione lhe ensinara no período de preparação e Tenchi tinha todos os ingredientes dispostos no estojo de ingredientes de poções que adquirira no Beco Diagonal.

Claro que Tenchi não contava com algumas coisas:

Tenchi descobriu, tarde demais, o que Draco cochichara com Goyle: o garoto, que estava mais próximo de seu caldeirão, colocou alguma coisa no caldeirão de Tenchi, que explodiu em uma nuvem de fumaça e cores hipnóticas, com um silvo como o de algo que cozinhava na água. A poção inundou Tenchi e Rony, que começaram a encolher: Rony apenas o braço, mas no caso de Tenchi foi o corpo inteiro. Quando o professor Snape reparou, Tenchi já estava do tamanho de Sassami:

- Garoto tolo! - esbravejou Snape - Deve ter pensado que ser neto de Katsuhito Masaki lhe dava alguma vantagem! Vejo que colocou muita unha de rato. São 15 pontos a menos para Grifinória! E o que está esperando, Weasley? Leve-o para a Ala Hospitalar agora! E você, Potter, para variar achando que se os outros se dão pior do que você, você se sentiria melhor? São menos 20 pontos para Grifinória por causa disso! - essas últimas palavras, Tenchi percebeu, Snape disse com um sibilo de prazer na voz baixa e normalmente monocórdica.

Tenchi estava do tamanho de um bebê quando Rony ergueu-o com o braço bom, enquanto Hermione e Harry recolhiam os seus materiais e os de Rony:

- Maldito Crabble! Maldito Malfoy! Eu sei que aqueles dois aprontaram para cima de você! - rosnava Rony - Ah, se esse ano eles aprontarem mais uma comigo, eu racho a cabeça daquele loirinho _veela_!!!

- Não adianta fazer nada agora! - disse Tenchi, percebendo que sua voz saia esganiçada e baixinha - Onde fica a Ala Hospitalar?

- Já estamos chegando! - disse Rony.

Rony empurrou com tudo a porta da Ala Hospitalar: nesse momento Tenchi estava do tamanho de um gato bebê.

- Madame Pomfrey! - gritou Rony.

- O que... Meu Deus! Traga-o rápido para cá! - disse Pomfrey.

Pomfrey obrigou Tenchi a abrir a boca, e com um conta-gotas colocou na boca de Tenchi uma gota (que para Tenchi tinha o tamanho de uma bola de futebol) de uma poção com gosto de _wasabi_. Tenchi parou de diminuir.

- Agora, vamos à cura mesmo! - disse Pomfrey, pegando outra vez o conta gotas e pingando na boca de Tenchi uma gota de uma poção de cor azul-claro, com gosto de peixe podre.

- Urrrcc! - disse Tenchi, ao engolir a poção.

- O que espera? Suco de abóbora? - disse Pomfrey, enquanto colocava em Tenchi o pijama da Ala Hospitalar (que ficou IMENSO no Tenchi naquele tamanho).

Rony tomou um cálice de poção e seu braço afetado começou a inchar, até voltar ao tamanho normal.

- Porque eu não começo a crescer? - disse Tenchi, ainda do tamanho de um gato bebê.

- Você foi imerso totalmente... Tem que esperar a poção parar de fazer efeito em seu organismo. Até lá, vai ficar encolhido desse jeito.

Tenchi olhou para o teto e pensou:

- Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça na hora que aceitei esse plano estúpido?


	9. As Explicações de Sirius

A noite foi um pouco tensa na Yagami: Sirius não dormiu, e muito menos Kyone. Myoshi roncava a sono solto, seu corpo caído por cima do hipogrifo Bicuço. Lupin se atirou sobre uma cadeira próxima à Cela de Contenção Energética de Washu, que aproveitava o fato de ter um bruxo à disposição para começar a medi-lo de todas as formas conhecidas pela ciência Jurai (e algumas não muito conhecidas... afinal, ela é Washu, o Grande Gênio Científico da Galáxia) e para conhecer um pouco mais sobre os bruxos e calibrar seus sistemas. Ryoko ficava jogando pôquer com Lupin, que parecia bem à vontade. Ryo Oh-Ki estava dormindo sobre o colo de Myoshi.

Sirius e Kyone disputavam no olhar quem ia ceder primeiro. Kyone nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo: o olhar dele não era totalmente humano... Para falar a verdade, ele era humano e não era humano, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Kyone não conseguia compreender aquilo: não era normal. Ela já tinha lidado com povos semi-humanos antes, era uma ocorrência bem comum no universo, mas aquilo não era nada com o que ela estava acostumada.

Foi quando, enquanto ela olhava para Sirius, ele rosnou para ela. Por reflexo, Kyone sacou sua pistola _laser_ e a setou para "Nocautear".

- Nem tente partir para cima! Essas barreiras vão te neutralizar, e essa arma aqui vai colocar você no chão na hora! - disse Kyone em voz alta, mirando-lhe entre os olhos.

Ryoko, Washu e Lupin ouviram o grito de Kyone, que acordou Ryo Oh-Ki, Bicuço e Myoshi.

- Escuta aqui, auror galáctico! - disse Sirius - Não sei qual é a tua, mas se você me tirasse dessa porcaria de cela eu ia achar bom!

- Nada feito! Eu já lhe disse que, até segunda ordem você está sob minha custódia! - disse Kyone.

- Ora... - disse Sirius, avançando.

Kyone atirou pouco acima da linha da testa de Sirius. O tiro apenas assustou Sirius, mas conseguiu um efeito colateral nada bom para Kyone: Bicuço avançou correndo na direção de Kyone e a atacou no peito.

- AAAHHH! - gritou Kyone.

- Bicuço, não! - gritou Lupin.

Foi a vez de Myoshi disparar, dessa vez para nocautear Bicuço. Um tiro muito diferente do normal para ela, ele acertou preciso no grande e penoso dorso de Bicuço, que despencou como um saco de batatas, dormente.

- O que você fez com Bicuço, sua... - voltou-se Sirius para Myoshi.

- Ele está bem! Só está desacordado! - disse Washu, segurando seu computador de bolso na altura do peito de Bicuço.

- A garota tem razão, Sirius! - disse Lupin - O Bicuço foi estuporado, só isso!

- Só isso? - disse Sirius revoltado.

- Bem, acho que a Kyone tá bem pior! - disse Ryoko.

E realmente, Kyone teve que ser erguida com cuidado: um corte feio rasgava-lhe o peito.

- Dá para consertar, pequena Washu? - perguntou ansiosa Myoshi.

- Sem problemas! - disse Washu, retirando do bolso interno de sua camisa uma espécie de _band-aid_ gigante, o qual colocou sobre o peito ferido de Kyone.

- E então, Kyone, melhor? - perguntou Myoshi.

- Ai... Essa fera... me atacou! - disse Kyone.

- O Bicucinho não ia deixar ninguém ferir-me! - disse Sirius.

- Seu idiota! - disse Kyone - Essa arma tava setada para "Nocautear". O que ia acontecer com você foi o que aconteceu com esse bicho aí!

- Não é hora para exaltarmos os ânimos. - disse Lupin - Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar, como Voldemort e Surien. Falando nisso: porque estava usando aqueles aparelhos contra o Sirius, Washu?

- Bem... Eu queria conhecer um pouco mais sobre os bruxos, e desenvolver algumas formas para detectarmos magia. Então, a partir do que sei sobre o Poder Jurai...

- Que é o poder que aquele garoto Tenchi tem, não? - perguntou Sirius, sentando-se no chão da cela.

- Exato... Bem, usando o que sei sobre o Poder Jurai, estou adaptando um sensor de bruxos, e mensurando-os, de forma que possamos ter uma idéia do que estamos pegando, entendem?

- Sim... - disse Lupin.

- Mas o que eu achei estranho no padrão de Sirius foi o seguinte: ele tem dois tipos de padrão que ficam continuamente se substituindo. É como se ele fosse duas criaturas em uma só. Para ser mais exata: é como se ele fosse um cachorro e um ser humano ao mesmo tempo...

- Ah, fala sério, Washu! - disse Ryoko - Você não pode estar falando sério! Ninguém pode ser duas criaturas em uma...

- E Ryo Oh-Ki? - disse Kyone.

- Ah, Ryo Oh-Ki não conta! Você mesmo disse que só vimos outro como ela: o Ken-Oh Ki de Nagi! Além disso, como é que uma pessoa poderia ser...

Ryoko não terminou a frase, e ficou tão abobada quanto o resto das pessoas, exceto Washu e Lupin: no lugar aonde antes estava Sirius Black, o bruxo foragido da justiça bruxa, estava agora um grande cachorro preto.

- O que? - perguntou Ryoko - O que está acontecendo?

- É como eu pensei... - disse Washu, enquanto comparava formas de onda e teclava furiosamente o "teclado" do computador da Yagami - Ele passou para a forma de cachorro. De alguma forma ele pode passar da forma de cachorro para a de ser humano de uma hora para a outra, mas em ambas as formas mantem um pouco da outra... Em geral, ele mantem o raciocínio, intelecto e outras habilidades proporcionais à forma canina, mas mantêm intacta a individualidade e outras características humanas. É mais ou menos o que acontece com a Ryo Oh-Ki: ela vira uma nave espacial, mas deixe-a ver cenouras para você ver o que acontece!

- É... Eu me lembro MUITO BEM o que essa coisinha fez com a Yagami! - disse Kyone, olhando o pequeno bicho com corpo de gato mas pernas e "bigodes" de um coelho.

- Bem, agora precisávamos que você voltasse ao normal, Sirius. Seja qual for essa sua habilidade mágica, não conseguiu a ocultar do grande gênio científico Washu! - disse Washu, rindo.

O grande cachorro negro começou a se contorcer e a crescer, voltando lentamente à forma de Sirius.

- OK, Black! - disse Kyone - O que é isso? Que tipo de mágica é essa?

- Bem, essa é uma história MMMUUUUIIIITTTTOOOO comprida. Tem certeza que querem a ouvir? - disse Sirius.

- Tudo, carinha! - disse Ryoko - Pode ir abrindo o jogo e soltando o verbo... Quero cada Pingo no I.

- OK! - disse Sirius.

Sirius e Remo puseram-se então a contar toda a história dos dois, desde que entraram para Hogwarts, até a morte dos pais de Harry Potter nas mãos de Voldemort, passando pela prisão e posterior fuga de Sirius de Askaban e por aí afora.

- ... e é isso. - disse Sirius, após quase quatro horas, enquanto tomavam um café da manhã reforçado - Se não fosse o fato de eu ser um Animago, eu ainda estaria apodrecendo em Askaban.

- Interessante... Mas todo Animago vira cachorro?

- Não. - disse Remo - Nós já lhe explicamos: um Animago pode virar um animal específico. O Sirius, ou Almofadinhas, como o chamávamos nos tempos de colégio, pode se transformar em um cachorro. O pai do Harry, Tiago, ou Pontas, se transformava em cervo, enquanto aquele imbecil do Pedro, o Rabicho, virava um rato...

- Bem, ele não mudava tanto assim! - disse Sirius - Ele sempre foi um rato, apenas ficava com o corpo de um quando estava transformado...

- Mas e você, Remo... Você é realmente um Lobisomem? - disse Myoshi.

- Infelizmente...

Os olhos de Washu brilharam na hora, e rapidamente ela começou a mensurar tudo o que podia e não podia em Remo:

- Interessantíssimo... - disse Washu - Ele apresenta uma disfunção de sinal semelhante a de Sirius, mas em menor escala. Acho que quando ele passa para lobo, a disfunção de sinal deve ser semelhante, mas para o padrão humano. Muito interessante: acho que consegui descobrir como identificar lobisomens e animagos. Podemos adaptar a Yagami com um rastrador tático para localizar animagos e lobisomens. Isso é moleza!

- Mas então... o Voldemort pode ter animagos e lobisomens a seu serviço. - disse Ryoko.

- Sim... E trasgos, dementadores, vampiros, gigantes... todo o tipo de criatura das trevas. - disse Lupin.

- E se o que diz no arquivo de Surien é verdade, e duvido que não seja, ele poderia amplificar os poderes de algumas dessas criaturas, criando versões mais poderosas delas, podendo criar exércitos delas! Ele fez isso com os Kyakk de Kanyzahn IV, segundo o que diz nos arquivos, provocando uma guerra no sistema planetário Kanyzahn!

- Uau, então esse cara é f#ão mesmo! - disse Ryoko, impressionada - Acho que vai sem bem divertido.

- Eu não acho que vá ser divertido. A maioria dessas criaturas, em seus padrões naturais já são terríveis, quanto mais com seu poder máximo. – disse Sirius, enquanto começava a conversar com Washu sobre as criaturas das trevas.

* * *

O trasgo foi preso à grande urna, conforme Surien orientara na construção. Voldemort ficou próximo a ele, observando-o. A grande câmara estava cheio de uivos, gritos, berros e lamentos, todos de dor, ódio e desespero, partindo de câmaras aonde seres de formas semi-discerníveis lançavam gritos horrendos, enquanto tentavam escapar de outras urnas como àquela aonde o trasgo estava preso, que pareciam funcionar com grandes e grotescos úteros, onde um grande mal estava sendo incubado. Trasgos e outros servos malignos menores mexiam os líquidos nojentos que envolviam as formas, ao mesmo tempo em que cutucavam as formas, de forma a impedir-lhes de sair (ou de alcançar o completo desenvolvimento). Voldemort voltou-se para Surien: 

- Espero que isso dê certo! - disse Voldemort - Não me arrisquei matando trouxas à toa, imagino!

- Não, grande Lorde! - disse Surien, com sua voz diabolicamente inocente - Não há nada de errado nesse plano. Servos fiéis, numerosos e belicosos, você me pediu! E os terá! Eu garanto!

- Ótimo! Não sei que Artes Negras e Antigas trouxe das Profundezas do Universo para gerar tais criaturas, mas pouco me importo, desde que me crie os servos que tanto desejo e dos quais eu tanto necessito.

- Não tenha dúvidas, ó magnâmino Lorde Negro da Terra, esse processo funciona. Realizei-o muitas vezes, até ser aprisionado. Mas, apesar de aprisionado, estava vivo, e podia aprender. E aprendi. Adaptei minhas Artes a esse mundo primitivo, e consegui o que você está vendo.

Na urna ao lado, uma mulher bonita, loira e de traços fortes estava deitada, amordaçada, imobilizada e plenamente consciente, enquanto assistia com horror aquilo acontecer.

- Não entendo porque não podemos fazer eles ficarem inconscientes... - pensou Voldemort

- A Arte exige a dor e o sofrimento da criatura. Mas não se preocupe: essa dor e loucura irá gerar servos subservientes a você. Eles viverão e matarão aos outros e a si próprios para o servir. Eles são os guerreiros supremos que alguém poderia desejar: e mantêm o melhor de sua raça, escolhido a dedo por mim.

- Ótimo! Prossiga!

Surien baixou uma canaleta sobre o trasgo. Isso foi tudo que a mulher viu. Em seguida, um grito de dor e morte e loucura e ódio e raiva e um cheiro pungente, como carne queimada e todo tipo de nojeiras e venenos misturados.

Tão rápido quanto começou, terminou: o trasgo parou de gritar, ou ao menos não se ouviam seus gritos. Mas a mulher percebeu que o trasgo ainda sofria, pois via ocasionalmente uma mão envolvida em uma película estranha, como uma placenta hedionda, saia do sarcófago ao lado.

A mulher então observou as três figuras: uma era aquele a quem chamava de Mestre, a outra aquela a quem chamava de marido, e a terceira foi a que decidiu seu destino:

- Lúcio, espero que...

- Não, _milord_! Ela estava me cansando! Espero que ao menos seja útil para você! - disse o homem, de cabelos loiros e longos, observando-a com frieza, enquanto ela continuava a se debater.

- Ótimo! - disse o outro - Surien, prossiga!

Ela viu uma canaleta surgir por cima de si, e aquele a quem ela chamou de marido dizendo:

- Até o renascimento, Narcisa!

E foi quando Surien despejou o líquido.

No primeiro instante, Narcisa sentiu que o líquido ia a matar, mas foi pior: ela começou a sentir espasmos por todo o corpo. Enquanto rapidamente o líquido entrava, a mordaça soltou-se, e ela pode dizer uma última vez: _"Lucio!!!!!"_, antes que o líquido começasse a entrar em sua garganta, modificando-a lentamente. O cheiro invadia sua narina e sua mente, enquanto os olhos passavam a ver a capa verde por cima dela. Ela tentou esticar a mão, mas não conseguir. Tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saia, a mente lentamente se despedaçando em meio ao ódio e loucura, ao mesmo tempo em que uma série de espasmos corria seu corpo, como se ele tivesse sendo mudado por algum tipo de mágica negra.

Logo, Narcisa Malfoy renasceria, mas não bonita e arrogante como antes, mas sim como um monstro de destruição e pavor, como todos aqueles que estavam nos sarcófagos, como bebês de uma criatura cheia de tumores malignos, que tomavam conta da sala, pulsando de uma forma desagradável e doentia.

Um trasgo ligou o sarcófago de Narcisa a uma das "veias" daquela "criatura". Rapidamente tentáculos perfuraram Narcisa, como se quisessem formar um novo e obsceno cordão umbilical. Narcisa continuava a lutar contra aquela loucura que a estava tomando, mas nem Lucio nem Voldemort estavam lá para ajudá-la, ou sequer para apreciar a dor dela. O único que apreciava tal dor era Surien. Que ria.

Uma risada diabolicamente inocente, infantilmente mortal...


	10. Grifinória X Sonserina

Tenchi não tinha reparado como o tempo voara, mas fazia mais de dois meses que tinha ido para Hogwarts, e parecia muito familiarizado com o local. As aulas de DCAT e Etiqueta Mágica, com seu avô e Aeka pareciam ser uma volta ao tempo no qual ele não tinha que se preocupar com mágicas e trasgos, mas ele tinha que admitir que estava gostando daquilo.

O professor Flitwick, baixinho e tudo o mais, era um bom camarado, segundo o que Tenchi e Sassami imaginavam: era uma pessoa bacana e boazinha, com uma didática que era excelente, para dizer-se o mínimo, e de quem todos (talvez com a exceção dos sonserinos) gostavam.

McGonagall era encrenca, pensava Tenchi. Não que ela fosse como Snape, mas porque ela era dura na queda quando à exigência: ela não exigia menos que o melhor de todos os alunos. Tenchi sentiu isso na pele quando o seu rato do campo não virou um hamster adequado e ela o repreendeu e o obrigou a fazer um trabalho complementar de quatro metros sobre transformação animal, embora Hermione o tivesse ensinado bem sobre essa matéria na Toca.

Binns era mais tedioso que programa de economia na TV, pensou Tenchi. O velho fantasma era tão chato que ele mataria todos os espíritos dos 1000 Infernos novamente só pelo tédio que ele provocava. A coisa toda era que Binns, segundo Tenchi entendera, era muito velho quando, certa vez, dormiu perto demais da lareira da Sala dos Professores. No dia seguinte acordou, e foi dar suas aulas, sem sequer reparar que tinha deixado algo essencial na Sala dos Professores: o corpo.

Trelawney era outra esquisita: parecida com uma barata cigana, não havia em Hogwarts professora mais esquisita que ela. Estavam vendo os métodos orientais de adivinhação, e naquele momento viam o I-Ching. Claro que ela não perdeu tempo em dizer que as moedas não eram favoráveis a Harry:

- Harry, meu querido... As moedas mostram claramente que haverão batalhas terríveis... E que você pode estar envolvido com elas até o fim...

_"Será que essa mulher gosta tanto assim de prever realmente a morte dos outros?"_, disse Tenchi, que tinha até medo de deixar a velha observar suas moedas prateadas.

- Essa aí é maluca, e o pior é que é sério! - disse Rony.

- Acho que não devíamos nos preocupar agora. - disse Harry – Temos coisas mais imediatas com o que nos preocupar.

- O que, por exemplo? - perguntou Hermione.

- A partida de quadribol: início da temporada, Sonserina x Grifinória.

A verdade é que, por mais que Hermione detestasse, Tenchi, Rony e Harry eram parte do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Harry era o que tinha mais tempo de equipe dos três: tinha jogado em todos os anos, menos no anterior, aonde a Copa de Quadribol fora substituída por uma competição com alunos de outras Escolas de Bruxaria, o Torneio Tribruxo. Sua posição era a de apanhador: seu objetivo, pegar o pomo de ouro, uma bola dourada, muito pequena e difícil de ser encontrada e pega, pois era rápida e fazia manobras radicais para escapar dos apanhadores, e que valia 150 pontos para o time do apanhador que a pegasse e decretava o fim da partida. Harry era muito bom nisso: herdara talento do pai, também apanhador na época de Hogwarts.

Rony tinha acabado de entrar no time, da mesma forma que Tenchi, mas era um jogador que conhecia melhor o jogo. Com isso, Rony mantinha a tradição dos Weasley de jogarem no time de quadribol da Grifinória (apenas o terceiro mais velho dos Weasley, Percy, não jogara). A posição de Rony era a de artilheiro: ele devia correr contra os aros montados em cada uma das três balizas a mais de 15 metros de altura do time adversário e, arremessando a goles, uma bola vermelha que lembrava a Tenchi uma bola de basquete, deveria fazê-la passar por um dos aros, marcando um gol, que valia 10 pontos. Fazer gols era importante, pois muitos times já tinham perdido jogos, mesmo apanhando o pomo de ouro. Rony porém, mesmo armado de uma _Nimbus XP_, que veio parar nas mãos dele com a ajuda do padrinho de Harry, tinha preocupações.

Já Tenchi ficava cada vez mais nervoso com a proximidade do jogo: sendo o goleiro, ele tinha uma das principais responsabilidades no time de quadribol, que era impedir que os artilheiros da Sonserina conseguissem passar a goles pelos aros do time da Grifinória. Mesmo tendo uma _Starlight MX_ e tendo se saído bem nos treinamentos, Tenchi tinha medo de que as coisas podiam sair errado.

Mal sabiam eles que tinham uma torcida escondida.

* * *

Remo e Sirius estavam mais enturmados com aquelas quatro malucas, e Bicuço também não se incomodava mais com a pequena Ryo Oh-Ki. Foi quando Remo e Sirius lembraram-se que logo começaria a temporada de Quadribol em Hogwarts:

- Queria poder assistir novamente Harry jogando... - disse Sirius - Ele pega como o pai dele: é um apanhador de altíssimo calibre.

- É... - disse Remo - Mas não podemos ir até lá sem que nos percebam, e seria complicado explicar a todos como um fugitivo dos Aurores poderia assistir a um jogo de quadribol.

- Acho que tenho a solução! - disse Washu, correndo para seu quarto (no depósito de peças sobressalentes da Yagami) e trazendo algo como uma pequena bola prateada:

- Isso é... um pomo de ouro? - perguntou Sirius

- Não! Chamo a isso de Dispositivo de Coleta de Imagens Holográficas de Alta Definição. O que ele faz basicamente é fixar-se em um ponto e coletar imagens holográficas e sons de um determinado local, com um raio esférico de 100 metros.

- Bem, pelo tamanho ele pega todo o estádio. Mas como ele vai funcionar em Hogwarts? - perguntou Sirius - Lá a magia é poderosa demais: nada que seja tecnológico funciona lá!

- Ah, mas você está falando da tecnologia terrestre, e não da tecnologia de Jurai, e muito menos da tecnologia minha! - disse Washu, orgulhosa.

- E ela fica oculta? - perguntou Lupin.

- Sim... - disse Washu, acionando um ponto na bolinha. Ela tornou-se invisível - Campo de Refração luminosa. Nada nem ninguém pode vê-la.

- Bem, acho que não custa nada tentar... - disse Sirius.

- É moleza. Basta abrir a porta da Yagami à noite, e eu posiciono-a no lugar correto.

E assim foi feito. Naquela mesma noite, Washu lançou a pequena bola, que saiu já invisível de Yagami. Ela passou por toda a Hogsmeade e entrou nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Chegou no estádio de Quadribol e, no exato ponto que marca o centro do campo ela começou a descer:

- Ok... Agora, ativando penetrador por deslocação fásica! – disse Washu, acionando alguns comandos.

A bola seria menos visível, se ela já não estivesse totalmente invisível. Ela estava corretamente posicionada e foi entrando lentamente no centro do campo de quadribol de Hogwarts. Ela penetrou alguns centímetros, não dando nenhuma impressão de que ela tinha entrado.

- Bom, instalada ela está. Agora vejamos se funciona. - disse Washu, digitando uma série de comandos no terminal.

O painel holográfico dentro da sala de estar da Yagami apresentou então um estádio que nenhuma delas já tinha visto antes, oval, com grandes hastes metálicas que terminavam em aros. Os barulhos noturnos podiam serem ouvidos através da captação de som do painel.

- Beleza. Vamos poder ver o jogo! - disse Sirius - Mas será que dá para ver o pomo?

- Posso pedir para o sistema acompanhar um jogador específico a qualquer momento, de forma que possamos ver todos os detalhes: replay, lance-a-lance, até mesmo um _picture-in-picture_ de uma parte do jogo no resto.

- Vamos ter uma visão do jogo pela qual muitos venderiam a própria mãe! - disse Lupin, sorrindo - Agora compreendo porque Dumbledore não está preocupado com o Ministério: a tecnologia Jurai parece estar a milhões de anos-luz da tecnologia terrestre.

- Isso mesmo! - disse Washu.

- Tá legal, tá legal... Mas quando vai ser o jogo? - disse Ryoko.

- Bem, recebi uma coruja do Harry, lembrem-se que usamos corujas e outras aves para enviarmos cartas uns para os outros, pedindo para que providenciássemos uma vassoura para o amigo dele Weasley. Conseguimos comprar uma vassoura barata, mas de boa qualidade e nova, a Nimbus XP. Não é o mesmo que a Borealis, mas com certeza é uma ótima vassoura. Bem, Harry me disse que o jogo ia ser esse final de semana, no Sábado: Sonserina x Grifinória.

- Sei: a Casa dos malvadões contra a Casa dos mocinhos! - disse Ryoko - E em qual delas o Tenchi está?

- Grifinória, junto com o Harry e o Rony. Os três estão no time de quadribol...

Então Sirius pôs-se a explicar como era o quadribol (aproveitando a imagem do estádio ainda projetada pelo painel holográfico), com seus times, artilheiros, goleiros, batedores, apanhadores, goles, balaços, pomos e tudo o mais.

Depois de tal explicação, todos foram dormir, para acordar bem no dia seguinte, para assistirem a um jogo de quadribol pelo qual estavam esperando.

* * *

Tenchi acordou cedo. Pegou suas vestes comuns e as vestiu, e empacotou as vestes de quadribol na mochila. Harry e Rony estavam de pé jogando o que Tenchi sabia ser o xadrez de bruxo, semelhante ao xadrez normal, mas muito mais empolgante, pelo fato das pedras se mexerem, falarem e opinarem sobre os lances. Naquele momento, o cavalo de Harry comentava: "Se você me mandar lá, você vai se arrepender! Aquela rainha vai me mandar dessa para melhor!".

- E então... - disse Tenchi, enquanto Harry confirmava seu lance.

- Ah, Tenchi! - disse Harry, enquanto a rainha de Rony destruía o cavalo de Harry e o colocava em xeque. - Você vai se dar bem. Você pega quase tão bem quanto Olívio Wood, e agora ele é do time principal do Puddlemere United!

- E não só isso! - disse Rony, enquanto Harry fazia o possível para adiar o inevitável xeque-mate - Olívio está sendo negociado com o meu time, os Chudley Cannons, embora os Winbourne Wasp e os Ballycastle Bats estejam interessados nele.

- Bem, espero não decepcionar. - disse Tenchi, no momento em que Rony minava o rei de Harry, declarando xeque-mate.

Os três desceram para tomar café juntos. Harry não queria comer nada, e Tenchi sentia-se mordiscando a comida de forma estranha:

- Pronto para comer sua última refeição, Masaki? - disse Malfoy, passando por ele.

- Não sei qual é a sua, Malfoy, mas acho que a mesa de Sonserina é aquela do outro lado! - disse Tenchi, irônico, apontando para a mesa da sonserina - Ou preciso transfigurar algum de seus amiguinhos em mapa para você achar ela!

- Não, mas talvez você devesse transfigurar o Weasley em almofada para a hora que você cair dos aros!

- Vejamos, Malfoy, - disse Harry - se você vai estar tão animadinho após o jogo.

Tenchi voltou a sentar-se, quando Draco tentou passar "acidentalmente" por cima das vassouras Nimbus XP de Rony e Starlight MX de Tenchi, como se tentasse as quebrar. Foi quando Katsuhito passou por perto e disse:

- Eu não tentaria isso se fosse você, Malfoy! - disse ele, segurando a varinha à mostra.

- Acho que vou lhe ajudar a não tropeçar, senhor Malfoy! - disse Katsuhito, usando sua varinha - _Levioris Personae_!

Draco sentiu seu corpo ser erguido pelo ar, passando por cima de todas as mesas das casas, com todos os alunos de Hogwarts vendo por debaixo de suas vestes e dando risadas dele. E para tornar a coisa toda ainda mais humilhante para Draco, Katsuhito o fez descer lentamente em um lugar vago na mesa da Sonserina, de forma que ele não pudesse nem compartilhar sua revolta com os alunos de sua casa.

- Não falem nada! - disse Rony - Quero saborear o momento: Draco Malfoy, o fantástico bruxo voador!

A mesa de Grifinória explodiu em risadas e logo passaram a saborear outra coisa, o café-da-manhã.

Logo após o café da manhã, Harry, Tenchi e Rony, além dos outros quatro jogadores de quadribol da Grifinória (os gêmeos Fred e Jorge Weasley, Katie Bell e Alicia Spinnet, a capitã) foram aos vestiários, foi quando Sassami se aproximou de Tenchi e deu-lhe um beijinho no rosto:

- Boa sorte! - disse ela, correndo para seu lugar no Estádio. Aeka e Katsuhito se aproximaram dele em seguida:

- Boa sorte, Tenchi! - disse Aeka.

- Você consegue, Tenchi. Você é capaz e sabe disso! - disse Katsuhito para Tenchi.

Tenchi entrou então no vestiário. Vestiu rapidamente as vestes e proteções para a prática do quadribol.

Foi quando Alicia Spinnet partiu para a tradicional preleção do capitão:

- OK, OK, garotos e garotas! Acabou a moleza! Nós já treinamos tudo o que podíamos, principalmente com os dois novatos. Tenchi, acha que dá para parar o ataque da Sonserina?

- Por mim... Sem problema! É só eles não me arrebentarem a base de balaços!

- Quanto aos balaços, deixa com a gente! - disse Fred.

- Isso aí: é mais fácil o Inferno congelar do que a gente perder um balaço! - disse Jorge.

- E você, Rony, acha que dá para se garantir no ataque?

- Bem, acho que consigo! Estou me sentindo pronto!

- O Roniquinho tá com medo? - caçoou Jorge.

- Ah, cala essa boca enorme, Jorge! - disse Rony.

- Muito bem, então vamos lá arrebentar!

Foi quando eles subiram para o ponto de decolagem, que se abriu e pelo qual o estádio inteiro aplaudiu.

E, sem saber, Harry tinha uma platéia super atenciosa assistindo o jogo.

* * *

- Anda, Washu! - disse Sirius - Ajusta logo essa coisa!

- Calma aí, Sirius, não é assim que a coisa funciona! - disse Washu, digitando freneticamente comandos no "teclado" - Eu não considerei que a luz atrapalhasse na transmissão... Calma!

Conforme Washu digitava os comandos, a imagem holográfica no centro da sala de diversões ia distorcendo-se de várias formas, até que:

- Consegui! - disse Washu, ajustando a imagem perfeitamente.

- Ali! - disse Sirius - Vão decolar!

Sete pequenas vassouras podiam ser vistas decolando de um pequeno "hangar". Elas, com seus pilotos nelas obviamente, deram uma volta em torno do estádio. Washu foi pegando _closes_ de cada um, enquanto ouviam a irradiação do jogo.

* * *

_"E vai começar a temporada de quadribol de Hogwarts. O jogo de hoje é Grifinória contra Sonserina._

_As equipes de quadribol mudaram muito durante esse ano em que não houve o torneio. A Grifinória não foi exceção: perdeu Wood e Johnson, mas encontrou dois substitutos à altura. A escalação da Grifinória para esse ano é: no gol, Tenchi Masaki. No ataque Ronald Weasley, a veterana Katie Bell e a capitã Alicia Spinnet. Batedores: os "balaços humanos" Fred e Jorge Weasley. E apanhando para a Grifinória, Harry Potter._

_E agora a escalação da Sonserina, que manteve apenas Draco Malfoy de sua escalação original. No gol: Pansy Parkinson. Atacantes: Howard Kellaway, Emilia Bulstrode e Malcolm Baddock. Batendo para a Sonserina, como de costume... perdão, professora McGonagall, Vicente Crabble e Gregório Goyle. E apanhando, em todos os sentidos, é claro... calma, professora, foi brincadeira, Draco Malfoy."_

Sete vassouras passaram zunindo pelas costas de Harry: ele olhou para os lados e reparou que tratava-se do time da Sonserina. Quando eles pararam, mesmo à distância, Harry conseguiu ler _"Borealis"_ escrito nelas.

_"Vassouras Borealis!"_, pensou Harry. _"Draco repetiu o feito: para sufocar qualquer resistência quanto a ele tornar-se capitão, ele pediu para o paizinho dele comprar vassouras Borealis!"_.

- Jogadores, quero um jogo limpo! - disse Madame Hooch, a tradicional juíza de quadribol de Hogwarts. - Capitães, cumprimentem-se!

Alicia estendeu educadamente a mão para Draco, que deixou-a no vácuo: não aceitou o cumprimento de Alicia.

- Nada nas regras do quadribol me obriga a cumprimentar os perdedores! - disse Draco.

Alicia queria surrar Draco, mas decidiu fazer melhor:

- Se você fosse tão bom para apanhar o pomo quanto o é em suas bravatas, - disse Alicia - era líquido e certo que você estaria apanhando para a Inglaterra ano passado!

Draco ficou vermelho de raiva. Foi quando a Madame Hooch interveio, percebendo o aumento da tensão entre os jogadores:

- Concentre-se no quadribol, garotos!

_"Madame Hooch lança a goles e... COMEÇA com Sonserina tomando a goles com Kellaway, que passa em profundidade para Bulstrode, que avança por meio de dois, passa por um dos balaços, e pelo outro. Ela entra na área, chuta... DEFENDE MASAKI!! Masaki pega e arremessa para Fred Weasley que toca rapidamente, jogada válida, toca rapidamente para Spinnet, que triangula rapidamente para Ronald Weasley, que passa rapidamente por Bulstrode, chuta, e É GOL!!! GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA em um chute perfeito contra o terceiro aro! Grifinória 10, Sonserina 0!_

_Sonserina avança, mas Spinnet toma rapidamente a bola enquanto Bulstrode lança. Ela avança e..."_

_"FALTA!!!" - _gritaram todos nas arquibancadas da Grifinória.

_"Falta! O batedor Goyle atingiu a atacante Spinnet com o bastão! Um tiro livre é marcado a favor da Grifinória!"_

_"FALTA!!!" - _gritaram todos nas arquibancadas da Sonserina.

_"Falta! O batedor Jorge Weasley atingiu o batedor Goyle fora de jogo com o balaço! Um tiro livre é marcado a favor da Sonserina!"_

* * *

- Dá um _zoom_ nas traves da Sonserina! - disse Lupin.

- Já está indo!

O _zoom_ foi dado e ele viram Rony dirigiu-se com a goles para perto do gol da Sonserina.

- Vai, Rony, vai!!! - disse Sirius - Faz valer a vassoura que eu te mandei!

Eles então ouviram a locução:

_"Ronald Weasley pronto, Parkinson pronta! Madame Hooch apita, Weasley chuta... e MARCA!!! GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA em uma cobrança perfeita de Weasley!"_

- YES! - disse Sirius - É isso aí! Manda ver, Rony!

- Quieto... - disse Ryoko - É hora do Tenchi defender!

- Será que ele consegue? - disse Myoshi.

- Ele está bem treinado, e em um caso como esse, a chance é 50 a 50.

- O que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Kyone.

- Ninguém sabe...

* * *

Tenchi comemorou rapidamente o gol de Rony, mas lembrou-se que agora ELE era o alvo de uma goles: Emilia Bulstrode, com suas dimensões de ogre, foi avolumando-se contra Tenchi, que se assustou de imediato. Mas sabia que Emilia não poderia avançar contra ele, ou enfeitiçá-lo, pois isso era contra as regras do quadribol... Embora ele se preocupasse se Emilia estaria preocupada com as regras do quadribol. Madame Hooch entregou-lhe a goles. Emilia deu um sorriso maldoso e avançou: ele não saberia em qual das traves ela arremessaria a goles, e ele teria que correr para ela. Tenchi ficou atento. Ela iria chutar...

* * *

- Vai, Tenchi! - gritou Ryoko, enquanto tomava a cerveja amanteigada (que, para decepção parcial de Ryoko, embora boa, não levava nem álcool nem manteiga) que ela trazia à mão. Todos estavam concentrados, olhando para o projetor holográfico que exibia Bulstrode se dirigindo para o ponto de cobrança dos pênaltis. Tenchi a observava atentamente.

_"Expectativa... Grifinória e Sonserina longe da área. É Bulstrode contra Masaki. Bulstrode para. Masaki se concentra. Hooch autoriza. Bulstrode chuta e... SEGURA MASAKI, que aproveita a defesa aberta da Sonserina e lança num passe longo Ronald Weasley, que sobe, chamando os balaços, e passa para Spinnet em uma bela manobra de Ploy! Spinnet chuta, DEFENDE PARKINSON, Bell pega o rebote, e MARCA!!! GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA!! Grifinória 30, Sonserina 0"._

_- _É isso aí, Tenchi!!!! - gritou Ryoko.

- Muito boa, garoto! - disse Sirius.

- Mandou bem, Tenchi! - disse Kyone.

- Muito bom, Masaki! - aprovou Lupin.

- Agora é ver o jogo da Sonserina.

* * *

_"E Sonserina tem a posse da goles: Bulstrode corre rapidamente e... ESPEREM!"_

- Harry o viu! - disse Hermione usando o onióculo que guardava desde a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- Onde? - perguntou-se Neville, olhando.

- Ali! Olha, aquele brilho dourado! - disse Simas, apontando para um local no céu.

- Vai, Harry! - gritou Sassami, lá embaixo.

_"E parece que realmente temos uma corrida pelo pomo de ouro: Potter continua colocando tudo que pode em sua Firebolt, enquanto Malfoy vem rapidamente recuperando terreno em relação a Potter. Eles seguem a disputa. O pomo sobe rapidamente, e os dois entram em uma poderosa vertical ascendente."_

* * *

_"Malfoy continua recuperando terreno em relação a Potter. Eles emparelham um do lado do outro, acompanhando o pomo."_

- Esse filho-da-p$a do Draco Malfoy só está chegando perto do Harry porque é dono de uma Borealis! - disse Sirius.

- Se ele pegar o pomo, é ruim? - perguntou Ryoko.

- É péssimo! - disse Lupin - O jogo acaba quando um dos apanhadores pega o pomo. E o apanhador que o consegue fatura 150 pontos. Se Draco pegar o pomo, fica Sonserina 150, Grifinória 30. Nós perdemos!

- Vai, Harry! Não deixa esse canalha pegar o pomo! - gritou Ryoko, mesmo sabendo que seus gritos de nada adiantariam.

_"O pomo começa em uma descendente brusca. Malfoy começa a pressionar Potter. Potter continua descendo, sem se preocupar com Malfoy..."_

* * *

"Pensa que não sei qual é o seu joguinho, Malfoy?", pensou Harry. "Pois esse é um joguinho que eu também sei jogar... e melhor que você!"

Harry então colocou mais velocidade em sua Firebolt. Draco partiu para a imitação: continuou jogando velocidade em sua Borealis.

- Harry vai fintar! - disse Rony, que estava perto de Tenchi.

- Como? - perguntou Tenchi.

- A Finta de Wronski! Harry vai usar a Finta de Wronski! - disse Rony, apreensivo.

Draco deu o azar de não ouvir Rony. Ele percebeu o pomo bem próximo. Soltou ambas as mãos da vassoura e... esborrachou-se no chão, sua vassoura partida em dois pedaços com o impacto da queda.

Harry sabia o que Draco e o pomo queriam: no segundo limite, Harry guindou para cima todo o cabo que pode de sua Firebolt, até quase quebrar o cabo da mesma. Em certas horas, ter uma vassoura mais lenta ajudava: Harry teve um milissegundo salvador que permitiu que ele emparelhasse ao chão. Ele impulsionou a mão para frente, e sentiu as duas asinhas batendo desesperadamente em sua mão.

* * *

_"Harry Potter apanha o pomo em uma fantástica corrida! Grifinória ganha de 180 a 0!!"_

- É isso aí, Harry! - gritou Sirius, abraçando-se a Bicuço.

- Boa, Tenchi! - disse Ryoko, abraçando-se a Washu.

- O Tenchi venceu, Kyone, que legal! - disse Myoshi, abraçada a Kyone.

- Não precisa exagerar, Myoshi, controle-se! - disse Kyone.

- Um belo jogo! - disse Washu - E uma bela demonstração de habilidade... Realmente é fascinante a cultura dos bruxos. Bem, a minha sorte foi ter gravado tudo no meu holodisco aqui! - disse Washu, ejetando um holodisco de dentro de sua unidade - Vou poder analisar com maior comodidade depois.

E assim, em Yagami, cada um foi demonstrando, à sua maneira, que estava muito feliz com a vitória de Tenchi.

* * *

Houve a tradicional invasão de campo da Grifinória. Hermione, Neville, Simas e Sassami lideravam os alunos que corriam em direção aos vencedores. Tenchi descia de sua vassoura e corria também, para comemorar junto com os demais.

- Corrida magnífica, Harry! - disse Alicia.

- Desde os tempos de Carlinhos Weasley eu não via nada igual! – disse a professora McGonagall.

- Bela pegada, Tenchi! - disse Sassami.

- Você foi espantoso, Tenchi! - disse Aeka, se aproximando.

- Esplendido, Tenchi! Sabia que você se sairia bem! - disse Katsuhito.

- Obrigado, gente! - disse Tenchi, encabulado.

- Festa na Torre! - gritou Lino Jordan no meio da multidão.

- Festa na Torre! - gritaram os gêmeos em resposta.

E logo todos foram para a Torre de Grifinória, para irem ter a festa.


	11. Visita a Hogsmeade

A saudade das malucas Washu, Ryoko, Kyone e Myoshi estava apertando Tenchi: ele até utilizava, muito ocasionalmente, o comunicador-rastreador que Washu tinha criado para ele, Aeka, Sassami e para seu avô, mas isso não era o mesmo que um contato real, como o que ele tinha no Templo Masaki. Talvez seja por isso que Tenchi não achava tão impressionante assim as escadas que se mexiam ou as salas que apareciam do nada. Afinal de contas, Washu transformou cada porta da casa de Tenchi em um portal para uma dimensão de bolso: dificilmente algo seria mais impressionante que isso.

Foi quando, em Novembro, antes do dia das bruxas, surgiu o anúncio de uma visita a Hogsmeade. No mesmo dia, Harry mandou Edwiges entregar uma carta a Sirius, dizendo a data da visita. No dia seguinte, em meio às entregas, Harry viu que Edwiges já tinha voltado, com o mesmo pergaminho, no verso escrito:

"Me encontre no mesmo lugar de sempre. Não precisa trazer comida. Depois explico o porque.

**Sirius**"

- Bem, é isso... - disse Harry.

- Espere um pouco, Harry! Tem um P.S. - disse Rony:

"P.S.: Pode trazer o seu amigo Masaki. Não se preocupem, eu sei sobre ele."

- Como será que ele sabe sobre você, Tenchi? - disse Hermione.

- Não sei... Aliás, nem sei nada sobre esse...

- Psssiuuu! - fez Harry - Depois eu te conto a história toda, mas não aqui, nem agora! - disse Harry.

E Tenchi acreditou em Harry.

Chegou o final de semana, e com ele a visita a Hogsmeade. Tenchi desceu com Harry, Rony e Hermione, pegando uma carruagem e descendo nela a estrada de pedras que conduzia ao vilarejo bruxo. Tenchi estava ansioso: já tinha tido um certo contato com a comunidade bruxa, seja no Beco Diagonal, seja morando na Toca por um mês e meio quase, mas nunca imaginou que existia uma vila só de bruxos em lugar algum do mundo. Mesmo assim, ele queria conhecer como seria um vilarejo totalmente bruxo.

E para sua surpresa, as diferenças entre uma vila bruxa e uma vila trouxa eram pequenas: excetuando-se a magia, que era onipresente no lugar, e a definitiva falta de qualquer objeto mais tecnológico que uma engrenagem, a vida era tocada do mesmo jeito por todos. Bruxas cuidavam de bruxinhos, que faziam pequenas mágicas simples. Bruxos mais jovens comentavam as últimas novidades em vassouras envenenadas. Já os bruxos mais adultos preferiam comentar as últimas evoluções da magia e as últimas novidades na política do Ministério da Magia. Algumas bruxas mais idosas trocavam receitas de Poções de Alisar Cabelos e receitas culinárias diversas.

Tenchi observou os lugares e viu que as pessoas levavam mais ou menos o mesmo tipo de vida que um trouxa levaria: fazer compras, passear, visitar os amigos. Enfim: para Tenchi, a vida não era muito diferente entre os bruxos do que era entre os trouxas. Apenas os detalhes mudavam: no fundo, a vida era exatamente a mesma que era para os trouxas.

Harry, Tenchi e os demais passaram na Dedosdemel, aonde compraram vários doces, empanturrando suas bolsas. Na Dervixe & Bangues, Tenchi comprou alguns livros e revistas bruxas. Ao lado da mesma, já os aguardava, como esperado, um grande cão negro, que permitiu-se ser acariciado por Harry.

Os quatro pegaram uma estrada até chegarem a uma saída, e depois pegaram a saída até a floresta. Na floresta, subiram uma trilha que levava até uma caverna.

- OK, Sirius! - disse Harry - Pode aparecer!

Sirius retomou a sua forma humana. Harry percebeu que Sirius estava mais corado e mais bem cuidado do que estava quando se separaram no ano passado:

- Harry, é bom ver que você esta bem!

- Eu lhe digo o mesmo!

- Não se preocupe comigo... Todos nós sabemos o que está em jogo aqui. O mais importante é que está tudo bem com você.

- Mas como você está tão corado assim? - disse Hermione, estranhando - Você não andou roubando comida em Hogsmeade, andou?

- Não! O Aluado está comigo. Além disso... Encontrei algumas amigas.

- Amigas? - perguntou Rony - Quem seriam? E antes, quem seria tão amigo assim para não contar para o Ministério que você estava escondido aqui?

- Bem, venham comigo.

Os cinco andaram até o fundo da caverna, quando Sirius abaixou-se e moveu uma pedra para o lado e colocou a mão dentro do buraco. Fez alguns movimentos e, em segundos, uma passagem foi aberta.

- Venham. Vocês vão achar estranho, mas vão gostar.

Os cinco entraram pela passagem, aonde Tenchi reparou estarem num local muito conhecido para ele:

- Espera um minuto! Aqui é Yagami!

- Yagami? - disse Rony - Tenchi, você conhece isso aqui?

- Sim... Mas, aonde estão as garotas? Ryoko! Washu! Kyone! Myoshi!

- Oi, Tenchi, pensei que não ia aparecer nunca mais! - disse uma garota pequena de cabelos ruivo-sangue.

- Washu!

- E não se esqueça de nós! - disseram as demais.

Para surpresa de Tenchi, todos estavam lá, inclusive Aeka e Katsuhito, exceto Sassami, que ainda estava em Hogwarts, por ser uma aluna de primeiro ano.

Claro que Harry, Rony, e Hermione não entenderam absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo, embora as figuras de Sirius e Remo eram familiares para eles. Foi quando Tenchi fez as apresentações de todos e explicou tudo que sabia para os três:

- Espera aí... Então, Surien não é um demônio, e sim uma poderosa criatura extraterrena! - disse Hermione.

- Isso mesmo! - disse Kyone - Ele era um prisioneiro mantido em uma Cápsula de Contenção, que Voldemort, por meios que desconhecemos, conseguiu quebrar.

- Mas... Se esse ser pode ser libertado, então... Tudo está em risco, não está? - disse Rony, temeroso.

- Está, Rony! - disse Lupin - Quando o professor Dumbledore pediu para que eu colocasse de volta na ativa a "velha turma", não foi à toa: ele sabia que Voldemort não tentaria um ataque frontal, pelo menos não no primeiro momento. Ele procuraria recuperar uma boa parcela de seu antigo poder e alguma coisa que ele pudesse estar usando como "arma surpresa" contra as nossas forças e as do Ministério.

- Obviamente, ele soube pelo Lucio Malfoy que Cornélio Fudge não acreditava que ele tinha voltado. - disse Sirius - Ele também está barrando o esforço de Arthur Weasley e de outros para tentarmos dizer a verdade que Voldemort retornou. Não há mais o que possamos fazer quanto a isso.

- Mas... Se Surien tem todo esse poder, o que impediria Voldemort de tentar um ataque frontal? - disse Harry.

- Harry, Dumbledore me disse recentemente que Snape conseguiu uma informação quente: Voldemort sabe sobre Katsuhito, Aeka, Sassami e Tenchi. Sabe que eles, embora possam fazer magias e usar a varinha, não são bruxos, no sentido mais restrito da palavra, e que eles só fazem magia por causa do Poder Jurai. E Surien imagina que um deles seja um policial da GP. - disse Sirius – Ele não acredita que seja Aeka ou Sassami, que ele tem quase certeza pertencerem à Família Real de Jurai, e não acredita que seja Tenchi, pois ele é muito novo, e ele sabe que ele é o sucessor do Príncipe Yosho de Jurai... Suas suspeitas devem estar recaindo sobre Katsuhito, que ele já deve desconfiar ser Yosho, sucessor do trono de Jurai. Mas ele não sabe que uma nave da GP está bem aqui em Hogsmeade.

- Essa caverna tem sido um ótimo esconderijo. - disse Washu - E podemos até mesmo tomar alguns privilégios: existe uma cachoeira à qual redirecionei para podermos abastecer Yagami de suprimentos de água e ocasionais peixes para alimentação nossa e do Bicuço. - Washu apontou o hipogrifo.

- Bem, e o que faremos agora? - disse Aeka - Não temos nenhuma pista de Surien. Lembre-se que Surien está muito oculto.

- É vocês que precisam ler mais jornal! - disse Sirius, jogando em cima da mesa de centro um exemplar antigo do _Profeta Diário_:

**"Narcisa Malfoy Desaparecida:**

Matriarca dos Malfoy continua desaparecida. Ministério da Magia no caso.

**Deloris Metternich**, Reportagem Local

O recente desaparecimento de Narcisa Malfoy, esposa do renomado bruxo Lucio Malfoy, vem causando medo em todos, principalmente pelo fato de haver suspeitas de envolvimento de antigos homens Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estejam envolvidos nos acontecimentos.

Narcisa teria ido fazer compras no Beco Diagonal há mais de dois meses, e desde então não retornou para sua casa. Não houve qualquer comunicado de seqüestro ou outras atividades estranhas envolvendo a Sra. Malfoy.

'É o cúmulo que o nosso Ministério da Magia não tenha se prontificado ainda a colocar seus agentes no caso.', disse Lucio Malfoy, em entrevista exclusiva para o **Profeta Diário**. 'Se uma onda de seqüestros estivesse acontecendo agora, com certeza todos teríamos caídos frente ao poder desses criminosos.'

Sobre os comentários de Lúcio Malfoy, o Ministro da Magia apenas afirmou que 'todas as providências estão sendo tomadas'..."

- Ah, até parece que ele não sabe aonde a mulherzinha dele está! - disse Rony.

- Bem, me pergunto se Malfoy estaria fazendo um joguinho, ou se realmente a esposa dele foi seqüestrada... E se o foi, por quem? - disse Remo – Conversei com colegas meus, e também com "Olho-Tonto" Moody, e percebi que ambos não estavam tão certos se Lucio Malfoy estava sendo sincero... Parece que Lucio sabe de algo mais. Algo que não sabemos. Além disso... Tenho suspeitas de que Lucio possa ter "descartado" Narcisa em favor de Voldemort...

- Como? - disse Hermione - Não! Nem Lucio...

- Pensei que você tivesse aprendido a julgar melhor as pessoas, Hermione! - disse Sirius - Lucio é ambicioso ao extremo: para alcançar o que deseja, ele cometeria os piores crimes que você sequer seria capaz de imaginar. Mas a pergunta agora é... Se Lucio "descartou" Narcisa, qual é seu objetivo?

- Acho que tenho uma suspeita, mas é muito teórica, praticamente absurda... Mas é o melhor que poderíamos ter no presente momento, mesmo formulado por mim. - disse Washu, pensativa.

- O que foi, pequena Washu? - perguntou Tenchi.

Washu não respondeu de imediato: sacou de um bolso de sua roupa um holodisco e o colocou no computador. Era o disco com as informações de Surien:

- Surien, além de maligno, é muito inteligente, conhecendo extremamente bem a ciência de Jurai, inclusive entendendo de conhecimentos que nem mesmo eu, Washu, o Maior Gênio Científico da Galáxia me atreveria a usar, pois são artes negras e profanas perdidas desde tempos imemoriais.

- Vá direto ao assunto, pequena Washu! - disse Kyone.

- Bem, se estou certa, e duvido estar errada, Surien está se utilizando de biomorfose...

Ao falar aquela palavra, Washu fez Aeka levar sua mão à boca de pavor. Myoshi deu um gritinho histérico, enquanto Ryoko disparou seu sabre de energia, como se estivesse esperando por um inimigo desconhecido. Kyone parecia tensa demais para demonstrar qualquer coisa exceto competência e Katsuhito demonstrava uma tensa tranqüilidade. Os bruxos e Tenchi estranharam:

- Surien... Usando... _biomorfose_? - disse Aeka, tentando esconder (muito mal) o terror que aquela palavra trazia a ela.

- Surien não seria louco a ponto de fazer isso... Ou seria? – disse Ryoko.

- Surien é insano! Ele não dá o mínimo valor a nenhuma vida, por mais poderosa que ela seja, que não seja à sua própria.

- Dá para me explicarem o que é essa tal de biomorfose? - disse Harry.

- Bem, Harry, vou tentar resumir a termos compreensíveis segundo a tecnologia terrestre. - disse Washu, como se duvidasse que isso é possível.

- Desembucha logo! - disse Rony, tenso.

- Muito bem: a biomorfose é a capacidade de, através do uso de elementos especiais de criaturas obtidas através de uma retromorfose ancestralizadora e por processos complexos de transgenia recombinante, adicionar potencialidades e habilidades inerentes de determinadas criaturas em outras, sem necessidade de uma requalificação vital...

- Dá para traduzir tudo isso para língua de gente? - disse Hermione, confusa.

- Simples: através de, digamos assim, "sopas de criaturas", Surien é capaz de implantar características de uma criatura em outra, ou de várias criaturas em outras, ainda vivas.

- O problema - disse Kyone - é que o processo de biomorfose é considerado ilegal por todos os sistemas planetários que respeitam as normas da Galáxia Policial, inclusive no Império Jurai, porque invariavelmente enlouquece as criaturas que passam por tal processo.

- Ainda não entendi... - disse Rony, mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio.

- Rony, eles pegam, por exemplo, um pufoso, e colocam nele garras de hipogrifo... Isso é biomorfose! - disse Hermione.

- Como? Transfiguração?

- Não! Quando você transfigura uma coisa para outra, essa coisa, seja originalmente viva ou não, não "mantêm" os atributos da sua nova forma, estavelmente falando. Isso é o que permite a um animago manter sua consciência humana, mesmo na forma animal.

- Então é como ser um lobisomem! - disse Rony, com cara de sabichão.

- Também não... - disse Lupin - Um lobisomem, como eu, por exemplo, pode ser revertido à sua forma humana durante a lua cheia com o uso de _Homorfo_, o que nos nocauteia, nos fazendo acordar na manhã seguinte com nada mais do que uma dor de cabeça.

- Já na biomorfose - disse Washu - a criatura original tem parte de sua própria estrutura genética alterada, ou seja, é uma coisa profunda, diretamente na criatura. E não é apenas uma mudança de estado, como a animagia ou a licantropia... A criatura passa a ser daquele jeito, como se tivesse nascido daquele jeito.

- Então, isso quer dizer... - disse Sirius

- Que a criatura é alterada de tal forma, que ela poderia se reproduzir, se não fosse dois problemas com a biomorfose. O primeiro: ela não gera o que é conhecido como "criatura pura", que é toda criatura que pode reproduzir-se. Um biomorfo, como chamamos uma criatura que passou por biomorfose, é considerada um cruzamento imperfeito, incapaz de se reproduzir. O segundo: a biomorfose não suprime as lembranças das alterações do corpo durante o processo das lembranças das criaturas. E como elas não conseguem desfazer aquele estado, ela lembra-se da dor e sente-se incapaz de desfazê-la, ou de fazer algo contra ela, o que acaba enlouquecendo-a.

- Quer dizer que tudo isso é uma forma de criar monstros destruidores? - disse Rony.

- Não exatamente! - disse Washu - Lembre-se, embora loucos, todo biomorfo recebe características de outras espécies. E uma das prediletas pelos adeptos da biomorfose é a lealdade intransponível. E matéria prima para isso é fácil: basta obter um catalisador de DNA de formigas e...

- DNA? Que diabo é isso? - perguntou Rony - É algum tipo de poção?

- Não, Rony! - disse Hermione, explicando a Rony, cujo conhecimento de ciências mais avançadas como a genética beirava zero, o que era DNA.

- Então...

- A biomorfose é uma forma de modificação eugênica, ou seja, alteração genética de uma criatura segundo características de outras, enquanto a criatura está viva. Isso é diferente da transgenia normal, que ainda é aceita para experimentos, e que envolve a modificação transgênicia da criatura antes de nascer. - disse Washu

- Voltando ao assunto... - continuou Washu - Tudo o que Surien precisaria é do DNA de uma criatura servil, no caso formigas, em quantidade suficiente, e de um catalisador desenvolvido para recombinar geneticamente o DNA da criatura à qual se deseja adicionar as habilidades com o DNA com as habilidades desejadas.

- Se eu entendi, então - disse Lupin - é como se eu fizesse uma transfiguração parcial de uma criatura, ou a encantasse, e depois, de alguma forma, "travasse" as mágicas.

- Isso mesmo! - disse Hermione - Mas... Que tipo de aberrações poderiam ser criadas assim? Porque... acho que dificilmente Surien e Voldemort poderiam utilizar-se de criaturas mágicas, não? Quero dizer... elas são poderosas demais, e têm magia demais para serem recombinadas...

- Acho que não! - disse Washu - Andei formulando algumas teorias que me auxiliassem nisso, mas nenhuma delas faz sentido. A verdade é que mesmo dragões, trasgos, dementadores, papões e outras criaturas possuem DNA... Talvez de uma outra natureza, como os papões, que possuem um DNA de energia, mas que pode ser captado de alguma forma e recombinado normalmente...

- Então, podemos ver Surien criar superdementadores? - perguntou Rony.

- Não, Rony... Graças a Deus em um ponto a senhorita Granger aqui está certa: as criaturas mágicas continuam sendo suscetíveis à recombinação, mas a mágica inerente a elas impede, ao menos de forma temporária, a recombinação. Mas acredito que nesse caso, a criatura ou morre ou fica ainda mais ensandecida do que quando uma criatura mais fraca é recombinada: por rejeitar o processo anti-natural de recombinação, a criatura acaba sentindo ainda mais dor...

- E Lucio Malfoy poderia estar tentando transformar sua esposa em um biomorfo? - disse Sirius.

- Exato! Eu não duvido que Surien seja capaz de produzir biomorfos com DNAs de criaturas de fora da Terra, não duvidaria que até mesmo desconhecidas dos Jurai... Ele deve utilizar-se de processos de criação do que é chamado DNA sintético, basicamente a produção de um DNA a partir de outros.

- Bem... E o que Voldemort teria a ganhar com isso? - perguntou Sirius.

- Não precisa ir muito longe! - disse Lupin - Criar servos fiéis e com proteção mágica como a de um dragão, e totalmente devotos, devotos como formigas que não podem subsistir sem ele... É o sonho dele!

- A nossa única vantagem - disse Washu - se Surien estiver realmente se usando da biomorfose é que o processo é lento e exigente em recursos: duvido muito que Voldemort teria tempo hábil para criar um exército de biomorfos antes que alguém percebesse.

- Bem, temos tempo para tentar descobrir o que aconteceu com Narcisa, e se podemos impedir o pior...

E com aquele espírito, todos voltaram para seus lugares, fosse na Yagami, fosse em Hogwarts.

* * *

Voldemort olhava a sala. Seu futuro exército, mais poderoso, mais eficiente e mais letal do que qualquer coisa jamais criada ou vista pelo ser humano, bruxo ou trouxa. Ao seu lado, Surien, como alguém que brinca com o profano, mergulhava uma vara aonde um dos vários futuros soldados estava em gestação:

- Odeio esperar! - disse Voldemort - Queria que eles rasgassem os úteros agora!

- Tenha paciência, Lorde Voldemort! - disse Surien, com sua vozinha mortal - Não há porque ter pressa! Eles serão seus soldados de elite, totalmente subservientes a você! Para que o exército fosse mortal, escolhi características únicas para cada um deles e os aperfeiçoei de forma que cada um seja diferente um do outro.

- Mais quanto tempo?

- Poucas semanas. - disse Surien - Talvez alguns dias... Mas breve. Muito em breve. - disse Surien, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Satisfeito com toda a maldade e profanação que era capaz de fazer.


	12. Natal em Hogwarts

Mas a verdade é que, mesmo sabendo do que poderia estar esperando por eles lá fora, Harry, Tenchi e seus amigos eram incapazes de ficar apenas esperando, olhando para todos os lados, como se fossem caçadores a espera de uma caça arredia, que vive das emboscadas.

Mesmo naquele momento, Harry, Tenchi e os demais queriam apenas saber de aproveitar o momento. E foi com esse espírito que todos assinaram a lista que dizia quais alunos ficariam em Hogwarts para o Natal. Claramente, Tenchi e Harry sentiam pelo afastamento de seus entes queridos que estavam escondidos na Yagami, dentro da caverna próxima a Hogsmeade, mas nada poderiam fazer para impedir aquilo, pois seria melhor para eles: fora de Yagami, não contavam com os recursos de tecnologia e com a proteção fornecida pela mesma, dependendo de outras coisas para se manterem.

Tenchi, seguindo um conselho de Hermione, e aproveitando que Sassami também tinha que fazer tarefas durante o recesso de Natal, claramente aproveitou para se livrar daquele fardo o mais rápido possível, estudando com dedicação. Mas, assim que acabou sua última tarefa, um tenebroso trabalho de Poções de mais de 20 metros sobre as diversas Poções de Habilidades. Tenchi se reuniu aos demais em seus divertimentos.

O mais interessante para ele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o Xadrez de Bruxo: Tenchi já tinha visto Rony jogar com Harry, Hermione ou algum de seus muitos irmãos, mas ele nunca imaginou que seria algo tão complexo. Ele percebeu desde o primeiro momento que não era apenas uma questão de fazer as pedras moverem-se, mas sim de as convencer a irem e também de, ocasionalmente, escutar os conselhos delas, que podiam ser muito úteis quando ouvidos no momento certo.

Tenchi jogava com um jogo de peças que Simas Finnigan tinha lhe emprestado (e que anteriormente, Simas emprestara a Harry). Definitivamente, aquilo o irritava: as peças ficavam sempre comentando os seus lances como se ele tivesse o mesmo cérebro de um trasgo mongolóide, e o subestimavam. Isso definitivamente deixava Tenchi maluco de raiva, sendo que duas vezes ficou com vontade de pegar a estúpida rainha branca e a arremessar pela janela.

Sassami estava mais feliz que Tenchi: suas amigas, Tiffany e Tammy, decidiram ficar em Hogwarts para as festas de Natal. As três se divertiam muito, junto com Aeka.

Tenchi não escondia, porém, que a revelação de que Surien poderia estar usando-se de biomorfos para criar um exército totalmente leal a ele o deixava nervoso. Foi Katsuhito que, durante uma partida de _go_ em seu escritório, questionou Tenchi:

- Vejo que está nervoso, Tenchi...

- Vovô... Eu fiquei preocupado: andei lendo as informações do _Monstruoso Livro dos Monstros_ como preparação para os N.O.M.s. E vi coisas sobre manticoras, dragões, dementadores, hipogrifos... Quero dizer: Surien deve ter um arsenal de criaturas das quais tirar DNA para a criação dos biomorfos. Será que vamos pará-lo?

- Pode ter certeza, Tenchi, que a pequena Washu está pensando em alguma idéia quanto a isso.

- E Dumbledore? Já sabe sobre isso?

- Sim... Andei comentando com ele, e parece que ele já imaginava isso, pois Snape lhe trouxe uma suspeita de que Voldemort estaria pegando bruxos, trouxas e criaturas mágicas diversas e as seqüestrando. Snape não confirmou, mas aparentemente Dumbledore sabe que Voldemort está com propósitos malignos para essas criaturas...

- E Surien, obviamente, estaria envolvido.

- Exato... Mas esqueça isso, ao menos por enquanto. Lembre-se que é o recesso de Natal. Divirta-se e aproveite o momento...

Tenchi decidiu seguir o conselho de seu avô. E foi nesse espírito que ele acordou no dia 25 de Dezembro:

- Feliz Natal, Tenchi! - disse Rony.

- Feliz Natal, Rony! Feliz Natal, Harry! - disse Tenchi.

- Feliz Natal, Tenchi! - disse Harry.

- Olha, presentes! - disse Rony.

Os três começaram a desembrulhar os pacotes que estavam aos pés de suas camas. Tenchi então viu os seus: seu avô havia lhe dado um jogo de _go_ muito bonito, em cristal, com pedras bonitas, de cores branca e negra, em um estojo lateral. Ryoko mandara uma bonita (e ameaçadora!!!!) _no-daichi_, espada tradicional japonesa de duas mãos. Aeka e Sassami lhe mandaram alguns _moti_ (doce de arroz) feitos pela própria Sassami (_como ela fez?_, Tenchi se perguntava). Myoshi e Kyone lhe deram um livro sobre as Leis dos Bruxos, recomendado e comprado por Lupin, enquanto Washu deu a ele uma coleção _"Bases Elementais da Magia"_, com vários tomos, guardados em uma pequena urna de bronze. Katsuhito, ao saber da compra de Washu, também mandou a Tenchi um novo Malão, com sete trancas e sete chaves, cujo conteúdo mudava conforme a tranca que abria o malão.

Harry deu a Tenchi um Estojo de Manutenção de Vassouras, Rony um livro "_Voando com os Cannons_" e Hermione um estojo compacto de bolas de Quadribol. Foi quando Tenchi foi abrir o seu último pacote, disforme, quando estava de frente para Rony. Rony ficou com as orelhas muito vermelhas:

- Não... pode... ser... - disse Rony.

- O que? - perguntou-se Tenchi, ao abrir o pacote.

Dentro dele, uma suéter de cor branca, com um sol vermelho no centro apareceu, junto com algumas barras de chocolate caseiras e empadas de carne.

- Eu não acredito... Até para você, Tenchi! - disse Rony - Mamãe mandou-lhe uma suéter Weasley!

Foi quando Tenchi percebeu que Rony apontava para a suéter marrom que vestia, com um grande R dourado no peito. Harry também desembrulhara uma: era verde-garrafa, com um H em uma cor dourada.

- Bem... - disse Tenchi, vestindo a suéter - Ela é bem bonita! E bem quente também!

- A sua ao menos é legal! - disse Rony.

- Oi, pessoal! Feliz Natal! - disse Hermione.

- Ah não! Agora você também, Hermione? - disse Rony apontando para o peito da garota.

Hermione vestia uma suéter de cor marrom dourado, com um livro vermelho bordado, e as letras H e G também em marrom dourado sobre o mesmo, uma sobrepondo a outra.

- Ahn... Ah, quanto a isso: sim, Rony, sua mãe mandou! - disse ela - É bem bonita! E eu gostei muito!

Rony ficou meio encabulado:

- O que foi, Rony? - disse Tenchi.

- Bem... É que minha mãe faz uma dessas todo ano para mim e pros meus irmãos... Sempre igual: sempre cor de tijolo! - disse Rony - Sabe... As vezes é uma droga ser pobre...

- Anda! - disse Tenchi - Esquece isso! Hoje é Natal! Vamos nos divertir.

E realmente, Rony acabou esquecendo tudo, e assim como Tenchi, divertiu-se: um café da manhã fantástico, depois conversar na torre da Grifinória até a hora do almoço. Foi quando Tenchi viu que Aeka, Sassami e seu avô Katsuhito estavam sentados à mesa de Grifinória, enquanto as mesas das outras casas estavam praticamente vazias:

- Vovô...

- Pensou que iríamos almoçar no Natal longe de você, Tenchi? – disse Aeka.

- O Natal é um dia de ficarmos todos juntos, mesmo que o _shinto_ não tenha no Natal um dia de festa. - disse Katsuhito.

O almoço de Natal em Hogwarts era esplêndido: cem perus gordos assados, batatas assadas e fritas, rosbife, carnes assadas, salada, molhos... enfim, todo o tipo de comidas gostosas que Tenchi conseguia imaginar. E, de tempos em tempos, vinham as bombinhas de bruxo, que eram muito interessantes: bastava puxar um barbantinho que elas explodiam, fazendo um grande barulho, e despejavam brinquedos e brindes natalinos no colo de quem puxou.

Após o almoço de Natal, graças aos brindes que ganhara nas bombinhas de bruxo, Tenchi tinha dois jogos de xadrez de bruxo, um de Snap Explosivo, um de _go_, dois de _mahjongg_, com desenhos que se mexiam e um conjunto de caligrafia japonesa com uma pena, um tinteiro de nanquim e folhas do papel arroz tradicional para isso.

Depois, Tenchi participou de uma disputa animadíssima de bolas de neve contra os Weasley, Harry, Mione, Sassami, Tammy e Tiffany. Os gêmeos Weasley eram muito bons nisso: cada bola de neve que eles arremessavam parecia levar a nocaute alguém do time de Tenchi, que desabava sobre a neve pelo impacto das bolas.

Eles ficaram nessa diversão até que o sol começou a se por, quando voltaram para a torre de Grifinória, aonde sanduíches de peru e chocolate quente bem preparado os aguardava.

Mas Tenchi não conseguia esquecer-se que não tinha ido para Hogwarts a passeio. Que tinham que auxiliar Kyone e Myoshi a capturarem Surien. Eles sabiam que Surien estava esperando, e foi decidido entre eles que o ataque contra Surien só seria feito quando ele decidisse atacar, para lhe dar a ilusão que teria a surpresa como aliada.

Mas Tenchi não imaginava que logo aconteceria um ataque...

* * *

- Chega, Surien! - disse Voldemort - Estou farto de suas experiências! Quero resultados! 

- Você os terá, Lorde! - disse Surien, com sua calma mortal - É necessário e sábio ter paciência.

- Minha paciência está se esgotando, Surien! Espero que não demore, ou...

Voldemort prendeu a respiração: um barulho podia ser ouvido, como o barulho de uma criatura profana nascendo de um ovo abjeto e perdido no tempo. Um barulho, depois outro, semelhante, e o de algo sendo rasgado.

De um dos úteros profanos, podia-se ver uma criatura saindo: era de formato humanóide, mas sua cabeça era de forma de rapina, com um grande bico projetando-se de sua cabeça, como se fosse um visor protegendo os olhos da criatura. Possuía as unhas em forma de garras, e seus dedos eram longos e ressecados. Sua pele possuía escamas longas, que cobria o braço em camadas, como placas de uma armadura. Em seu braço direito, uma longa protuberância, como uma espada, podia ser vista. De trás do capacete, uma grande massa de cabelos louros doentios podiam ser vistos. Uma espécie de cristal era visível em seu peito, que também era protegido por placas como de uma armadura. As pernas também possuíam garras em seus três dedos, como os de uma ave de rapina. Asas como as de uma ave de rapina podiam ser vistas ligando o peito aos braços. A criatura parecia não ter boca, embora tenha-se inclinado e dado um guincho terrível, como o barulho de mil coisas profanas nascendo: um grito de humano, misturado ao rosnar de um trasgo, e o urro de um dragão misturado ao cantar de um fiunnn.

A criatura caiu ajoelhada no chão, enquanto um estranho e profano cordão umbilical desconectava-se sozinho de suas costas. Ela lentamente ficou ereta. Dois trasgos tentaram impedi-la de avançar: um foi morto com a protuberância em forma de espada, o outro teve o pescoço quebrado antes que seu cérebro diminuto percebesse o que aconteceu. Ela continuou avançando, lenta e inexoravelmente. Três bruxos de máscara e capuz sacaram suas varinhas, tentando todo tipo de magia, que refletia em suas escamas armaduradas. Tarde demais eles perceberam que suas magias eram inúteis: as garras das mãos evisceraram dois deles, enquanto o terceiro foi empalado pela lâmina, que estava recolhida e foi ejetada como se fosse um soco.

A criatura continuou avançando, até que parou bem diante de Surien e Voldemort: ao chegar perto, ela colocou a lâmina sobre o peito, em uma posição de respeito e fidelidade:

- Quem é o seu mestre, filho do amálgama? - disse Surien.

- Voldemort! - disse a criatura, como gritando, mas soltando um sussurro com a voz sibilada.

- Você morreria por seu mestre, seu criador? - disse Voldemort.

- Sim! - disse a criatura, devotada até o fim ao seu mestre.

- Você é a primeira, mas não será a única! - disse Surien – Porém, como sua matriz foi mais bem escolhida, você renasceu mais rapidamente. É mais forte, ágil, esperta e resistente do que qualquer um de seus irmãos o será. Você está disposta a comandar seus irmãos contra os inimigos de seu mestre, aonde quer que eles estejam, a qualquer momento, dia e noite, sob qualquer circunstância, e os eliminar, para honra de seu mestre?

- Sim!

- Está satisfeito, _milord_? - disse Surien - Essa é ou não uma arte poderosa?

- Sim... - disse Voldemort - Sim! Estou satisfeitíssimo!

Depois, Voldemort voltou-se à criatura:

- Criatura da amálgama, eu te denomino Steel Harpy! Você deverá aguardar seus irmãos renascerem, para que possamos levar nosso terror até os corações de meus inimigos. Quanto a esses fracos - disse Voldemort, apontando os três bruxos caídos no chão - fique com eles! Que eles sejam seu alimento nesse renascimento e que este seja seu lar, até que eu a mande lutar!

A criatura recolheu a lâmina de seu braço direito, e deitou-se sobre os três mortos: começou a sorver-lhes o sangue e a comer-lhes a carne, enquanto dava guinchos alucinados de alegria na morte alheia. Pois agora, seja o que ela tinha sido antes de renascer, ela fartava-se na morte alheia, e a todas as criaturas desejava apenas a morte. Sua vida era a própria representação da morte. Ela era a morte.

- Surien... Essa criatura é totalmente confiável?

- Sim, _milord_! - disse Surien - Não há criatura mais obediente que ela... Ela irá morrer por você, _milord_! Ela existe apenas para te servir.

- Ótimo. Espero que tal criatura seja realmente tão poderosa quanto você diz.

- Espere o momento certo... Depois, pode lançá-los contra os alvos que desejar. Eles não o decepcionarão.

Novamente, a risada fria podia ser ouvida, como a de uma criança sedenta de sangue...


	13. As novas descobertas de Washu

Desde que Washu imaginou a possibilidade de Surien estar usando biomorfose, Washu passou a trabalhar freneticamente em estudos de dados e informações sobre todas as experiências de biomorfose conhecidas e em dados desenvolvidos a partir de simulações computadorizadas, envolvendo a análise genética de diversas criaturas, incluindo aí Lupin, Sirius, Bicuço e Ryo Oh-Ki.

Nesse meio tempo, Washu desenvolveu uma poção que ela denominou "Droga Anti-Lobo", um preparado especial que impedia Lupin de qualquer problema durante a Lua Cheia. Era como se Lupin nunca fosse um Lobisomem: bastava tomar a Droga Anti-Lobo alguns dias antes de chegar a Lua Cheia, que ele permaneceria humano durante a Lua Cheia, suprimindo-lhe da maldição por uma Lua Cheia.

Mas isso não satisfazia o Grande Gênio Científico do Universo. Ela queria mais: queria vencer a charada da biomorfose. Pois até aquele momento, ela não conseguira achar uma fraqueza específica de todos os biomorfos. Isso sem falar no fato que a biomorfose gerava criaturas de poder inigualável, talvez as forças destrutivas mais poderosas do Universo Conhecido:

- Isso é impressionante! - disse Washu.

- O que? - disse Lupin.

- Quando Surien foi capturado, a mais de 3000 anos, ele tinha uma técnica praticamente perfeita de biomorfose. - disse Washu - Algumas das experiências, inclusive, contavam com aparato genético de duplicação celular, e aparentemente não se sujeitavam aos níveis de Haylick. Bem, isso quer dizer que ele estava muito perto de criar o biomorfo perfeito.

- Quando você diz perfeito - disse Lupin - você quer dizer capaz de reproduzir-se.

- Exato! - disse Washu - Mas existe algo que não encaixa... Algo como se fosse uma barreira para a criatura tornar-se uma criatura perfeita, que se encaixaria na Grande Máquina da Vida como uma engrenagem bem ajustada. Mas... o quê?

- Por que você está pensando nisso, pequena Washu? - disse Kyone - O que há de tão importante aí?

- Essa é a falha genética que pode permitir que achemos como parar ou destruir biomorfos. Estive fazendo simulações, e excetuando-se alguns poucos dragões, nada pode sequer parar um biomorfo. Isso porque, a não ser que Surien e Voldemort sejam tolos demais e arrogantes demais, eles implantaram geneticamente características dos dragões nos biomorfos, incluindo aí a extrema resistência à magia.

- E o que essa falha genética pode nos ajudar? - perguntou Sirius.

- Bem... A falha genética é o "elo mais fraco" da cadeia de DNA biomorfizado dos biomorfos. A recombinação genética não é perfeita, pois não mantem uma estrutura DNA padrão: ela não degenera como normalmente, o que os torna praticamente indestrutíveis. Porém, deve haver uma forma de fazer o seu DNA desfazer-se como uma roupa com um fiapo solto: dependendo do que acontece, ao puxar aquele fiapo, você desmancha toda a roupa. No mínimo, vai conseguir um buraco na roupa.

- Entendi: então, bastaria achar o "fiapo" no DNA dos biomorfos e pronto?

- Sim! - disse Washu - A verdade é que tal falha deve ser resultado da recombinação genética: no processo de combinação, ele deve deixar algum "fiapo solto" que o impede de se tornar uma cadeia de DNA perfeita.

- Isso quer dizer que bastaria então achar o "fiapo solto"? – disse Lupin.

- Isso mesmo! - disse Washu - Agora, o problema é que estou analisando todo o processo de recombinação baseado em uma simulação computadorizada, mas não vejo nenhuma falha genética... Ainda.

Washu continuou a trabalhar freneticamente naquilo.

Passaram-se muitos dias e Washu continuava trabalhando freneticamente naquilo. Washu não conseguia acreditar naquilo: não existia ninguém que entendesse mais de ciências no Universo Conhecido que não fosse o Grande Gênio Científico Washu. Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Embora... Pensando bem...

- Eureka!! - gritou Washu, derrubando todos da cama.

- Washu, o que diabos está acontecendo? - disse Ryoko.

- O que aconteceu de tão importante para você derrubar-nos da cama? - disse Kyone.

- Descobri a falha genética no processo de biomorfose! - disse Washu.

Washu digitava freneticamente no terminal enquanto uma longa cadeia de DNA ia aparecendo no terminal, enquanto outras apareciam formando as combinações:

- A base da biomorfose está na combinação de DNA e na manutenção desse sistema. A falha genética está em como esse DNA é mantido: normalmente, em todo processo de transgenia, o DNA hospedeiro é totalmente modificado, inclusive com a eliminação do DNA que está sendo substituído. Mas a técnica de Surien envolve o uso das cadeias que não estão sendo utilizadas como uma "cadeia de apoio", a qual mantem a cadeia orgânica estável: sem ela, a cadeia sofre um rápido processo de degeneração, retornando ou não para o seu estado original!

- Como assim? - perguntou Lupin.

- A "cadeia de apoio" pode ser comparada aos alicerces de uma casa: enquanto ela estiver boa, o resto do DNA biomorfizado não se desfaz. Porém, basta que uma parte da "cadeia de apoio" fique frágil e ela se desfaz, e com ela todo o DNA biomorfizado.

- E o que acontecerá?

- Eu tenho uma teoria... Para falar a verdade, tudo aqui é teoria, mas é o melhor que temos sem violar leis. Bem, a minha teoria é a seguinte: a partir do momento que a "cadeia de apoio" é violada, o DNA biomorfizado começará a "desmontar", isso é, a cadeia do DNA será rompida. Como todo DNA tem o que chamamos de "capacidade de auto-regeneração", a própria criatura vai rejeitar o DNA estranho, substituindo-o por seu DNA normal... Se eu entendi bem, deve se algo como o processo de transfiguração mágica que os bruxos fazem, exceto que a transfiguração é em um nível quase sub-atômico, enquanto o que Surien deve estar fazendo algo em nível celular.

- E como podemos fazer essa... "cadeia de apoio"... desaparecer. - disse Lupin.

- Se estou certa, bastaria algum tipo de energia quebrar as ligações moleculares de apenas um ponto da "cadeia de apoio". Um ponto qualquer. Mas eu não sei se a magia seria capaz disso. A ciência Jurai com certeza me permitiria criar armas pequenas que permitiriam quebrar a genética dessas criaturas...

- Posso ver seus cálculos? - disse Lupin - Talvez eu possa desvendar uma forma mágica de fazer isso funcionar...

- À vontade! - disse Washu, entregando-lhe um grande calhamaço de folhas de impressora com equações e mais equações matemáticas - Não sei se vai ser útil, mas como você pediu, aí está...

- Quanto as armas, já estou as preparando. - disse Washu, entregando duas pequenas extensões para os canos das armas _laser_ de Kyone e Myoshi.

- Essas extensões foram produzidas com quartzo-rubi Jurai, de forma que geram um _laser _focado para a disrupção molecular das "cadeias de apoio" de criaturas biomorfizadas. Basta encaixar nos canos de suas armas _laser_ que elas começam o processo. Além disso, não é necessário atacar o corpo inteiro: qualquer parte atacada, por menor que seja, e o processo de "descontaminação" começa. Só não sei se a criatura sobreviverá após isso.

- Não é importante isso! - disse Kyone.

- Acho que talvez seja... Aqueles... trouxas, como dizem os bruxos... podem agora serem biomorfos a serviço de Voldemort, mesmo sem desejarem. Agora, se eles morrerem, podemos ter problemas com Jurai: lembrem-se que tanto Jurai quanto a GP não querem nenhum tipo de problema por causa de Surien. Tanto assim que apenas o alto regente de Jurai, pai da Aeka e da Sassami é que sabe que Surien está foragido. Ele só não se preocupa tanto porque a GP pôs gente no caso, e Yosho também está colaborando.

- Bem... Então é preferencial que não matemos, se tivermos opção.

- Isso mesmo.

- Bem... - disse Lupin - Espero é conseguir uma forma mágica de impedir que os biomorfos.

- Você vai conseguir! - disse Washu - Eu vou lhe ajudar... Afinal de contas, para que serve o Maior Gênio Científico da Galáxia se não conseguimos resolver problema nenhum...

E assim, Washu, Lupin e os demais começaram a trabalhar em uma solução mágica para o impasse deles.

* * *

Outros filhos da amálgama nasciam, um após o outro, rompendo suas placentas profanas, desligando-se de seus cordões umbilicais e abrindo espaço para outros trouxas e bruxos passarem pelo mesmo processo. Nesse meio tempo, Steel Harpy doutrinava-os e treinava-os, seja mediante o carisma, seja mediante à força: quatro dos filhos da amálgama foram chacinados quando tiveram a tola idéia de desafiar Steel Harpy. 

Mesmo os Comensais temiam a Harpia de Aço, a "menina dos olhos" de Voldemort: os Artífices produziam armas e armaduras mágicas para ela, e os que se negavam a isso eram mortos sumariamente pelos Filhos da Amálgama ou até mesmo pela própria Steel Harpy. Algumas vezes, ela até mesmo matava alguns trouxas apenas por diversão, apenas para se sentir bem.

Mas atualmente, Steel Harpy estava muito tensa, até mesmo irritadiça: mesmo matar alguns trouxas aparentemente não dava mais prazer para ela. Foi quando Voldemort e Surien observaram Steel Harpy, enquanto ela observava o treinamento dos demais Filhos, que eles perceberam o que estava acontecendo:

- Sangue e Peleja! Sangue e Peleja! - dizia baixinho Steel Harpy.

- O que foi, minha Princesa do Mal? - disse Voldemort.

- Preciso de Sangue e de Peleja! - disse Harpy. - Nasci para a destruição e para a morte, e não me importo com mais nada. Sem destruição e morte, minha vida não faz sentido.

- Não se preocupe, Harpy! - disse Surien - Aguarde... Terá a destruição e morte que deseja. Apenas tenha paciência.

- Odeio esperar! - disse Harpy - Não nasci para esperar! Nasci para levar a destruição e a morte onde quer que eu vá!

- Tudo ao seu tempo, Harpy! - disse Voldemort - Primeiro, vamos esperar termos irmãos seus em número suficiente... Depois, aí sim levaremos a morte e destruição pela qual você tanto anseia.

Harpy deu um grito funestro, que trespassou tudo e todos...

Pois ela era uma ave de rapina, pronta para destruir e matar, para romper e rasgar.

Pois isso era o que movia a vida dela: a morte de todas as criaturas.


	14. Ataque em Hogsmeade

Realmente, Tenchi não estava gostando da calmaria. Tudo estava parecendo tranqüilo demais quando acabou o recesso de Natal. Aparentemente, no mundo lá fora, nada demais acontecia, enquanto Hogwarts continuava uma ilha de segurança e tranqüilidade. 

O que, de alguma forma, fazia Tenchi sentir-se como no olho do furacão, como na eminência de um Tsunami, de uma Grande Onda, pronta para destruir e matar.

Aeka continuava dando suas aulas de Etiqueta da Magia e Katsuhito as de DCAT. Sassami continuava a se divertir com suas amigas, Tammy e Tiffany, e ocasionalmente a arrumar confusões juntas: certa vez, elas foram detidas por Snape, que não gostou nem um pouquinho de um desenho que Sassami teria feito debaixo de sua carteira. Como punição, as três ficaram descascando barricas inteiras pequenos perceves de Portugal (uma espécie de minhoca ou camarão, algo mais ou menos como um camarão pequeno sem pernas), tarefa que, além de nojenta, era extremamente cansativa, já que uma barrica de perceves continha MILHARES dessas pequenas criaturas.

Ryoko, Washu, Kyone e Myoshi continuavam numa boa, enquanto a própria Ryoko treinava com Kyone e Myoshi combate, para um possível assalto de Surien. Enquanto isso, Washu procurava formular todas as teorias e preparar todas as armas e todo o equipamento possível que pudesse os ajudar em sua batalha. Lupin e Black se preparavam para o caso de haver a necessidade de entrar com magia em um combate.

Mas a verdade é que Tenchi ainda estava preocupado: tanta calmaria - não era do feito de Voldemort e dos grandes vilões de Jurai se prepararem tanto... Quanto mais tempo esperava, mas Tenchi ficava tenso.

No fim de Janeiro, um novo fim de semana em Hogsmeade foi definido. Tenchi queria era saber de descansar um pouco, mas a verdade é que ele não conseguia relaxar. Algo como um "sexto sentido", herança do seu Sangue Jurai, o dizia que algo de ruim estava para acontecer.

De certa forma, Tenchi estava quase que sentindo que a espera estava acabando, e que Voldemort lançaria sua primeira cartada.

Tenchi não sabia o quão certo ele estava.

Ele desceu junto com os demais alunos de Hogwarts para Hogsmeade, com a mesma coisa na cabeça: apenas dar uma passada na Dedosdemel para se entupir de Sapinhos de Chocolate e Delícias Gasosas, dar uma chegada no Três Vassouras e ouvir os "causos" dos bruxos que moravam na região e tomar uma ou duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e dar uma chegada na Dervixe & Bangues para comprar todo o tipo de coisa que estava começando a fazer falta, como penas, pergaminhos, tinta e livros.

Porém, quando Tenchi pôs o pé no vilarejo, ele sentiu alguma coisa estranha, definitivamente:

- Tenchi? - disse Rony, enquanto via Tenchi olhar para o castelo.

- Algo está errado... - disse Tenchi.

Tenchi realmente estava certo:

Tão logo o último aluno que vinha descendo pela estrada entre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade, o primeiro rumor da tempestade pode ser visto: um pequeno grupo de vassouras nos céus próximos a Hogsmeade. Alguns perceberam que aquilo era estranho, mas a maioria continuou seus afazeres cotidianos.

Mas apenas um grupo pequeno e oculto sabia o que estava acontecendo...

* * *

Os alarmes da Yagami rugiram em alto volume. Bicuço ficou inicialmente perturbado, exigindo cuidados de Sirius para que não corresse desembestado destruindo tudo dentro da nave da Galáxia Policial. Kyone e Myoshi correram para a cabine de pilotagem, transformada por Washu em sala de operações, e ativaram os sensores táticos: 

- São uns 12 bruxos, vindos do norte pela área A-7. Rota direta para Hogsmeade. Tempo de chegada: 5 minutos. - disse Kyone, acionando freneticamente os seus sensores, tentando coletar todos os dados que possíveis naquele pequeno tempo.

- Temos também 6 sinais que foram rastreados como biomorfos, mas são sinais totalmente diferentes uns dos outros. - disse Myoshi - Kyone, o que isso quer dizer?

- Encrenca, Myoshi: isso quer dizer encrenca! - disse Kyone.

- O que está acontecendo? - disse Ryoko.

- Está acontecendo o que esperávamos: - disse Kyone - Surien e Voldemort lançaram sua primeira cartada! Hogsmeade está sendo atacada!

Ryoko deixou sua espada de energia aparecer em suas mãos.

- Tenchi está lá, não? - disse Ryoko.

- Sim! E Aeka, Katsuhito, Harry e seus amigos também! - disse Kyone.

- O que? - disse Sirius - Harry está lá?

- Isso mesmo! - disse Kyone - Temos que correr, e mesmo assim não vamos chegar antes da batalha propriamente dita!

- Eu fico! - disse Washu - Vou passar o que puder para vocês sobre os monstros e sobre os inimigos, dando dicas para vocês!

- Certo! - disse Ryoko - Ryo Oh-Ki! Vamos!

O pequeno gatelho de Ryoko saltou sobre seus ombros.

- Bicucinho, vamos nessa! - disse Sirius. - Lupin, leva o Bicuço! Eu vou ao meu jeito!

Sirius transformou-se no grande cão negro e correu, acionando com a pata a porta de abertura. Bicuço correu por ela com Lupin montado sobre ele, e atrás deles Ryoko e as duas Policias Intergalácticas corriam em grande velocidade:

- Tenchi! Tenchi! Aqui é a Yagami! Responda, Tenchi! - gritava Washu, rezando ao Grande Engenheiro Universal para que Tenchi respondesse logo, para o bem de todos.

* * *

- Aquilo ali não é normal! - disse Rony, apontando para a formação na nuvem. 

- Tenchi! Tenchi! Aqui é a Yagami! Responda, Tenchi! - gritava Washu, pelo comunicador que ele insistia em carregar amarrado ao seu braço.

- Ah, droga! Por que a Washu tinha que chamar agora! - disse Tenchi - Washu, é o Tenchi!

- Tenchi, é sério! Temos alguns bruxos voando rapidamente na direção de Hogsmeade! Eles estão vindo! E temos alguns biomorfos: 6 ao menos, pelo que eu contei nos sensores táticos da Yagami!

- É verdade isso? - disse Harry.

- Washu, isso é sério? - disse Tenchi.

- Confia em mim! - disse Washu, em um tom sério - São eles! São os homens de Voldemort e de Surien! Snuffles, Lupin, Kyone, Myoshi e Ryoko estão indo ajudar! Vão logo!

- Ah, droga! - disse Tenchi - Tudo bem, Washu! Câmbio e desligo!

- Varinhas em punho! - disse Harry, tenso.

Os quatro sacaram suas varinhas, esperando pelo que vinha.

* * *

Steel Harpy foi transportada por um bruxo, junto com outros cinco dos melhores dos Filhos... Apenas um começo: se Lorde Voldemort desejava assim, ele teria. Pois Steel Harpy vivia apenas para matar e para servir a Voldemort, e sua maior felicidade era quando podia fazer as duas coisas juntas. 

Steel Harpy começou a correr, rápida como um lince, sutil como um beija-flor. Ela sabia o que fazer. Era natural para ela, embora não soubesse explicar o porque. Ela corria apenas com o objetivo de chegar e começar a matar.

_"Quem estiver em seu caminho é meu inimigo, Harpy!"_ disse o Mestre. E como todo Inimigo do Mestre, daquele que Deu-lhe a vida, ela iria matar todo aquele que estivesse no seu caminho. Dolorosa ou de forma indolor, não importava: ela iria matar, saciar-se em morte e destruição, como sempre desejara fazer.

Ela entrou no vilarejo: os fracos e tolos, gritando e zurrando como animais! Ela os odiava! Ela desejava a sua morte, a todos, SEM exceção.

Eles corriam dela. Os poucos que ela alcançava eram prontamente mortos: não havia tempo para mais diversão. Ela teria que matar a todos de forma rápida e indolor, não podendo banquetear-se na sua dor e sofrimento, sem poder ouvir suas agruras e seus gritos.

Foi quando ele viu um deles, loiro e de olhos frios.

E foi quando algo, de antes dela nascer, apareceu em sua mente:

- Fi... lho! - Harpy vocalizou.

* * *

Draco Malfoy queria um lugar panorâmico. Que bruxos tolos. Bah! Qualquer bruxo descente aplaudiria a vinda dos Comensais como heróis, dispostos a trazer de volta aos bruxos a pureza de outros tempos, quando a escória do sangue-ruim e dos trouxas eram apenas gado. Ele queria apreciar tudo aquilo. 

Os monstros estranhos começaram a chegar na frente: Draco sabia que eles eram criações de um demônio chamado Surien, criaturas mais poderosas e terríveis do que qualquer bruxo poderia imaginar. Mesmo dragões e dementadores e mortalhas-vivas eram criaturas menores frente os Filhos da Amálgama, como os bruxos que sabiam da existência de tais criaturas chamavam-as.

Os bruxos foram descendo, atacando Hogsmeade por terra e por ar. Não havia nada que os tolos pudessem fazer: os amantes dos trouxas encontrariam o mesmo destino reservado a eles.

Foi quando ele a viu.

Ela era de formato humanóide, mas sua cabeça era de forma de rapina, com um grande bico projetando-se de sua cabeça, como se fosse um visor protegendo os olhos da criatura. Possuía as unhas em forma de garras, e seus dedos eram longos e ressecados. Sua pele possuía escamas longas, que cobria o braço em camadas, como placas de uma armadura. Em seu braço direito, uma longa protuberância, como uma espada, podia ser vista. De trás do capacete, uma grande massa de cabelos louros doentios podiam ser vistos. Uma espécie de cristal era visível em seu peito, que também era protegido por placas como de uma armadura. As pernas possuíam garras também em seus três dedos, como os de uma ave de rapina. Asas como as de uma ave de rapina podiam ser vistas ligando o peito aos braços. A criatura parecia não ter boca.

Ele não sabia por que, mas aquela criatura tinha algo de semelhante com a sua mãe, desaparecida desde quando ele voltou para seu quinto ano Hogwarts. Cujo o paradeiro o seu pai, estranhamente, não se preocupava um nada em descobrir. Algo mais profundo fazia-o sentir que ela ERA sua mãe, perdida a tanto tempo.

Foi quando a criatura vocalizou apenas uma palavra:

- Fi... lho!

* * *

Tenchi e os demais viram os Comensais começarem a se aproximar. Algum dos monitores-chefe gritou: 

- Monitores! Protejam os alunos de suas casas! Varinhas em punhos! Alunos dos 3° e 4° Anos, voltem para Hogwarts imediatamente.

Tenchi correu, junto com Rony, Harry e Hermione. Tenchi já derrubara um dos malditos ao chão com uma Azaração do Estuporamento muito bem encaixada. Rony utilizara-se do Feitiço das Pernas Bambas para derrubar um outro de sua vassoura. Harry conseguira disparar uma rajada de fagulhas suficientemente forte para fazer um terceiro ir ao chão com o ataque. Hermione usara uma técnica mais exótica, mas não menos eficiente: utilizando-se de _Wingardium Leviosa_, ergueu uma pedra razoável a uma altura certa, e deixou que a inércia fizesse o serviço de derrubar um quarto Comensal ao chão.

Continuavam a correr, quando viraram-se e viram Draco Malfoy observando uma criatura estranha. Uma criatura que não conseguiriam imaginar nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais absurdos.

Ela era de formato humanóide, mas sua cabeça era de forma de rapina, com um grande bico projetando-se de sua cabeça, como se fosse um visor protegendo os olhos da criatura. Possuía as unhas em forma de garras, e seus dedos eram longos e ressecados. Sua pele possuía escamas longas, que cobria o braço em camadas, como placas de uma armadura. Em seu braço direito, uma longa protuberância, como uma espada, podia ser vista. De trás do capacete, uma grande massa de cabelos louros doentios podiam ser vistos. Uma espécie de cristal era visível em seu peito, que também era protegido por placas como de uma armadura. As pernas possuíam garras também em seus três dedos, como os de uma ave de rapina. Asas como as de uma ave de rapina podiam ser vistas ligando o peito aos braços. A criatura parecia não ter boca.

Eles viram Draco Malfoy olhar em nos olhos da criatura, como que hipnotizado.

E ela então vocalizou apenas uma palavra:

- Fi... lho!

* * *

Sirius corria rapidamente em sua forma de cão, enquanto Lupin voava em Bicuço. Ryoko voava naturalmente pouco atrás de Lupin, enquanto Kyone e Myoshi voavam sobre pranchas voadoras. Ao se aproximarem de Hogsmeade, todas correram o mais rápido que podiam. 

Foi quando, ao ver os demais, eles também viram uma criatura estranha, exótica, que jamais viram em nenhum livro de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas ou em nenhum planeta em nenhum dos milhares de sistemas planetários do Império Jurai.

Ela era de formato humanóide, mas sua cabeça era de forma de rapina, com um grande bico projetando-se de sua cabeça, como se fosse um visor protegendo os olhos da criatura. Possuía as unhas em forma de garras, e seus dedos eram longos e ressecados. Sua pele possuía escamas longas, que cobria o braço em camadas, como placas de uma armadura. Em seu braço direito, uma longa protuberância, como uma espada, podia ser vista. De trás do capacete, uma grande massa de cabelos louros doentios podiam ser vistos. Uma espécie de cristal era visível em seu peito, que também era protegido por placas como de uma armadura. As pernas possuíam garras também em seus três dedos, como os de uma ave de rapina. Asas como as de uma ave de rapina podiam ser vistas ligando o peito aos braços. A criatura parecia não ter boca.

Foi quando a criatura vocalizou apenas uma palavra:

- Fi... lho!

* * *

Lucio Malfoy observava às cenas de destruição: como ele esperou por aquele momento, no qual poderia mostrar a todos os que não acreditavam que Voldemort realmente iria voltar... que Voldemort realmente VOLTOU, e agora pronto para lançar sua cólera contra os demais, contra o gado e contra aqueles que sempre imaginaram que ele estava morto e se aliaram ao gado. 

Foi quando ele viu a maior das criações de Surien, o aliado de Voldemort, destruindo e matando. Uma criatura imperfeita, trazendo pedaços e partes de outras criaturas, mas as quais, ele observava, completaram a perfeição de uma criatura já perfeita. Quem olhasse Steel Harpy jamais a ligaria a Voldemort... e muito menos a Lucio Malfoy.

Ninguém jamais suspeitaria que ele ofereceu sua própria esposa a Voldemort para ser parte de uma experiência. Ninguém jamais suspeitaria que ela acabaria passando meses incubando em um processo que o estranho Surien desenvolvera, a partir de Artes profanas que nem mesmo Lorde Voldemort conhecia e as quais Surien trouxe dos confins do espaço.

Ninguém mais suspeitaria que Steel Harpy era Narcisa Malfoy.

Mas ele não contava que Steel Harpy falasse uma palavra, vocalizada com dificuldade:

- Fi... lho!

* * *

- Como é que é? - gritou Rony. 

- Essa coisa... É Narcisa? - disse Hermione.

- Não pode ser! - disse Harry, sacando a varinha.

Nesse momento, Steel Harpy disse:

- Fi... lho!

Malfoy entendeu então o que estava acontecendo:

- Não, Potter! - disse Draco, colocando-se em frente à criatura – Não sei o que diabos está acontecendo, mas ela é a minha mãe.

- Sua mãe? - disse Rony.

- É verdade isso? - disse Lupin, que desceu rapidamente de cima de Bicuço.

- Cale-se! Steel Harpy, destrua a tudo! - gritou um Comensal, de cima de uma vassoura - Agora um lembrete do que acontece àquele que desobedece o Mestre. _Crucio_!!!

A dor lancinante que atingiu Steel Harpy foi revelada pelo seu grito de dor, mas a reação dela não foi tão esperada assim:

Steel Harpy pegou Draco e o lançou longe.

- Pai... - disse Draco, olhando para o bruxo na vassoura, sua voz saindo lenta pelas duas ou três costelas que partiram-se no impacto.

- Draco, você não deveria ter interferido! - disse o Comensal na vassoura - Sua mãe agora está servindo ao Lorde, como você deveria estar fazendo! Não tendo sentimentos hipócritas!

- Pai... - disse Draco, ódio no olhar, mas não conseguindo se levantar.

- Você também precisa de um lembrete do que acontece àquele que desobedece o Mestre. _Crucio_!!!

Dessa vez, o grito foi dado por Draco, de tanta dor:

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!

- Malfoy! - gritou Harry.

- O que foi, Harry? Por que da preocupação com o Malfoy? - disse Rony.

- Ninguém merece uma _Crucio_! - disse Harry - Eu sei disso... porque já senti ela!

- Mas o que faremos? - disse Sirius.

- Você, Almofadinhas, não fará nada! _Crucio_!!! - disse alguém.

Black foi atingido, sem que ele ao menos pudesse sequer ver quem o atingiu:

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!

- Sirius! - gritou Lupin.

- Eu também tenho algo para você, Aluado! - disse a voz - _Cru... _Ahhhhh!!!!

- Nada disso, carinha! - gritou uma voz feminina - Ninguém pega um amigo meu pelas costas!

Tenchi virou-se, e viu uma mão caída ao chão segurando uma varinha. O dono da mão, um cara baixo e careca, segurava o toco da mão com a outra mão, que parecia estar usando uma luva de armadura prateada. Ryoko segurava com a sua mão a espada de energia, ainda respingando o pouco sangue que ainda estava sobre sua lâmina.

- Ryoko!! - disse Tenchi.

- O que eu faço com ele, Tenchi? - disse Ryoko, segurando o bruxo pelo colarinho das vestes negras. - Faço _sushi_, picadinho ou pode ser bem tostado o seu mesmo?

- Deixa ele vivo! - disse Sirius - Preciso dele.

- Ei, alguém me ajuda aqui! - gritou Harry.

Steel Harpy atacava insanamente Harry, que só conseguia se esquivar graças às práticas de Quadribol o tinham tornado ainda mais ágil do que ele já era.

- Deixa com a gente! - disse Kyone - Myoshi, posição 4.

- OK! - disse Myoshi.

As duas sacaram suas armas _laser_ e as setaram na posição determinada. Antes que Draco pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, as duas dispararam e acertaram Steel Harpy, que caiu dura no chão:

- NÃAOOOO!!! - gritou Draco - Vocês... a... mataram!

- Não! - disse Kyone, convicta - Se ela é sua mãe... se ele foi biomorfizada, ela estará bem... Ela voltará a ser o que era.

- Mentira! - disse Draco - Se Voldemort conseguiu transformar minha mãe, ela jamais voltará a ser o que era! Ele é invencível, ele é Deus!

- Se ele é Deus, - disse Hermione - como ele poderia ter sido vencido pelo Harry?

- Isso, sujeitinha de sangue-ruim, é o que você vai descobrir! _Crucio_!!! – gritou alguém.

O grito de Hermione os fizeram lembrar que tinham esquecido de Lucio Malfoy:

- Ora seu... desgraçado! - disse Rony.

- Você será o próximo, Weasley! _Cru..._ - ia dizendo Lucio.

- _Maximus Expelliarmoria_! - disse Tenchi.

O golpe foi impressionante: o jato de luz azul-piscina atingiu diretamente a varinha e a vassoura de Lucio, fazendo-o cair. A varinha caiu a poucos centímetros dele:

- Vocês vão ver o que acontece àqueles que ameaçam os aliados de Voldemort! _Avada_... - ia dizendo o homem careca, com a varinha na mão prateada.

- _Expelliarmus_! - disse Sirius.

O homenzinho com cara de rato começou a correr para a varinha.

- Nada disso, Rabicho! - disse Sirius - Não dessa vez! _Estupore_!

O homenzinho foi atingido nas costas e caiu desabalado no chão.

- Malfoy fugiu! Lucio Malfoy fugiu! - gritou Harry.

Quando todos estavam vendo Sirius capturar Rabicho, Lucio aproveitou o momento e fugiu, desaparatando de Hogsmeade.

- Droga! - disse Harry.

- Vejam! - disse Draco - Algo está acontecendo...

A placa que protegia os olhos da criatura se desfez, enquanto uma pele humana ia surgindo de dentro da criatura.

- Como Washu previu... - disse Kyone.

- Quem são vocês? - disse Draco - Não vou dizer que não sou grato, pois pelo menos reconheço que fizeram algo bom por mim...

- E pelo que você não merecia... - disse Rony.

- Cale a boca, Weasley, que a conversa não é com você! - disse Draco. Depois voltaram-se para Kyone e Myoshi - Mas vocês são apenas trouxas... Como puderam ver Hogsmeade?

- Eu sou a Detetive Kyone e essa é minha parceira, Detetive Myoshi, da Galáxia Policial, força policial intergaláctica, postadas no setor do Sistema Solar. E pudemos fazer isso pelo mesmo motivo que podemos ver e ficar em Hogsmeade... Tecnologia.

- Mas nenhuma tecnologia pode passar as barreiras anti-trouxa! – disse Draco - Por isso, jamais os trouxas nos viram!

- É que essa não é a tecnologia convencional terrestre, e sim uma tecnologia extremamente poderosa, vinda do Império de Jurai...

- Império de Jurai?

- Não é hora para explicações, Draco! - disse Tenchi - Olha, acho que o que podemos fazer agora por sua mãe é levá-la de volta a Hogwarts.

- Sirius, talvez você devesse vir conosco: Dumbledore não irá permitir que Rabicho escape ou que os dementadores te peguem! - disse Hermione

- Mas quem é esse? - disse Draco, apontando o bruxo careca.

- O nome dele é Pedro Pettigrew, mas também é conhecido como Rabicho.

- Pettigrew? Mas ele... estava... morto! - disse Draco.

- Não, Draco, não estava! - disse Rony - Sinto lhe informar, mas você não sabe tudo sobre seu Mestre, Voldemort. Mas vamos voltar... E talvez lá, eu te diga algumas verdades sobre seu Mestre.

- Bem, acho que vamos nessa! Tchauzinho, Tenchi! - disse Ryoko, dando uma piscadela.

Ryoko, Kyone, Myoshi e Lupin voltaram para Yagami. Os demais, inclusive Narcisa, amarrada e sendo transportada, voltaram para Hogwarts.

* * *

- Seus monstros não foram suficientemente fortes, Surien... – disse Voldemort. 

- Acalme-se! - disse Surien - Como lhe disse, queria apenas determinar a verdadeira força do inimigo.

- Como assim?

- Você viu aquelas duas...

- As que tem o raio que devolveu Narcisa à sua forma original?

- Sim! Elas são integrantes da Galáxia Policial, uma força que mantêm o "bem e a ordem" por todo o Universo Conhecido.

- Entendo... Algum tipo de Auror espacial. Mas como elas conseguiram aquilo... Antes, como elas sabem sobre os bruxos?

- Elas podem usar-se de tecnologia muitas vezes superiora à tecnologia dos terráqueos. Quanto ao raio que devolveu Narcisa à sua forma original: apenas uma pessoa em todo o Universo seria capaz de criar algo como aquilo, capaz de desfazer a biomorfose... Washu... Mas não pode ser: ela estava condenada a uma Cápsula de Detenção como a minha...

- Washu? Quem é ela? Outro demônio?

- Digamos que sim... Ela domina Artes incríveis! - disse Surien, pela primeira vez demonstrando preocupação desde que Voldemort o encontrou

- Muito interessante! - disse Voldemort - Isso está ficando cada vez mais divertido! E aquele garoto que estava perto das duas?

- Não sei... Tenho que pensar... Acho que devo meditar nas coisas que aconteceram hoje. Se me permite...

Surien sumiu, recolhendo-se ao seu quarto.

Voldemort não sabia muito sobre Galáxia Policial ou para essa tal de Washu, e tampouco se importava... O que lhe importava é que ele teria a vida de tudo e de todos em suas mãos... Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

E o tempo corria a seu favor.

- Você não me escapa, Potter! Você não irá me escapar, eu prometo!

E uma risada fria ecoou pelo local aonde eles estavam. A risada de Voldemort.


	15. A Tutora de Surien

Sirius foi imediatamente preso e julgado, assim como Rabicho. Sirius foi libertado de suas penas, sendo-lhe imposto um ano de trabalho social na Escola de Hogwarts como "pena" por Uso Ilegal de Animagia. Já Pedro foi condenado à prisão perpétua em Askaban. Narcisa fora colocada em uma ala especial na Ala Hospitalar, de forma a preservá-la do constrangimento: apenas Draco visitava-a.

Entrementes, a libertação de Sirius e a imposição dos serviços comunitários à ele foram uma ótima desculpa para que ele mantivesse contato mais fácil entre Hogwarts e Yagami. Nesse meio tempo, Washu já tinha aprendido a jogar xadrez de bruxo com Lupin, enquanto Ryoko divertia-se com diversos jogos que usavam o baralho de Snap Explosivo em seu lugar. Myoshi e Kyone procuravam manter a Galáxia Policial informada de todos os seus passos:

- Isso mesmo, comandante! O foragido Surien se associou a um criminoso bruxo terráqueo de nome Voldemort e está utilizando-se de técnicas proibidas de modificação biomórfica de seres vivos!

- E porque não capturaram-o ainda, Detetive Kyone?

- Senhor, a localização da base desse criminoso bruxo terráqueo Voldemort, ao qual Surien se associou, é desconhecida: por algum motivo, não conseguimos rastrear ninguém, embora já tenhamos tentado o rastreamento por meio de localizadores hiper-espaciais, ainda mais por estarmos contando com o auxílio de Washu...

- Não gosto disso: Washu tem muitos segredos que ela não contou para ninguém... Tomem muito cuidado.

- Sim, comandante! - disse Kyone - Câmbio desligo!

O comunicador hiper-espacial terminou sua transmissão. Kyone e Myoshi voltaram ao salão de recreação, aonde Sirius tinha acabado de chegar e começou a disputar uma partida de Pôquer com Snap Explosivo contra Ryoko. Na mesa ao lado, Lupin e Washu disputavam xadrez de bruxo (Washu usava um jogo que Tenchi deixara para ela):

- Cavalo na f6, xeque. - disse Washu, enquanto seu impetuoso cavalo se aproximava corajosa mas temerariamente do grupo de peões que protegiam o rei de Lupin.

- Peão da g7 em f6. - disse Lupin, e o peão de Lupin golpeou de forma muito violenta o cavalo de Washu.

- Pequena Washu, precisávamos lhe perguntar uma coisa... - disse Kyone.

- Sim.

- O que você sabe sobre Surien?

Pela primeira vez, Washu demonstrou algum tipo de preocupação: desde que Kyone conheceu Washu, nunca imaginou que o Grande Gênio Científico do Universo tinha algo a esconder. Mas parecia que era justamente aquilo que estava acontecendo: Washu sabia demais.

- Então, o comandante estava certo... Você sabe algo sobre Surien e não quer dizer! - disse Kyone, acusativamente.

- Calma, Kyone! Eu não estou escondendo Surien, se é isso que está pensando! - disse Washu.

- Não é isso, mas é estranho você conhecer tantas coisas que Surien pode usar, a biomorfose e tudo o mais. - disse Myoshi.

- Qual é o segredo seu, Washu? - disse Kyone.

- Tá bem... Eu vou contar tudo o que sei sobre Surien, mas espero que estejam preparadas, pois vão ser coisas que irão chocar vocês!

- Vá direto ao assunto, Washu! - disse Kyone, em seu tom competente.

- Bem, Surien foi meu pupilo. - disse Washu, envergonhada e enojada.

- Como é?! - disse Ryoko - Quer dizer que você sabia tanto sobre Surien porque ele era seu pupilo?

- Exato. Como vocês todos já sabem, fiquei aprisionada na Cápsula de Contenção por mais de 2000 anos. Mas antes disso eu era a cientista mais respeitada do Universo Jurai. Bem, não eram poucos os garotos e garotas que me procuravam desejando que eu os tutelasse no estudo científico. Mas nenhum deles me interessou. Isso até que quando eu tinha 400 anos de idade, apareceu Surien.

- Quando eu o conheci, Surien era ainda um garoto, e eu nunca imaginava que por trás daquele rosto meigo e amigo se escondia uma mente psicopata. Voltando ao assunto, Surien e eu passamos a trabalhar juntos em milhares de projetos, inclusive estudos de genética.

- Naquela época, os estudos de genética já eram avançados, mas não tanto quanto os são atualmente. Atualmente podemos fazer clonagem fracionada de órgãos, ou seja, gerar órgãos 100 compatíveis aos de uma pessoa baseado na clonagem apenas do mesmo. Mas muitas coisas aconteceram para que o estudo da genética chegasse ao nível atual. E eu e Surien participávamos desse processo.

- Meu interesse era a transgenia, ou seja, a possibilidade de criar-se espécies vivas novas a partir de combinações de características desejadas de espécies pré-existentes. Isso não era fácil naquele período: o conhecimento sobre as capacidades recombinantes do DNA era muito pequeno, e esse conhecimento era esparso. Não havia uma disciplina formada sobre a matéria.

- Eu e Surien nos aplicávamos, até que conseguimos criar Ryoko. – disse Washu - De certa forma, Ryoko era a realização dos meus sonhos: a primeira raça transgênica perfeita, com espaço na natureza e possibilidade de agir naturalmente em uma biosfera e em um ecossistema, capaz de reproduzir-se... Dessa forma, eu estava realizada.

- Mas Surien não era o Surien que eu conhecia: suas pesquisas estavam indo para caminhos estranhos, que eu não imaginava na época. Ele realizava a maior parte das suas experiências com cobaias múltiplas, mas nenhuma delas, ou seus corpos, jamais retornaram. Foi nesse momento que eu passei a suspeitar que Surien estava fazendo algo errado. Foi quando:

_

* * *

"Washu caminhava pelo corredor por onde Surien entrou. Ao chegar na parede do outro extremo, Washu sorriu e disse:_

_- Não dessa vez, Surien! Seja qual for essa sua "pesquisa secreta", você não vai a ocultar de mim!_

_Washu baixou seu Visor Termográfico e descobriu que ali de frente era uma porta. O que havia do outro lado ela não era capaz de ver, mas ainda assim era tudo uma questão de revistar com o Anulador Transmolecular a região ao redor e procurar aonde estava a tranca da porta de Surien. Encontrou a entrada do cartão de abertura e interfaceou o sistema da porta com o cartão de arrombamento especialmente desenvolvido por ela. Em questão de segundos, ela já tinha a senha de acesso e uma leitura falsa para devolver ao sistema de biometria analítica. A porta se abriu._

_Washu nunca imaginou que Surien conseguiu construir um laboratório científico bem abaixo do seu, e com tão grande tamanho. Ela então ativou seu rastreador de DNA e o colocou para procurar Surien. O sinal estava fraco em uma direção, e Washu seguiu nela._

_Durante uma hora ela andou, vendo o grande laboratório que Surien construíra. Era fantástico: apenas o pupilo do Maior Gênio Científico do Universo seria capaz de construir do zero algo de tão grande magnitude. Todo tipo de equipamento de análise e pesquisa estava disponível, bem como uma holo-biblioteca lotada do que havia de melhor e maior em ciências, sem desprezar um único pulso de dados, a medida espacial de transmissão de informação. Todas as ciências estavam lá, em todos os seus níveis, desde coisas primitivíssimas como vacinas até mesmo rejuvenescimento de células._

_E foi quando ela o localizou. Surien estava perto. Havia apenas uma porta._

_Uma porta de tranca tripla._

_Washu teve que improvisar: colocou três cartões de arrombamento, um em cada uma das trancas digitais e as acionou. Criou um programa rápido em seu computador para interfacear as três entradas e, descobrindo as chaves, fornecer contra-chaves relacionadas._

_Em dois minutos, a porta se abriu. E ela viu Surien._

_Mas não era o Surien que ela conhecera e respeitara._

_Surien ainda tinha os mesmos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, mas seu rosto parecia... maníaco. Ainda mais alto que Washu, Surien conseguia intimidar o Grande Gênio Científico do Universo com sua presença macabra._

_- O que está acontecendo, Surien?_

_- Eu... fique esperando para descobrir quanto tempo a grande Washu descobriria meu pequeno laboratório secreto... - disse Surien, com cruel naturalidade._

_- Nunca tivemos segredos entre nós, Surien! - disse Washu, zangada - Que experiência é essa que você não pode me mostrar? O que você está fazendo, Surien?_

_- O que VOCÊ deveria estar fazendo, Washu! - disse Surien, rindo debochadamente.  
_'Definitivamente'_, pensou Washu, _'este não é o Surien que eu conheci... Ou será que eu é que não conheci o verdadeiro Surien?'_ Mas a voz de Surien chamou-a de volta à realidade - Ampliando os horizontes da mente humana! E não à toa, eu escolhi esse projeto. O ser humano é frágil: apenas uma bolsa de ligas protéicas e complexos de ácidos graxos interligados e impulsionados e ritmados por impulsos elétricos, tendo como sustentação frágeis estruturas calcáreas e como defesas contra outros organismos apenas películas de queratina apodrecida! Há raças muito mais fortes que os humanos: que tal os shrikkak, que possuem armaduras blindadas de titânio orgânico? Ou os jyanaeris, com sua pele sensível à luz, capaz de enxergar tudo em um raio de 360 graus esféricos?_

_- Surien, já te disse: o ser humano é a raça mais forte do universo. Apesar de realmente ser tudo isso que você disse, são maravilhosos, tanto assim que eu e você somos humanos! O ser humano realmente não possui as visões especiais dos jyanaeris, ou as armaduras blindadas dos shrikkak, ou até mesmo a capacidade de sobreviver no espaço sem uso de roupas especiais como os Oh-Ki, mas para vencer suas próprias limitações, o ser humano desenvolveu a ciência... Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu!_

_- Sim, Washu... E é justamente por isso que estou trabalhando em segredo... no futuro da raça humana! - disse Surien, dramático._

_O "futuro da raça humana" ao qual Surien se referia estava guardado em uma jaula: era semelhante a um cachorro, mas possuía uma estranha armadura óssea, como a de um tatu, ou antes, como a de um besouro. Da mesma forma, possuía um grande ferrão, semelhante ao do escorpião, e suas patas dianteiras pareciam-se também com pinças de escorpião. O rosto não existia, aparentemente substituído por um elmo ósseo de um verde doentio._

_Washu ficou horrorizada ao ver aquilo:_

_- O que você fez, Surien?_

_- Simples: consegui formular o primeiro experimento prático de biomorfose eugênica bem sucedido da história!_

_- Biomorfose eugênica? - disse Washu, assustada com o que ouvira, como se Surien tivesse acabado de dizer um palavrão - Mas você sabe que os estudos de eugenia foram proibidos pelo Conselho da Sociedade de Ciência da Galáxia! Todos os experimentos resultavam em cobaias ensandecidas que causaram muita destruição, até mesmo destruindo planetas, como no caso do Projeto Fobos de Yahmesh-IV, que exterminou toda a população da região!_

_- O Conselho foi tolo! - disse Surien, ensandecido - O processo eugênico só consegue gerar criaturas terríveis e fortes... e com os DNAs decompostos corretos, lealdade total ao criador._

_- DNAs decompostos?! Você... está... destruindo criaturas? – disse Washu._

_- Para gerar Ryoko, você teve que utilizar-se de DNAs também!_

_- Mas não realizei a decomposição de outras criaturas! – disse Washu - Utilizei-me de óvulos e espermatozóides não utilizados no processo de fecundação que o corpo descartou! Depois foi uma questão de o recombinar corretamente! Mas você Surien... Utilizando-se de DNAs decompostos? Você sabe que isso equivale a matar essas criaturas!_

_- Apenas um pequeno passo para a ciência!_

_- Chega, Surien! - gritou Washu, seu rosto fervendo em fúria – Se existe uma coisa que eu sempre lhe ensinei é que a Ciência deve respeitar e preservar a Vida!_

_- Ora, Washu! - disse Surien - Está com medo?_

_Surien pressionou um pequeno painel, e uma cápsula fechou-se ao redor de Washu:_

_- Você vem sendo uma pedra no meu caminho, colocando tais éticas diante do processo científico! Tola! Você ainda vai se arrepender por ter me desafiado! Mas em consideração a todo o conhecimento útil que me deste, vou apenas a devolver para a sua nave. Não tente entrar nesse planeta novamente: se o fizer, será morta!_

_Surien apertou o botão e ejetou Washu._

_E assim começou a guerra entre os dois."_

* * *

- E foi assim. Desde então eu nunca mais aceitei outro pupilo, e comecei a criar armas para vencer as criaturas de Surien. Muitas das explosões que creditaram a mim eram na verdade coisas feitas por Surien. Outras tantas foram momentos de batalhas entre eu e Surien. 

- Surien foi capturado e eu também, e ambos encontramos o mesmo destino: sermos colocados em Cápsulas de Contenção e ejetados no Cosmo.

- Agora, eu sei que não aconteceu por acaso! - disse Washu - Se Surien utilizar-se de sua biomorfose, ou a conseguir ampliar, estaremos encrencados. Afinal de contas, "qualquer tecnologia suficientemente avançada é comparável à magia", como disse um escritor trouxa terrestre.

- Isso é verdade! - disse Lupin - Mas, Washu, você tem uma idéia do que Surien pode estar fazendo...

- Não! Como eu disse para vocês, a biomorfose eugênica é um processo proibido... Não há pesquisas sobre ela: tudo que eu posso fazer é teorizar e tentar algumas simulações por computador. Mas não posso fornecer meios mágicos para impedir criaturas biomórficas: não conheço ainda o suficiente sobre a complexa Teoria da Magia para sequer imaginar uma teoria de um feitiço ou poção para isso... Venho trabalhando nisso nos últimos tempos, mas não consigo nada.

- Pode contar com a gente! - disse Sirius, que agora podia andar livre para qualquer lugar que desejasse - Vamos chutar o traseiro desse Surien e colocá-lo de volta na casinha!

- É isso aí! - disse Ryoko - Pode deixar, Washu querida, que eu vou fatiar esse Surien em tirinhas bem fininhas para você saborear!

- Surien será detido! - disse Kyone, eficiente - Nós da Galáxia Policial juramos.

- É isso mesmo, Washu! - disse Myoshi, só sorriso - Se anima!

- Obrigada, gente! - disse Washu, sorrindo - Mas vamos precisar trabalhar juntos! Lupin, quero que você e Sirius me ensinem tudo sobre a Teoria da Magia que puderem! Kyone, preciso de tudo que a GP possuir sobre biomorfose eugênica: eu sei que eles conseguiram encontrar muitos holodiscos de informações que o Surien ocultava. Ryoko, você ajuda Kyone e Myoshi a separar as informações.

- 'Xá comigo! - disse Ryoko, animada.

- Venha cá então, Washu! - disse Lupin - Quanto mais rápido você entender a teoria da magia, mais rápido podemos pensar em um feitiço para ferrar essas aberrações.

Bicuço dormia a sono solto, enquanto todos trabalhavam e não reparavam que alguém estava faltando.

Ryo Oh-Ki havia evadido-se de Yagami e corrido para a floresta...


	16. Os filhotes de gatelhos

Tenchi, Harry e os demais não sabiam nada sobre o que estava acontecendo em Yagami, nem sobre a revelação da ligação misteriosa entre Washu e Surien, continuando a levar suas vidas de sempre. Foi quando, em uma certa segunda feira:

- E aí, gente, prontos para mais uma aula sobre os gatelhos? – disse Rony, enquanto tomavam café da manhã.

- Claro! - disse Tenchi.

- Agora, eu não compreendo como Hagrid achou os gatelhos tão legais, se eles não tem presas afiadas, venenos ou asas cortantes? - questionou Harry.

- Talvez o Hagrid esteja aprendendo... Sabe, é que só agora é que ele está se acostumando a dar aulas. - disse Hermione, sabia e eficientemente.

- Bem, antes vamos ter Herbologia, com o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa. Ao menos isso! Não vamos ter que encarar a cara de passa do Malfoy até a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Terminaram de tomar o café e foram para a aula de Herbologia, aonde já os aguardavam a professora Sprout, com suas roupas costumeiras (leia-se: parecendo alguém que rolou no chão). A aula daquele dia foi lidar com as mamonas venenosas da Amazônia, uma exótica planta mágica tropical que tinha pequenos ferrões com capacidade de eliminar uma poderosa solução cáustica, semelhante à da mamona comum, mas muito mais perigosa:

- A seiva cáustica é muito usada na limpeza e manutenção de vassouras, pois não deteriora as propriedades mágicas das mesmas como fazem os líquidos comuns. Mas é importante tomarem muito cuidado: a seiva pura corrói qualquer coisa com a qual entre em contato, exceto materiais mágicos poderosíssimos. Por isso mesmo, há nos balcões luvas extra-forte de couro de Rabo Córneo Húngaro e óculos feitas com vidro reforçado por magia. As equipes que forem melhor irão ganhar os óculos e luvas após o final da aula. Os demais terão que os devolver.

Neville, como de costume, tinha se saído muito bem naquela aula: sua equipe (que tinha também Simas Finnigan, Dino Thomas e Justino Finch-Fletchley) foi a melhor, seguida pela de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Tenchi. Apenas as duas receberam as luvas e óculos como prêmio por terem se saído bem. As demais equipes não se deram tão bem.

Depois, Harry e os demais alunos da Grifinória foram descendo para perto da Floresta Proibida, em direção da cabana de Hagrid, aonde teriam a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. O ano parecia ter sido dedicado por Hagrid aos gatelhos, mas até aquele momento todos os gatelhos com os quais Harry e os demais estavam lidando eram castanhos. Qual não foi a estranheza ao perceber que Hagrid havia trazido gatelhos brancos, cinzas, amarelados, marrom-caramelado e até mesmo alguns de pelugem avermelhada.

- Bom dia, gente! - disse Hagrid, bem animado - Conseguimos uma pequena doação de um criador de gatelhos de alguns espécimes diferentes de gatelho para trabalharmos. Os gatelhos com os quais trabalhamos até hoje, – disse Hagrid, apanhando um dos espécimes castanhos com os quais todos sabiam lidar - são os gatelhos comuns. Eles não possuem nenhuma habilidade mágica inerente. Agora, vamos estudar um pouco sobre as variedades dos gatelhos. Agora, alguém sabe qual é esse tipo aqui... - disse Hagrid, pegando um gatelho de pelo branco-acinzentado.

- Esse é o gatelho-das-neves, ou gatelho-mercúrio. - disse Hermione, com seu tradicional tom "_eu-devorei-o-livro-de-Trato-de-Criaturas-Mágicas_" - Possui velocidade elevadíssima, comparável à dos mais rápidos unicórnios. Existem registros de gatelhos-mercúrio que alcançaram a velocidade de Mach 1.

- Muito bem, acho que são mais 15 pontos para a Grifinória por isso! - disse Hagrid - Os gatelhos-mercúrio resistem muito bem ao frio, como vocês podem ver pela pele de pelo fofo que eles têm. Mas isso dificulta a vida deles em épocas de calor. Por isso mesmo, vamos trabalhar depois com eles em um criadouro climatizado por magia. - disse Hagrid, apontando para uma construção semelhante a uma das estufas da Profª Sprout. - Agora, e sobre esse aqui?

Foi a vez de Neville falar, ao ver o estranho gatelho de cor acaju:

- Gatelho do Fogo. Se ele ficar irritado ou estiver protegendo alguém, ele é capaz de projetar um hálito de fogo equivalente ao de um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro.

- Ora, Longbottom! - disse Malfoy, fazendo troça - Você acha que um trocinho desse pode machucar tanto assim?

O Gatelho do Fogo cuspiu uma pequena bola de fogo que atingiu as roupas de Draco, começando a queimá-la. Ele teve que retirar sua capa:

- Bicho maluco! - disse Draco, olhando revoltado para o gatelho e depois para Hagrid.

- A culpa é sua, Malfoy, se achou que um Gatelho do Fogo irritado não era problema! - disse Hagrid, com autoridade - Acho que menos 5 pontos para a Sonserina deverão ser o suficiente para fazer com que você entenda a seriedade das coisas aqui!

Malfoy obviamente ficou irritado, principalmente ao perceber as risadinhas vindas dos alunos da Grifinória, principalmente do trio Harry-Rony-Mione e de Neville. Ele adoraria retribuir aquilo, mas não era aula do Snape, e sim de Hagrid.

- Bem, e agora, que tal esse aqui? - disse Hagrid apontando para um gatelho de cor marrom-caramelada.

- Acho que sei sobre esses. São os gatelhos-florestais. - disse Rony.

- Certo, Rony. E qual é o poder deles?

- Eles podem ficar ocultos na floresta, utilizando-se de mimetismo. Além disso, possuem radar e inteligência extrema, podendo elaborarem táticas avançadíssimas de caça e luta.

- Muito bom, Rony. Agora veremos a última das variantes de gatelhos antes de irmos para os cuidados práticos. - disse Hagrid, pegando um bicho de cor cinza, cujos tons alteravam do cinza-claro ao grafite:

- Esse é o gatelho-diamantino. Seu pelo é espetado porque ele é extremamente afiado e resistente, formando uma camada protetora semelhante ao dos ouriços. Podem inflar e desinflar por magia os pelos, formando proteções poderosas, capazes de suportar praticamente tudo. Tanto assim que os pelos são utilizados como conta-gotas para materiais corrosivos usados em poções. - disse Harry

- Eu não poderia ter definido melhor. Agora, vamos ver as ati...

Antes que Hagrid fosse terminar, um gatelho, ou melhor, uma gatelha, saiu do mato, miando como se tivesse com fortes dores:

- Ryo Oh-Ki! - disse Tenchi

- Conhece esse gatelho, senhor Masaki? - disse Hagrid.

- Acho que é de Sassami, minha prima do primeiro ano.

Tenchi observou que Ryo Oh-Ki parecia inchada demais, com a barriga muito grande. Era quase como se ela tivesse...

- Grávida! - disse Hagrid, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria - Bem, meninos, é um momento raro, portanto nos dedicar a ele agora: senhor Masaki, acho melhor colocar as luvas de couro de dragão para ajudar ela a colocar esses bebês gatelhos no mundo.

- Tudo bem! - Tenchi apanhou as luvas de couro extra-forte de dentro de sua mochila e as colocou.

- OK! Agora, vamos com calma! - disse Hagrid - Se a gatelha colaborar, vai dar tudo certo!

- Ouviu, não é, Ryo Oh-Ki?

A gatelha fez que sim e continuou a miar e berrar de dor:

- Coloque a cabeça próxima à... - Hagrid ficou com um pouco de vergonha e disse - ...saída para ver se um dos gatelhinhos já está tentando sair.

Tenchi observou a "saída" e viu que pelo menos um dos gatelhos estava pronto para sair.

- OK! Agora, isso é importante, não puxe com força, senão vai arrancar a cabeça do gatelho. Apenas dê apoio e ajude o gatelhinho a sair, o trabalho deve ser da Ryo Oh-Ki... esse é o nome dela, não é? - Tenchi confirmou com a cabeça - Vamos então: agora, Tenchi!

Tenchi sentiu as duas orelhinhas e a cabeça do gatelhinho. Começou a forçá-lo com calma para fora, enquanto Ryo Oh-Ki fazia força. Alguns segundos depois, um berro indicava que o gatelhinho recém-nascido estava vivo e bem. Ele tinha uma coloração grafite com mechas cinza-claro sarapintadas por todo o (ralo) pelo dele.

- É isso aí, Tenchi! - disse Hagrid, enquanto os demais aplaudiam Tenchi (com a exceção de alguns sonserinos). Foi quando Hagrid percebeu que Ryo Oh-Ki ainda sentia contrações.

- Ops! Gravidez múltipla! - disse Hagrid - Bem, tanto melhor! Preciso de mais um voluntário para tirar mais um gatelhinho de dentro da Ryo Oh-Ki!

Hermione se prontificou de imediato, retirando suas luvas da mochila. O gatelhinho parecia não querer sair, ou tinha se enroscado:

- Essa... joça... não... quer... sair! - disse Hermione, ansiosa - Sai... Sai!

Hermione deu um puxão um pouco mais forte que desenroscou o gatelho e o tirou de dentro. Era de um tom todo marrom-caramelado, e era maior que o de Tenchi.

E aparentemente havia mais um.

Foi a vez de Harry tentar. O gatelho dele saiu com muita facilidade, e era totalmente branco, com algumas listras de branco-gelo para não ficar com aquela aparência lisinha.

E havia ainda mais um:

- A placenta ainda não saiu, o que quer dizer que tem ainda mais um gatelhinho lá dentro! - disse Hagrid - Aparentemente, só tem mais um, já que a Ryo Oh-Ki não está berrando mais do que antes. Rony, que tal ajudar?

Rony ficou todo vermelho de vergonha de dar uma de ama-seca, mas mesmo assim concordou. Por sorte, seu gatelho veio facinho, com uma grande e ensangüentada massa atrás. Era fácil perceber que era a placenta, pois os quatro gatelhinhos recém-saídos ainda estavam ligados à Ryo Oh-Ki. Ela então voltou-se e começou a comer a placenta, o que muitos alunos, principalmente as meninas, acharam nojento. Pode-se ouvir Pansy Parkinson virar-se de costa e vomitar:

- Calma, calma! Isso é natural! Após os partos, as gatelhas ficam realmente com vontade de se alimentar da própria placenta, é uma forma de recuperar proteínas perdidas!

Podia até ser natural, mas o fato era que ver um bicho metade gato-metade coelho engolindo uma massa que lembrava muito a um pedaço de carne esmigalhada e ensangüentada não era uma coisa muito bonita de ser vista. Mas o espetáculo de horror terminou rapidamente: Ryo Oh-Ki devorou em questão de segundos a placenta e também engoliu a maior parte do cordão umbilical de cada um dos quatro gatelhos.

- Agora vão... Foi uma aula divertida, não foi? - disse Hagrid, enquanto entregava Ryo Oh-Ki e os quatro gatelhinhos para Tenchi, Harry, Rony e Mione.

Hermione estava extasiada, assim como Harry, Tenchi e Rony, mas eles eram exceção. Os meninos e, principalmente, as meninas estavam enojados. Hermione ouviu Pansy falar:

- Então é assim que uma criatura nasce. Deus, é nojento!

- Deve ser, principalmente para alguém que é filha de chocadeira como você! - disse Hermione - E digo mais, filha do choco de um sapo!

Os grifinórios riram bastante, enquanto Pansy Parkinson tentava traduzir a mensagem. Draco então resolveu tomar as dores:

- E você então... Você não devia ter sequer nascido, sua grande...

Draco parou, ao ver que a Madame Pomfrey se aproximou dele:

- Senhor Malfoy, espero que não esteja arrumando confusão?

- Não... Madame Pomfrey... - disse Draco, envergonhado.

- Tenho boas notícias! Acompanhe-me à Ala Hospitalar!

Harry, Rony, Tenchi e Hermione nunca imaginaram que viriam Draco daquele jeito: um sorriso de "mamãe-quero-colinho" surgiu bem grande estampado no rosto dele. Enquanto Draco se retirava, e os demais sonserinos desciam as escadarias para as Masmorras, Harry, Tenchi, Rony e Hermione subiram as escadarias para a Torre da Grifinória, para devolver a Sassami Ryo Oh-Ki e os demais gatelhinhos:

- O que deu em Malfoy? - disse Rony.

- Eu sei lá! - respondeu Harry.

- O que será que aconteceu na Ala Hospitalar? Porque, seja o que for, deve ser bem importante para Draco ir todo contente. - pensou Hermione.

- A mãe dele! - disse Tenchi. - Talvez a biomorfose tenha sido desfeita completamente!

- Como? - disseram Rony e Harry.

- É claro! - disse Hermione - Nós nem nos demos conta de quanto tempo passou desde o ataque a Hogsmeade! Provavelmente Narcisa deixou de ser aquela aberração e voltou ao normal.

- Se é possível isso... - disse Rony. - Agora, fico me perguntando... Porque Draco está tão preocupado com sua mãe?

- Ninguém... gostaria de perder a mãe... eu acho. - disse Harry.

Naquele momento, os outros estranharam: Harry nunca foi muito de ser favorável a Draco. Mas parecia que o caso com Narcisa Malfoy o chocara de alguma maneira:

- Harry? - disse Hermione.

- Eu acho... que ninguém gostaria de ver a mãe morta...

A ficha então caiu: de certa forma, Harry entendia a dor de Draco: sua mãe estava, querendo ou não, em um estado crítico. A reversão da biomorfose não era algo simples. Talvez, mais do que ninguém em Hogwarts, Harry entendesse o que Draco sentia: afinal de contas, Harry não tinha mãe, e Draco chegou bem perto disso.

Os três passaram pelo corredor que dava acesso à Ala Hospitalar, quando viram Draco voltando. O mais impressionante foi os três verem Harry perguntar:

- E sua mãe, Malfoy?

- Veio tripudiar de mim, Potter?

- De jeito nenhum... Não tripudio com tais coisas...

A resposta de Harry foi um golpe em Draco: Draco percebeu que Harry estava sendo sincero naquilo, que Harry estava REALMENTE solidário com ele naquele momento. Foi então que, pela primeira vez desde que entraram em Hogwarts, Draco conseguiu responder a Harry de forma simpática:

- Ela está legal! Ainda tem escamas pelo corpo, mas vai ficar bem.

- Fico feliz. - disse Harry, sincero.

- Olha, Potter, tenho que reconhecer... Você é bem mais que uma cicatriz na testa! - disse Draco, descendo para o Salão Principal.

- Que cara mais esnobe! - disse Rony - _"Você é bem mais que uma cicatriz na testa!"_. Francamente, esse cara dá nos nervos, não dá Harry?

- Não sei... Mas vou entender o que ele disse como um elogio! – disse Harry.

Algo estava mudando, Harry podia sentir. E estava mudando para valer.

Mal sabia Harry que as coisas iriam esquentar bastante.

* * *

- Aqueles veículos prometidos... 

- Terminarão logo, Mestre! A tecnologia terrestre é muito primitiva, mesmo aquela dos que vocês denominam trouxas, mas com certeza é possível a adaptação.

- E os novos Filhos do Amálgama?

- Eu preciso de mais "voluntários"!

- Não precisa mais! - disse o senhor loiro - Eu me ofereço!

- Você, Lúcio Malfoy? - disse Voldemort.

- Para destruir os trouxas e todos os inimigos do meu amo, eu me torno qualquer coisa que ele desejar!

- Sua lealdade não será esquecida, Malfoy! Você terá a honra de criar a mais nova espécie de servos para mim!

- Eles se reproduzirão com facilidade e velocidade! - disse Surien - Sua nova prole será como a erva daninha que se espalha na plantação. Será o joio que sufocará o trigo dos inimigos de Lorde Voldemort!

- Não me importo com nada! - disse Lucio, enquanto entrava no sarcófago.

- Você está certo de que isso funcionará! - disse Voldemort.

- Claro! Minha ciência é a mais poderosa do Universo, assim como sua magia é a mais poderosa! E quando a ciência mais poderosa se une à magia mais poderosa, não há poder capaz de vencer tal combinação. - disse Surien, enquanto a canaleta que dava vazão aos líquidos de biomorfização era colocada sobre a cabeça de Lúcio.

- Está realmente pronto a isso? - disse Voldemort.

- Sim, milord! Jurei que iria lutar por você quando me tornei seu Comensal! Vou cumprir meu juramento! - disse Lúcio.

- Você terá a maior de todas as honrarias, Lucio! Será a criatura mais forte do meu séqüito, meu segundo em comando! - disse Voldemort – Comecem!

O líquido desceu. Inicialmente Lucio Malfoy começou a gritar de dor, mas os gritos foram dando lugar às risadas, risadas ensandecidas, de gozo e prazer na dor, na dor que estava sofrendo e na dor que viria causar aos outros. Ele renasceria. Mais forte. Mais rápido. Mais esperto. Mais letal. Para servir melhor a seu Mestre.

E nisso, Voldemort riu, uma risada fria, sem vida, que ecoou por todos os lados:

- Prepare-se, Potter! Prepare-se, Dumbledore! Seus tolos! Vocês serão o primeiro alvo! E Hogwarts irá encontrar o destino que sempre foi reservada a ela: ser o lar dos bruxos de verdade, o maior centro de Magia Negra de todos os tempos... É só uma questão de tempo! Hahahahahahahah...

E aquela risada pode ser ouvida em vários locais.

Inclusive nos sonhos de Harry Potter...


	17. As revelações de Harry e Draco

Harry berrou. Sua cabeça latejava de dor. Sua cicatriz pegava fogo de tanta dor. Pode ouvir apenas a voz de seus amigos:

- Harry, você tá legal? - Harry reconheceu a voz de Rony.

- Está bem, Harry? - disse uma outra voz, esta por sua vez de Tenchi.

Harry abriu os olhos: percebeu Tenchi e Rony sobre ele, Rony com seu pijama de lã escocesa e Tenchi com seu robe de seda preta sobre o pijama pesado. Neville, Dino e Simas também estavam ao seu redor.

- Você está bem, Harry? - disse Rony novamente.

- Ouvimos você gritar! - disse Neville - Tá passando mal?

- Não... Acho que foi só... um pesadelo... Acho que preciso distrair a cabeça. Rony, que tal um xadrez? - disse Harry, com um olhar expressivo, enquanto colocava os óculos.

- Tudo bem! - disse Rony, entendendo a "_senha_". Aparentemente, Tenchi também entendeu.

- Ei, esperem por mim! - disse Tenchi, enquanto apanhava seu jogo de xadrez de bruxo. Dino, Neville e Simas, passado o susto e dando de ombros com relação às estranhezas do famoso companheiro de quarto, foram dormir.

Rony e Harry já estavam em uma mesa bem iluminada próxima à lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. E, talvez por ter ouvido os gritos de Harry, Hermione também estava lá:

- O que foi, Harry? - perguntou Tenchi.

- Minha cicatriz... Ardeu de novo! - disse ele.

- E...

- A cicatriz do Harry dói toda vez que ele sente que Voldemort está perto! - disse Rony - Algumas vezes ele até sonha com Voldemort. Foi numa dessas vezes que ele ouviu, pela primeira vez, Surien.

- E foi assim que Dumbledore imaginou que...

- Na verdade, acho que a sua carta, Tenchi, - disse Hermione – confirmou as suspeitas que Dumbledore tinha em relação ao sonho de Harry.

- Bem, seja como for, qual foi esse sonho, Harry? - perguntou Rony.

Enquanto jogavam, Harry contou a Rony, Tenchi e Hermione o sonho. Nesse meio tempo, Sassami acordou e desceu, abraçada a Ryo Oh-Ki, e ouviu a maior parte do sonho.

- Entendeu, Tenchi... Lucio Malfoy se transformou em um biomorfo! - disse Harry - Agora, eu não entendo o que Surien pode ter dito como o primeiro de uma raça!

- Tenchi? - disse Sassami - O que está havendo?

Tenchi esqueceu que Sassami não estava por dentro do que estava acontecendo.

- Olha, Sassami! Depois eu conto...

- Nada disso! - disse Sassami decidida, com Ryo Oh-Ki ao seu colo - Agora você vai me contar o que está acontecendo!

Tenchi, conhecendo bem Sassami, contou tudo.

- Uau! - disse Sassami, preocupada - Tenchi, isso tá ficando perigoso! Aeka e o vovô deveriam ser informados! Isso pode ficar perigoso demais!

- Você deveria também avisar Dumbledore desse sonho, Harry! – disse Hermione.

- E aquela sua amiga espacial, Tenchi, a Washu, também deveria ser avisada! - disse Rony.

- OK! - disse Tenchi - Mas vamos por partes, então.

- Acho que deveríamos falar primeiro com Dumbledore! Aonde será que ele dorme? - disse Harry.

- Acho que há um quarto anexo ao escritório do diretor, acho que li isso em _Hogwarts: Uma história_! - disse Hermione.

- Eu posso dizer aonde Dumbledore dorme, senhorinha Granger! – disse uma vozinha esganiçada por trás deles. A voz estava acompanhada de uma criaturazinha que parecia uma boneca grande e bem feia, vestindo uma combinaçãzo absurda de roupas. Harry reconheceu de imediato os grandes olhos, que pareciam duas bolas de tênis, e as orelhonas de morcego.

- Dobby? - perguntou Harry.

- Dobby estava aqui, senhor, acendendo e abastecendo a lareira, senhor, quando Dobby ouviu Harry Potter gritar. Depois Dobby ouviu o Wheezy que dá suéter para Dobby perguntar se Harry Potter estava bem, e Harry Potter reponde que sim e diz que quer jogar xadrez, senhor. _"Jogar xadrez durante a madrugada?"_, pensou Dobby, _"Isso não está certo! Harry Potter deve ter coisas a dizer para o Wheezy que deu suéter para Dobby"_...

- Pode me chamar apenas de Rony, Dobby. - disse Rony.

- Então, Dobby se escondeu, senhor, e esperou Harry Potter descer para jogar xadrez com Rony, senhor. Antes, Dobby teve que se marcar com brasa quente, senhor, pois sabia que estava sendo um elfo malvado ouvindo segredos de Harry Potter!

Dobby mostrou as mãos com marcas de carvão em brasa:

- Não precisava fazer isso, Dobby! - disse Hermione, estupefata.

- Oh, não, senhorinha Granger! Dobby precisava sim! Dobby sabia que era um elfo feio ouvindo segredos dos alunos! Dumbledore não gostaria que Dobby saísse por aí, como um duende desqualificado, ouvindo os segredos dos alunos!

- Dobby, a Mione está certa! - disse Harry - Você não precisava fazer isso! Mas tudo bem, agora você já fez, mas não precisa fazer mais!

- Harry Potter é piedoso, permitindo que Dobby não precise se castigar quando Dobby ouvir os segredos de Harry Potter. Mas Harry Potter pode ter certeza que seus segredos estarão seguros com o Dobby, senhor.

- Volte ao que interessa, Dobby! - disse Rony.

- Bem, então Dobby ouviu Harry Potter contar ao Rony que deu suéter ao Dobby que teve sonho com Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado! - ao dizer a alcunha de Voldemort, Dobby tremeu-se todo - Também ouvi Harry dizer que precisava falar com Dumbledore, senhor, e com o senhor Masaki de DCAT e com a senhorita Masaki de Etiqueta Mágica, e com uma amiga vinda das estrelas. Dobby ouviu bastante, sobre inclusive o... - Dobby então quase colocou sua mão no fogo procurando uma brasa quente, mas teve suas mãos recolhidas por Tenchi e Sassami.

- Não precisa fazer isso, Dobby! - disse Hermione, enquanto Tenchi e Sassami recuavam Dobby da lareira - Os Malfoy não são mais sua família!

- Tem razão, senhorinha Granger, mas é que é difícil a um elfo doméstico esquecer-se de se castigar quando faz ou fala algo ruim de um amo ou de um ex-amo, como o... senhor Malfoy... - Tenchi e Sassami tiveram que forçar Dobby contra um dos _puffs _espalhados pelo chão do Salão Comunal para que Dobby não tentasse se castigar. Quando Dobby conseguiu se recompor, ele disse - Dobby ouviu então sobre o senhor Malfoy, e sobre o Demônio Surien, e sobre Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e sobre a bondosa senhora Malfoy...

- Bondosa? - disse Hermione.

- A senhorinha Granger não vai falar mal da senhora Malfoy! – disse Dobby com ímpeto, o que lembrou Hermione de quando Winky respondia a ela sobre o falecido Bartô Crouch. Novamente, Dobby se recompôs e disse – Desculpe, senhorinha Granger, mas a senhora Malfoy era bem diferente do senhor Malfoy. Educada, requintada, até bondosa com o Dobby... Claro que ela nunca oferecia meias para Dobby, mas Dobby não era maltratado, nem tinha que pregar as orelhas no forno, muito menos tinha que cozinhar-se em uma panela de água fervente, ou macetar os ossos com o martelo de amaciar carne, ou...

- Tá, entendemos! - disse Rony, enojado com o ponto aonde a crueldade de alguém podia chegar com um elfo doméstico.

- Bem, a senhora Malfoy era diferente: dizia para Dobby o que queria e como queria, e não se preocupava se o Dobby errasse. Na verdade, normalmente, quando o próprio Dobby se castigava, ela fazia o mesmo que a senhorita Granger, não permitindo que o Dobby se castigasse. Ela gostava do Dobby, e foi com horror que Dobby viu o que o senhor Malfoy fez à senhora Malfoy. E agora, o senhor Malfoy quer ser o soldado mais poderoso Dele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Dobby não vai permitir que isso aconteça! –disse Dobby - Dobby irá indicar aonde Dumbledore está, senhor, para que Harry Potter e seus amigos possam contar a ele o que está acontecendo, senhor.

Dobby saiu desabalado pela passagem da Mulher Gorda;

- Espera Dobby! - disse Harry, correndo atrás. Tenchi, Rony, Hermione e Sassami correram em seguida.

- Se o Filch nos pegar, estamos fritos! - disse Rony.

- Ah, não, senhor! Dobby não deixará Harry Potter e seus amigos serem pegos por Filch, senhor! Dobby conhece bem os caminhos de Hogwarts, senhor! Dobby é um elfo doméstico, senhor, e para limpar e mudar roupas de cama e abastecer lareiras e organizar tudo antes que os alunos cheguem e fazer tudo o que um bom elfo doméstico tem que fazer, senhor, Dobby precisa ser rápido. E para Dobby ser rápido, senhor, Dobby precisa conhecer bem os caminhos do castelo, senhor, conhecê-los até melhor que Dumbledore, se isso for possível, senhor. Melhor até mesmo que o senhor Filch, senhor. E Dobby conhece bem os caminhos do castelo, senhor. Dobby sabe como chegar rápido e sem chamar a atenção de Filch até aonde Dumbledore está, senhor!

Então eles correram, e chegaram diante da entrada para a Sala de Dumbledore:

- _Varinhas mil-folhas_! - disse Dobby rapidamente, e a gárgula abriu-se, dando passagem para a escadaria, que subia ela própria enquanto os seis ficavam sobre ela. Estranhamente, pareceram notar que havia barulho e luz na sala de Dumbledore, mesmo sendo 3 da manhã.

Eles então entraram, e viram:

- Malfoy? - disse Rony.

- Senhorinho Malfoy?! - disse Dobby, como se temesse ser chicoteado por um de seus ex-amos.

- Ah, vejo que trouxe o jovem Harry, Dobby! - disse Dumbledore – E acho que ele, e seus amigos também, têm algo a nos contar!

Na sala estavam, além de Draco Malfoy e Alvo Dumbledore, Katsuhito Masaki e Aeka. Em um canto, ouvindo tudo e prestando atenção a tudo, estava Severo Snape.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? - disse Harry.

- Estou aqui a pedido do diretor da minha casa para contar sobre um... sonho... que tive hoje! - disse Draco - Acho que agora, Potter, é minha vez de lhe perguntar o que VOCÊ está fazendo fora da cama tarde da noite.

- Aliás, - disse Severo Snape - é estranho que Potter tenha conseguido descer da Torre da Grifinória, que todos sabemos ficar no alto do castelo, até aqui, sem ser percebido pelo Sr. Filch. Acredito eu que o senhor Potter tenha tido a ajuda de certos... itens... que são de sua posse.

Harry sabia que Snape conhecia sobre a Capa de Invisibilidade que era de sua posse desde o primeiro ano, a Capa que herdara de seu pai. Da mesma forma, Snape sabia sobre o Mapa do Maroto, um mapa mágico do Castelo de Hogwarts que havia preparado por seu pai e seus amigos, e fora-lhe dado à dois anos pelos Gêmeos Weasley.

- Não, professor Snape... - disse Dumbledore - Acredito que foi nosso Dobby aqui quem ajudou o jovem Harry a chegar aqui!

Dobby levou as mãos às orelhas, obviamente planejando torcê-las, quando disse:

- Não é necessário isso, Dobby! Estávamos precisando conversar com o senhor Potter de qualquer forma. Além do mais, acredito que o senhorinho Malfoy ao qual você chamou queira lhe dizer algumas coisas...

Dobby foi meio que à distância se afastando de Draco, até que ele disse:

- Obrigado... Por ter ajudado a cuidar de minha mãe...

- Senhorinho Malfoy! - disse Dobby.

Draco deu um abraço forte em Dobby:

- Creio que já tivemos nossa sessão sentimental suficiente para o dia de hoje. - disse Snape - Voltemos ao que interessa.

Harry observou que Snape tinha um brilho no olhar, que lembrou o dia em que, na Ala Hospitalar, Dumbledore perguntava se Snape estava disposto a correr o mesmo risco que antes.

- Bem, acho que o jovem Draco poderia começar contando seu sonho para nós. - disse Katsuhito, em um tom conciliador.

- Não compreendo é porque a senhorita Masaki, de Etiqueta Mágica, deveria estar aqui entre nós. - disse Snape.

- Senhor Snape, minha neta Aeka estudou muito na Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas no Japão sobre a Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, para ser uma _geisha_. Uma _geisha_ não pode ter apenas gestos e risos afetados, mas deve ser capaz de defender a si própria e àqueles a quem serve.

- Senhor Malfoy, conte o seu sonho para nós! - disse Dumbledore.

- Está bem...

* * *

_"Draco estava diante de Hogwarts, enquanto uma batalha acontecia, mas uma batalha estranha, com magias e veículos estranhos, que flutuavam no céu e disparavam raios de luz um contra os outros, como se aqueles raios fossem versões mais poderosas da Maldição Imperdoável da Morte, a Avada Kedavra. Ele próprio estava renegando toda a escuridão que tinha em sua alma, lutando do lado dos que queriam paz, mas que foram enfiados em uma guerra pelos que desejavam a destruição. Aqueles a quem, até pouco tempo, Draco idolatrava._

_Ele observava o homem de fronte a ele. Alto, loiro, de linhas idênticas às suas. Ele portava sua varinha e dizia-lhe:_

_- Draco, você é um completo incompetente, como sua mãe! Deveria estar fazendo como eu, servindo com a própria vida seu Mestre!_

_Draco protegia sua mãe, que já sofrera demais, após ter sido transformada, contra sua vontade, em uma aberração, um monstro._

_- Não vou lhe perdoar, pai, pelo que fez a mamãe! - disse Draco, apontando-lhe a varinha - Você me ensinou bem, mas antes eu era o aprendiz, mas agora eu sou o mestre!_

_Lúcio observou a varinha de Draco e riu, uma risada fria e sem vida:_

_- Draco, se fosse tão bom nas artes das trevas quanto o é em suas bravatas, você seria sem sombra de dúvidas um desafio ao Lorde, coisa que definitivamente você não é! Para falar a verdade, você sequer é um desafio para mim! E eu irei provar!_

_Lúcio Malfoy começou a se contorcer, enquanto uma criatura parecia brotar de dentro dele. Era mais alta que Lúcio, e utilizava um elmo ósseo prateado sobre a cabeça. Os cabelos, de um loiro-branco doentio, eram amarrados em rabo-de-cavalo na sua cabeça. O elmo, prolongado em um bico de rapina, não ocultava a boca de dentes de tubarão que serrilhavam em sua boca, com um sorriso maníaco. Sua pele era dura e queratinada, óssea, como o dos insetos, mas formando placas e escamas, como se fosse um peixe ou uma tartaruga, formando algo semelhante a uma armadura completa. Da metade dos braços, duas protuberâncias na forma de espadas brotavam, afiadas. Suas mãos, com cinco dedos como a dos humanos, terminavam porém em garras. Um grande couro unia os braços ao peito, tal qual as asas cartilaginosas de morcego. As pernas eram grossas, e os pés coriáceos tinham garras em seus três dedos. De suas costas, saia um grande ferrão, e da ponta do ferrão, uma espécie de agulha, como o de uma seringa de injeção._

_Draco estacou de medo. Não apenas medo, mas um horror irracional, indescritível, como se sua mente estivesse se recusando a acreditar que uma criatura como aquela podia existir. A verdade, porém, é que tal criatura existia, era viva, e pior, lhe falava, em tom de escárnio:_

_- Gostou da minha nova forma, filho? As lâminas foram retiradas de um rabo-córneo húngaro, enquanto as proteções peitorais de um meteoro chinês. Tenho os sentidos de um dementador, e enxergo também pelo calor. Sou a suprema forma de vida! Sou capaz ainda de usar a magia, mas sou forte o suficiente até mesmo para me dar ao luxo de a dispensar, já que não há criatura mais poderosa que eu!_

_Draco não sabia o que falar... Apenas gritou. Gritou por muito tempo, até sentir algo golpeando-lhe o peito e o rasgando, e o trespassando, saindo por suas costas: a protuberância fincou-se em seu peito e o rasgou, e o sangue foi saindo lentamente de seu corpo, até que ele esvaiu-se totalmente... junto com sua vida..."_

* * *

- E então eu acordei... - disse Draco - Nos últimos tempos, papai estava muito contente, e fazia grandes planos... Mas não nos informava qual era esses planos. Aquela loucura que ele fez com minha mãe provou-me que os "grandes planos" dele não incluíam nem a mim nem à minha mãe. Para ele, parece que somos "descartáveis" - disse Draco, enojado. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry notou que Draco não tinha mais aquela voz arrastada e fria, de tédio, que normalmente ele possuía: sua voz agora era cheia de revolta e raiva, e um fogo que não parava de arder, mas que doía muito enquanto ardia. Mas era uma chama fria, uma fúria fria. 

- Fui comunicado pelo senhor Zabini que o senhor Malfoy se encontrava gritando. Ao encontrá-lo, percebi que ele estava fraco, estranho. Pensei por bem trazê-lo ao senhor, professor Dumbledore. - disse Snape.

- E fez bem em o fazer, Severo. - disse Dumbledore - Agora, acho que é a vez de Harry contar o que tem a nos contar.

Harry contou o que ouviu e viu: sobre os veículos, sobre Voldemort estar criando novos monstros biomórficos, sobre Lucio Malfoy ter se oferecido como o primeiro deles... Tudo...

- Humm... Muito bem, Harry, Draco, acho então que é hora dos senhores Tenchi e Katsuhito Masaki e das senhoritas Aeka e Sassami revelarem toda a verdade sobre o aliado de Voldemort, Surien, e sobre si próprios.

- Deixa que eu farei isso, professor Dumbledore! - disse Katsuhito.

Katsuhito contou então tudo sobre ele, Jurai, a Galáxia Policial, o Poder Jurai, as princesas Aeka e Sassami, Ryoko, as Detetives Kyone e Myoshi, Washu, o Grande Gênio Científico e tudo o mais. Contou sobre como conheceu Dumbledore durante a queda de Grindelwald, e de como soube que Surien havia sido libertado por Voldemort. Também explicou tudo sobre a poderosíssima tecnologia Jurai. Conforme ouviam a história completa, mesmo os três, Harry, Rony e Mione, ficavam fascinados e intrigados pelos detalhes da história.

- E é isso! - disse Katsuhito - Imaginávamos que Surien poderia estar aproveitando pessoas como Narcisa para criar criaturas incrivelmente poderosas.

- Fascinante. - disse Snape em seu tom monocórdico - Agora, porque Jurai não usa seu poder para invadir a Terra e atacar Surien? Creio que isso seria de grande interesse desse Império espacial.

- O problema, senhor Snape, - disse Aeka - é que eu, na condição de princesa do Império Jurai, e os meus antepassados, mantemos um édito de não-interferência em culturas e tecnologias que são atrasadas em relação à de Jurai. Mesmo para que possamos realizar essa nossa missão, com a qual estamos colaborando com a GP, temos trazido tecnologia elevada, evitamos a usar ou até mesmo a demonstrar. Mesmo Yagami, a nave que funciona como base para as duas agentes da GP no Setor do Sistema Solar, Kyone e Myoshi, foi oculta nas proximidades de Hogsmeade. Todas as ações foram planejadas de forma a evitar que sejamos descobertos. Mesmo a ação de Kyone e Myoshi para salvar a mãe de Draco foi feita de forma a não chamar a atenção das autoridades bruxas...

- Bem, acho que então a senhorita sabe que está violando, entre outras leis, o Estatuto do Sigilo da Magia e o Código do Mal-Uso da Varinha. – disse Snape.

- Tecnicamente, Snape, - disse Dumbledore - Katsuhito, Aeka, Sassami e Tenchi são tão bruxos quanto os demais presentes nessa sala, sim, inclusive a senhorita Granger. - claro que o comentário desagradou DEMAIS Snape – Porém, isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que estamos todos lutando contra dois inimigos poderosos: um que conta com artes mágicas e poderes terríveis em grande quantidade e força. O outro possui conhecimento maligno e a índole para o usar. Ambos estão unidos, sendo que será difícil vencê-los pela magia ou pela tecnologia.

- E como venceremos então aquele cara-de-cobra do Voldemort? – perguntou Draco.

- União! - disse Dumbledore - Sei que vocês aqui nessa sala tem suas diferenças. - disse Dumbledore, olhando Draco e Hermione, Draco e Rony, Draco e Harry e Snape e Harry - Mas estamos todos no mesmo barco agora. Se não pararmos agora Voldemort e Surien, Hogwarts cairá, e não haverá lugar seguro no mundo, ou mesmo no Universo, contra Surien e Voldemort. E até mesmo o poderoso Império de Jurai irá cair. E não haverá esperança não apenas para a Terra, mas para todo o Universo.

- Então, - disse Draco - o que temos que fazer?

- A primeira coisa - disse Dumbledore - é deixarmos esse segredo entre nós, e apenas entre nós. Tal segredo poderia vazar para Voldemort, que não sabe quem é quem e quem pode o que dentro dessa batalha. Provavelmente, como Katsuhito disse, já deve estar sabendo que eles possuem o Poder Jurai, e que há agentes da GP sabendo de seus movimentos em Hogsmeade e tudo mais, mas não sabe sobre Washu e sobre como ela sabe sobre a magia.

- A segunda coisa é vocês se unirem. Antes que achem estranho, não estou pedindo para que sejam amigos de uma hora para a outra, e estaria sendo hipócrita em pedir-lhes isso de imediato, embora esse seja meu maior desejo. Mas pensem em termos de uma união tácita: todos nós aqui sofremos muito por causa de Lorde Voldemort ou de Surien, e mesmo os poucos entre nós aqui que não conheceram diretamente os horrores provocados por eles ouviram falar de tais horrores, e sabem discernir o que está em jogo.

- Acho que isso deve bastar para que todos aqui entendam a seriedade do que está se passando.

Dumbledore não precisou perguntar, e nem os demais precisaram responder: era tudo claro como a água límpida das fontes mais cristalinas. Apenas precisaram olhar um para a cara do outro: a resposta estava clara nos olhares.

- Bem, Severo, acho que o senhor Malfoy pode aproveitar o resto de noite para descansar um pouco. Sei que amanhã é Sábado, mas o reforço na dedicação para a preparação para os N.O.M.s vai exigir que o senhor Malfoy esteja descansado.

Snape apenas olhou Dumbledore e dirigiu-se a Draco, retirando-se. Draco então pegou sua gravata da Sonserina e arremessou-a para Dobby antes de sair:

- Tenho muitas dessas! Essa é um presente! E agora sem as artimanhas do Potter para te libertar! Acho que mamãe gostaria disso, depois de tudo o que você fez por ela! - disse Draco. Dobby colocou a gravata verde e sable em seu pescoço e a ajeitou com carinho.

- Ele puxou realmente o lado Malfoy da família, o senhorinho Malfoy.

- Como assim? - perguntou Harry.

- Acho que você pode ir contando isso, Dobby, enquanto leva o senhor Harry e seus amigos de volta para a Torre da Grifinória. Acho que também vou descansar e pensar em tudo o que ouvimos.

- Nós também! - disseram Aeka e Katsuhito ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo, professor Dumbledore, senhor! Venha, Harry Potter, senhor! - disse Dobby.

Quando eles voltaram aos corredores escuros do castelo, Harry perguntou em voz baixa:

- Que história é aquela de que puxou ao lado Malfoy da família? Pensei que todos os Malfoy fossem ruins...

- Não fale mal da família Malfoy! - disse novamente Dobby, como se tivesse se ofendido com a colocação de Harry - Desculpe, Harry Potter, senhor, mas Dobby achou que o que ele vai contar agora fosse fato conhecido. Agora Dobby terá que contar e depois, senhor... Dobby vai engolir carvão em brasa como castigo! - disse Dobby, estremecendo, como se ainda fosse um elfo doméstico dos Malfoy.

- Não vai precisar não! - disse Rony - Como assim, que isso era fato conhecido? _O que é _fato conhecido?

- A família Malfoy, senhor, sempre foi muito rica, e sempre soube realmente muito das artes das trevas, senhor. Mas a verdade é que nem sempre ela foi má como agora, senhor. - eles perceberam que Dobby tinha um ímpeto de tentar levar a mão às orelhas, tentando as torcer, coisa que Hermione impedia a cada vez que ela percebia que Dobby tentaria o fazer. Parecia que estava revelando muitos segredos sobre os Malfoy naquela noite - Não, senhor, mesmo todos vindos de Sonserina, alguns foram tão honrados quanto muitos grifinórios, ou até mesmo mais.

- Tá brincando! - disse Rony.

- Não, Rony. O Dobby está certo! - disse Harry - Rabicho era um dos maiores homens de Voldemort, e em que casa ele estudou? Grifinória!

- Entendeu, senhor Rony que dá suéter ao Dobby? Nem sempre os Malfoy foram ruins. Sempre foram de sangue puro, e nunca admitiram que na família entrasse alguém de sangue como o da senhorita Granger... - dessa vez, foi mais difícil para Hermione segurar as mãos de Dobby para que ele não tentasse arrancar as próprias orelhas fora - Desculpe, mas quase fui ingrato com a senhorinha Granger que ajuda a Winky...

- Não se preocupe! - disse Hermione - Não dou a mínima para essa história do sangue.

- Bem, os Malfoy realmente não admitiam ninguém com sangue comum na família, mas aceitavam-os como empregados, e não queriam sempre assassinar os trouxas como o desejavam agora. O problema foi o senhor Malfoy.

- Como assim?

- Na verdade, o legítimo Malfoy, o herdeiro, ou melhor, herdeira dos Malfoy por sangue mesmo é a senhora Malfoy?

- Como? - disse Hermione - Mas normalmente é a mulher que troca de nome no casamento, não o marido!

- Hermione, às vezes, no mundo dos bruxos - disse Rony - um bruxo de uma linhagem mais pobre, segundo o conceito de sangue puro e status e toda essa baboseira, pode pedir ao pai da noiva para usar o nome da família de linhagem mais nobre. Em muitos casos, para que o nome mais tradicional não se perca, é permitido isso. Na minha família mesmo, a legítima Weasley entre os meus avôs é a minha avó paterna!

- O Rony que dá o suéter ao Dobby está certo, senhorinha. Narcisa tinha linhagem mais nobre entre os bruxos que Lucio, que era apenas um Domenician. Lucio então deu um dote gordo ao antigo senhor Malfoy, senhorinha, no qual também constava o direito dele usar o nome Malfoy para si. O antigo senhor Malfoy, como todos os Malfoy, era ambicioso, senhorinha, e aceitou o dote de Lucio, e deu-lhe o nome Malfoy. O antigo senhor Malfoy gostava de entender as artes das trevas, mas não para as usar, e sim para se proteger delas. - disse Dobby, enquanto passavam por um quadro de medalhas - Ali, vejam vocês mesmos!

Em um ano muito antigo, do meio do século, estava escrito na lista de professores, junto com o quadro dos alunos formandos: _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - Aesclepius Malfoy_.

- O avô de Draco foi professor de DCAT? - disse Rony.

- Sim, senhor Rony. Aesclepius era seu nome. Dobby o serviu apenas quando Dobby era jovem e o senhor Aesclepius velho. Ele era costumaz como senhor: ele elogiava Dobby quando fazia o que era certo, mas castigava Dobby sem piedade quando ele errava. O senhor Aesclepius foi diretor de Sonserina por muito tempo, até deixar Hogwarts. Na sua época de Sonserina, o senhor Lucio e e a senhorinha Narcisa se conheceram.

- Então foi na época em que meu pai esteve em Hogwarts? - disse Harry.

- Isso mesmo! - disse Dobby - O pai de Dobby, Bobby, contou muito sobre o senhor Aesclepius para Dobby. A época foi boa para Dobby, mas pena que durou pouco. Dobby tinha apenas 6 anos quando o senhor Aesclepius faleceu e o senhor Lucio tornou-se _o_ senhor Malfoy. Então passou a ser uma época negra, até Harry Potter libertar Dobby com estratagema inteligente, senhor.

- Então é isso! - disse Harry - Os Malfoy podem não ter sido gente das mais legais, mas o lixo de família que eles são agora...

- ... é culpa do senhor Lucio, senhor! - dessa vez não teve como segurar: Dobby pegou sua orelha esquerda com ambas as mãos e começou a torcer. Antes que ele começasse a ganir de dor, Tenchi e Hermione tamparam sua boca, e Harry e Rony soltaram suas orelhas de suas mãos.

- Dobby! Pensei que tinha mais força de vontade! - disse Hermione. - Ainda mais para Lucio Malfoy?... Francamente, ele não merece tal preocupação por parte sua.

- Eu sei, senhorinha, mas é o que eu falei antes: até mesmo para Dobby, depois de tanto tempo livre, é difícil tentar dizer algo mais revelador sobre sua antiga família sem se ver obrigado a se castigar. É do nosso feitio! Como é do feitio da senhorinha não querer que o Dobby faça mal para ele e não querer que os outros façam mal ao Dobby. Isso é do feitio do Dobby. Mas eu ia dizendo, depois que o senhor Lucio entrou, a vida ficou muito difícil para todos, principalmente para nós, os elfos. O senhor Malfoy possui mais vários empregados como o Dobby, senhorinha, e os tratava tão mal quanto ao Dobby, senhorinha! A vida era terrível! O dia em que Dobby não era castigado ou não tinha que se castigar por nada, senhorinha, era comemorado pelo Dobby como se fosse a final do quadribol com a Inglaterra vencendo e pegando o pomo! A verdade é que o velho Dobby sofreu muito, mas muitos outros ainda estão sofrendo no lugar de Dobby, senhorinha! Eu sei disso! E mesmo a senhora Narcisa nada mais podia fazer, pois ela própria era tratada pelo senhor Lucio como um elfo doméstico, senhorinha! Ela própria era humilhada e espancada! Não era raro que o senhor Malfoy a espancava na frente dos elfos, senhorinha! "Você gosta tanto deles! Talvez eu devesse a transfigurar em um deles! Ou ao menos deixar-lhe com orelhas longas o suficiente para que você as pendurasse na chaminé!", dizia o senhor Lúcio!

Mais uma vez, Harry teve que conter a mão de Dobby para ele não torcer sua própria orelha, e Hermione também tinha que segurar a outra mão para que Dobby não tentasse se enforcar com ela, e Tenchi e Rony tinham que obstruir seu caminho para que ele não tentasse se evadir para bater-se contra a parede:

- Mas era assim a vida de Dobby com os Malfoy, senhorinha Granger! Era terrível! E o senhorinho Draco tentava não o imitar, mas era obrigado! Por isso disse que o senhorinho Draco é bom! O senhorinho Draco não é do feitio que Harry Potter e seus amigos imaginam, senhor! Porque Dobby sabe o que Harry Potter e seus amigos imaginam do senhorinho Malfoy! Ele é ambicioso, sim! Mas não é mal!

- Acho que estou começando a entender o que você quer dizer... – disse Harry.

Eles terminaram o trajeto para a Grifinória, e Dobby deu a senha:

- Ferrão de Antares!

A Mulher Gorda, meio que sonâmbula, deslocou o quadro para abrir a passagem para a Torre da Grifinória. O fogo estava começando a se apagar de novo:

- Dobby tem que reabastecer novamente a lareira da Grifinória! E Dobby deveria ter reabastecido a da Lufa-Lufa! Dobby tem que se pendurar depois no texugo do Brasão do Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa...

- Não, Dobby! - disse Harry - A culpa foi nossa! Você não precisava ter nos esperado, podia ter avisado que tinha trabalho e ido embora, a gente dava um jeito!

- Harry Potter é piedoso e nobre, senhor! Não põe culpa no Dobby! Dobby vai reabastecer a lareira da Grifinória e depois vai correndo reabastecer a da Lufa-Lufa! - enquanto Dobby ia saindo, após reabastecer a lareira da Torre da Grifinória, Harry disse.

- Dobby, quanto ao que você ouviu hoje, por favor, não conte a mais ninguém, nem mesmo à Winky!

- Oh, não, Harry Potter, senhor! O que Dobby ouviu hoje foi segredo do professor Dumbledore e de Harry Potter e dos amigos de Harry Potter e do senhorinho Malfoy, senhor! E Dobby irá preferir pendurar-se pelas orelhas em um dia de tempestade com trovões na Torre de Astronomia do que denunciar esse segredo, senhor! - disse Dobby, saindo.

- Vocês acham que Dobby iria contar? - disse Tenchi, enquanto Sassami voltava direto para o quarto: ela estava muito cansada e tinha muito trabalho no dia seguinte com os deveres de casa.

- Não... - disse Rony - Além disso, ele não daria um estandarte de torre bonito!

- Rony! - disse Hermione.

- Brincadeira, Mione!

Todos deram algumas risadas e foram dormir o restinho de noite que podiam.

Enquanto isso, na Yagami, muitas coisas eram desenvolvidas para facilitar o que viria.


	18. As mágicas de Washu

Uma coisa tinha que se admitir em Washu: ela era uma aprendiz rápida, e conseguia teorizar sobre todos os assuntos em questão de segundos, desde que tivesse uma pequena base. Foi assim que Washu, junto com Remo e Sirius estudaram toda a Teoria da Magia possível para o pouco tempo que tinham. Obviamente, como uma cientista, Washu achou que teve MUITO pouco tempo para estudar a Teoria da Magia, em suas múltiplas vertentes, mas o que estudou foi mais do que o suficiente para conseguir resultados úteis:

- Bem, teorizei algumas magias... Não sei se irão funcionar, mas acho que devem resolver em embates entre múltiplos alvos e um único bruxo.

- Diga então Washu! - disse Sirius, enquanto os demais apenas ouviam.

- Estudei uma série de feitiços que chamo de série múltipla. Cada um desses é capaz de alvejar um grupo de inimigos bem significativos apenas com uma mágica.

- O primeiro é o feitiço do Múltiplo Desarmamento. Ele funciona como o feitiço de Desarmamento tradicional, o _Expelliarmus_, mas com um poder de afetar muitos alvos ao mesmo tempo: na verdade, se meus cálculos estão corretos, todos os alvos na linha de visão.

- OK, com é que se faz? - disse Sirius.

- Bem, pelo que pude teorizar, basta um movimento rápido de varinha de um lado para o outro, como se a varinha fosse uma espada ou faca, e dizer a Fórmula Mágica _Legio Expelliarmorius_. Simples.

Washu então colocou Ryoko, Kyone e Myoshi diante de Sirius e Remo:

- OK! Meninas, mandem ver!

Ryoko, Myoshi e Kyone sacaram suas armas e dispararam na direção dos dois. Sirius, antes que Lupin percebe-se, tomou a iniciativa:

- _Legio Expelliarmorius_! - disse Sirius.

As três sentiram o golpe do Feitiço de Desarmar: foram projetadas para trás por alguma distância, e logo em seguida foram desarmadas.

- Muito bom isso! - disse Sirius, arfando. - Mas cansa!

- Imaginei que isso fosse acontecer: os feitiços da Série Múltipla exigem muito mais poder mágico e força vital do que suas versões mais simples. Lupin, que tal testar o próximo enquanto Sirius descansa.

- OK! Qual é o próximo desse feitiços?

- Múltiplo Impedimento. Equivale à _Impedimenta_. Esse feitiço é ainda mais exigente que o _Legio Expelliarmorius_, pois a Azaração do Impedimento é mais difícil de ser usada que o Feitiço de Desarmar.

- Tudo bem. Formula mágica?

- _Legio Impedimentae_! Basta girar a varinha na frente dos alvos!

- Certo!

Washu, Ryoko, Myoshi e Kyone se levantaram:

- Ai, isso dói! - disse Myoshi.

- Bem, é importante que eles conheçam as alternativas mágicas que lhes dou. Depois vocês receberão também armamento para lutarem contra Surien.

- Certo! - disse Kyone, engatilhando sua arma _laser_.

- OK! Remo, está pronto?

- Pronto! - disse Lupin.

- Podem mandar ver, meninas!

As quatro novamente partiram em disparada:

- _Legio Impedimentae_! - disse Remo.

Todas estacaram na hora, exceto Myoshi:

- O... que... está... havendo? - disse Ryoko, com dificuldade de fala.

- Estamos... congeladas! - disse Kyone.

- _Finite Incantatem_! - disse Lupin, e as três voltaram ao normal.

- Porque eu me movi? - disse Myoshi.

- Talvez porque eu não tenha conseguido energizar bem. - disse Lupin. Lupin não estava arfando como Sirius - Acho que soltei a magia bem fraca, para me poupar!

- Você está certo, Remo! Todas as magias _Legio_ têm que serem energizadas ao máximo possível. Ë como o Feitiço do Patrono que você me descreveu: como você não colocou toda a sua força nele, Myoshi conseguiu vencer o feitiço, ou melhor, o feitiço não teve forças para frear as quatro.

- Bom saber! - disse Sirius - Não vou poupar energia para barrar os Comensais!

- OK! O próximo feitiço é o Múltiplo Estuporamento, ou _Legio Estupora_. Basta fazer uma cruz com a varinha, buscando marcar os alvos. É importante que cada alvo a ser estuporado seja alvejado pela varinha.

- Entendi... Acho! - disse Lupin.

- Tudo bem! Agora vamos nessa! - disse Washu.

Novamente as quatro se prepararam para irem ao combate:

- _Legio Estupora_! - disse Lupin. Dessa vez, ele esforçou-se um pouco mais, cansando-se fisicamente um pouco. Mas o feitiço foi bem efetivo: as quatro foram nocauteadas.

- Incrível! - disse Sirius. - Quantos Comensais podemos nocautear assim?

- Teoricamente todos os que tiverem na linha de visão! - disse Washu - Mas na verdade, acredito que não seja possível, exceto para bruxos muito poderosos, como Dumbledore e outros, nocautear mais do que uma dúzia deles sem que o próprio bruxo caia inconsciente. Claro que estou falando tudo em teoria, pois nunca tentou-se isso antes...

- OK, e agora, tem mais um feitiço?

- Tem, e esse por sorte é o menos exigente em cansaço, embora seja tão exigente quanto o _Legio Estupora_ para efeito de habilidade. O nome dele é _Legio Enervares_, e ele funciona como o _Enervate _tradicional, mas novamente para múltiplos alvos.

- Bem, vamos tentar. - disse Sirius.

- Basta mover a varinha lentamente sobre os alvos, enquanto diz a invocação.

- OK! - disse Sirius, apontando sua varinha para as quatro - _Legio Enervares_!

As quatro garotas foram lentamente acordando, como se tivessem saindo de um sono muito longo:

- Ahnnn... - disse Myoshi - O... que... aconteceu?...

- Esperem não sentir isso quando estiverem lutando contra bruxos de verdade. - disse Sirius - Vocês foram nocauteadas, ou como nós dizemos, estuporadas.

- Ai... - disse Ryoko - Isso é realmente uma droga! Espero que a pequena Washu não tenha mais nenhum feitiço para usar-nos de cobaia.

- Não... O último feitiço meu é um que provavelmente irá desfazer ou ao menos nocautear qualquer biomorfo. O nome do feitiço é _Biomorphos Reversivus_. Esse Feitiço de Reversão da Biomorfose é um feitiço muito experimental: não tive tempo de prepará-lo corretamente, apenas comparei por simulações. Não posso garantir que ele vá funcionar, embora possa garantir que não haverá efeitos colaterais.

- Já é alguma coisa... Pelo menos não terei tentáculos saindo no meu braço se tudo der errado! - disse Sirius.

- Estou falando sério, Sirius! - disse Washu - Você viu como a mãe do Malfoy ficou poderosa depois de passar por uma biomorfose! Além disso, a criatura biomorfizada fica totalmente insana! Não há como parar um biomorfo enlouquecido! Tentem não se aproximar demais dos biomorfos: se o feitiço falhar, ao menos terão tempo para recuar e abrir caminho para Kyone e Myoshi.

- Se a Ryo Oh-Ki estivesse aqui! - disse Ryoko - Ela fugiu para Hogwarts, atrás da Sassami...

- Ela está bem! - disse Washu.

- Poderíamos implantar algum tipo de canhão de ondas anti-biomorfose na Yagami também, pequena Washu.

- Não sei... - disse Washu - Não sei se os motores e energizadores da Yagami suportariam. Mas não deixa de ser uma boa idéia.

- Bem, - disse Sirius - acho que estamos bem armados para a vinda de Voldemort. Aquele crápula me paga... Tiago... Lilian... Frank... treze anos de humilhação e dor em Askaban... Ele me paga cada segundo de tudo isso!

Mas Sirius sabia que Voldemort também estava se preparando, e que não iria ser nada fácil vencê-lo, como ele se prometeu fazer.

* * *

- E os veículos estão prontos? - disse Voldemort. 

- Ao menos um deles. - disse Surien - O outro ficará pronto em breve.

- E quanto aos novos Filhos da Amálgama?

- Veja você mesmo!

Voldemort observou a mão longa apresentando a sua criação: eram todos humanóides gigantes, que acabaram de brotar de dentro do corpo de muitos trouxas seqüestrados por Voldemort e por seus Comensais. Eles tinham todo tipo de armas naturais: garras, presas afiadas, lâminas, espinhos venenosos, ferrões nocivos. Alguns deles tinham furos nas costas de onde podiam emanar uma nuvem de gás fétido e nocivo. Outros, furos semelhantes que disparavam poderosas cargas explosivas. Muitos deles também possuíam uma segunda boca na língua, que tinha o formato de uma cobra, como no símbolo de seu Mestre.

E entre eles havia um principal, um mais poderoso, um mais esperto, um mais letal. Seu comandante.

Ele era mais alto que a maioria dos demais, e utilizava um elmo ósseo prateado sobre a cabeça. Os cabelos, de um loiro-branco doentio, eram amarrados em rabo-de-cavalo na sua cabeça. O elmo, prolongado em um bico de rapina, não ocultava a boca de dentes de tubarão que serrilhavam em sua boca, com um sorriso maníaco. Sua pele era dura e queratinada, óssea, como o dos insetos, mas formando placas e escamas, como se fosse um peixe ou uma tartaruga, formando algo semelhante a uma armadura completa. Da metade dos braços, duas protuberâncias na forma de espadas brotavam, afiadas. Suas mãos, com cinco dedos como a dos humanos, terminavam porém em garras. Um grande couro unia os braços ao peito, tal qual as asas cartilaginosas de morcego. As pernas eram grossas, e os pés coriáceos tinham garras em seus três dedos. De suas costas, saia um grande ferrão, e da ponta do ferrão, uma espécie de agulha, como o de uma seringa de injeção.

- Tragam mais um! - disse Voldemort.

Dois Comensais mascarados entraram, agarrando uma bela moça, que tentava se debater. A mesma observava o que estava acontecendo, e gritava em desespero, implorando piedade. Surien apenas assistia, deliciado, como quem já vira milhares de vezes o mesmo filme, mas que mesmo assim apreciava o ápice do mesmo. Voldemort tinha uma expressão sadicamente alegre. Ele sabia o destino que aguardava a garota, vestida em jeans e camiseta, roupas que eram abomináveis na visão de Voldemort.

A garota foi presa às paredes. Os biomorfos observavam com calma, alguns com expectativa, outros com um sádico júbilo. Todos eles sabiam o que estava para acontecer. Pois foi dessa forma que todos eles ali surgiram.

O maior deles foi até diante da jovem, e atacou-a no peito com o ferrão. A mulher gritou, gritou como nunca. Os sorrisos de Surien e Voldemort se abriram ainda mais. Do ferrão, uma coisa verde e gosmenta surgiu. Tão rápido quanto surgiu, ele desapareceu, injetado no peito da mulher. A mulher começou a lentamente convulsionar, quando ela foi solta das paredes. Os biomorfos não a tocara, enquanto os dois bruxos conduziam para o meio deles a garota. Ao ser solta, ela começou a convulsionar com muito mais força, enquanto seu peito avolumava-se, como se uma coisa profana estivesse movendo-se dentro dele. Ela continuou nas convulsões, até que, lentamente, a pele do peito foi rasgando-se. O que se viu foi uma criatura inimaginável, incompreensível, cuja a mera imaginação é refratada pela mente humana, incapaz de compreender e de sequer assimilar a existência de algo como aquilo: bípede, de pés coriáceos, mas com mãos pinçadas como as do caranguejo e exoesqueleto como o dos insetos. Seus olhos desaparecidos atrás de olhevos, milhares, milhões deles. Nada havia da bela garota na forma insetóide que agora ajoelhava-se diante de seu algoz. De seu comandante.

- Esse número de Filhos deve ser suficiente! - disse Voldemort – Trabalhou bem, Killwind, meu Primeiro Filho, minha melhor criação.

O comandante apenas ajoelhou-se sobre os pés de Voldemort e disse, com uma voz intercalada com o zumbido de um inseto:

- Apenas me agrada servir, Mestre!

- Pois para me servir melhor, Killwind, devo devolver-lhe um objeto vindo de sua outra vida! - disse Voldemort.

Os bruxos trouxeram a Voldemort um pequeno pedaço de madeira, de 28 centímetros, mogno, ao qual entregaram a Killwind.

- Faça bom uso dela! - disse Voldemort.

Os dentes de tubarão curvaram-se em um sorriso, e ele disse aos bruxos:

- Me tragam um!

Os bruxos correram, temerosos, e rapidamente trouxeram um jovem, que implorava pela sua vida. Ele continuava a sorrir maníacamente quando ergueu a varinha e disse, apontando-a ao jovem:

- _Avada Kedavra_! – com sua voz zumbida.

Um lampejo de luz verde atingiu o peito do jovem, que caiu morto no mesmo instante. Então, ele observou a varinha, e apenas olhou com seus olhos ocultos para Voldemort:

- Pode trazê-lo! - disse Voldemort.

O ferrão entrou no peito do jovem morto, que, como a garota, convulsionou em velocidade cada vez maior até que ele ressurgisse, em uma forma horrenda, que brotou e se ajoelhou junto às demais.

- Vocês são agora meus! Para matar e para morrer por mim! Eu os livrei da ignorância dos trouxas para me servirem! Quem é o mestre de vocês? – disse Voldemort.

- Lorde Voldemort! – gritaram todos em coro. Era um coro horrendo: vozes humanas misturadas a zumbidos, urros, guinchos, zurros e todos os barulhos de uma selva enlouquecida.

- E o que vocês farão?

- Matar, Morrer, Servir!

- Pois bem! Vocês irão fazer tudo isso! Mas não agora! Preservem-se! Receberão comida e vítimas no momento certo! Por hora, descansem e pensem! Logo chegará o momento!

E Voldemort olhou para Surien, contente:

- Fizeste um bom serviço! - disse Voldemort.

- Sou seu servo, como todos os demais! E a mim cabe apenas servir! - disse a criatura, ajoelhando-se diante de Voldemort em uma mesura.

- E eu, como prometido, darei-lhe tudo o que desejar!

Os dois riram, e aquela risada maligna ecoou por todo o céu...

... e dentro da cabeça de Harry.


	19. As últimas instruções

Novamente Harry acordou gritando, a dor terrível entorpecendo os sentidos. Por sorte, apenas Rony e Tenchi, que dormiam ao seu lado, ouviram seus gritos:

- Harry, o que aconteceu? - disse Tenchi.

- Não foi o... - disse Rony, temeroso.

- Xadrez, Rony! - disse Harry, o que praticamente era a senha para encrenca entre os três.

Os três desceram, quando Hermione também desceu logo em seguida.

- Ouvi você gritar, Harry? O que houve?

- Já vou contar...

Harry contou a eles tudo sobre o sonho que teve:

- Então realmente Voldemort e Surien conseguiram criar um super-biomorfo? – disse Hermione horrorizada.

- É o que parece... Isso, ou minha cicatriz está defeituosa! – disse Harry.

- Só existe uma forma agora: contarmos a Dumbledore! - disse Rony. - Ele precisa saber o que está acontecendo, ainda mais se o seu sonho for verdadeiro, Harry.

- Mas como vamos chegar lá? - disse Hermione - A Capa não cabe nós quatro, e é altamente ilegal sairmos à noite da Torre da Grifinória. E além disso, não temos o Dobby...

- Temos que arriscar! - disse Harry. - Vou buscar o Mapa do Maroto.

Harry subiu rapidamente a escadaria. Logo em seguida, Harry sacou o Mapa e, apontando com a varinha, disse:

- _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_!

O mapa mostrou-se para Harry. No momento seguinte, Hermione virou-se para Harry e disse:

- Você sabe que não deveria continuar com esse Mapa, Harry! – disse Hermione - Você sabe que você deveria ter entregado ele à professora McGonagall.

- Mione, se eu o entregasse, a professora ia fazer muitas perguntas, e com certeza eu seria obrigado a dizer que foram os irmãos do Rony que me deram... E toda a história.

- Tá legal, mas mesmo assim, como ele vai nos ajudar, esse mapa... - disse Hermione.

- Assim. - disse Harry, mostrando com a varinha um lugar no mapa, próximo à torre de Grifinória. Exatamente naquele momento, um pontinho escrito "Madame Nor-r-a" passava por lá.

- A Madame Nor-r-a! - disse Tenchi - Se tivéssemos saído, com certeza ela teria nos pego, e o Filch também!

- Agora, vamos esperar ela dar meia volta e sair do corredor da Torre.

Demorou alguns minutos até que o ponto da Madame Nor-r-a desaparecesse das proximidades da Torre, e naquele momento Harry, Rony, Mione e Tenchi saíram fazendo o mínimo barulho. O castelo parecia a Tenchi particularmente aterrador durante a noite, ainda mais quando, a qualquer momento, eles poderiam dar de cara com algum dos professores... Como acabariam de dar:

- Boa noite, Tenchi! O que estava fazendo fora da Torre de Grifinória! - disse uma voz familiar para Tenchi, carregada de uma certa severidade.

Tenchi olhou para trás:

- Harry, temos problemas! - disse Tenchi.

- Acabei de perceber! - disse Harry.

Exatamente atrás dos quatro no mapa, acabara de aparecer um ponto escrito "Katsuhito Masaki"!

- Tenchi, acho que lhe fiz uma pergunta! - disse Katsuhito, em seu tom calmo e imperativo.

- Precisamos falar com o professor Dumbledore! - disse Tenchi.

- Por que?

- Harry teve mais um daqueles sonhos estranhos os quais nós comentamos com você, sabe? - disse Rony.

- Sim, senhor Weasley... Mas, não poderiam ter esperado até amanhecer?

- Eu não iria conseguir dormir direito, professor Masaki - disse Harry - pensando que Voldemort pode estar planejando algum tipo de ataque em massa contra Hogwarts, e sem podermos fazer nada!

- Hum... - disse Katsuhito - Certo. Venham comigo.

Os cinco foram até a Sala de Dumbledore. Ao entrar, pegaram o próprio diretor de Hogwarts dormindo diante de uma bacia prateada, cheia de runas desconhecidas. Tenchi observou o conteúdo da bacia: era branco-azulado, e não era possível determinar se era líquido ou gasoso. De certa forma, lembrava a névoa espessa que se via quando se estava no alto do Fuji-san (o monte Fuji) no inverno. Foi quando a fênix que estava ao lado de Dumbledore começou a cantar:

- Quieto! - disse Rony baixinho - O professor vai acordar e...

- Não há problema, senhor Weasley! - disse Dumbledore, ao acordar - Eu estava realmente pensando em muitas coisas... E acho que o jovem Harry sabe o que estou querendo dizer.

_"Deve ser... que ele estava usando a Penseira."_, disse Harry. Harry já conhecia a Penseira da época da terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo: era uma bacia de prata que guardava uma boa parte dos pensamentos de Dumbledore, que depois podia com tranqüilidade analisá-los. Talvez fosse isso que ele estava analisando. Foi Hermione quem abriu a boca para falar:

- Professor... Isso é uma... Penseira?

- Sim, senhorita Granger. Vejo que, como de seu costume, está bem informada sobre o que pode ser obtido de conhecimento através dos livros. Creio que foi em _Um guia de artefatos de magia, seu uso e construção_, não? Não se preocupe... Quando se formar, provavelmente conseguirá até mesmo construir sua própria Penseira se continuar sendo essa aluna aplicada que é... – Hermione corou de leve com o comentário final.

- Mas acho que vocês não vieram para minha sala apenas apreciar Fawkes e minha Penseira.

- Professor Dumbledore, - disse Katsuhito, com o mesmo tom sério anterior - eu peguei eles andando fora da cama durante a noite pelo Castelo. Sei que pelos regulamentos eles teriam que perder 50 pontos cada um para a Grifinória e detenção...

Harry e Hermione tremeram: temiam que o pesadelo do primeiro ano se repetisse.

- ... porém, como me disseram que necessitavam falar com o senhor, decidi por bem deixá-los falar, e depois você decidir qual seria a punição adequada para eles.

- Pois bem... - disse Dumbledore - Podem me contar o que quiserem.

Harry contou aos dois o sonho que teve, do começo ao fim, ressaltando todos os detalhes. Katsuhito parecia chocado, embora Dumbledore estivesse absurdamente calmo, como se tudo que Harry estivesse contando fosse alguma travessura que ele e seus amigos estivessem pensando em fazer.

Quando Harry terminou o relato, ele disse:

- Hum... Muito interessante. Agora, Harry, você deve ter percebido que hoje vocês não tiveram aula de Poções...

- Sim... Parece que o professor Snape estava doente.

- Não estava... Harry, você e seu amigo Rony devem saber que eu perguntei se Snape estava disposto a fazer o que fez da outra vez... Bem, essa pergunta foi porque Snape realmente atuou como nosso espião durante a primeira Ascensão e Queda de Voldemort. Snape realmente fez parte dos Comensais da Morte, mas após entender seus crimes, Snape passou para o nosso lado, correndo riscos diários. Voldemort suspeitava que Snape era um traidor, mas não fez nada contra ele desde seu retorno porque temia possíveis retaliações que poderiam vir a ocorrer se ele tocasse em Snape, que era meu protegido. Porém, recentemente vocês sabem que ele gerou o que eles chamam de Filhos da Amálgama, conhecida pela sua amiga Washu como biomorfos. Mas mais surpreendente foram as revelações que Snape me fez na Ala Hospitalar...

- Ala Hospitalar?

- Sim... Hoje a noite, quando todos estavam jantando, o senhor Malfoy terminou de jantar mais cedo. Não sei se vocês repararam, desde que ele teve aquele sonho, os senhores Crabble e Goyle tem sido afastado deles, da mesma forma que outros alunos da Sonserina, como Nott e por aí afora. Essa foi uma recomendação que eu fiz a ele para que evitasse o contato com alunos cujos pais ele soubesse eram homens de Voldemort. Ele desceu para as masmorras sozinho quando...

_

* * *

"'_Tenho um trabalho de História da Magia, e outro de DCAT para entregar... Posso trabalhar neles hoje. Até mesmo porque, não tenho com quem jogar Snap Explosivo mesmo._', pensou Draco Malfoy enquanto retornava sozinho para a entrada das Masmorras da Sonserina._

_Draco Malfoy estava preocupado: sabia que vários alunos da Sonserina, não todos, mas vários deles, eram filhos de Comensais da Morte. Dois de seus melhores ex-amigos (se ele podia dizer que teve amigos), Vicente Crabble e Gregório Goyle, eram reconhecidamente filhos de Comensais, como ele próprio era um filho de Comensal. Da mesma forma Arnold Nott, um garoto franzino e esquivo, de olhar esguio e nariz adunco, que conhecia muito mais sobre venenos do que toda a Sonserina junta ('_e se ele vencia Sonserina, o que dizer das demais casas de Hogwarts?_', pensava Draco). E tinha o tal Ephraim Maddiney, um aluninho do primeiro ano extremamente pentelho, que se fosse bom em Feitiços como o era em bravatas seria capaz de mandar Flitwick de volta aos bancos escolares._

_Esse conhecimento era bom agora, pois depois que sua mãe e ele deserdaram seu pai da família Malfoy (ela era A VERDADEIRA Malfoy, a NASCIDA Narcisa Malfoy), eles eram visados pelos Comensais. Por segurança, Dumbledore colocara Narcisa em segurança em uma Torre secreta de Hogwarts, à qual apenas Draco e o diretor eram capazes de entrar._

_Draco estava cheio de ver o nome Malfoy sujo em trapaças, inclusive internamente: não admitia mais se envolver com as Trevas, agora que seu pai ficara insano, primeiro transformando sua mãe em uma aberração, e depois transformando-se ele próprio em uma aberração. A verdade era que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Draco estava se questionando se a ambição valia tudo aquilo... Se os fins REALMENTE justificavam os meios._

_Draco foi pensando em sua vida: agora ele sabia o que o Potter sentia, o que era ser vaiado e xingado. Muitos não o perdoavam pelas sacanagens que ele fazia com seus demais colegas de escola. E não sem razão não perdoavam: Draco conseguira ser tão crápula que agora ele via o rebote de tudo. Nesse ponto, aquele terceiro-anista, o Gutenmeyer, sempre fora esperto, Draco notara agora. Ele não tinha UM PROBLEMINHA sequer com ninguém de nenhuma Casa Rival: ficou sempre quieto na dele, aprendendo o que tinha que aprender..._

_Draco teve seu pensamento cortado, quando ele tropeçou em algo:_

_- Que di... - ele pensou, quando ele voltou-se e viu que não tinha tropeçado em algo, mas sim em alguém._

_No professor Snape._

_- Professor! - disse Draco, preocupado - O que aconteceu?_

_Snape estava totalmente arrebentado: tinha marca de garras, ferimentos que Draco obviamente notou que estavam envenenados, luxações, quebraduras, torções... enfim, ele parecia ter sido significativamente espancado, açoitado e esfaqueado._

_- Preciso... falar... com... Dumbledore... Malfoy! - disse Snape, esforçando-se._

_- Fique calmo! - disse Draco, quando viu Blás Zabini, que tinha acabado de terminar sua refeição:_

_- Malfoy, o que aconteceu?_

_- Zabini, chame o professor Dumbledore. Diga que o professor Snape foi encontrado por mim espancado, e que eu estou o levando até a Ala Hospitalar, e que ele deve nos encontrar lá!_

_- Certo! - disse Zabini, correndo para procurar o professor Dumbledore._

_- O que aconteceu? - disse Draco._

_- Eu... descobri... monstros... amálgama... fortes... Surien... Galáxia... Policial... veículos estranhos... magia poderosa..._

_- Faça silêncio! - disse Draco - Você tem que se poupar. Já conseguiu chegar em Hogwarts às custas de grande esforço. Deveria poupar-se um pouco mais. Agora, deixa ver o que eu posso fazer. - disse Draco._

_Draco então conjurou magicamente uma padiola e colocou Snape nela. Depois, arrastou-o para a Ala Hospitalar de modo que ninguém visse._

_- Foram os homens do Lorde que fizeram isso?_

_- Não... Draco... Lúcio... enlouqueceu... se transformou... ele... não... mais... humano..._

_- Mantenha-se lúcido, professor, até chegarmos na Ala Hospitalar! Estamos quase lá! Fala comigo!_

_- Draco... não... cometa... erro... pai... eu... evite... Lorde... evite... Comensais... evite... amigos... filhos... Comensais._

_- Dumbledore já me disse isso! E mesmo que ele não me dissesse isso, tenho uma séria impressão de que isso seria necessário cedo ou tarde._

_- Narcisa... Proteja... Narcisa..._

_- Mamãe?_

_- Seu... pai... quer... transformá-la... novamente... filha... amálgama..._

_- Nada disso! Dessa vez, ele não vai conseguir realizar essa loucura!_

_Chegaram na Ala Hospitalar, aonde Alvo Dumbledore já os aguardava, assim como Madame Pomfrey e todos os recursos de uma das melhores medibruxas do mundo..."_

* * *

- Ele me contou então exatamente que Lúcio Malfoy agora não era mais um bruxo, ao menos não um _humano_. 

- Então - disse Katsuhito - Surien conseguiu criar a raça perfeita?

- Não. - disse Dumbledore - Parece que essas criaturas surgem das pessoas as matando, como uma espécie de larva. Mas, por algum motivo, ela ainda mantêm sua consciência original, o que torna-as mais insanas e, por tabela, mais perigosas.

- Mas Voldemort está mesmo preparado para uma batalha em massa? – disse Hermione - Quer dizer, ele não se importa se seus homens irão morrer ou não?

- Alooouuuu! Terra chamando Hermione - disse Rony - Claro que não! Você-Sabe-Quem não está nem azul se todos os seus Comensais morrerem, desde que ele consiga o poder que ele tanto deseja. Voldemort usa tudo e todos como peões em um jogo de xadrez em que todos perdem e apenas ele ganha. Ao menos é assim que ele vê as coisas.

- O senhor está certo, senhor Weasley. - disse Dumbledore - Tom Riddle sempre usou seus colegas. Todos aqueles que estudaram com ele sabem que ele só usava tudo e todos para alcançar seus objetivos, que incluíam a total dominação das pessoas ao seu redor.

- Bem, mas se Vocês-Sabem-Quem - disse Tenchi - está realmente preparado para uma batalha, o que podemos fazer?

- Nos preparar! - disse Dumbledore - Como viemos nos preparando.


	20. A batalha nos ares

A verdade é que Dumbledore estava certo: não sabiam quando e nem como seriam atacados, portanto tinham que estar dispostos a tudo. Draco Malfoy, ao perceber o que aconteceu, e no que o seu pai se transformara, decidiu de uma vez: se era para limpar o nome da família Malfoy, ele ia fazer isso agora, antes que fosse tarde demais. Tenchi mandou Musashi para Washu, com cartas para ela e Sirius. E tudo foi se esquematizando aos poucos.

A vida de todos ficou louca: aulas, preparação para os N.O.M.s e a possibilidade de Voldemort atacar surgindo a qualquer momento... Não era de se estranhar que Harry, Rony, Tenchi e Hermione não estivessem preocupados com quase mais nada (Harry, Rony e Tenchi ainda tinham que manter algum lugar na cabeça para pensar no quadribol).

Passou-se quase três semanas, e as provas dos N.O.M.s estavam terminando. Haveria uma folga de uma semana para os alunos de quinto e sétimo ano (estes estavam prestando os N.I.E.M.s). Harry, Rony, Tenchi e Hermione, mesmo tensos como estavam, não poderiam deixar de comemorar o fim daquela etapa. Em uma semana, os resultados sairiam, e saberiam se foram bem ou mal.

E eles estavam aproveitando o dia em Hogsmeade, como todos os alunos que podiam...

E mal sabiam eles que tudo iria começar.

* * *

Quando Tenchi mandou às garotas a coruja dizendo da possibilidade de Voldemort, elas ficaram ansiosas. Turnos de guarda e monitoração.foram montados, e os sensores de Yagami foram potencializados para pegarem uma região de mais de 10 quilômetros de raio esférico. Lupin e Sirius também foram colocados de prontidão (na verdade, eles SE colocaram), pois sabiam que, a qualquer momento, haveriam coisas erradas acontecendo em Hogwarts. 

Ryoko estava no turno, junto com Washu e Kyone. As três extremamente tensas. Myoshi, Lupin e Sirius ficavam na sala de observação, descansando.

- Ai, quando será que eles vão atacar? - disse Ryoko.

- O que acontece, Ryoko? - disse Kyone.

- É que o Tenchi mandou Musashi avisando que eles iam ter visita em Hogsmeade! Se houver um ataque, eles vão estar no meio!

- Ah... Gente! - disse Washu - Acho que podemos mandar Heisenberg longe nessa! Eles vieram!

- Como? - disse Kyone.

- Eles estão aqui! Estão vindo rápido, sul-sudoeste, setor W3, quadrante k, área 12!

- Velocidade?

- Cerca de 150 km/h. Temos 5 minutos para ponto neutro!

- Quantos?

- Muitos... Não dá para quantificar! E... Grande Deus!

- O que foi, Washu? - disse Ryoko, que sabia que quando ela dizia "Grande Deus" era sinal de Encrenca com E maiúsculo!!!!!!!

- Dois cruzadores classe _Behemoth_!!

- Como é?! - disse Kyone - Impossível!! Só a tecnologia de Jurai poderia construir dois _Behemoth_!

- Não me pergunte como, apenas olhe no radar! - disse Washu, sua tensão aparecendo na forma de nervosismo.

- Droga! Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho! - gritou Kyone.

- O que foi, Kyone? - disse Myoshi.

- Chegou a hora da verdade! - disse Ryoko - Droga, onde está Ryo Oh-Ki quando precisamos dela?

- Acho mais inteligente o seguinte: Ryoko, você, Kyone, Sirius e Lupin vão por terra. Eu e Myoshi vamos com Yagami pelo ar.

- Ficou louca? - disse Ryoko - A Yagami sozinha não dá conta de dois cruzadores _Behemoth_! E não haverá tempo de outras naves de patrulha virem, mesmo que vocês acionem agora a Galáxia Policial!

- Mesmo assim - disse Myoshi - temos que tentar.

- Vamos nessa! - disse Sirius - Não podemos esperar!

- Myoshi... - disse Kyone, ao notar, pela primeira vez, que dentro da tola, desastrada e infantil Myoshi existia uma verdadeira Detetive da Galáxia Policial - boa sorte!

Kyone, Sirius, Remo, Ryoko e Bicuço saíram da Yagami:

- OK! - disse Washu - Acionar deslocamento fásico!

Enquanto Yagami e seus ocupantes tornavam-se menos sólidos (e tinham a desagradável sensação de estar dentro de uma máquina de lavar), Washu deslocou Yagami para fora da montanha aos poucos, torcendo para que a intervenção desse certo...

* * *

Kyone e Remo voavam montados em Bicuço, enquanto Ryoko voava por suas habilidades e Sirius corria nas quatro patas de sua forma de cachorro. 

- Quanto tempo vamos levar para chegarmos em Hogsmeade antes do ataque? - disse Kyone, enquanto trocava a célula de energia de suas pistolas, adaptadas por Washu com os raios de anti-biomorfose.

- Uns 3 minutos, talvez menos se o Bicucinho ajudar! - disse Remo.

- Ryoko! - disse Kyone pelo comunicador.

- O que foi? - Kyone ouviu Ryoko responder.

- Acha que dá para chegarmos em Hogsmeade antes do ataque começar?

- Não! - disse Ryoko - A gente deu é sorte por não estarmos na linha direta de ataque. Porém não vamos chegar a tempo!

- Precisamos alertar Tenchi e os demais de que está vindo um ataque! - disse Kyone, acionando um canal no seu bracelete.

* * *

Harry, Tenchi e os demais saiam da Dedosdemel, a loja de doces mais famosas das proximidades de Hogwarts e uma das mais famosas de todo o mundo bruxo. Tenchi entupira sua mochila de Moti Gasoso (a versão japonesa das Delícias Gasosas), barras de chocolate, varinhas mil-folhas, e todo tipo de doce que a Dedosdemel tinha, da mesma forma que todos os demais. Foi quando Tenchi sentiu uma coisa vibrando no seu pulso: 

- Ah, droga, não agora! - disse Tenchi.

- O que houve? - disse Rony.

- Venham comigo.

Tenchi levou todos para um beco e arregaçou a manga das vestes, mostrando a pulseira de comunicação que Washu havia lhe dado:

- É o Tenchi!

- Tenchi, é a Kyone! Os homens de Voldemort e de Surien estão atacando!

- Como?

- A Washu detectou-os nos sensores! Em menos de cinco minutos eles estarão em Hogsmeade!

- Como, os homens de Voldemort estão vindo, Masaki? - disse uma voz arrastada.

Draco Malfoy os observava:

- Malfoy, o que houve? Estava esperando para nos matar? - disse Rony.

- Escute aqui, Weasley! - disse Draco, vermelho de raiva - Não me tome pelo meu pai! Eu não estou tão desesperado por poder assim ao ponto de desejar virar um monstro!

- Gente, não é hora para isso! - disse Tenchi - Kyone, quanto tempo vocês levam para chegar aqui!

- Uns 3 minutos. Mas eles também estão com cruzadores _Behemoth_!

- O quê?! Aonde Voldemort conseguiu duas naves _Behemoth_?

- Não sei! - disse Kyone - Acredito que Surien tenha as construído usando uma boa quantidade de tecnologia terrestre e outra que ele desenvolveu!

- Droga! - disse Tenchi - Onde estão Yagami e Ryo Oh-Ki?

- Meaw! - Tenchi ouvi algo fazer.

Tenchi olhou para o lado e viu que Ryo Oh-Ki estava perto dele, junto com os quatro gatelhinhos que eram sua cria. Percebeu que os gatelhinhos saltaram ao ombro de cada um deles, exceto no de Harry e no de Rony. Ryo Oh-Ki saltou sobre o colo de Tenchi, ao lado do gatelho grafite sarapintado de cinza:

- Ryoko! A Ryo Oh-Ki está comigo! Me encontre em frente à Trapobelo!

- OK!

Tenchi e os demais viram então que as vassouras com os biomorfos e com os bruxos começaram a chegar. Ryoko chegou instantes antes da batalha começar:

- Ótimo, Tenchi! - disse ela, agarrando Ryo Oh-Ki. - Vamos precisar de tudo que pudermos no céu!

- Como assim? - disse Draco.

- Pronta, Ryo Oh-Ki? - disse Ryoko. Ryo Oh-Ki apenas miou em aprovação. Ryoko pegou Ryo Oh-Ki pela pele das costas e a arremessou para o alto:

- Vai, Ryo Oh-Ki! - disse Ryoko. Enquanto subia, Ryo Oh-Ki parecia desdobrar algo de dentro dela. Uma nave espacial.

- Uau! - disse Rony, pasmo.

- Se não tivesse visto, Masaki, - disse Draco, estupefato - eu juro que não teria acreditado!

Ryoko foi teleportada para dentro de Ryo Oh-Ki:

- Tenchi! - disse Ryoko pelo comunicador - Ajude os bruxos aí embaixo que eu e o pessoal aqui nos viramos!

- Você e a Washu na Yagami não vão conseguir dar conta sozinhas de dois cruzadores _Behemoth_! - disse Tenchi.

- Eu me viro! - disse Ryoko.

Pouco depois disso, um dos cruzadores atingiu em cheio Ryo Oh-Ki.

- Ryoko!

Foi quando Tenchi percebeu que o seu gatelhinho estava começando a silvar e bufar e miar como quando Ryo Oh-Ki sentia que tinha que virar nave para ajudar seus amigos:

- Você está querendo dizer que... - disse Tenchi, olhando para os olhos de seu gatelhinho.

O gatelhinho apenas o observou e miou em aprovação. Ele percebeu que os gatelhinhos de Draco e de Hermione também miavam daquele jeito. O de Draco era o gatelho branco, enquanto o de Hermione era um gatelho florestal marrom-caramelado.

- Acho que eles tão querendo entrar nessa também! - disse Draco.

- Como vamos entrar nessas coisas? E como vamos as pilotar? – disse Hermione.

- É tudo uma questão de mentalizar o que se deseja! - disse Tenchi - Eu já pilotei naves _cabbits_ antes. Acho que por serem filhos da Ryo Oh-Ki, esses gatelhos herdaram essa habilidade dela.

- E porque eles estão rosnando para vocês? - disse Harry.

- Não é com qualquer um que um Oh-Ki se fusiona e permite que o pilote: apenas pessoas sintonizadas com ele podem o fazer!

- Ótimo! Tudo o que eu precisava: uma nave maluca com um Malfoy dentro! - disse Rony.

- Cala a boca, Weasley! - disse Draco - Agora é hora de coisas mais importantes!

- Vamos nessa! - disse Tenchi - Draco, Mione, prontos?

- Eu nasci pronto, Masaki! - disse Draco, em seu tom arrogante - E você, Granger? Pronta?

- É claro! - disse Hermione, em seu tom alegremente arrogante típico.

- É só jogarem para o alto. Depois, eles mesmos puxarão vocês. Tudo que quiserem fazer, eles irão os mostrar como. Inclusive sair de dentro deles. Quando fizerem isso, eles voltarão para a forma de gatelhos.

- OK!

- Vão! - gritaram os três em coro.

Os gatelhos viraram grandes naves ao estilo Oh-Ki, semelhantes a discos voadores, mas com vários tipos de espetos. A de Tenchi era negra, com espinhos equivalentes aos de um ouriço. A de Draco era alva e brilhante, e reluzia ao sol. A de Hermione era marrom-caramelada, mas parecia meio que translúcida.

Enquanto Tenchi subia, ele gritou a Harry:

- Harry, Rony, encontrem Sirius, Lupin e Kyone. Peguem eles e corram para Hogwarts! Dentro do meu malão tem um pedaço de madeira entalhado com algumas pedras! Pegue-o e entregue-o ao meu avô, ele sabe o que fazer!

- Certo! - disse Harry e Rony, correndo em disparada.

Tenchi entrou dentro da sua nave. Sua ponte, aonde ele estava era equivalente à de Ryo Oh-Ki, sendo que tinha os diversos monitores por todos os lados:

- Cara, isso é sinistro! - disse Draco, que ele podia ver no monitor.

- Fascinante! - disse Hermione - Nunca imaginei que existissem criaturas com tal poder no Universo.

- Podemos deixar para mais tarde a análise! - disse Tenchi. – Agora, essas naves devem ter habilidades relacionadas com os gatelhos que as geraram.

- Deixe eu ver! - disse Draco - Corra, Furii Oh-Ki!

A nave branca foi de Hogsmeade até Hogwarts em milésimos de segundo e voltou:

- Uau! Hiper-velocidade! - disse Draco.

- Draco, cuidado! - disse Tenchi, quando um dos cruzadores _Behemoth_ ia atirando contra Draco.

- Veja só, Masaki! - disse Draco, com aquele tom de quem descobrira uma magia poderosa novinha em folha.

Furii Oh-Ki esquivou-se dos _lasers_ do _Behemoth_ como se eles tivessem parado no tempo.

- Fácil! - disse Draco.

- Minha vez! Sagii Oh-Ki, o que você pode fazer para mim? – disse Hermione.

- Entendi! - disse ela novamente poucos segundos depois - OK, escudo de invisibilidade.

No visual externo, a nave de Hermione desapareceu

- Mione, aonde você está?

- Estou debaixo de você, Tenchi! - disse Hermione - Estou estudando os sensores da Sagii Oh-Ki... OK, os biomorfos estão indo direto para Hogwarts e... o segundo _Behemoth_ está cheio deles!

- OK, então, lindinha! - disse Ryoko, na Ryo Oh-Ki - Deixa isso para os profissionais!

Ryo Oh-Ki disparou na direção do segundo _Behemoth_:

- Ryoko, cuidado! - disse Hermione - Concentração alta de energia no núcleo do _Behemoth_.

- Essa não! - disse Tenchi - Vamos nessa...

Em um dos monitores apareceu um nome: _"Ahmi Oh-Ki"_.

- Vamos nessa, Ahmi Oh-Ki! - disse Tenchi - Você era um gatelho-diamantino. Seu pelo era espetado porque ele era extremamente afiado e resistente, formando uma camada protetora semelhante ao dos ouriços. Podia inflar e desinflar por magia os pelos, formando proteções poderosas, capazes de suportar praticamente tudo. Tanto assim que os pelos são utilizados como conta-gotas para materiais corrosivos usados em poções. Agora, o que sua forma de nave pode contra...

Foi quando Tenchi viu uma comporta abrindo do Behemoth:

- Essa não! Canhão _pulsar_! Se isso atingir Ryo Oh-Ki, ela e Ryoko...

O raio disparado, grande e de uma luz branca cegante, foi direto contra elas:

- Ryoko!!! – gritou Tenchi.

Ahmi Oh-Ki colocou-se diante de sua mãe, Ryo Oh-Ki:

- Tenchi!!!! – gritava Ryoko pelos monitores, enquanto o raio de luz branca engolia Ahmi Oh-Ki.

- Ah, isso não fica assim! - disse Hermione - Sagii Oh-Ki, por trás do _Behemoth_. _Twin Laser_ armados.

- Essa é por você, Masaki! - disse Draco - Furii Oh-Ki, salva de mísseis no _Behemoth _a meu comando.

- Ninguém machuca o meu Tenchi e se dá bem com isso, carinha! – disse Ryoko, furiosa. - Ryo Oh-Ki, canhão _gravitron_ ao meu comando...

- Não precisa disso, Ryoko! - disse Tenchi pelo comunicador.

A luz do raio desapareceu e todos viram que Ahmi Oh-Ki cresceu um pouco e, apesar de algumas trincas em alguns dos espigões que formavam sua estrutura, estava intacta. E antes, uma pequena região brilhava:

- Tenchi! - disse Ryoko.

- Boa, Masaki! - disse Draco.

- Mandou bem, Tenchi! - disse Hermione.

- Hermione, ajude Washu e os demais na estratégia de combate. Malfoy, ajude Yagami e Ryo Oh-Ki na batalha contra o outro _Behemoth_. Quanto a esse, ele é meu! - disse Tenchi.

- Tenchi, cuidado! - disse Hermione - Novamente concentração alta de energia no núcleo do _Behemoth_.

- OK! - disse Tenchi - Preparar _Dual Shock_!

- Boa sorte, Tenchi! - disseram os três, enquanto se afastavam para pegar o outro _Behemoth_.

- Você não vai ter tanta sorte dessa vez, Herdeiro de Yosho! – disse uma voz infantil pelo comunicador.

- Surien! - disse Tenchi.

- Isso mesmo! Apesar de admitir que seja forte, e que seu Poder Jurai o ajude, nada pode parar Voldemort de conseguir a conquista do mundo, e nem nada irá impedi-lo de destruir todos os trouxas. E eu ganharei com isso poder, que poderei usar para dominar Jurai com minhas criações...

- Pois agora, Surien, você vai se ver comigo! - disse Tenchi.

- Vejamos se você é forte mesmo, Tenchi Masaki! - disse Surien, quando o canhão _pulsar _brilhou.

O raio disparado, grande e de uma luz branca cegante, foi direto contra eles:

- Agora, Ahmi Oh-Ki! _Dual Shock_, disparar!

Hermione foi a primeira a se tocar o que era Dual Shock:

- Impressionante! - disse Hermione - Concentração alta de energia no núcleo de Ahmi Oh-Ki.

O raio disparado por Ahmi Oh-Ki, grande e de uma luz branca cegante, foi direto contra o raio disparado por Surien.

Os dois se uniram por alguns segundos. Tenchi começou a sentir o cansaço e _stress_ da batalha que Ahmi Oh-Ki também estava sentindo, mas colocou toda a sua força de vontade no ataque:

- Vai, Ahmi Oh-Ki! Você consegue!

Hermione então notou o que estava acontecendo, quando várias criaturas pularam do _Behemoth_ para Hogwarts:

- Furou!

O raio de Ahmi Oh-Ki furou o do _Behemoth_ que, ao ser atingido pelo raio, simplesmente foi desintegrado.

- Então é assim! - disse Washu - Bem, a minha sorte é que a Yagami tem uma dessa. Myoshi, prepare a mira!

- Você não... - disse Tenchi.

- Eu confio em Myoshi, Tenchi! - disse Washu.

- Certo! Alvo travado! - disse Myoshi.

- Washu, cuidado! - disse Hermione - Concentração alta de energia no núcleo do _Behemoth_.

- Era o que eu queria! - disse Washu - Myoshi...

- Certo! - disse Myoshi.

O raio disparado, grande e de uma luz branca cegante, foi direto contra Yagami:

- Agora! _Reverblast_, disparar!

O raio disparado de Yagami, prateado, atingiu o raio disparado pelo _Behemoth_ que, como se fosse uma bola atingida por um taco de _baseball_, voltou direto no _Behemoth_, que também foi totalmente vaporizado. Seus ocupantes, se havia algum, não tiveram tempo de escapar.

- Surien está em Hogwarts! E não duvido que Voldemort com ele! – disse Tenchi.

- Vamos nessa então! - disse Draco.

Os quatro singraram o céu até Hogwarts, atirando em todos os Comensais que encontravam no caminho, enquanto os outros estavam no chão se dirigindo para o Castelo.

E eles não chegariam antes de terem sua própria batalha.


	21. A vingança de 14 anos

Rony e Harry corriam pelo vilarejo de Hogsmeade, procurando evitar os Comensais e Biomorfos. Quando eles viraram uma rua, porém, eles deram de cara com um grupo razoavelmente grande de Comensais e Biomorfos:

- Vocês não irão passar! - disse um dos biomorfos, que tinha um rosto semi-reptiliano e grandes garras coriáceos nas mãos e pés de três dedos.

- Harry... - disse Rony - Como vamos passar por eles?

- Eu sei lá! - disse Harry.

A batalha começou. Harry e Rony, devidamente armados com seus melhores feitiços, começaram a batalha, mas ficava cada momento mais difícil o uso de mágicas. Além disso, os biomorfos nada sentiam da magia: para eles, parecia que estavam sendo apenas atingidos por moscas:

- Droga, esses caras não caem? - disse Harry, quando um grande vulto negro passou por eles e se atirou contra um dos Comensais. No meio do salto, o vulto, na forma de um cão gigantesco, tomou a forma de um homem que se projetou contra o Comensal, portando uma varinha.

- Sirius! - gritou Harry.

- Não se esqueça da gente! - disse alguém atrás deles.

Bicuço desceu, levando Lupin e Kyone em suas costas. Kyone, sempre eficiente, já desceu com suas pistolas engatilhadas e em posição:

- Galáxia Policia! Não se mexam ou serei obrigada a abrir fogo! – disse Kyone.

Não que ela imaginasse que eles estivessem preocupados com aquilo. Eles apenas riam, enquanto muitos outros comensais e biomorfos pilotavam vassouras por cima deles, em direção a Hogwarts.

- Droga! - disse Lupin.

- Vocês... - ia dizendo Rony.

Se não fossem seus reflexos de jogador de quadribol, com certeza ele teria sido eviscerado pelo biomorfo. Lupin não exitou:

- _Biomorphos Reversivus_!

O raio explodiu no peito do biomorfo, nacauteando-o.

- Valeu, Washu! - disse Lupin, baixinho.

- Lupin, isso ainda não acabou! - disse Kyone, enquanto os demais Comensais vinham para cima.

- Não tão rápido! - disse Sirius - _Legio Estopora_!

Uma série de pequenos raios explodiram no peito de uma meia dúzia de Comensais, que caíram duros no chão, nocauteados. Mas haviam muito mais de onde esses apareceram:

- _Legio Estupora_! - disse Harry e Rony juntos. Os dois, mais jovens que Sirius, conseguiram nocautear muito mais Comensais, enquanto Kyone estuporava todos os que podia com sua pistola de Laser. Em questão de segundos, essa batalha estava acabada. Mas foi quando:

- _Crucio_! - disse alguém no meio das sombras. O raio foi disparado contra Kyone, que urrou de dor como ela nunca tinha sentido, dor como ela nunca sequer imaginava fosse possível de existir.

Foi quando eles viram ele: baixo, careca, com ambas as mãos em forma de luvas metálicas, e um sorriso de um rato ardiloso no rosto.

- Rabicho! - disse Sirius, enquanto Harry, Lupin e os demais iam recolhendo Kyone.

- Nada feito! - disse Rabicho, apontando a varinha para os demais. - A detetive da Galáxia Policial não vai sobreviver! Eu vou matá-la!

- Você e qual exército, Rabicho? - disse Sirius, usando-se do Feitiço Escudo para proteger os demais enquanto eles deslocavam Kyone, que ia se levantando lentamente.

- Aluado! - disse Sirius - Sobe no Bicucinho, pega a Kyone e leva ela para Hogwarts ou para a Yagami.

- OK! - disse Sirius, enquanto Harry e Rony colocavam Kyone no hipogrifo cinzento.

- Nada disso! Ela vai morrer! _Avada..._

- _Maximus Expelliarmoria_! - disse Sirius.

A varinha de Rabicho voou longe, enquanto o próprio Rabicho a largava:

- Maldito Almofadinhas! - disse Rabicho.

- Lave a boca com sabão grosso antes de falar meu nome, verme nojento! - disse Sirius - Você traiu a todos nós!

- Sirius! - disse Rabicho - Não vou esquecer desses seis meses de Askaban! - disse Rabicho - Você vai sofrer o equivalente a todos os seis meses que sofri lá!

- Você ainda tá devendo a todos nós, Pettigrew. Eu passei quatorze anos lá, se você não se esqueceu disso! Quatorze anos! Mas você há de me pagar cada segundo... Pegue sua varinha! - disse Sirius.

- O que?

- Pegue sua varinha! Não vou vencer um paspalho que mal saiu das fraldas desarmado! - disse Sirius. - Vamos, pega logo! Defenda-se como homem, ou será que ficou tanto tempo como rato que agora é um rato completo?

- Você vai me pagar pelo que está dizendo, Black!

- Me obrigue, Pedrinho! - disse Sirius, ironizando.

- _Crucio_! - disse Rabicho, começando o duelo.

- _Reversorius_! - disse Sirius.

Rabicho viu apenas a Maldição voltando-se contra ele, atingindo-o com uma sensação terrivelmente familiar para ele.

- Gostou, Rabicho? - disse Sirius - Quer um pouquinho mais?

- Maldito... - disse Rabicho - _Niger Fierus_!

Sirius sentiu suas roupas pegando fogo, mas com uma chama invisível, embora altamente quente. Sirius apenas sentia sua pele começando a tostar e aquele cheiro de pele queimando.

Sirius rolou no chão, tentando apagar aquelas chamas, embora soubesse que havia o risco de colocar fogo em tudo próximo, o que, obviamente, incluía suas roupas. Conseguiu apagar as chamas, mas estava todo dolorido, e pústulas de pús cobriam toda a extensão afetada pela Maldição das Chamas Invisíveis.

- Isso foi golpe baixo, Rabicho! - disse Sirius.

- Aprenda uma coisa, Almofadinhas! Eu jogo para vencer, não importa a que preço!

- É... eu devia ter me lembrado... Afinal de contas, graças a você, que ficou livrinho, mofei doze anos em Askaban e vivi durante dois anos como foragido da Justiça. Graças a você, Harry não sabe sobre os próprios pais, e passou dez anos achando que era um trouxa, tendo uma vida desgraçada. Graça a você, Cedrico Diggory foi morto e quase que Harry teve o mesmo destino!

- Não me preocupo com eles! Ninguém se preocupou se Você-Sabe-Quem quase me matou...

- Você se envolveu com ele porque quis, agora tem que pagar as conseqüências...

- Chega desse papo tolo! _Explosivum_! - disse Rabicho.

Uma bola de energia explodiu diretamente no peito de Sirius, que voou por alguns metros, caindo de costas no chão. A explosão da carga energética fez com que ao menos uns dois pares de costelas de Sirius se partissem como gravetos. Por muito pouco, a queda no chão, combinada com as costelas partidas, não perfuraram o seu pulmão. A queda deixou o seu corpo todo dolorido, o que, somado com a dor no seu peito, quase o desacordaram.

Mas Rabicho não queria que Sirius desacordasse, e achou ótimo que ele tivesse resistido, pois assim ele mataria Sirius com mais prazer. Usando as mãos prateadas, Rabicho ergueu Sirius, o pescoço do mesmo sendo travado, retirando-lhe a respiração:

- Viu só, Almofadinhas? - disse Rabicho, enquanto deixava as mãos que estrangulavam Sirius bem à mostra - Um presentinho de meu mestre ao seu servo fiel, que lhe deu a carne para ressuscitá-lo.

- Então... você... participou dessa... loucura... - disse Sirius, com dificuldade, devido ao sufocante aperto de Rabicho e às costelas partidas.

- Isso mesmo, caro Sirius! É o que acontece àquele que o ajuda...

Enquanto as mãos sufocavam Sirius, tirando-lhe a consciência aos pouquinhos, ele imaginou que tal mão não era normal... Era mágica! Mas como a desfazer? Enquanto sua consciência enuviava-se, Sirius voltava no tempo, quando tinha apenas quinze anos, quando era apenas o Almofadinhas, o "gostosão de Hogwarts". Aluno não muito dedicado, mas muito inteligente, e que nunca deu ponto sem nó. Então, ele estava de volta à sala de Flitwick:

* * *

_"- Bem, meninos! - dizia Flitwick, com sua tradicional vozinha esganiçada - Hoje, estudaremos um feitiço muito complexo, mas ao qual pode ser salvador em situações de crise. Alguém sabe porque o_ Finite Incantatem_ não é muito útil contra encantamentos? Lupin?_

_- O _Finite Incantatem_ - disse Lupin, com aquele tom "_eu-devorei-o-Livro-Padrão-de-Feitiços-da-5a-Série_" - não é capaz de vencer certos encantamentos avançados, que criam objetos permanentes, principalmente os raríssimos encantamentos que produzem objetos puramente mágicos._

_- Muito bom, senhor Lupin! - disse Flitwick - Bem, é importante ,que antes de usarem o feitiço que iremos aprender hoje, utilizem o Interregnum Maggio, o feitiço de Detecção de Feitiços para sabermos como iremos usar esse feitiço. O nome dele é _Anullario Mageia_, o Feitiço de Rompimento do Encantamento. Ele elimina um único encantamento de alguém ou de algo que não seja inerente ao mesmo, ou seja, não tenha sido encantado como normalmente é feito. O porém é... esse feitiço é muito perigoso, pois um contragolpe dele pode até mesmo matar seu usuário se mal feito..."_

_

* * *

"Então"_, pensou Sirius, de uma hora para outra, muito mais consciente do que já estivera antes, _"vou ser obrigado a usar o _Anullario Mageia_. O problema é que não vou conseguir detectar o encantamento. Mas, na situação atual, vou morrer de qualquer jeito. E, se brincar demais, até mesmo o contragolpe leva eu e o Rabicho!"_

Sirius sabia que era uma situação desesperadora, ou jamais faria isso de forma tão arriscada. Colocando os restinhos de consciência que tinha na mão e na cabeça, esquecendo-se completamente da dor que sentia no peito, ele ergueu lentamente a varinha até o ponto aonde as duas mãos prateadas de Rabicho se encontravam para o enforcar. Rabicho notou a varinha e disse:

- O que pretende, Sirius? - disse ele, vitorioso - Me matar? Pode ter certeza que eu te mato antes!

Rabicho apertou ainda mais seu pescoço, encostando ambos os punhos prateados na varinha:

_"Te peguei, Rabicho!"_, pensou Sirius. Sussurrando lentamente, Sirius disse:

- _Annulario... mageia..._

E deu-se.

No mesmo instante, as mãos de Rabicho soltaram Sirius. O ar entrou violenta e generosamente no pulmão de Sirius, que respirou o ar como um sopro de vida, como se ele nunca tivesse respirado antes. Seu pescoço estava dolorido, mas nada estava partido. Ele virou-se então para Rabicho.

Ambas as mãos começaram a, lenta mas inexoravelmente, desfazer-se em cinzas. Rabicho gritava em dor, como se seu próprio corpo estivesse se desfazendo em cinzas, chorando a perda de um poder que o deixava sem nada.

Sirius recuou lentamente, e apoiou-se em uma árvore. Apontando a varinha para seu peito, disse _"Férula"_. Bandagens colocaram parcialmente os ossos partidos nos seus locais certos. Depois disso, com sádico prazer, observou o desespero de Rabicho, que parecia digladiar-se, como se quisesse que a mão voltasse ao normal a todo custo.

- Viu só, Rabicho? - disse Sirius - Cadê seu grande mestre agora? Ele não vai te salvar, porque o Harry vai mandar aquele cara de cobra pro espaço!

- Cala a boca! - gritou Rabicho - Eu ainda posso me vingar. - e começou a se concentrar, querendo se transformar em rato.

- Nem pense nisso, carinha! - disse uma garota com seios fartos, cabelos verde piscina e uma grande e intimidadora espada de energia nas mãos.

- Boa, Ryoko! - disse Sirius.

- Deixa eu ver seu estado. - disse Washu, colocando um grande _band-aid_ sobre o peito de Sirius.

- Obrigado!

- E quanto a esse aqui? - disse Ryoko.

- Disso aqui ele não vai precisar! - disse Sirius, apanhando a varinha de Rabicho e a partindo com um estalido seco.

- Yagami pode conter ele? - disse Ryoko.

- Eu instalei alguns supressores de animagia nas celas. - disse Ryoko - Eles irão suprimir as capacidades de animagia de qualquer animago. Não será possível para ele passar de uma forma para a outra enquanto estiverem lá.

- OK! - disse Ryoko - Bem, carinha, acho que vamos dar uma voltinha. Você vai gostar muito.

Ryoko então pegou Rabicho pelo colarinho das vestes e subiu para Yagami, que estava estacionada logo acima deles.

- Onde está Kyone? - disse Washu.

- Em Hogwarts. Harry e Rony a levaram. Ela foi atingida por _Crucio_! – disse Sirius.

- Bem, acho que não podemos fazer mais nada. Hogsmeade está limpa. - disse Washu.

- Mas todas as forças de Voldemort...

- Foram para Hogwarts.

- Droga! - disse Sirius.

Ele ia tentar se transformar, mas estava ferido e fraco demais para seguir:

- Acho melhor usar isso! - disse Washu, entregando uma vassoura Firebolt para Sirius.

- Como?...

- Simples: enquanto os Comensais vinham, eu parei Yagami na frente deles, capturando algum e tomando-lhes as vassouras e varinhas. Separei algumas e coloquei no meu bolso interdimensional. Agora, vou poder estudar melhor a magia terrestre.

- Bem, e você, como vai voar?

- Com isso...

Washu tirou de dentro do bolso da camisa uma vassoura Nimbus XP.

- Bem esperta. - disse Sirius.

- Agora, vamos nessa. Não se preocupe comigo. Analisei o padrão de todos os jogadores de quadribol que vimos e consegui alcançar a perfeita capacidade de vôo.

- Você diz isso agora! - disse Sirius, rindo - Vai ver só quando os balaços estiverem soltos!

Os dois riram e voaram em direção a Hogwarts.


	22. O poder de Jurai

O alerta vermelho de ataque contra Hogwarts foi dado tão logo Washu passou a Katsuhito a chegada dos Comensais. Uma evacuação começou rapidamente, com os alunos e objetos importantes, como livros, roupas e ingredientes de poções, sendo retirados às pressas de Hogwarts. Os planos preventivos eram uma idéia original de Helga Hufflepuff e Rowena Ravenclaw, aprimoradas por uma linha sucessória de mais de 100 diretores, cada qual criando uma nova saída, uma nova rota de escapada, uma nova área de proteção, um novo ponto de onde partiam chaves de portal.

Sassami, Aeka e Katsuhito estavam trabalhando na ajuda à fuga de todos os alunos. Os elfos domésticos também corriam para auxiliarem como possível. Narcisa Malfoy, totalmente recuperada, também participava disso:

- Corram todos! Corram! - dizia Narcisa, que ajudava a conduzir os alunos de Sonserina.

- Narcisa, é bom vê-la de volta ao nosso lado! - disse Hagrid, enquanto entregava uma chave de portal para um grupo que ia em direção ao Liceu Brasileiro de Magia, uma das Escolas de Magia que concordaram, em tempos anteriores, a liberarem seus terrenos e magias para protegerem os alunos de Hogwarts em necessidade.

- Também é bom, mas vamos deixar as formalidades de lado! – disse Narcisa - Aonde está Masaki.

- Aqui, senhorita Malfoy! - disse Aeka, correndo com um grupo de alunos da Lufa-Lufa, a pedido da professora Sprout.

- Ótimo! - disse Hagrid, pegando um taco de baseball todo lascado de uma caixa - Você estão indo para o Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém! Digam isso ao Diretor Willows ao chegarem lá!

Quando os alunos iam pegar a chave de portal, os Comensais chegaram, montados em vassouras, atirando magias para todos os lados. Não paravam de usar as Maldições Imperdoáveis:

- _Prote..._ Aaaaahhhh!! - gritou Narcisa, quando foi atingida pela Maldição Imperdoável da Dor.

- Narcisa! - gritou Hagrid.

- Agora chega! - disse Aeka, irritada - Vou mostrar a eles o que acontece àqueles que fazem mal aos amigos da Princesa Aeka de Jurai!

- Princesa Aeka? Do que você...

- Não há tempo para explicações, Hagrid! - disse Aeka, concentrando-se.

Aeka cruzou as mãos na altura do peito e conclamou mentalmente o Poder Jurai, o poder que apenas aqueles da Família Real de Jurai e seus descendentes carregavam. Descruzou os braços, expandindo-os o máximo que podia para cobrir o maior espaço de terreno possível, tendo ela própria como raio esférico. O campo ia se expandindo cada vez mais: cem, cento e vinte, cento e quarenta, cento e sessenta metros. Narcisa e Hagrid ficaram impressionados:

- Masaki, como você... - ia dizendo Narcisa.

- Não há tempo para explicações, Narcisa! - disse Aeka, ainda de olhos fechados, colocando toda sua alma na tarefa de criar o escudo de proteção – Hagrid, entregue logo a chave de portal! Narcisa, derrube esses Comensais!

- Pode deixar comigo, Masaki! - disse Narcisa, no tom arrogante característico dos Malfoy.

Narcisa começou a usar a abusar dos feitiços que conhecia que fossem capazes de fazerem os Comensais caírem de suas vassouras. Não poucos caíram das vassouras, as vassouras indo parar pouco à frente dos seus cavaleiros. Nesse meio tempo, Aeka continuou protegendo a área, enquanto levas de novos alunos iam chegando.

- Onde está a Sassami? - disse Aeka.

- Não vi ela em lugar nenhum, senhorita Masaki! - disse um aluno do primeiro-ano da Lufa-Lufa.

- Onde está você, Sassami? - disse Aeka.

Mal sabia ela que logo Sassami teria tanta importância quanto ela nessa batalha.

* * *

- Corram! - disse Sassami, enquanto desciam as escadarias de Hogwarts. 

Sassami estava correndo, junto com Tammy e Tiffany, que tinham ido buscar o Hamster de Tammy, Fogo-Fátuo. Ouviam as explosões sacudirem Hogwarts por dentro. O professor Snape as esperava próximo do Portão Principal:

- Porque da demora? - disse Snape.

- Desculpe, professor. - disse Sassami - Tammy esqueceu o Hamster dela!

- Tudo isso por causa de um Hamster! - disse Snape - Agora, corram antes que... aaaahhhHH!

Snape acabara de ser vitimado pela Maldição Imperdoável da Dor, utilizada por Comensais que passavam por perto:

- Professor... professor... - disse Tiffany, sacudindo-o. - Ele não acorda!

- Droga! - disse Tammy. - Eles vêm voltando.

- Tammy, Tiffany, arrastem o professor Snape!

- E você Sassami? - disse Tammy.

- Eu vou proteger vocês!

- Como, se você não conhece muitas magias!

- Mas esses caras vão ver o que é bom para tosse ao lidar com alguém com o poder Jurai!

- Poder Jurai? O que...

- Depois eu conto tudo para vocês, mas não há tempo agora.

Sassami cruzou as mãos na altura do peito e conclamou mentalmente o Poder Jurai, o poder que apenas aqueles da Família Real de Jurai e seus descendentes carregavam. Descruzou os braços, expandindo-os o máximo que podia para cobrir o maior espaço de terreno possível, tendo ela própria como raio esférico. O campo ia se expandindo cada vez mais: dez, quinze, vinte, vinte e cinco metros. Tammy e Tiffany se impressionaram:

- Mas como?...

- Não há tempo para explicações! - disse Sassami, com a autoridade de uma Princesa de Jurai - Tammy, você sabe alguma mágica que permita conjurar uma maca ou mover alguém?

- Acho que sim! - disse Tammy - _Mobilicorpus_!

O corpo de Snape começou a se levantar, mas em seguida desmontou-se como uma boneca de pano largada por um palhaço.

- Droga! - disse Tammy - Não conheço magia suficiente para usar esse feitiço!

- Existe algum outro? - disse Sassami, enquanto procurava manter o escudo erguido.

- Tem! - disse Tiffany - _Conjurae_ padiola!

Uma padiola apareceu ao lado de Tiffany, e Tammy ergueu o corpo de Snape por magia.

- Vamos! - disse Sassami.

Tammy e Tiffany fizeram uma força danada para resgatar Snape, enquanto Sassami andava de costas, protegendo as amigas. Estas, por sua vez, utilizavam-se dos feitiços que conhecia para colocar os inimigos ao chão. Também apanhavam o que caia no chão e usava contra os inimigos:

- Não temos magia suficiente para enfrentá-los! - disse Tammy.

- Sassami, você não pode lutar contra eles usando esse seu poder especial? - disse Tiffany.

- Não! O Poder Jurai não é para batalha! - disse Sassami - Se ainda estivéssemos com Asaka e Kamizake, eles poderiam nos ajudar! Mas vamos depressa: não vou resistir por muito tempo! - disse Sassami.

Sassami e suas amigas chegaram na cabana de Hagrid, onde ele ia entregar uma chave de portal para as três, mas Sassami negou-se:

- Tenho que ficar e ajudar minha irmã! - disse Sassami.

- Tenha cuidado, Sassami! - disse Tammy.

- Voltaremos logo! - disse Tiffany.

As duas, junto com um grupelho de alunos que ficaram para trás pegaram um gorro de Papai Noel velho para a Academia Islâmica de Magia de Alamut, no Oriente Médio.

- Acho que acabaram os alunos! - disse Narcisa.

- Acho que sim! - disse Aeka, cansando-se - Não vou conseguir manter o escudo por muito mais tempo!

- Não é preciso! Eles agora vêem é por terra mesmo! - disse Hagrid, apontando um grande grupo de Comensais que vinha chegando.

* * *

Harry e Rony corriam rápido, enquanto Bicuço voava longe: 

- Droga! - disse Rony - Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, vamos chegar em Hogwarts quando ela já estiver totalmente destruída!

Foi quando eles ouviram os ataques dos Comensais que vinham voando em sua direção:

- Ah, não! - disse Harry, sacando sua varinha - Não dessa vez! _Legio Estupora_! - disse Harry, imitando Sirius. Uns quatro Comensais foram a nocaute. Harry e Rony correram e apanharam as vassouras:

- Borealis! - disse Harry, ao ler a marca marcada nas vassouras – Voldemort deu a esses malditos vassouras Borealis!

- Bem, agora esses panacas não vão precisar disso - pegando as vassouras - e nem disso! - tomando-lhes as varinhas. Depois de amarrarem bem amarrado os Comensais em uma grande árvore e reduzirem duas das vassouras a tamanhos que pudessem carregar facilmente, os dois montaram nas Borealis e partiram.

Mesmo em uma situação de crise como aquela, Harry não podia deixar de notar as qualidades da Borealis: macia como uma seda no comando, possuía freios extremamente efetivos, com os quais o sistema respondia deliciosamente bem, e ainda assim voando como nunca.

- Eu conheço amigos meus que dariam a alma por isso aqui! – disse Rony.

- Talvez alguns de nossos "amigos" estejam realmente dando a alma por vassouras Borealis! - disse Harry. Não era novidade para ninguém que Voldemort andara tentando aliciar jovens alunos de Hogwarts, e o caso mais digno de nota, pelo que se sabia, era a recusa de Fritz Gutenmeyer, do terceiro ano da Sonserina: "Não sujo minhas mãos fazendo o serviço sujo de outros!" foi a contundente resposta de Fritz à oferta de Voldemort.

Harry e Rony cruzaram o lago e voaram por trás da Floresta Proibida, onde viram os centauros, lobisomens e unicórnios se mobilizando e ficando longe da guerra dos humanos. Harry avistou rapidamente Firenze, armado de besta pesada em uma mão, à cintura algo que Harry distinguiu por alto como uma _gladius_, uma espada pequena e pesada de bronze em estilo romano. Firenze empinou-se em saudação a Harry, que por sua vez acenou em resposta.

Harry e Rony saíram por trás da Cabana de Hagrid, aonde Harry viu quase todos os malões de Hogwarts empilhados:

- Hagrid! - disse Harry.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Harry?

- Onde está o senhor Masaki?

Um leve barulho apresentou Katsuhito Masaki após ter aparatado:

- A torre de Grifinória está vazia. Não tem mais nada lá. – disse Katsuhito.

- Hagrid - disse Harry - eu preciso saber aonde está o malão de Tenchi.

- Ali... Naquela pilha, junto com os malões do quinto ano da Grifinória, mas porque...

Harry e Rony correram desabalados até a pilha com os malões de cada um dos alunos da Grifinória do quinto ano:

- Lilá, Parvati, Neville, Simas, meu, seu... Aqui! Tenchi Masaki! - disse Rony. - Droga! É um malão de sete chaves.

Harry e Rony se esqueceram que, como Tenchi teria que comprar todos os livros do quinto ano para trás, e como ele ganhou um monte de livros de presente de Natal dados por Washu, ele acabou ganhando do avô um malão de Contravolume, com todas as suas sete trancas.

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir qual deles é o certo! - disse Harry, apontando para o primeiro cadeado - _Alorromora_!

Abriu-se a primeira tranca: eram as roupas de trouxa de Tenchi.

- Droga. - disse Harry, trancando o baú - Vamos para o segundo! _Alorromora_!

No segundo, uma grande quantidade de livros de magia, incluindo os que ele ganhou de Natal de Washu.

- Desgraça! - disse Harry - Próximo!

Cada tranca que abriam era mais tensão que eles sentiam, até que, na sétima e última, encontraram o objeto do qual Tenchi tinha falado: um pedaço de madeira entalhado com algumas pedras.

- Senhor Masaki! - disse Harry, entregando o bastão - Tenchi pediu que entregássemos isso para o senhor porque o senhor saberia o que fazer com isso...

- E sei! - disse Katsuhito, um brilho nos olhos. Aeka e Sassami reconheceram na hora o brilho do poderoso guerreiro Yosho de Jurai, a verdadeira identidade de Katsuhito.

- E o que pretende fazer com tal bastão de madeira? - disse Narcisa.

- Não deixe sua visão enganar-lhe, senhorita Malfoy. - disse Katsuhito, enquanto se concentrava. As três pedras no cabo brilhavam, enquanto ele concentrava seu Poder Jurai, sua herança como Príncipe de Jurai que era, mesmo com aparência anciã. A luz que emanava das pedras começou a escorrer para fora do bastão, formando uma lâmina que crescia. Quando ela estava completa, Katsuhito disse:

- Preciso da ajuda de todos: algo me diz que eles querem propositalmente nos afastar de perto do castelo, para que Voldemort ataque e destrua Hogwarts...

- Entendido! - disseram todos. Aeka e Sassami, que agora não precisavam mais esconderem serem da linha sucessória de Jurai, Hagrid, Narcisa, Rony e Harry. Katsuhito então disse:

- Prontos?

Todos acenaram positivamente com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! - disse Katsuhito - Vamos!

Katsuhito correu com uma agilidade sem precedentes, esquivando-se de todas as Maldições que seus inimigos lhe lançavam. O poder da Espada Jurai foi demonstrado quando o primeiro Comensal morreu, vítima de sua própria Maldição de Morte, devolvida por Katsuhito da mesma forma que um Jedi devolvia os tiros de laser com seu sabre de luz.

Enquanto Katsuhito ia abrindo caminho por entre os Comensais e alguns poucos biomorfos que estavam no meio da batalha, os demais davam-lhe cobertura e seguiam em frente o acompanhando. Todos usando magias, exceto Hagrid, que preferia praticar um esporte muito popular entre os gigantes: o arremesso de bruxos!

Enquanto eles corriam, encontraram, na frente do Portão Principal, Hermione, Tenchi, Draco, Kyone, Lupin e Bicuço:

- Onde estão Surien e Voldemort? - disse Harry.

- Eles já devem ter entrado! - disse Katsuhito - O ataque foi proposital! Queriam que evacuássemos a escola e, enquanto ela era evacuada, com certeza Voldemort e Surien conseguiriam obter o que quer que seja.

- E o professor Dumbledore? - disse Hagrid.

- Ele ainda está lá dentro! - disse Narcisa.

- Droga! - disse Draco.

- Vamos então! - disse Kyone.

- Vão vocês! - disse Katsuhito - Aeka, Sassami, Hagrid, Narcisa, Lupin, vamos dar cobertura a eles!

- Certo! - disseram os três em coro.

- Mione, Draco, Rony, Kyone, Harry, Tenchi, vocês vão procurar e trazer de volta Dumbledore.

- Entendido! - disseram eles, correndo para dentro do castelo.

- Tenchi! - disse Katsuhito, entregando a Espada Jurai - É sua vez de mostrar o que a Linha Sucessória de Jurai é capaz de fazer!

- Entendi! - disse Tenchi, correndo junto com os demais.

O caminho ficou obstruído pelos demais: Aeka e Sassami erguiam os escudos do Poder Jurai, enquanto Hagrid, que recebera uma varinha tomada de um Comensal por Katsuhito, Narcisa e Lupin disparavam magias para impedir os comensais de avançar.

E enquanto isso, uma outra batalha estava acontecendo dentro do castelo.


	23. A redenção dos Malfoy

Draco, Rony, Mione, Harry, Kyone e Tenchi corriam pelo castelo. Todos carregavam suas varinhas, exceto Kyone que, armada de sua pistola _laser_, subia competentemente as escadarias do castelo. Tenchi carregava também a Espada Jurai, energizada. Mal terminaram de subir a escadaria do 1° Andar, Draco gritou. O que ele viu, era como um pesadelo vivo. Era o SEU pesadelo vivo.

Ele era mais alto que a maioria dos demais biomorfos, e utilizava um elmo ósseo prateado sobre a cabeça. Os cabelos, de um loiro-branco doentio, eram amarrados em rabo-de-cavalo na sua cabeça. O elmo, prolongado em um bico de rapina, não ocultava a boca de dentes de tubarão que serrilhavam em sua boca, com um sorriso maníaco. Sua pele era dura e queratinada, óssea, como o dos insetos, mas formando placas e escamas, como se fosse um peixe ou uma tartaruga, formando algo semelhante a uma armadura completa. Da metade dos braços, duas protuberâncias na forma de espadas brotavam, afiadas. Suas mãos, com cinco dedos como a dos humanos, terminavam porém em garras. Um grande couro unia os braços ao peito, tal qual as asas cartilaginosas de morcego. As pernas eram grossas, e os pés coriáceos tinham garras em seus três dedos. De suas costas, saia um grande ferrão, e da ponta do ferrão, uma espécie de agulha, como o de uma seringa de injeção.

- É... ele! - disse Draco, desesperado. Os demais apenas congelaram, exceto Tenchi e Kyone que, por terem visto as variadas formas de mais de 1500 raças sencientes vindas de todo o Universo Conhecido, não eram mais surpreendidos por nada.

- Isso mesmo, Draco! - disse o monstro, com uma voz parcialmente zumbida - Sabia que você passaria para o lado dos Sangue-Ruins e dos amantes dos trouxas, como sua mãe fez.

- Cale a boca, Lucio Domenician. Eu renego você dos Malfoy! – disse Draco.

- Não preciso do nome Malfoy, pois tenho minha própria linagem: uma raça de Filhos do Amálgama, nascidos para matar e para servir a Voldemort, de dia e de noite, sob o sol ou sob a chuva. E eu, Killwind, vou exterminar os Malfoy. - disse o monstro, circundando os demais.

- Potter, vá em frente! - disse Draco, baixinho.

- Como? - disse Harry.

- Vá em frente! Pode ficar com o cara de cobra! O meu "papaizinho" é meu!

- Boa sorte, Malfoy!

Harry e os demais, exceto Kyone, correram, subindo as escadarias:

- O que pode fazer contra mim, trouxona? - disse Killwind, para Kyone.

- Isso! - disse Kyone, disparando a arma setada em "desbiomorfizar".

O raio atingiu no peito de Killwind, que apenas riu:

- Isso é tudo que tem para mim, trouxona? - disse Killwind, rindo histericamente - Vou lhe mostrar poder de verdade.

Killwind abriu o punho e de um olho maligno implantado na palma da mão de Killwind disparou um raio de energia, que por muito pouco não atingiu Kyone:

- _Protegis_! - gritou Draco.

O escudo de proteção formado impediu que o raio profano atingisse Kyone.

- Corre, Kyone! Vai ajudar Potter e Masaki! - disse Draco.

- Tudo bem! - disse Kyone, correndo e subindo as escadarias.

Draco e Killwind observaram-se mutuamente:

- Defendendo um trouxa, Draco? - disse Killwind, em tom de escárnio - Pensei ter-lhe ensinado como as coisas funcionam na vida.

– Você me ensinou bem, porém antes eu era o aprendiz, mas agora eu sou o mestre! - disse Draco, apontando a varinha para Killwind.

Killwind observou a varinha de Draco e riu, uma risada fria e sem vida:

- Draco, se fosse tão bom nas artes das trevas quanto o é em suas bravatas, você seria sem sombra de dúvidas um desafio ao Lorde, coisa que definitivamente você não é! Para falar a verdade, você sequer é um desafio para mim! E eu irei provar!

Killwind avançou. Draco tentou uma magia:

- _Impedimenta_!

Mas a Azaração do Impedimento explodiu no peito de Killwind, que nada sentiu. Draco, porém, sentiu, e muito, o golpe de Killwind:

- Aahhhhhh!

O peito de Draco foi rasgado por um ferimento provocado pelas garras de Killwind, causando uma lesão profunda e com coloração doentia.

Draco sentiu que pelo menos um par de costelas foi partido pelo golpe. Agora aquele ser, que um dia foi seu pai, tinha a força de pelo menos dez trasgos montanheses, e a velocidade de um fiunn, e a ferocidade de um furanzão, tudo misturado com partes de milhares de outras criaturas, conhecidas ou não pelo ser humano.

Draco passou a mão pelo peito: ele sangrava profusosamente. Olhou Killwind rindo. _"Não vou ter chances: a _Impedimenta_ não fez nada contra esse monstro, então acho que nem mesmo a _Avada Kedavra_ irá vencer aquele couro de dragão dele. Se ao menos eu conseguisse o ferir."_

- Então, Draco, pensando em que? Em alguma chance? A verdade é, Draco: você NÃO TEM CHANCE! E vou provar-lhe agora!

De algum tipo de "bolso de carne" que o monstro tinha na perna, ele sacou uma varinha. Draco a reconheceu na hora: era a varinha de seu pai.

- Vou lhe mostrar uma coisinha que sou capaz de fazer tão bem quanto sempre fiz. - disse Killwind - _Crucio_!

Draco explodiu em dor, quando a Maldição Imperdoável o atingiu. Draco sentiu que ela era ainda mais forte do que antes, quanto aquele monstro era Lucio Malfoy. Mas agora, ela parecia querer fazer cada célula do corpo de Draco explodir, cada gene do seu corpo se dissolver em uma massa negra e gosmenta de nojeiras indescritíveis.

Draco não soube dizer quanto tempo ele gritou. Ele apenas gritou. O tempo parou, o espaço parou... para Draco, até mesmo toda a Existência parou, todas as dimensões, todos os mundos, todos os planos, tudo parou enquanto ele gritava.

Mas o pior foi quando aquilo parou.

A sensação de que a realidade era muito pior.

A sensação de que ele estava enfrentando alguém invencível.

A sensação de que ele estava vendo seu assassino. Seu algoz.

Seu próprio pai.

- Draco, pensei que iria morrer com orgulho, de pé, e não como um elfo doméstico desprezível, pedindo clemência. Talvez, eu devesse fazer suas orelhas ficarem como as de um elfo doméstico, assim eu poderia as puxar e prendê-las em uma das torres de Hogwarts, como estandarte, quando o meu Mestre, que deveria ser seu Mestre, dominar Hogwarts. Mas acho que vou lhe dar uma lição a mais. _Crucio_!

Novamente, para Draco, o Universo parou. A carne parecia se desfazer, enquanto o próprio sangue de Draco a cozinhava. Sua pele era como uma lixa grossa e abrasiva, que arranhava os músculos, tentando tirar-lhe pedaços. Os ossos eram como espigões de ferro em brasa e os nervos como telas de arame farpado eletrificado, por onde milhares de volts de energia explodiam Draco em dor.

O mundo voltou para Draco.

- Se quer me matar... porque não faz logo o serviço? - disse Draco, em espasmos de dor.

- Ora, Draco... - disse Killwind, sorrindo - parece que nunca lhe ensinei nada sobre o uso das Maldições. O divertido está no sofrimento... Ver o alvo sofrer, gritar, implorar perdão, isso é a diversão no uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis! - disse Killwind - Agora, vamos ver quanto tempo mais você agüenta antes de me implorar para morrer! _Crucio_!

O terceiro golpe contra um Draco já totalmente arrebentado foi terrível. Draco não sabia mais o que era realidade e o que era a loucura. Seu corpo e sua mente já estavam quase que totalmente destroçados. Draco não sabia quanto iria durar, mas tinha quase certeza que não seria muito.

Draco observou ao lado: um quadro de Salazar Slytherin, com uma veste de gala verde-musgo e segurando uma espada. Ele olhava de esguelha a batalha, enquanto segurava ele próprio um sabre de cavalaria, um sabre prateado feito pelos mais famosos forjadores bruxos de Toledo. _"Se ao menos existisse uma forma de enfiar uma arma contra aquela armadura!"_, disse Draco.

Foi quando Draco escutou um barulho de algo metálico caindo ao chão, ao seu lado. Ele observou o chão e viu que havia um sabre de cavalaria prateado ao lado. Sem pestanejar, pegou-o. Então, ele teve a idéia de observar o quadro ao seu lado e viu que o Salazar Slytherin do quadro estava agora desarmado, apanhando um cálice de vinho que estava sobre a mesa, enquanto sentava-se em uma cadeira próxima e observava, entretido, à batalha que ali se realizava:

- Então, pretende usar isso? - disse Killwind - Acha que pode me vencer apenas com essa lâmina?

Draco a observou: nela estava escrito _Salazar Slytherin_. Ele então abriu o seu sorriso irônico.

- Eu... - disse Draco, enquanto segurava a lâmina, sabiamente ocultando o nome de seu antigo possuidor - ia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa.

Killwind então esticou suas duas grandes lâminas dos braços e disse:

- Vou te fatiar, moleque! Vou te fatiar antes que se dê conta!

- Vamos ver, velho! - disse Draco, escarnecendo, como apenas um Malfoy sabia escarnecer.

Killwind, pela primeira vez, tirou de seus lábios o sorriso que mostrava dentes de tubarão:

- Sou velho, mas ao menos não sou como você, seu sangue-ruim!

Draco quase ferveu em fúria. Foi quando ele notou duas coisas:

A primeira era que, se ele ficasse furioso, estaria fazendo o jogo de seu pai. Era justamente o que ele queria, que ele atacasse furiosamente e que ele fosse empalado pelas lâminas.

A segunda era que havia uma pequena fresta, na altura do peito, aonde podia encaixar a lâmina. Não era uma manobra fácil, muito pelo contrário, mas era a única chance que Draco tinha de vencer Killwind.

- Vamos então! - disse Killwind, correndo.

Draco correu. Ele viu os braços de Killwind se cruzar, e ele viu a sua salvação.

Escorregando por entre as lâminas que se fechavam, abaixando, ele utilizou toda a sua força para enfiar a lâmina por dentro do peito de Killwind:

- Mas... como?...

Um sangue azulado, grumoso e nojento, saia pela ferida:

- Isso não vai me matar! - disse Killwind - O matarei primeiro, e depois irei me curar...

- _Avada Kedavra_! - disse Draco, concentrando toda a sua raiva para seu pai, todo o seu ódio para seu pai, e todo seu amor por sua mãe na Maldição.

O raio de luz verde voou contra Killwind. Ele sabia que normalmente não faria nenhum mal contra ele tal magia.

Normalmente.

O raio penetrou pela lâmina de Salazar Slytherin, atingindo Killwind de dentro para fora. Ele não teve nem tempo de perceber o quanto todo o sofrimento que causou e pelo qual passou fora inútil. A morte não lhe deu esse tempo.

Draco se ajoelhou, ferido, respirando arduamente, mas vivo. Usou _Ferula_ para recolocar as costelas partidas no lugar e para estancar o sangue, enquanto _Selare Danosa_ fazia efeito. Depois de descansar um pouco, Draco começou a subir as escadarias, com dores, mancando, mas vivo:

- Espero que você não faça eu me arrepender da minha opção, Potter! - disse Draco.

E ele sabia que não se arrependeria, enquanto subia as escadas, deixando para trás o corpo horrendo do monstro no qual seu pai havia se tornado.


	24. A prisão de Surien

Tenchi e os demais subiram as escadas para o Segundo Andar, enquanto deixavam para trás Draco lutando contra seu pai, ou contra o monstro no qual seu pai havia se transformado. Quando pararam no segundo andar, porém, um apito do sinalizador de Kyone disparou.

- O que foi, Kyone? - disse Tenchi.

- É o padrão de Surien! - disse Kyone. - Ele está por perto.

- Ótimo! - disse Rony - Pegamos ele primeiro, depois detonamos Voldemort.

- Não vai ser tão fácil! - disse Hermione - Se Surien realmente for tão poderoso quanto dizem por aí, não vai ser fácil vencê-lo.

- Mesmo assim - disse Tenchi - Temos que tentar!

- Estou com você, Tenchi! - disse Harry.

Uma criaturazinha baixa apareceu diante deles: tinha por volta de 1,40 m, pele levemente azulada, cabelos rosa-arroxeados e orelhas pontudas. Usava um chapéu pontudo terminado em um barrete. Ele levitava levemente a uns 10 centímetros do chão, o que dava a impressão de ele fosse um pouco mais alto:

- Pensei que Washu fosse vir lutar contra mim! - disse Surien

Surien então mirou Harry:

- Então, você é o Harry Potter! - disse Surien, medindo Harry como uma peça de roupa em liquidação. - Nunca imaginei que um menino tão fraco pudesse vencer Voldemort. Mas isso não vem ao caso, pois irei te matar para isso.

- Nada disso! - disse Kyone, em voz alta, apresentando seu distintivo.

- Harry, corre! - disse Tenchi.

- O que? - disse Harry.

- Vai e arrebenta o Voldemort para nós! Nós atrasamos Surien para você!

- OK... - disse Harry, meio vacilante - Boa sorte.

Harry, Rony e Mione corriam para as escadarias do terceiro andar quando Kyone disse:

- Foragido Surien, você está preso por associação para o crime, assassinato, uso de tecnologia ilegal e...

- Me poupe do sermão, policial galáctica! - disse Surien, escarnecendo - Você JAMAIS poderá nada comigo, pois eu vou vencê-la.

Surien sacou então uma pistola de _laser_ e disparou. Kyone foi obrigada a se esquivar para o lado:

- Droga! - disse Kyone.

- Gostou, policial galáctica! - disse Surien, rindo maníacamente. – E isso é apenas o princípio. Eu vou te exterminar, e não vou deixar-lhe viva, e você não poderá me impedir!

Surien então começou a atirar tanto contra Kyone quanto contra Tenchi. Enquanto Kyone procurava proteção por trás das Armaduras que ocupavam o corredor de Hogwarts, Tenchi sacou sua varinha e usou-se de magia:

- _Acelleratis_! _Amplio Reflexa_! - disse Tenchi, apontando para si próprio.

Tenchi, combinando seus feitiços a suas habilidades fornecidas pelo Poder Jurai, esquivava-se dos tiros com facilidade, até que o efeito do Feitiço da Aceleração passou, e Tenchi lembrou-se do efeito colateral do Feitiço da Aceleração: ele ficou mais lento por alguns segundos...

Tempo mais do que suficiente para Surien poder reagir, atirando em sua perna com gosto.

- Ahhhaaaahh!! - gritou Tenchi.

- Gostou, sucessor de Yosho? - disse Surien - Sim... Eu sei sobre Yosho. Apesar de ter ficado preso por centenas de anos naquela maldita Cápsula de Detenção, eu ouvi muito e aprendi muito sobre o mundo fora da Cápsula. Agora, se vocês me permitem, vou acabar com vocês!

- Nada disso! - disse Kyone, engatilhando sua arma na posição de matar - Agora a coisa é comigo!

Kyone e Surien começaram uma intensa troca de tiros, enquanto os dois se esquivavam dos tiros do oponente. Foi quando Kyone pensou que iria acertar um bom tiro:

- Agora já era, Surien!

Mas Surien mostrou-se cheio de truques: de uma hora para a outra ficou semi-material, da mesma forma que Ryoko ficava ocasionalmente:

- O quê?!

- Ah... Esqueci de contar! - disse Surien - Claro que, com a ajuda de Voldemort, fiz algumas melhorias em meu corpo, como a insubstancialidade. Não devo negar que o seu tiro foi bastante competente, Detetive Kyone da Galáxia Policial, podendo me atingir... Se tivesse o que me atingir! - disse Surien. - Vejamos se você também é capaz disso.

Atirando várias vezes, Surien acabou conseguindo três tiros bem sucedidos, atingindo o ombro, o peito e a perna de Kyone:

- Aaaaahhhh! - gritou Kyone.

- Kyone!!!! – gritou Tenchi.

Surien começou a rir:

- Ahhahahahahahaha!! Isso é o melhor que a Galáxia Policial pode fornecer de treinamento atualmente para vocês, Detetive Kyone? Não é a toa que vocês não me encontraram enquanto escondia-me entre os bruxos. Agora, você vai pagar pela sua incompetência com a morte! - disse Surien, rindo maniacamente, se deliciando na vítima que estava para conseguir.

Surien quase realizou o seu desejo, mas foi quando ele ouviu alguém gritar:

- Surien, seu maldito!

Surien virou-se com ódio, pois detestava ser chamado assim. Ora, quem eram aqueles inseto para entenderem a grandiosidade de seus projetos, a sutileza de seus estudos, a criação da raça perfeita, a habilidade de ser como Deus, criador, e não apenas criatura.

Do outro lado, Tenchi Masaki, com o pé enfaixado magicamente, observava-o com um ódio mortal. Sua Espada Jurai agora explodia em energia, a Magia dos Bruxos da Terra, misturado com o Poder dos integrantes da Família Real de Jurai, formando uma grande lâmina que brilhava um fogo branco, como a lâmina dos serafins protetores do Jardim do Éden:

- Do que me chamou, fedelho?

- Te chamei de maldito!

- Ninguém chama de maldito o Grande Gênio Científico do Universo!

- Você se enganou!

- O que?

- Você se enganou! Como um imbecil como você pode ser o Grande Gênio Científico do Universo? Washu é o verdadeiro Grande Gênio Científico do Universo! Enquanto você destruiu vidas pelo aprendizado, ela construiu coisas maravilhosas, sendo capaz até mesmo de domar a Magia Terrestre e explicá-la pela Ciência de Jurai.

- São assuntos menores... Eu apenas viso o aperfeiçoamento da vida...

- Você que dizer a corrupção da vida! - disse Tenchi - Nenhum aperfeiçoamento é perfeito: essa é a perfeição do universo. Nada é _per se_ infinito, mas tudo faz parte da Grande Dança do Universo...

- Cale-se! - disse Surien - Não preciso de suas filosofias e de seus sofismas para ter uma compreensão do universo como ele deve ser. Agora, cale-se e morra! - disse Surien, atacando Tenchi com raios que saltavam dos dedos do mesmo (**N.A.:** Qualquer semelhança disso com Guerra nas Estrelas não é mera coincidência. É plágio descarado mesmo! hehehehehehe 8-))) ). Tenchi sentiu a dor correr por dentro do seu corpo de forma terrível.

Tenchi respirou arfando, quando Surien o liberou do poder que o feria. Mesmo assim, Tenchi sabia que não seria fácil, pois Surien estava muito bem, enquanto o mesmo estava terrivelmente ferido.

- Agora você vai morrer! - disse Surien, apontando a pistola para ele.

Tenchi tinha apenas uma chance: ele sacou a espada e correu na direção de Surien. Surien ficou translúcido, mas Tenchi, já no puro instinto, golpeou a mão que segurava o _laser_.

Surien estava certo em uma coisa: quase nenhuma energia ou ataque físico poderia lhe atingir na forma imaterial. Quase. O que ele não contava era com a combinação poderosa entre Magia e Poder Jurai que conferia a Tenchi uma força quase sobre-humana, capaz de romper qualquer tipo de imaterialidade:

- Aaahhhh! - gritou Surien, segurando o toco do braço - Minha mão!

Aproveitando-se do lance de sorte, pois Surien, devido à dor, perdeu a concentração que o mantinha capaz de usar-se da insubstancialidade, jogou a Espada Jurai no chão, apanhou sua varinha e disse:

- _Estupore_!

O raio atingiu Surien na testa e o nocauteou. No mesmo instante, Sirius e Washu chegavam entrando por uma das grandes janelas do corredor de Hogwarts. Tenchi não notou a chegada, pois recolheu a Espada Jurai e arrastou Surien para perto de Kyone:

- Kyone... Você... - disse Tenchi.

- Não sei... quanto... tempo... vou agüentar... Pegou... Surien... - disse Kyone, arfando.

- Ele está aqui! - disse Tenchi, jogando o corpo inconsciente de Surien ao lado de Kyone.

- Ei, que melodrama está acontecendo aqui? - disse Washu.

- Pequena Washu! - gritou Tenchi - A Kyone está ferida!

- Não se preocupem! - disse Washu, pegando (só Deus sabe de onde) mais um daqueles _band-aids _gigantes que ela usava para curas de emergência - Ela vai ficar bem.

Washu colocou sobre o peito de Kyone o band-aid:

- Estou melhorando... Obrigada, pequena Washu! - disse Kyone.

- Nada que o Grande Gênio Científico do Universo não faça! – disse Washu - O que é isso? Surien?

- Sim... Surien! Acabamos de o pegar.

- E Voldemort! - disse Sirius.

- Deve estar no andar de cima...

- É o andar da sala de Dumbledore! - disse Sirius - Voldemort deve estar a fim de acabar com Dumbledore.

- Precisamos... ai... - ia tentar dizer Kyone.

- Não, Kyone! - disse Tenchi - Você fica aqui e cuida do Surien. Pede para Myoshi e Ryoko mandarem ele para a Yagami. Eu vou subir. Sirius, cuida delas para mim, que eu cuido do Harry para você!

- OK, Tenchi.

- Masaki, o que aconteceu? - disse Draco, enquanto chegava no andar.

- Pegamos Surien, Malfoy!

- Boa. Agora só falta o cara-de-cobra!

- Isso mesmo. - disse Tenchi, sem emoção - Vamos.

Os dois correram, para o terceiro andar, aonde, mal sabiam eles, a batalha final entre Voldemort e Harry começara.


	25. O duelo final

Harry, Rony e Mione correram. Os três, juntos, como sempre fora, contra Voldemort. Mal terminaram de subir as escadarias, quando viram que a entrada para a Torre de Dumbledore estava aberta. Os três correram até lá, quando ouviram o barulho de batalha.

Ao se aproximarem, viram Alvo Dumbledore lado a lado com Voldemort, batalhando um contra o outro um duelo mortal. A verdade é que ali estava uma das decisões daquela batalha toda: Voldemort queria exterminar o único professor que não caiu em seus encantos: Alvo Dumbledore.

Percebendo a gravidade do que estava acontecendo, Harry, Rony e Mione correram na direção da batalha. Dumbledore avistou eles e ficou temeroso:

- Fique longe, Harry! - disse Dumbledore, imperativo. Não havia mais o brilho de bondade e candura em seu olhar. O brilho que havia agora era de força e poder. Voldemort então viu os três:

- Então, Harry Potter trouxe mais dois da sua corja: uma sangue-ruim e um adorador de trouxas. Tudo bem... - disse Voldemort. - Então não preciso mais de você, velho! _Avada_...

- Espere! - disse Harry - É a mim que você quer, Voldemort! Única e exclusivamente a mim, como sempre quis. Bem, agora você me tem!

- Harry, não! - disse Dumbledore - Você sabe o que está em jogo!

- Sei sim, professor! - disse Harry - E por isso mesmo não quero mais ficar longe dessa batalha! Não quero que essa loucura continue! Alguém tem que parar com isso!

- Então Potter, que tal um desafio? Apenas você e eu, mas valendo tudo o que pudermos fazer um contra o outro.

- Para mim está ótimo! - disse Harry, sacando sua varinha - Já te enfrentei antes... Vi minha morte... Mas não era provocada por você! Você não é páreo para mim!

- Sou o Herdeiro de Slytherin! Posso qualquer coisa!

- Veremos então! - disse Harry, colocando sua varinha em posição de saudação para um duelo de magia - Mas vou deixar uma coisa bem clara! Enquanto eu não morrer, você não poderá fazer nada contra meus amigos!

- Admiro sua coragem, Potter, de ficar cara a cara comigo: você não possui qualidades especiais para me enfrentar, mas mesmo assim vem ao duelo. Aceito isso... Como uma forma de dar alguns minutos à mais de vida para seus amigos. Sempre posso me divertir mais tarde. Agora, prefiro acabar com você, Potter, do que com seus amigos, que podem me divertir depois. Primeiro a obrigação, depois a diversão... Não é assim que se diz?

- Isso mesmo! - disse Harry.

Harry já lutara contra Voldemort uma vez, e o temera. Mas dessa vez, ele tinha respeito por um adversário poderoso e traiçoeiro.

- Feche o círculo de duelo! - disse Harry. - Não pretendo fugir dessa vez! Nem fugir, nem me esconder!

- Está certo! - disse Voldemort - Fecharei o círculo de duelo segundo o Ritual Antigo do _Fior_!

- Essa não! - disse Rony - O Ritual Antigo?

- Como assim? - disse Mione.

- _Fior_ era uma forma de ordálio utilizado pelos bruxos irlandeses antigamente. Os dois contendores do duelo eram selados magicamente, de forma que não pudessem entrar ou sair, ou até mesmo requisitar ajuda. O círculo só era desfeito quando o _Fior_ encerrasse, quando acontecia a condição de vitória.

- Mas o que tem isso demais?

- Mione! - disse Rony - Esse é um duelo até a morte! Enquanto um deles não "bater as botas", o círculo não vai se desfazer.

- Vamos começar então, Potter! - disse Voldemort.

- Você é quem sabe! - disse Harry.

E o duelo começou.

Os brilhos que se refletiam nas paredes do Círculo eram prova do poder dos duelistas: mesmo usando varinhas irmãs, Harry e Voldemort lutavam de forma completamente diferente. Voldemort pouco se lixava em lançar Maldições para todos os lados. Já Harry procurava de alguma forma desarmar Voldemort. Harry não era um assassino. No que tangia ele, ele não mataria Voldemort, mas apenas acabaria com o duelo e entregaria-o a uma autoridade competente.

Mas Voldemort não tinha tal espírito. Ele não se importava com nada e nem com ninguém. Não temia a Deus e não respeitava os homens. Até aquele momento, tudo estava a favor de Voldemort.

Como ficou naquele momento.

Voldemort conseguiu encaixar, em algum momento, o _Crucio_ em Harry:

- AAAAHHHHH! - gritou Harry.

- Harry! - gritou Hermione.

Naquele momento, Draco e Tenchi chegaram:

- Potter! Não deixa esse maldito cara de cobra te vencer!

- Draco Malfoy, você deveria fazer como seu pai e me servir!

- Aquele bosta? - disse Draco - Não, obrigado! Acho que posso me dar melhor sem virar um monstro e sem ser empalado por isso aqui.

Draco apresentou o sabre de Salazar Slytherin:

- Bonito, não? - disse Draco - É uma pena que eu não vou lhe dar isso. Duvido que Salazar iria gostar que um babaca podre como você ficasse com isso.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! - disse Voldemort - Aqui... Então confia tanto assim em Harry. Veja só! _Crucio_!

Novamente Harry gritou. Foi a vez de Tenchi se expressar, enquanto os demais chegavam. Lá estavam todos: Hagrid, Lupin, Sirius, Narcisa, Kyone, Washu, Myoshi, Ryoko, Katsuhito, Aeka e Sassami.

- Harry... Todos aqui passaram agruras por causa desses dois lixos que são Voldemort e Surien! - disse Tenchi - Você, e só você, pode provar agora para Voldemort que ele está errado, que não existe apenas sangue e poder, que tudo pode ser concertado pelo amor e a amizade.

- Harry, não deixa esse babacão de detonar! - disse Sirius - Ele é uma fadinha, uma _veela_ enrustida!

- Harry, você herdou mais do que apenas os olhos de Lilian e os cabelos de Tiago! Você herdou a coragem dos dois, que morreram em pé para te salvar. Tem Aurores lutando lá em baixo esperando que essa loucura acabe. Harry, seja forte! Você consegue. - disse Lupin.

- Calem-se, seus dois idiotas! - disse Voldemort - Acha que ele pode algo contra o Herdeiro de Slytherin, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos? Vejam só! _Crucio_!

Novamente, Harry gritou um grito de furar os tímpanos.

- Voldemort! - gritou Narcisa - Nós, Malfoy, servimos você bem, imaginando que você fosse fazer algo bom. Só depois daquilo que você me fez, entendemos a verdade. Você não presta! Bem razão tem de sua cara ser como a de uma cobra.

- Narcisa tem razão! - disse Hagrid - Você não pretende jamais unificar bruxos e gigantes! Você pretendia os matar, e depois aos dementadores, aos lobisomens... enfim, a todos aqueles que não fossem seus aliados permanentes!

- Sabia que você dá nojo? - disse Ryoko - E olha que isso é de criminosa, ou ex-criminosa, para criminoso! Você não tem um pingo de honra e dignidade nessa sua cara de bunda. E espero que te ponham em uma Cápsula de Detenção e te ejetem para o mais longe possível do cosmos.

- Você não terá a menor chance! - disse Katsuhito - Pois, assim como aconteceu em Jurai com Kagatto, todos aqueles que mentem sempre caem por terra! Dessa vez, será a sua!

- Como Herdeira do Trono de Jurai - disse Aeka - eu abomino seus atos, e por isso vou lutar até o fim contra você!

- Voldemort, desista! - disse Washu - Mesmo considerando-se o Princípio da Incerteza de Reisenberg, você tem apenas uma chance em 3.216.842.561.321 de ser bem-sucedido.

- Voldemort! - disse Kyone, ferida, apoiada por Myoshi – Renda-se agora e terá direito a um julgamento justo!

- Ahahahahahahahaha! - disse Voldemort - Acham que eu não posso vencer o Potter? Vocês verão! Potter, diga a eles quem é o maior bruxo de todos os tempos! Você não acha que sou eu?_ Imperio_!

Harry foi atingido por uma maravilhosa e familiar sensação, a sensação de que não precisava pensar em nada, sentir nada...

_"Fale que é Voldemort!"_, dizia uma voz no fundo de sua mente.

_"Não!"_, dizia uma segunda voz no fundo de sua mente.

_"Fale que é Voldemort!"_, disse novamente a primeira voz no fundo de sua mente, mais brava.

_"Não!"_, disse novamente a segunda voz no fundo de sua mente, mais decidida.

_"O maior bruxo de todos os tempos é Voldemort! Diga!"_, disse novamente a primeira voz no fundo de sua mente, enfurecida.

_"Nunca! O maior bruxo de todos os tempos é Alvo Dumbledore!"_, berrou a segunda voz no fundo de sua mente, com convicção total.

Harry voltou ao mundo real, ao mundo da dor. Ele observava Voldemort, enquanto se levantava.

- Você sabe, Voldemort, qual a diferença entre você e Dumbledore? Porque ele é mais poderoso que você? Porque ele venceu um inimigo mortal: ele próprio! Você defende o purismo do sangue, mas você mesmo tem sangue ruim na sua veia. Mas não é sangue ruim por ser de trouxa. É sangue ruim por ser de um crápula como você. Você é um bruxo tão odioso, tão patético, que Neville Longbottom vale mais que você. Dumbledore venceu a arrogância de achar que sabe mais que os outros, o medo do desconhecido, ele conseguiu ir mais longe que qualquer pessoa que conheço no respeito mútuo.

- Ele enxerga por trás das aparências. - continuou Harry, arfando, mas recuperando, mesmo que lentamente, suas forças - Por isso, não acreditou naquele circo que você armou para ferrar Hagrid, atirá-lo como "boi de piranha" pela morte da garota do banheiro... Como sei disso? Você me contou! Seu diário, quando você o usou para controlar Gina Weasley, ou não tá lembrado?

- Sua arrogância será sua ruína, Voldemort! - disse Harry, mais aliviado, e prazerosamente vendo o rosto de Voldemort ficar vermelho de ódio – Pois mesmo que eu pereça aqui, sempre existirão pessoas para tomarem meu lugar!

- E existe mais um motivo pelo qual Alvo Dumbledore é melhor que você: ele sabe das limitações dele. Procura melhorá-las, é claro, mas mesmo assim sabe que é uma pessoa limitada como qualquer outra. Até Hermione sabe de suas limitações, e isso torna ela, uma, como você diz, sangue-ruim, melhor do que você. Você não: acha-se perfeito, mas seu _Imperio_ é tão fraco que até mesmo alguém de vontade fraca como eu pode passar por ela sem problemas.

- E agora, vamos terminar esse duelo! - disse Harry - Vamos terminar isso agora! Aqui, em Hogwarts, começou a lenda de Tom Servoleo Riddle!

- Não use esse nome maldito! - gritou Voldemort.

- E aqui, em Hogwarts, - continuou Harry - acabará a lenda de Voldemort, ou antes, de Tom Servoleo Riddle!

O som de seu nome verdadeiro parecia uma chicotada aos ouvidos de Voldemort. Ele voltou-se com ódio em seus olhos para Harry e gritou:

- Agora basta! Vou acabar com você! Tentei poupar-lhe um pouco mais, mas vejo que você não consegue enxergar valor na minha misericórdia. Pois bem, você irá encontrar-se com a sangue-ruim de sua mãe, Potter!

Os dois contendores ergueram as varinhas. Quando Voldemort atacou com "_Avada Kedavra_!", Harry usou-se de "_Expelliarmus_!".

O efeito era previsível: o _Priori Incantatem_, a reversão do feitiço.

Mas esse não foi um _Priori Incantatem_ normal. Uma voz masculina dizia:

- Salazar Slytherin nunca quis matar os trouxas. A falta de confiança era provocada pelos tempos, mas a verdade é que nos tempos modernos os trouxas mostram-se mais sábios, e no momento ideal para verem a magia. Mas quem destruiu com magia sem ela deve ficar. A Punição Eterna deve ser-lhe dada.

Harry então, enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras, ouviu uma lição longínqua das aulas do professor Binns:

* * *

_"A aula estava tediosa como de costume. Binns tornava até mesmo as primeiras leis bruxas um assunto maçante ao extremo:_

_- Antigamente, meninos, antes que os dementadores se mostrassem confiáveis, ou ao menos capazes de serem mantidos na linha, existia-se uma pena maior que o ostracismo. Essa punição, chamada de Punição Eterna, ou Gilgul, envolvia o uso de uma magia de Extirpação, chamada _Extirpare Maggio_, que graças a Deus não é mais ensinada atualmente._

_O uso do Extirpare Maggio removia do bruxo qualquer capacidade mágica, tornando-o um trouxa. Ele ficava tão fraco magicamente que ele ficava sujeito aos Feitiços Antitrouxa. Na verdade, tecnicamente, ele passava a ser um trouxa, assim como toda a sua linhagem!"_

* * *

Harry então percebeu o que tinha que fazer: 

- Voldemort, diga adeus a todos os seus poderes! - disse Harry.

- Como? - disse Voldemort.

- _Extirpare Maggio_! - disse Harry, colocando toda a essência do seu ser no momento.

O que se sucedeu foi incrível: uma grande conta dourada surgiu da varinha de Harry e cruzou até entrar em contato com a de Voldemort. Ao invés de regurgitar feitiços, porém, a varinha de Voldemort se desfez, e o próprio Voldemort foi englobado por luzes douradas, que iam transformando-o em um velho, removendo-lhe sua face serpentínea e devolvendo-lhe um rosto humano:

- O que... você fez comigo! - disse Voldemort.

- Te... dei... o pagamento por sua maldade! - disse Harry. – Extirpei-lhe sua magia.

- Tom Servoleo Riddle, conhecido como Voldemort! - disse Kyone, com um par de algemas em sua mão - Você está preso e sob custódia da Galáxia Policial!

Ali estava encerrando-se a lenda de Voldemort.

Aonde ela tinha começado.

E uma estrela cadente na noite que acabara de se surgir mostrou o início de uma nova era.


	26. Epílogo: Uma nova fase

- Nós, da Galáxia Policial - disse o juiz, em um julgamento transmitido por rede hiperespacial para Hogwarts, com a ajuda de Yagami e de Washu - consideramos a ação procedente, considerando os réus Surien e Voldemort culpados por: associação ao crime, assassinato, uso de tecnologia eugênica e formação de quadrilha. A pena será prisão perpétua em Cápsulas de Detenção. Caso encerrado.

Naquele momento, quando o projetor mostrava as duas Cápsulas, contendo Surien e Volemort sendo mandados uma para cada lado do Universo, Harry e os demais não podiam deixar de bater palmas. Todos estavam ali, inclusive Ryoko, Myoshi, Washu, Kyone, Aeka e Sassami:

- Como puderam ver - disse Dumbledore - acabou uma era! Voldemort foi vencido! E como sempre enfatizei, foi por causa de pessoas que vieram do mundo dos trouxas que auxiliaram a nós, bruxos. Por isso, pela primeira vez na história da Magia, o Ministério da Magia oferece a trouxas a Ordem de Merlin de Terceira Classe. Senhoritas Washu, Ryoko, Kyone e Myoshi, por favor!

As quatro foram até a mesa principal, aonde receberam suas Ordens. Kyone e Myoshi, promovidas também pela Galáxia Policial como Comandantes-Detetives, agora eram chefes do setor da Via Láctea. Ryoko e Washu, consideradas anteriormente criminosas, tiveram suas fichas limpas, e Washu foi readmitida no Conselho de Ciências de Jurai.

Aeka as observava, com uma certa alegria e um certo ciúme quando Tenchi cumprimentou-as, principalmente a Ryoko. Mas Aeka agora não se preocupava mais tanto com isso: viver um ano como uma bruxa, apenas uma simples bruxa, havia lhe ensinado muito mais do que os muitos anos de estudos que teve para se tornar a Sucessora do Trono de Jurai.

- Não podemos deixar de esquecer aqueles entre nós que são bruxos. Para os seguintes nomes foram oferecidas as comendas da Ordem de Merlin da Segunda Classe: Narcisa Malfoy, Rúbeo Hagrid, Katsuhito Masaki, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e para a senhorita Aeka, nossa professora de Etiqueta da Magia, e também para a primeiro anista de Grifinória Sassami.

Os seis foram muito aplaudidos. Rúbeo chegou a chorar de emoção. Harry podia ler nos lábios de Hagrid as palavras: "Pode ficar orgulhoso de mim, papai!". Harry sabia que Hagrid perdera o pai cedo e que depois Hagrid fora expulso por um crime que não cometeu. Porém, agora, Hagrid fora inocentado e obtivera uma licença especial do Ministério da Magia para voltar aos estudos em Hogwarts mesmo para terminar sua formação como bruxo.

- E, agora temos as comendas, muito honrosas diga-se de passagem, para os alunos do quinto ano que obtiveram, por sua bravura e heroísmo em batalha, as comendas da Ordem de Merlin da Primeira Classe. São eles: da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy.

A mesa de Sonserina aplaudiu Draco, mas alguns com menos entusiasmo, porque sabiam que a Ordem de Merlin dele havia custado caro para suas famílias. _"Danem-se!"_, pensava Draco, enquanto a comenda era pregada em suas vestes, _"Nunca disse para eles ficarem do lado dos perdedores!"_.

- Da Grifinória, Hermione Granger!

Hermione correu para a mesa dos professores. Era uma realização para Hermione, para Dumbledore, e para qualquer bruxo que acreditava na força dos bruxos de sangue comum: Hermione era a primeira bruxa de sangue comum a ser condecorada com a comenda da Ordem de Merlin da Primeira Classe. Nunca um bruxo de sangue comum fora tão longe.

- Da Grifinória, Ronald Weasley!

Rony escutava seus irmãos Fred e Jorge e sua irmã Gina puxavam um coro: _"Roniquinho! Roniquinho!"_. Claro que isso corava Rony, mas ao longe, no fim da mesa, Rony podia ver também os pais de Hermione e seus próprios pais e irmãos: Rony não podia deixar de notar uma certa inveja no rosto de Percy, que tanto imaginava que o plano de Dumbledore fosse dar errado e que, no final, deu certo de cima até embaixo.

- Da Grifinória, Tenchi Masaki!

Tenchi passara por um ano difícil, mas no final valera a pena: descobrira tudo sobre ser um bruxo, fora campeão escolar em Hogwarts de quadribol (uma final emocionante de 350 a 340 entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, com uma bola salva por Tenchi segundos antes de Harry pegar o pomo para a Grifinória e oferecer a vitória a Cedrico Diggory), enfim, passou a acreditar mais em si mesmo.

- E da Grifinória, Harry Potter!

Agora Harry podia se orgulhar de verdade, pois agora não era mais o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, agora ele era O Harry Potter mesmo! Ele vencera e superara tudo, principalmente suas dúvidas e temores. Enquanto a comenda da Ordem de Merlin de Primeira Classe era pregada nas suas vestes, ele observou a todos que ajudaram-o todos esses anos. Todos ali: até mesmo Draco, que continuava arrogante como sempre, não pode deixar de lançar-lhe um sorriso do tipo "você é bom, mas não tanto quanto eu", o que Harry interpretava como um elogio.

Sirius e Lupin, no meio da mesa da Grifinória, pareciam apenas dois quinto-anistas como eles: Sirius participou do coro _"Roniquinho!"_ para Rony, e aplaudiram para todos os demais com entusiasmo.

Mas, ao ver a comenda escrito _"Ordem de Merlin"_ e atrás _"Dedicamos essa comenda da Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, a Harry James Potter, por serviços abnegados prestados ao Mundo da Magia, mesmo sob risco de vida"_, Harry pensou apenas em duas pessoas:

- Papai! Mamãe! Isso é para vocês! - disse baixinho Harry, enquanto uma pequena lágrima escorria, de alegre tristeza e triste alegria.

* * *

O jantar de encerramento que se seguiu foi um dos melhores em todos os mil anos de Hogwarts. Pela primeiríssima vez, foi declarado um empate entre TODAS as quatro casas, que foram consideradas vitoriosas "por não terem demonstrado o medo, mas sim a virtude, no momento de dificuldade, e por terem se auxiliado em momentos terríveis compartilhados por todos". 

No dia seguinte, todos embarcaram de volta para casa, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Quando estavam chegando em King's Cross, Rony perguntou:

- Tenchi, pretende continuar estudando magia?

- Sim... Já conversei com o professor Dumbledore, com o Ministério da Magia Inglês e com o Xogunato da Magia Japonês e eles não viram empecilho. Aeka e Sassami também vão continuar.

- E os demais?

- Washu deve voltar para Jurai. Ryoko quer transportar cargas honestamente pelo espaço. Kyone e Myoshi agora têm muito o que fazer como chefes do setor da Via Láctea da Galáxia Policial, e o vovô quer voltar ao nosso templo.

- Bem - disse Rony, enquanto desciam e passavam a barreira da plataforma 9 e ½ - qualquer coisa sabe aonde nos encontrar.

- Sei. - disse Tenchi.

- Harry, e quem vem te pegar hoje? - disse Rony.

- Ei, Harry, vamos nessa! - disse Sirius, esperando-o com um carro, um velho Corvette 1969 Turbo vermelho.

- Uau! - disse Rony - Que carro!

- Ei, Rony, Mione, Tenchi? - disse Sirius - Que tal uma visita lá em casa?

- Vovô? - disse Tenchi.

- Vá, Tenchi! - disse Katsuhito, feliz - Você já sabe o que fazer, é bem grandinho para decidir as companhias que quer ter.

Katsuhito, Aeka e Sassami foram para outro lado, procurando ir para Heathrow, o Aeroporto Internacional de Londres, para voltarem ao Japão.

Os quatro subiram no Corvette, e foi quando Sirius disse:

- Prendam os cintos! - enquanto colocava uma fita no toca-fitas. _Born to be Wild_.

Harry teve a impressão de _dèja vú_.

- Espera aí, Sírius! - disse Harry, ao perceber os bancos muito confortáveis - Você não...

- Se segura!

O Corvette cantou os pneus, acelerou um pouco e decolou.

Levando todos para uma nova vida.

Uma vida de paz.

**Fim**


End file.
